Swaw Mì Krr
by My Writing Is This
Summary: A moment in time. Sometimes that all it takes. One moment to make that connection. One look to see into someone. Born human but practically raised Na'vi, at an early age Sara knew what she wanted. She wanted him. But who wanted her? How do you choose?
1. Welcome To Pandora

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Avatar movie is not mine. It's a wonderful piece of art and I only wish to expand on it's wonderfulness with my own take on the story. Sara and everyone you dont recognize is mine.**

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the newest story of mine! I hope the first chapter catches you and that you will enjoy this story. I wish I had the concentration to start one and finish it but I have all these ideas in my head that need to be written down! Enjoy and let me know what you think! =]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Welcome to Pandora<strong>_

It was hard not to become overwhelmed by this place. The colors of the land. The way it all glowed at night. The creatures and people who lived here. Only that was me looking past Hell's Gate. My vision returned to normal and the compound came into view again. The sounds of it all returning. Standing at the window I felt nostalgic. I didn't want to be here. The commons were quiet. Soldiers filtered in and out. This wasn't my area of the compound. I had work to do. Things that needed to be attended to. But I had been summoned and, despite everything inside of me, I obeyed. When I heard the subtle sound of his steady footsteps I shut my eyes, lowering my head as I attempted to keep my emotions in check. It took a lot of energy to face him. It was because of him that I was here. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. Become what he wanted me to be. But I had found my calling. Realized what I wanted to be. What I wanted to do with my life. It wasn't what he wanted. But I did have him to thank. If it wasn't for him pushing and dragging me here, I wouldn't have been shown the most beautiful world I have ever seen. Though he tried to convince me otherwise. He continuously tried to talk "sense" into me. But it wasn't going to work. We were just too different. There was no seeing eye to eye. No convincing me that he was right.

"Sara." He said with his authoritative tone.

"Miles." I replied with a cold edge, turning from the window.

"Ah, come on now. Can't we go with _Dad_ every once in a while?" He replied with a smile.

"No." I smiled back. "What is it that you want?"

"How's work?" He asked.

"Good. I love it." I replied.

"When you gonna take me up on my offer?" He asked.

"We've been over this." I told him.

"You're stuck on Augustine aren't you?" He said crossing his arms.

"There's nothing you can do to make me think differently about what I do. I've put my entire life into the Avatar program. It doesn't matter what you say. It doesn't matter what you think. It's my life. You haven't been a part of it for a long time."

"I'm still your father." He told me with a frown.

"Maybe biologically. But you haven't been my dad in a _very_ long time." I said and walked around him. "Have a nice day, Miles."

Taking a deep breath I held myself high as I walked through the halls. Soon I was joined by a middle-aged man with dark curly hair and a lab coat.

"Max." I smiled at him.

"Sara." He replied.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"She's going in. She wants you to join her." He replied.

"Good." I smirked and picked up my brisk pace.

When we got to the lab I shrugged out of my sweatshirt before going to number five, my usual link. I was eager to get back out into that world. Where I didn't have to wear exo-packs. Where I could be free.

Lying down, I made myself comfortable. The bed of green material was comfortable for the long hall. I pulled the metal frame over me before pulling the link closed. I shut my eyes, letting my mind go blank as I felt my consciousness shift. Opening my eyes again I was now in the bunks outside. Sitting up I saw all the other Avatars. They acted so human in their alien bodies. They were playing basketball. Running the obstacle courses. Stretching my long limbs I stood, my tail whipping back and forth. Smiling, I walked down the steps.

"There you are."

I turned to see the smiling blue face of Grace. Her feline features, with her large yellow eyes, curious. "What did he want this time?"

"The usual." I told her.

"And you threw it back at him, right?" She asked.

"You're damn right I did." I scoffed at her. "He just won't give up."

"Of course not. He's your father." Grace stated as we started to walk.

"It's not even that. He just wants to beat you." I replied.

She didn't say anything. I knew that that would get her blood boiling. The last thing I needed was for her to start something with Miles. He was nothing to me. Just the colonel of the militia. Just the asshole that keeps putting it in everyone's head that the Na'vi are something to be afraid of. That they are the enemy and we are their liberators. This was their land. The magic of this place. The power of the land. Everything was connected. Everything was a part of each other. The Na'vi knew that. They knew how to access the land in ways no one would ever imagine. Grace understood that. She had taught me everything she knows. I had initially planned on joining the military like my father. Be what he wanted me to be. But science was my calling. I had met Grace when I was young, barely a teenager. She had taken me under her wing and taught me the way they spoke. The way they _lived. _Everything she knew, I knew. Helping her with her book and research along the way. The Avatar Program meant the world to me. I would do anything for the program and for Grace. Especially for Grace. She was like a mother to me. A mother when I didn't have one of my own. It took a long time for me to get this far. This whole project had been long in the making and even longer in the execution. Grace had shown me the magic of the world. I disappointed my father the day I told him I didn't want to me in the military. I didn't want that life. I wanted to study the earth. I wanted to know how the world worked. Especially because there was so little of our world left that was beautiful. Earth was slowly deteriorating. We were killing our world. Grace showed me what was still beautiful. I was home schooled by tutors my father had hired for me as we traveled from place to place. He moved through the ranks until he finally got his job on Pandora. I majored in biology and helped Grace with the Avatar program. Becoming her assistant. I learned everything about the Na'vi. Grace was a wonderful teacher. I owed her more then I could say. Having her as a mentor meant I would be going to Pandora. For the longest time Miles never said anything. He was getting what he wanted. Just not the way he had wanted.

We made our way to the helipad as a scorpion slowly landed. Waving a hello to Trudy, Grace and I loaded ourselves into the chopper. Trudy took off and we were soon on our way. The jungle stretched out before us. In every direction there were trees, streams, rivers, open plains where herds of Sturmbeest grazed. A smile moved across my face as my eyes tried to take in as much of the land as they could. It didn't matter how many times I saw it. I still loved seeing it over and over again. Grace nudged me with a smile as I grinned at her.

When we landed, Trudy shut the scorpion down and made herself comfortable. She was used to us leaving for hours at a time. She'd be fine. She had the guys with guns to protect her and she wasn't exactly helpless herself.

Grabbing our packs, we moved into the trees, the sounds of it heightening my senses. My ears moving with the sounds. My yellow eyes looking at everything. It seemed like no time had passed when the school came into view. The jungle was slowly taking it back. It had been looted more then once. Books and toys still on shelves and the floors. Placing my pack on the floor, I walked through the room, looking at everything we had tried so hard to accomplish. I felt my face fall and I looked at Grace.

"Oe ngim ayeveng." I told her sadly.

"Na si oe." She replied lowering her eyes. I just looked at her. "Let's get to work."

Nodding, I picked up my pack. We needed to get as many samples from as many trees and animals as we could. Researching everything was essential. We had been so close to entering their lives. We had had the school. As one point we had been welcomed by the Omaticaya. Had started to learn from them and vice versa. But…we had fallen out of favor with the natives. The Na'vi no longer trusted us due to Miles and his stupid brigade. Shooting children. We had built them a school. We had taught them English. Taught them about us as we had hoped to learn about them. But tragedy had struck and the school was shut down. It had been my favorite part of all of this. Being a part of those children's lives. I missed them. I longed for the school days.

"Did Max tell you?" I asked her gently as we took root samples.

She paused before starting to work harder. "Yes."

"Don't get all uppity about him. We need him whether you like it or not." I told her.

"I think we're good here." She told me and stood up.

"Grace." I said standing too.

"Sara." She said looking at me. Grace sighed and just looked at me. "We need scientists."

"Yes, we do." I told her. "But he'll come in handy."

"With a gun." She stated and walked away.

"You might be surprised." I replied.

"I doubt that." She scoffed.

"Don't make a thing of this." I told her. "Parker will win if you get all in his face about this."

"I wasn't gonna get in his face about it." She said glaring at me.

"Yes, you are." I retorted. "I know you. I know what you're thinking. It's still an Avatar to help with everything. We need all the help we can get."

"I know." She replied.

"I've read and reread his file. His and his brothers. It'll turn out okay." I told her more calmly.

"I hope so." She replied.

I sighed and followed her. We talked little as we continued to work. She took the samples as I turned back to the jungle, moving further in then we had been before. Grace didn't stop me. She knew what I was doing. I shouldn't have been wandering away. We weren't supposed to go out unprotected but I didn't care. I didn't need to be protected. I could handle myself.

Moving through the trees, away from Grace and the school, the louder nature became. I couldn't help the smile that moved across my face. The feeling of the dirt under my feet, the smell of the plants, the blissfulness of it all. I loved everything about this place. It was like nothing I had ever imagined and had become more then I could have hoped for. It was a second home. No…it _was_ home. This alien body felt more like home than my own. This land felt more like home then Earth. I could hear the prolemuris moving through the trees. Every once in a while I would catch site of them, swinging from branch to branch. I paused to listen to them before moving on. It was early in the day, plenty of light left. Even though the night was more beautiful then the day.

Walking for hours, one might think I was lost. But I had been this way many times. Nothing was better then time spent in this jungle. Gracefully moving forward, I was getting close. It was amazing how my avatar legs moved. Being twice my normal size was different at first, but once I got used to it I wished to be this way. The Na'vi way of life was sophisticated and pure. They loved each other. Their way of life was how everyone should be. They took care of each other and took care of their world. They put everything they were into everything they did. I was jealous of the level of respect they had for one another and everything in their world. It was amazing and beautiful. It was as it should be. The way everything should be.

Moving through the trees, I was almost to my destination. Slowing my pace I listened to the jungle. My ears moving with every sound. I froze when a stick cracked nearby. My breathing slowed and I took a deep breath through my nose. There was a small rumbled behind me. I turned to come face to face with a black Thanator. Taking a step back his entire form moved from the cover of the trees. Lowering his head I heard the rumble again before he pressed it against me. Grinning I stroked his head. His hexapodal body shifting as I moved my hands over him.

"Sìltsan, Loki. Sìltsan." I grinned and patted his back.

He was a magnificent animal. His eyes watching me as I moved around him. He nudged me before leading me off into the brush. Coming through a group of trees there was another Thanator lying with three babies playing in front of her. She looked up at me and I sat next to her. She leaned forward and licked my cheek before nudging her babies as one bit down on the other.

"How are my babies?" I smiled and leaned down.

The three of them barreled toward me. Laughing, I fell back as they started to maul me with their tongues. Who needed dogs when you had Thanators? Loki was the god of chaos and the namesake for the Thanator that now lay behind me. I leaned against him as his mate and children lay around us. I named his mate Sally, his children Wiley, Gabe, and Lacy. I wished I could have come up with Na'vi names but it almost felt more personal to give them names that I knew from Earth. I had found Loki several years ago. He was orphaned when one of Miles's recon groups had shot and killed his mother and his other sibling. I had been hiking through the jungle before I had heard the shots and the cries from the dying Thanators. Taking him in I raised him in my quarters until he was big enough to be outside. He was the one thing on Pandora that knew me in my human and avatar form. He was perfect. I taught him how to hunt and to live in the jungle that was his home. Now I looked at him with pride. He had found himself a mate and had started his own family.

"Oe ma lrr nga lrr." I told him softly. He rubbed his head against me. Smiling, I stroked his head as I began to confide in him. "We're getting new avatar drivers tomorrow." I told my animal friends. "One we can use for science. One we can use for protection." I explained. "Norm Spellman and Jake Sully. It'll be interesting. Grace is anything but open to the fact that Jake is an ex-marine and a paraplegic. We were supposed to have his brother. His twin. But he was killed before he could ship out. Tragic. But he might surprise us. Might come in handy. Who knows?"

I stayed for a few hours, staying with the babies while mom and dad hunted. It wasn't until they brought back the carcass of a Hexapede that I finally took my leave. It was one thing to stay with them through their daily lives but to see them feast was something different. The sun had already moved from it's highest point when the scorpion finally came into view. Grace just smiled and had Trudy start it up. By the time we got back everything we starting to wind down. The samples were taken to the lab as Grace and I returned to the cabin. Several avatars were already in their bunks. Grace and I happily laid down. I shut my eyes, feeling my consciousness shift again, opening my eyes to see the inside of the link. Sighing, I pushed it open, sitting up as I put my legs over the edge. Grace demanded her cigarette and was off to the lab. I stood and smiled as Max came over to me.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"I did." I smiled at him. He crossed his arms and just nodded at me. "What is it?" I asked, recognizing his tell.

"He was here again." He told me softly.

I stood up, heaving a heavy sigh. "What did you tell him?"

"That you were unavailable. In the middle of a link." Max replied.

"I'm sure he mumbled a colorful response." I told him with a raised brow.

"As always." Max smiled.

"How many times did he come back?" I asked him, not really wanting to know.

"Only a couple times." Max said but he avoided my eyes.

"Really?" I frowned at him.

"Maybe four or five." He said finally looking at me.

Sighing again I nodded and walked away from him. "Great."

"Grace wants you to see her in the lab." He called after me.

"Figured as much."

Walking through the compound at a brisk pace I found Grace slaving over a microscope. I dropped into a chair next to her with a heavy sigh. She didn't even falter as I looked at her with frustration.

"How's Loki?" She asked.

"He's good. The babies are getting big." I replied.

"I still can't believe you've managed to find a place in a family of Thanators." She told me.

"I'm not. You know I find the animal aspect of biology the more fun part of the profession." I stated.

"I know." She said.

"You're slaving over plant samples. I'd take a blood sample to see the differences in the cells. Now that would be fun." I smiled at her.

"I take it Quaritch stopped by again today." She stated. I didn't say anything, confirming it. "He's been stopping by a lot lately."

"I know." I said and scoffed. "I liked it better when he just ignored me."

Grace gave a short laugh. "He's never ignored you. He just used to keep his distance before now. What happened to flip his switch?" She asked.

"Don't ask me. Maybe it's because the anniversary is coming up." I told her.

"Ah, that could be it. You're not trying to let him in are you?" She said and eyed me, finally taking her eyes from the scope.

"No." I told her sharply.

"Good." She said and returned her eyes to the scope.

I watched as she, unblinkingly, stared into the microscope. Giving her a small smiled I put my hand on her shoulder as I stood up. "I'm gonna shower before dinner." I told her.

She just mumbled something in response. Smiling again, I shook my head as I left the lab. My quarters were near the link room. The way I wanted it to be. I wanted to be close to them. Feeling like I had to watch over it somehow. Opening the door to my room I felt a small sense of relief. The few things I had were here. Sitting on my bed I looked at the pictures that framed the mirror. My memories from the school. Memories of the children I loved and missed. Pushing the thoughts from my head, I undressed; turning on my ipod as I took a long hot shower. The feeling of the water flowing over me made me feel reconnected to my human body. Feeling like I finally came back from my avatar. It was my stomach that finally made me shut the water off. To finally leave my room again to join everyone else for a nice hot meal. Who knew coming here would mean the beginning of a very indecisive road.


	2. New Comers

**Disclaimer: Same as the first! =]**

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. Not may hits on the first one but I'm not discouraged yet! Reviews would be most welcome! Give it a chance and I think you'll like it! Not just because I wrote it... =] ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: New Comers<strong>_

Waking to my alarm I slammed my hand on the snooze. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to face the day. Not just yet. Rolling over, I had every intention of going back to sleep, then my phone went off. Looking at it, there was a text from Grace. _I don't want to do this anymore then you do. Get a move on it._ Groaning I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. I ran my fingers through my long brown hair, leaving it down to dry. My hazel eyes looked at myself in the reflection. I almost forgot how to meet people. I'd been stuck with the same ones for quite some time now. I was slender but healthy, seeing my father's sturdy form in myself. That made me scrunch my nose and glare at myself before finally going to dress. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a green tank top, taking my time putting on my shoes, I finally made my way to the mess hall. Seeing all the science geeks at one table I grabbed a plate of food before sitting next to Max, happy to see Grace show up just a few minutes later.

"Ready for a mass amount of work today?" I grinned at her.

"As always." She said sitting next to me.

"That was a little less than enthusiastic." I frowned at her.

"I'm not looking forward to today." She replied.

"Oh, stop." I told her. "We like Norm. We've heard nothing but good things. Jake will be useful. As least he has an avatar." She nodded at me. "It'll be fine."

"You're not going out today?" She asked.

"Probably not." I told her and sighed. "I guess everyday can't be spent in the jungle."

"Says you." Grace smiled.

"I'd be out there if I could. But I've got blood samples to go through. I've been putting it off." I replied.

"I know." She said with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled and finished my orange juice. "I'm gonna go get a head start."

"I'll be in in a bit."

"Don't go doing anything you shouldn't." I told her before heading off to the lab.

I was happily walking. Content with the way things were. Happy to have something to do. Even though all I wanted to do was go to the link room. There was a herd of Direhorse that I still needed a few more blood samples from. Maybe I would convince Grace for a small break at some point during the day. The shuttle would be arriving today, but there was time. It was early and there was always something that needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Sitting back in my chair I felt all bug-eyed from looking through the microscope for so long. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Grace.<p>

"Discovering anything new?" She asked.

"Nope. Nothing new. Same old cool looking blood. Like the flora the fauna is amazing and connected to everything around it." I replied.

"Helping me write that book has done wonders to your way of speaking." She smiled. Laughing, I nodded, rubbing my face and neck. "Come on. Time for a break."

"Really? And what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Go for a run." She smiled.

Grinning I got up and quickly followed her from the lab and to the link room. Lying down I was linked in what felt like seconds. Opening my eyes to the Pandora sky. Smiling I got up and waited for Grace outside. I checked the pockets in my shorts, finding the vials and needles that I'd need if we ran into anything. Grace was with me a few minutes later.

"Are you ready?" I grinned at her, my tail flicking back and forth with excitement.

"Just don't leave me too far behind." She smiled before we moved into the trees.

The trees partially hid the sun as we moved through the trees. I leapt over fallen trees, swinging myself from braches to keep the momentum up as moved as a steady pace. I heard Grace behind me but soon I was enthralled with the sounds of the jungle. My feet loved the earth, my feline nose catching every scent. My long, tendril, braid bouncing behind me. My pointed ear turned toward a sound it caught a short distance away. It gave Grace time to catch up. She was about to ask what I was listening to but I held up my finger. I moved into a crouch and slowly slinked into the thick section of brush. I heard Grace whisper my name but I ignored her. The sun was barely making it through the foliage. It was dark but I could see the movement ahead of me. I turned my head, hearing whatever it was just to the left of me. Turning my head I came face to face with large teeth before a tongue licked me. Laughing I ran my hands along the sides of Loki's head before kissing his nose. He followed me from the brush and we stepped out in front of Grace.

"He's so big." Grace said smiling at him. He was now full grown, standing higher then both of us.

"Massive actually." I said stroking his side. "Wanna go for a ride?" I asked her.

"Excuse me?" Grace said her smile falling.

"Oh, come on." I told her. "It's a Thanator and you're telling me that you don't want to experience something that hardly anyone gets to? This is Loki we're talking about. _My_ Loki. You knew him when he was young. You've seen him a few times since. He recognizes you."

She crossed her arms and smiled at me. "I can see you really want to spend some time with him. I'm gonna head back and get some work done."

"Well, now I just feel bad." I told her.

"Take your Thanator and have fun." She smiled.

"Thank you, Grace." I smiled back and gave her a quick hug before leaping onto Loki's back.

Settling myself against him he let out a roar before taking off. He was fast. I had to duck branches as he maneuvered himself swimmingly through the jungle.

"Nìltsan hasey, Loki. Nìltsan hasey." I told him gently. We were nearing a small clearing. I could hear the Pa'li. "Ftang." I told him and he slowed before stopping, looking at me over his shoulder. "I could use a sample."

Sliding from his back I moved through the few yards of brush. He followed closely behind me. Speaking Na'vi, I told him to stay. He lay down and watched as I slowly stepped into view. The leader of the heard lifted its head and stared at me. Smiling I took in the beauty of the creatures. I just couldn't get enough. With their grey bodies and blue stripes they looked amazing. The uniqueness of their structure. They had no nostrils. Like many of the animals on Pandora they had holes along the sides of their necks called operculums. I watched as the skin shifted as he blew out of them. His long anteater like tongue zipped in and out of his mouth. He finally decided I was no threat as he bent his head and started to lap up the sap from the Pitcher Plants. I moved forward, moving through the herd. There were a few yearlings that came running toward me.

"Sìltsan, Pa'li." I smiled and stroked the forehead of the first to reach me. "God I love you guys."

The nature was my favorite part of being here. I love animals, and to have no fear, and for them to willingly let me in, was an experience I couldn't get enough of.

"Okay, listen." I told them calmly. "I need you to hold still as I take a few of samples from you."

It was a young male that I was talking to. He held himself high, his curiosity just flowing from him. His tongue tried to touch everything I took out. With a sterile swab, I took a sample from his breathing holes. He didn't like it much but he didn't run. He fidgeted but stayed still as I took a blood sample from his jugular vein.

"Nìltsan hasey." I said patting his side. "Irayo. Irayo."

I was grateful to him. He had helped me a lot. I had a bruised body the first time I tried this. But that was years ago. Since then I had learned everything about these creatures and knew exactly how to deal with them. Grace thought it was a waste of time, becoming close to the animals this way. But I was happier when I was with them. I couldn't explain it. In my avatar body I felt connected to the animals. Like it was the place I was supposed to be. A few were starting to bed down and I moved toward them. A midday nap did sound like a good idea. Especially with what was waiting for me back at the compound. Running my fingers along the back of one of the Pa'li, I sat and leaned against the back of one while another laid its head next to me. I stroked its head, its long antennae touching me periodically. I smiled and lay on my side, my torso against its neck as I rested my head here. Humming a soft tune I continued to stroke it before sleep took me.

"Oops." I said as I pushed the link open.

"Finally." Grace told me.

"I'm not staying." I told her. "I'm lying in a field with a herd of Pa'li right now. I fell asleep. I'm just grabbing a snack and something to drink and I'm back in."

"They've arrived." She told me.

"They off settling in then?" I asked as I pulled an apple from the fridge.

"Yes." Grace told me coldly.

"I'll be back soon." I told her as I went back to the link room.

"Sara." She frowned.

"I'm sorry." I said walking backward so I could face her. "But I can't leave the avatar in a field. I gotta go before I get stepped on."

I heard her sigh behind me and could feel her shaking her head at me. I finished the apple and the bottle of water before laying back in the link. Pulling it down I shut my eyes. I opened my avatar eyes in time to miss Pa'li feet coming down on top of me. I was nearly trampled before I rolled away and jumped to my feet. I heard a familiar roar and turned to see a Thanator moving from the trees. It was after one of the babies. I froze as I watched its ten sensory quills flare up. They were connected to six pads at the back of the skull. It had picked its mark. If the quills were flared it was ready to strike. Moving as fast as I could, I slammed my body into its side. It was enough to throw it off and the Pa'li baby escaped and was rushed off by its mother. It turned on me in an instant. Fear moved through me as I turned and made a run for it. I saw the lead male leading his herd away. When they were a safe distance I saw him turn and he barreled toward me. At the same time I heard another roar and Loki shot out of the trees and jumped on the back of the enemy. It gave me enough time to reach the Direhorse and leap onto its back. Quickly grabbing my braid and its antennae I bonded with the animal. He followed every move I asked of him. Loki was holding his own but I was going to help. With only my thoughts, I moved the Pa'li toward the enemy Thanator. On command he reared and four of his six legs came down on the back of the Thanator. With that, and Loki grabbing at its neck, he was defeated. Running away with its tail between its legs, so to speak. Separating the bond, I slid from the Direhorses back, and patted him before pushing him off toward his heard. He nudged me before running off. I turned to Loki, seeing a few slashes in his black hide. He was holding his right middle leg tight against his body. I moved to it, his white fleshy skin now red with blood.

"Shit." I said and stroked him. "Come on." I said and we walked back into the jungle.

Even with five working legs he still moved with a limp. It was a very long walk back toward the compound. I didn't want to push him but he needed to be tended to and I didn't have anything like that in the jungle. I'd have to return to the cabin and get supplies. It didn't happen often, but that close to another angry Thanator made me look at my relationship with Loki in a new light. He was amazing. His trust in me was amazing. He never lost his sweet side. But he was tough. He had to be. He had a family to defend. I thanked Eywa that he wasn't killed. Resting my hand on his back I walked with him till we were close to the compound.

"Pey." I told him and he slowly lowered himself to the ground.

Running as fast as I could, I made my way to the cabin. The trail was just through the brush. I tried to act casual as I went to find bandaging supplies. I thought I was getting away with it when I found Grace sitting on my bed.

"Hi." I said as I stopped.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Loki is hurt. I gotta patch him up and I'll be right back." I told her.

"You still have a life here you know." She told me.

"I know, Grace. I do. But I have to take care of my Thanator. I'll be right back. Promise." I told her and took off again with what I needed.

I felt bad. Like I was letting Grace down. But I had to take care of Loki. Finding him where I left him I quickly patched him up. Bandaging what I could, hoping it would stop the bleeding before the bandages were ruined. Telling him to be careful I left him again. Glancing over my shoulder he was already heading home. I was back with Grace in under twenty minutes.

"See?" I panted as she looked at me.

"I'm not doing this alone." She told me.

"I wasn't going to make you." I replied. "Let's lie down and get going then."

"Is Loki okay?" She asked as she lay down.

"He'll live." I smiled before I was pushing the link open again.

Grace was clearly stressed. Sighing, I frowned at her as she demanded her cigarette. I told her to quit. She smoked too much. But she treated me like a daughter, which meant all comments in this area were quickly pushed aside or hushed with some sort of reason. I turned when Max introduced Norm Spellman and Jake Sully. Taking a deep breath I listened as her anger toward the situation flared when Max drew her attention to Jake. I didn't want to be in the middle of this. I was behind Grace. I understood her motives. Understood why she wanted a scientist. Why she wanted as many people who could help reach the Na'vi. It had been such a long time since we had contact with them. Had a reason to hope that this could all turn out okay in the end. But it felt like the end was coming. Parker was losing his patience. He wanted his unobtanium, and he wanted it now. He would let Miles do whatever he wanted to do. The stupid son of a bitch. When Grace started to storm out I finally decided to step in.

"Don't mind her. She's nicer then she seems." I smiled as I walked up them. "I'm Sara."

"Norm." He said shaking my hand.

"Jake." He said doing the same.

"Are you…Quaritch's daughter?" Norm asked me.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"Bet that makes life interesting." Norm smiled back.

"I may share his DNA but that's it." I told him coldly.

"Oh, okay." He said nodding.

"Not daddy's little girl, huh?" Jake smiled at me.

I laughed. "Far from." I said and was suddenly annoyed. "Be on time boys."

"Prrte' ultxa nga." Norm called after me.

"Pleasure meeting you too." I told him over my shoulder, pausing before looking down at Jake. "How much Na'vi do you know?"

"None."

"Lab time?"

"None."

"A sparkling personality?"

"Well, you've got me there." He smiled.

Smiling back I shook my head and walked away from him. He was cute. I figured his attitude might be a problem here and there but overall, first impression, he wasn't so bad. As for Norm? He was sweet. He was a suck up. He was going to get on my nerves.

* * *

><p>Waking early I went to the link room. The new avatars were out of their tanks and ready to go.<p>

"They look good." I said before turning to Max.

"They're perfect." Max grinned as he fussed over the preparations.

"And our boys?" I asked.

"Norm is excited. Jake is…Jake." Max replied.

"Full of marine sarcasm?" I told him with raised brows.

Max laughed, "Pretty much."

"Grace been in yet?" I asked him.

"No. But she'll be here for their first link." He replied.

"Okay." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm going in."

"Gonna check on Loki?" He asked.

"Dumb ass saved my life. It's the least I can do." I smiled.

He just laughed. I went to the link and punched all the right buttons before lying down, making myself comfortable. Pulling everything down, I shut my eyes. Happily opening them to see the cabin ceiling. The other avatars were doing their usual activities. Stretching my limbs I started out into the sun filled world. While they got the boys going I'd have enough time to check up on Loki before they would be linked and ready to go.

Loki was stretched out in the sun when I arrived. Smiling, I went to him, stretching out next to him. He put his leg over me, a content groan coming from him. I ran my hand up and down his belly for a short while before grabbing the leg that had been injured. The wounds were still clean and already healing. Same went for the slashes on his side. He was healing nicely. I was with him not a half hour before I was on my way back. I wanted to be there for the first link. Paging Grace from the outside she told me to stay in my avatar. Jake and Norm were already on their way in and she was right behind them. I waited by Grace's avatar for her to link. Once she had we went outside in time to see Jake slide to a stop. I couldn't help but smile as he buried his feet in the soil. Grace called out to him, tossing him a fruit. We both laughed as he took a bite and exclaimed at the taste. Grace and I laughed as he enjoyed it.

"How do those legs feel?" I smiled at him.

"You have no idea how good this feels." He grinned back.

"I'll agree with you there. You look good, Sully."

"I feel good." He grinned.

"Let's get you into some clothes." Grace smiled and led him toward the cabin.

"I was gonna get him." Norm said catching up to us.

"Clothes time Gilligan." I smiled at him.

It was fun to watch Jake experience his avatar for the first time. The way he moved his arms and legs. The curiousness in his yellow eyes as his discovered his queue. Grace told him not to play with it because he'd go blind. I just laughed. If only he understood the real meaning behind it. How it let you bond with Pandora through it. How you mated through that same bond with another Na'vi.

"She's kidding." I smiled at him when he looked a little spooked and put it down.

We ran the obstacle courses and played a game of basketball, after they were settled in and provided with clothes. Jake was a quick learner and Norm already had five-hundred-twenty hours in his avatar body. He told me this a few times throughout the day. I simply smiled at him each time. He was eager to impress. He wanted to be useful. I had no doubt that he would be. But I wasn't the one to give cookies away for eagerness. Grace would do that. It took personality and with me, you earned everything.

"Lights out. See you, kiddies, at dinner." Grace said and locked the gate that enclosed the cabin. We had to keep the avatars safe.

Opening my eyes I was sad to get out of the link. I stood in time to see Jake loading himself back into his wheelchair. He had refused help. I couldn't imagine what it felt like to have your legs taken away, to have them back, only to lose them again. I could feel the sad expression on my face. When he looked over at me I quickly erased it, smiling instead. He gave a weak one in return as he rolled himself from the room.

"That wasn't so bad." I smiled at Grace.

"Yes it was." She frowned at me. I frowned back with a confused expression. "If you hadn't missed that last shot we would've had them." She said and smiled.

I sighed and smiled at her. "You're the one who missed the three pointer shot…twice." I replied holding up my fingers.

"Just get cleaned up for dinner." She said shoving me lightly.

Laughing, I walked out of the lab and ran into a tough chest. My laughing stopped abruptly as I looked into the face of my father. Clearing my throat I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Will you join me for dinner?" He replied.

"No." I told him and stepped around him, heading toward my room.

"Sara, this is ridiculous." He said following me.

"Not really." I stated.

"We can talk this out."

"Talk what out?" I asked, turning to him, walking backward to keep the distance between us.

"This feud we have going on." He replied.

"It's not a feud." I frowned at him. "I'm hungry. I have to take a shower before dinner."

"Sara Elizabeth Quaritch." He said with his fatherly tone. It was enough to make me stop but not turn around. "I'm asking you, as your father, to please try and talk this out with me." He told my back.

Turning to face him, I remained emotionless as I told him, "As your daughter, I'm asking you to please leave me alone."

Turning again I walked away from him. He didn't follow. It was a relief to finally get into my room and to lock the door. It was just me, myself, and I. Taking a quick shower I made no stops until I reached our table. I dropped into the seat next to Grace. Jake was on the end with Norm across from me.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I asked him as I ate happily.

"You didn't seem happy to see him."

"I'm never happy to see him." I smiled at him.

"What did he want to talk about?" He asked.

"Really not gonna talk about it." I told him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Jake." I stated. "I'm just not big on talking about my relationship with my father."

"Does it have to deal with your mom?" Norm asked.

I stopped mid-bite and looked at him. Grace noticed the shaking of my hand and nudged me as she took care of it for me.

"That's none of your damn business." She shot at him. "Enough talking. Eat up and get to bed. We're getting up early to go into the jungle. I suggest you get a good night's sleep."

I gave her an appreciative look before finishing my meal. I was the first to leave the table. Happy to be away from nosey people. It took me a few hours of lying in bed before I finally fell asleep. I wanted to be in the jungle. But I was worried about taking the newbie's with me. Thank God for Grace. That, and maybe Loki would show himself and allow me some fun.


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the movie Avatar does not belong to me. Though I wish it did.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like. Bring on the wonderful blue people! =]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Unexpected<strong>_

Waking before my alarm, I went to get a cup of coffee before the day started. I was happily sitting alone, looking out into the jungle, when Jake Sully rolled up next to me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all." I smiled at him.

He had his own cup of coffee. We sipped for a while in silence. The quiet of the compound was nice. There weren't many people up and about this early. It wasn't run like it was on Earth. The military ran differently here. As much as it was the same, the days weren't as long and the responsibilities weren't quite as many. Guarding the compound and getting ready to move was their biggest duties. Reconnaissance added in. That's where we lost men. The Na'vi were angry that we wanted to mine the unobtanium. The worst part was that the richest area of unobtanium was directly under Hometree. It was their home. Almost the center of their life. We couldn't mine unless they were willing to cooperate. That wasn't going to happen. Not anymore. We had to change that. We needed to make them see. Only we never made it to them. They viewed us as threats. We were just the Skypeople and Dreamwalkers. They'd kill us just as easily as Miles's people would kill them. Our avatars were supposed to bring peace. Instead peace was falling apart.

"Wow." Jake told me as I finished explaining everything to him.

"I guess I have a lot of opinions on what's going on here." I smiled at him. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. He was hiding something. My smile faded and I looked into my, now empty, cup. "What did he ask you to do?"

"What?" He said trying to sound surprised by the question.

"He's my father. I know him. I read your file. I have an idea about you. So…what did he ask you to do?" I asked again, more demanding then the first time.

He gave a short laugh. "You sound like him."

"Don't say that." I told him. "Just answer the question, Jake."

He looked like he was going to answer when Trudy came walking up. "Augustine wants to get a move on it. You two ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her standing up. "We're not done." I told Jake quietly as I walked away with Trudy.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. "I hope so anyway."

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Maybe later. We can have ice cream and girl talk." I said and laughed.

"I'll hold you to it." Trudy laughed.

"Good. I could use a little fun."

"I know you could."

Smiling, we continued to the scorpion pad. Trudy was one of the few females my age that I could stand. I wasn't fond of military women any more then the men. But Trudy was different. She was nice and grounded. When she was assigned to us science geeks, we got to know each other. Other then Grace she was the closest friend I had. She was like a sister. It was amazing how close we all became. It was nice. They felt more like family then my own ever did.

* * *

><p>Flying to our chosen site was fun. Watching Jake and Norm's expression as they took in the jungle. Not just that, but the floating mountains of Pandora were a site to see. They were amazingly breathtaking every time I saw them. But seeing the look on Jake's and Norm's face was priceless. Even Trudy had to laugh.<p>

Landing, we all got out. Grace had Trudy shut the scorpion down, telling her we'd be a while. We left all the human's in the chopper before going off into the jungle. I was in the lead. Jake was behind me, flailing his gun at everything that moved.

"Calm down." I told him with a smile. "We're fine. If anything decides to come after us, I'll probably know before you anyway. So don't worry."

"And how would you know?" Jake shot at me.

"Because she spends more time in this jungle than anyone else." Grace told him.

I just smiled and kept moving. Grace got after Jake for pointing his gun at a group of prolemuris. Norm was taking up the rear. I think Grace had scared him a little. She could be very scary. But he was a nice guy. I felt bad for not being more personable to him. Falling back, I fell in step with him.

"Liking it so far?" I asked him nicely.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." He smiled.

"I can't get enough of it." I said looking at the massive trees. "It's extraordinary."

"Have you spent much time with the Na'vi?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've been involved with them the whole time I've been here. I taught at the school with Grace. Was welcomed into village. But after the incident at the school we fell out of favor with the Na'vi. Haven't seen any of them since."

"What happened at the school?" He asked curiously.

I just looked at him before smiling. "I've gotta ask Grace something."

He just nodded and let me walk away. I went to Grace but I never did ask her anything. She just smiled at me as we kept going. She wanted them to see the school and in just a few minutes it came into view. Sighing, I followed Grace into the school. It hurt to be here. Grace started to talk about the school; I didn't feel the need to listen so I excused myself, sitting on the steps. I listened to the nature, watching the prolemuris swing through the trees. Hearing rustling in the brush, I stood and listened to it. There was something familiar and suspicious about it all at the same time. Before panic could rise in me, I smiled as Loki appeared from the jungle. He had a happy growling purr coming from him.

"Kaltxi, Loki." I smiled at my Thanator. He sniffed toward the school and looked at me. "Yeah, the newbie's are in there." I said stroking him. "Should we go say hi?" I asked him.

He looked at me again and slowly stalked through one door as I rushed around the other to stop them from shooting him. There was commotion before I went through the door and saw Loki with Jake and Norm in a corner. Grace had already seen to his safety, telling Jake not to shoot him.

"He's gonna eat us if I don't." Jake was complaining.

I laughed and crossed my arms. "No he won't."

"Have you seen this thing?" Jake exclaimed.

"It's a Thanator." Norm said quietly.

"Yes he is." I said walking next to Loki, placing my hand on his back.

"What are you doing?" Norm asked, fear written across his face.

"I'm touching him." I stated.

"But…but…" Norm started.

I laughed again. "This is Loki. He's my Thanator. I raised him after his mother and sibling was killed. Been good friends ever since." I explained.

"Can I?" Norm asked slowly stepping forward, his hand held out.

"Of course." I told him. "Lu siltsan." I whispered to Loki.

"Be good?" Norm said stopping in his tracks.

"He'll be fine." I assured him.

Norm slowly stepped forward. Jake remained back with his gun ready. I just winked at him and watched Norm as he slowly touched Loki's shoulder, before running his hand down his back.

"Wow." Norm whispered under his breath as he beheld the beast.

"Po lor, po ke?" I smiled.

"I don't think 'beautiful' is a strong enough word." Norm breathed. I laughed and nodded my agreement. "Of all the creatures I thought I'd get to interact with…touching a Thanator didn't even make the list."

"Me neither. Then I found him and it's been nonstop fun ever since." I smiled.

"You should see her ride him." Grace grinned.

"You ride that thing?" Jake frowned.

"Of course I do." I frowned back. "He's a magnificent animal." I said scratching his neck. He looked at me before looking out the door. He stood alert. "Okay." I said softly to him. "I'll see you later." He just licked my arm before leaving the school and running off into the jungle.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with him." Grace stated.

"Well, I can't have fun all the time." I smiled at her.

"We do have work to do." She smiled back.

"Let's get a move on it then." Jake said finally coming out of the corner. "Before it comes back."

"Relax, Jake. He wouldn't do anything to you. He's a loyal friend." I told him.

"He's an animal." He replied.

"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" I told him crossing my arms. "You're an animal too."

He didn't have a retort. We left the school and moved off into the jungle. Grace, Norm, and I stopped to take root samples. Grace showed him how fast the network moved. How every tree was connected to the one next to it that was connected to the one next to that one, and so on. It was amazing. It truly was. After I helped I let Grace do the talking and showing. I seemed to be distracting Norm and that was just obnoxious. I stood and looked at Jake. He was listening to the jungle. There was an area of Helicoradian nearby. I watched Jake touch one, witnessing it curl and collapse into itself. Smiling, hitting one after another, they soon all curled into themselves. Only both his smile and mine disappeared as a large Hammerhead Titanothere appeared just behind the plants. As soon as it saw us its small fan like feather feature around its neck fanned up, its colors dazzling yet menacing at the same time. I knew the warning. I also knew that its hide was far too thick for any weapon to puncture it.

"Don't." I said rushing to Jake as he aimed his gun at it. "You'll only make him angry."

"He's already angry." Jake told me softly.

"Don't move. Don't run." I told him.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" He shot at me.

"Just hold your ground."

"Hold my ground?" He told me slightly panicked.

"Jake, seriously, don't be such a baby."

"Have you seen this thing?" He asked.

"Yes. I've ridden with herds of them. Just trust me." I told him. I moved forward and raised my arms toward it. "Kä neto!" I yelled at it. "Kä!"

He made a spooked sound before he turned and fled. Frowning, I watched it run back to its herd. They all turned and raised their fans.

"This isn't right." I told Jake softly. "Something's wrong."

Just as I said it I heard it. Turning around we came face to face with an angry Thanator. It leapt over us and roared at the Hammerheads before it turned back to us.

"I thought you said he was nice." Jake said lowering his gun.

"Jake, that's not Loki." I told him as I looked at the enemy Thanator. There was something familiar about it. "Shit." I said as dread filled me.

"What is it?" Jake asked ready to fire.

"I know him." I replied. "It's time to run."

I gripped Jake's arm, yanking him as I turned to run. Hearing Grace yell my name, we were already moving through the brush. All the while we were dodging the Thanators jaws and claws. It roared behind us, trying to get its teeth into us. There were moments when I could feel its hot breath on my neck. I was faster and more agile then Jake, used to my body. I was several paces ahead of him when I glanced over my shoulder, seeing the Thanator grab his pack. Yelling his name I ran back to help him. He released his pack and was thrown free from it. I reached him in time for him to grab me and before I realized what he was doing we were both leaping off the edge of a cliff into the base of the waterfall. When I hit the water I was spun uncontrolled by the current. I didn't know which way was up. For a second I saw Jake, then he was gone. I caught little gasps of air as I fought with the water. When I finally managed to pull myself out I didn't know how far down I had gone. Hearing the falls in the distance I wasn't sure how far away they were or where Jake was. Which direction he would go in. Moving out of the water I quickly disappeared into the trees. Night was coming and then I'd have to be careful. The viperwolves would be on the hunt and I did not want to get in their way. I knew how to survive on Pandora. But I'd never had to put it to the test before.

* * *

><p>Night had set upon the jungle. I sat hunkered down under the roots of a tree. I could hear the viperwolves in the distance. Their coyote like barks and their hyena yips moving through the jungle. But I wasn't afraid. The jungle glowed at night. Every step glowed underneath your feet. It was like fiber optics back home only it was an entire jungle. Even the small dots on my body glowed in the dark. It was a small comfort but a comfort none the less. At least I would be able to catch a glance before something attacked me.<p>

After my nerves settled, I moved from under the roots and slowly made my way through the jungle. Despite the fact that I was lost, I still couldn't help but be enthralled with the jungle. It was even more proof that I loved this place more then I've loved anything. Pandora was home. If it weren't for Grace I would have no reason to go back. I'd stay linked forever if I could. Quietly moving through the jungle I leapt onto a high branch, watching as a pack of Viperwolves trotted past underneath me. Unable to help the smile that crossed my face, I dropped behind them, following them, studying them. They slunk through the trees. At one point I saw them split into two lines and moved around a section of forest. I didn't think twice about why they might have done it when I stepped through the dark area and something wrapped around my ankle, pulling me backward, squeezing it tightly. I tried to pull out of it but it had me. I hit myself for losing my pack and not having a knife on me. I never needed one before. Never wanted one. I tried to find the source of the rope but it was up the tree, high in the branches.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said staring up at the tree. "Kehe!" I yelled. "Shit. Why doesn't the Na'vi swear?" I yelled and slid down the trunk of the tree. With my head in my hands I tried to think of what to do. "Damn it." I said as tears started prickle in my eyes.

Trying to calm myself, a stick cracked just a few yards from me. The commotion must have made the viperwolves pause. But did it make them curious enough to turn around? Pressing myself against the tree, I listened to the jungle, trying to pinpoint where they were coming from. With my luck it would be from all angles. With their opposable thumbs, it would be easy for them to come from above rather from the sides. Getting to my feet, I grabbed a stick from the ground. Getting a good grip on it, I waited for something to happen.

"I've got this. I've got this." I told myself.

Miles had taught me to fight from a young age. As much as I wanted to rebel, it was a way to hurt him. Learn fast and he's the one on the ground. As my adrenaline kicked in I couldn't help but think of his lessons.

"This is easy. I've got this." I kept telling myself.

That's when it happened. It came from above, landing on my back. I fell forward. The rope was too short for me to get away from it. I could hear its teeth snapping by my ear. I felt it start to bite into my shoulder. Yelling out I flung myself back against the tree, slamming the viperwolf between us. It fell away from me, retreating into the woods as another charged me from the front. Quickly grabbing the stick I had dropped, using it as a baseball bat, I hit the creature. It flew into the brush. The stick had shattered with the force and now all I had was a jagged piece of wood.

"Please!" I yelled dropping to my knees. I didn't want to kill them. "Rutxe!"

Another came at me, hitting me from the side. Falling, I hit my head against a rock and everything went black.

It took time for my eyes to open. When they did it was Grace's urgent voice saying my name.

"Thank God." She said with my head in her hands. "What happened?"

"I've gotta go back in." I told her urgently.

"What? Where are you?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I'm stuck. There was some booby trap in the _frickin'_ jungle. I'm caught in some sort of noose trap. I can't get free and there is a pack of viperwolves attacking me. Send me back so I can save my avatar." I told her, my voice rising.

"No." Grace told me.

"It might already be too late. I can't lose my avatar." I told her. "Please, Grace." She could see the desperation in my eyes. Nodding at me she opened the link again. "Thank you."

Lying down, Grace told me to be careful before she started the link. My avatar head was throbbing. As well as the rest of my body. I could still hear the hissing from the Viperwolves. Opening my eyes I saw the blue legs of another avatar.

"Jake?" I frowned.

Looking up, he was male but when he looked down at me it wasn't Jake or an avatar. A small amount of fear moved through me as he stared at me. The viperwolves were still pacing in front of us. He yelled at them in Na'vi as I attempted to contain the pounding in my head. Slowly sitting up, I leaned back against the tree, putting my hand to my head. It took only a few minutes before the viperwolves gave up, retreating into the jungle. He turned to me, staring down at me with a frown.

"Irayo." I told him quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. He spoke English well.

"I'm lost." I told him.

"You're awfully far from home, uniltìrantokx." He said squatting in front of me.

"I know." I told him.

"I am inclined to leave you here." He told me.

"I wasn't asking for your help." I replied.

"Only I just saved your life." He replied.

"And why would you do that?" I frowned at him. "I'm a dreamwalker. You hate people like me."

He stood, his muscular frame towering over me. Looking up at him, I attempted to keep my head. As much as I wanted to get out of this I had a feeling my mouth might get me into trouble.

"You are right." He replied. "I do hate people like you."

"Then just go. I can take care of myself." I told him coldly. "You obviously don't really want to help me."

"Then why would I save you?" He countered.

"I don't know." I replied softly.

"Have it your way." He said and started walking away from me.

I was about to call out to him when his feet were ripped from underneath him and he flew into a nearby tree. I flinched as I watched it happen. It was almost poetic. He moved to his hands and knees, breathing hard. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when he shot a glare my way.

"So, how's it going?" I smiled at him. He just looked at me. "This is an easy problem. Where's your knife?" He didn't say anything. "Please tell me you still have it." He looked at the ground. "Skxawng." I said under my breath.

"What?" He frowned at me.

"You lost your knife. Isn't that a number one rule of a good hunter?" I frowned back at him. He just glared back. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I was here first. You got yourself into this mess." He sighed and leaned back against the tree. I kept glancing at him. It was an odd coincidence that he was here. "Were you following me?" I asked. He just looked at me again. "Why?"

"We might be together a while. Let's not ruin it by talking." He shot at me.

"Fine." I frowned and crossed my arms against my chest, slouching against the tree.

We kept glancing at each other but we remained silent. This was one of the most unexpected things I thought would happen to me. But my only thought was, _Now what?_


	4. Truce

**Disclaimer: Anything from Avatar is not mine.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Truce<strong>_

It was getting harder and harder to not fall asleep. The moment I did I would wake up in my link. I didn't want that to happen just yet. Me and my stranger had yet to talk after our initial meeting. I wasn't sure what his problem was. He seemed embarrassed. I didn't mean to embarrass him. But he was supposed to have a knife. All Na'vi hunters got a knife. He looked impressive enough. Afraid of upsetting him further, I stayed silent. He was still probably my best bet of getting myself out of this. His knife had to be around here somewhere. But it would take daylight in order to find it. Even the spender of the jungles colors couldn't keep me awake. Finally needing to do something different, I looked at the Na'vi.

"So…what's your name?" I asked him.

"Tsanten." He replied quietly.

"I'm Sara." I replied. He just nodded at me. "I'm sorry." I finally told him. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Isn't that what you people do?" He frowned at me.

His yellow eyes penetrated me as a chill ran through me. My ears fell at his words, my own yellow eyes wary of him. "Not all of us. Believe it or not we're not all out to get you. If anything, I'm here to help you."

"How?" He glared. "By tying me to a tree?"

"I'm tied to a tree too!" I shot at him leaning toward him. "I was tied first, so obviously I didn't do this to myself."

"Who else would be out this far?" He asked.

"I don't know. Anyone. They have people out here all the time." I replied.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"I'm a scientist. We were out here taking samples. A Thanator decided to ruin the party and we ended up being chased to the waterfall. The current took me; I didn't know where to go so I started walking. Then I got caught in this."

"Why were you following the nantang?" He asked.

"I was curious. I love the animals here. I just wanted to watch them. Then I got caught and the commotion caused them to come back. I hit my head and then there was you." I explained. "Why were you out here?"

"I was hunting." He replied.

"Alone?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Something seemed a bit off. "Can I ask why?"

"I needed to get away from Hometree for a while."

"Where's your bow?"

"You're asking a lot of questions." He glared at me.

"I know about the Na'vi. I've studied you and your people. I can walk and talk well enough to fit in. I helped write the book on you guys." I shot at him. "And it's not that I'm asking questions. It's because I'm asking the _right_ questions."

"You know nothing about the Omaticaya." He practically growled at me. His feline features looking more animal-like then before.

"Says you." I replied, feeling the same expression come to my own face.

"Says my people." He retorted.

"Mine aren't all that bad, Tsanten. Some of us are good." I told him gently.

"Like you?" He growled.

"Yes." I growled back at him. "I am a good person. I love this place. This jungle and everything in it. I'm in love with your people and how they treat the world. Your connection to everything around you. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Is life on your world so bad?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

For a moment he just looked at me. Then he told me "Perhaps you're right. You aren't all the same."

"I told you." I said and smiled. I thought I saw a small one on his face but it faded as soon as it had come if that's what it was.

We were quiet as we tried to wait out the night. "Sleep." He told me breaking the silence.

"No, I can't." I told him.

"Why not? I can't hurt you from here." He replied.

"It's when I sleep that I go back to my other body." I told him whether I should have or not.

"I'll watch over you." He said quietly.

"I don't know if I can trust you." I replied.

"And I can't trust you. But we'll never get out of this if we don't try and work together." He told me nicely.

"Okay." I said and slowly laid on the ground. I was so tired that as soon as my head hit the ground I was out.

It seemed to take forever for me to finally reconnect with myself again. Finally, Grace's voice caught my ears and I blinked her into view.

"Good God, Sara." She said pulling me up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Grace." I said and slowly stood up. "I'm sorry."

"What happened to you?" Jake said wheeling over to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with the Omaticaya. Where are you?" He asked.

"Still in the jungle, tied to a frickin' tree." I replied.

"What?" He frowned.

"You didn't fill anyone in?" I asked Grace.

"I'm sorry. I was a little preoccupied with worry." She told me shortly.

"Sorry." I told her. "I'm not alone though. I should be safe for now."

"Not alone?" Max asked.

"Tsanten, a member of the Omaticaya, is with me. He's tied to a tree about a yard away from me or so." I explained.

"You two." Grace said shaking her head. "How did he get stuck with you?"

"When I went back he was in front of me. He had protected me from the viperwolves. We got into a pissing contest and when he went to walk away he got caught in another trap."

"Wow." Jake said.

"I know." I replied. "But I'm exhausted and starving. Let's get me a bite to eat and then to bed. I'm only gonna take a few hours before I go back. I can't leave him alone out there for too long."

"Okay." Grace said and walked with me from the link room.

* * *

><p>Feeling myself let go, I returned to my avatar. Opening my eyes, the jungle came into view, the sun just showing on the horizon. I sat up, quickly looking over at Tsanten. He looked back. His eyes looked heavy.<p>

"Thank you." I told him quietly. He gave me a subtle nod. "Your turn."

"I am all right." He said clearing his throat.

"No, Tsanten, you're not. You're exhausted." I told him sternly. "Sleep. It's my turn to watch over you."

"I am all right." He repeated.

"It's okay." I told him as gently as I could. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Nga pänutìng?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I promise."

"I don't know if I can trust you." He told me sadly.

"You can. I'll prove it to you." I said leaning toward him.

He gave me a subtle nod again before laying down. He glanced at me once before shutting his eyes. It seemed to take seconds before his steady breathing filled the air. The jungle was quiet at this time of the morning. But now that I had a small amount of light, I started to search for his knife. If must have fallen when he was protecting me last night. When he was grabbed by the ropes. Lying on my stomach, I reached across the trail, moving my hand into the brush to try and feel for it. I found nothing. Leaning back I tried to think of another option. Grabbing the stick from last night I used the jagged edge to try and cut through the rope around my ankle. It was tight, starting to burn my skin. Tossing the stick when it started to splinter, I sat against the tree and racked my brain. Only I was coming up with nothing. How the hell was I going to get us out of this? There had to be a way. I didn't want to be here if something was going to come find us. Whether it be Quaritch's men or an animal. We needed to get free.

It was several hours later that Tsanten finally woke up. The sun was nearly at it's height in the sky. I was bored and getting slightly tired again myself. But there would be no sleeping till we were free.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hi." He replied sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Hungry." He said with a small smile.

"Mmm. You and me both." I smiled back. "A nice piece of well done talioang sounds amazing. With some seasoning and a side of rawp."

"Mmm. That sounds amazing." He said looking at me. A true smile on his face.

"It really does." I said looking him in his enchanting yellow eyes before I averted my gaze.

"I'll get us some when we get back." He told me.

"When _we_ get back?" I asked him.

"I can not leave you out here alone and I am not going to where you are from." He stated.

"Okay." I told him.

"You aren't going to argue?" He frowned.

"No. I won't make it back on my own. That and I wouldn't mind seeing Mo'at again."

"You were with Grace, weren't you? The few who we let in and then allowed some of us to die." He said flatly.

"That was never supposed to happen and I had nothing to do with it." I shot at him. "I tried to protect them." I said leaning back, unconsciously covering my side with my hand. He noticed, watching me, his expression softening.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to judge." He told me.

"Yes you did." I frowned at him. "Don't try and deny it. I know we screwed up. I'm not going to say that we didn't. But we're not in charge. Dr. Augustine and myself might be in charge of the avatar program but we don't run the show. The ones who do are in charge of what happened. You have no idea, _no_ idea, what it was like for us. Our last hope is for any harm to come to you or your people. Why do you think we're out here, looking like you? We tried everything to get you to trust us. So that we could cooperate with you to get what our bosses want. To do as we're told. They want the mineral beneath Hometree. They want it bad. We've already failed you. Maybe you can help me convince your people that we're only trying to protect you. But you won't let us."

"You killed us. How do you want us to react?" He replied but his tone wasn't as harsh as it could have been.

"I'm so sorry." I told him sadly. "I'm just…so sorry." I said lowering my eyes.

He didn't say anything. Pulling my knees up against me, I crossed my arms on top of them. Staring at the ground, my mind went through everything that had happened. Everything that could happen if Selfridge lost his patience and released Miles onto the Na'vi. It wouldn't be good. Hell would break loose and we all would lose people we cared about. I suddenly felt lonely for Grace. I wanted to close my eyes and return to my body. But I glanced at Tsanten and his sad, focused look, made me realize that I couldn't. Not yet. Resting my head on my arms I looked back at him. With our eyes locked we just looked at each other. Then our heads snapped up when a stick snapped close by.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Fnu." He told me.

Doing as he said, I remained quiet as he slowly got to his feet. I did the same and watched his movement as he listened to the jungle. I turned my eyes and ears toward the sound. Trying to figure it out. Watching him, he took a deep breath. Seeing his body tense, my heart skipped a beat.

"Tsanten…" I whispered. Just then, a thanator leapt in front of me.

"Kehe!" Tsanten yelled with his hand reached out to me.

"Stop!" I yelled back. "It's okay." I smiled looking at the thanator. "Sìltsan, Loki."

"Loki?" He frowned at me.

"We're saved, Tsanten." I grinned at him. "Meet my palulukan, Loki."

"He is yours?" Tsanten asked.

"Yes." I grinned, ear to ear. "Good boy." I said taking his head in my hands. "You're a very good boy."

"Sara…" He said worriedly as I moved in direct line of his mouth.

"You need to do something for me." I told my friend. "You need to bite through this." I said holding up the rope.

He opened his mouth and I slipped the rope inside of it. With a sharp jerk of his head the thick rope snapped. I laughed, patting him roughly, telling him what a good boy he was.

"Your turn." I smiled as I went to Tsanten.

"How?" He frowned at me.

"His mother and sibling were killed. I took him in, raised him up. He's a good friend." I replied stroking Loki's head.

"Is it all right if I admit that I'm afraid?" He said leaning away from the thanator.

Laughing I touched his shoulder. "More than all right." Telling Loki the same thing again, Tsanten was free. "See? Now we're free."

"I'm impressed." He smiled at me.

"Good." I smiled. "I told you that you could trust me." He didn't say anything but motioned for me to follow him. "Wait." I said and turned back to Loki. "Thank you so much." I said stroking him. "I must go with him but you can't come. You have to go back home. Take care of your babies." He gave a soft purr and licked my face before turning back into the jungle. "Thank you." I whispered after him

"Sara…come…" Tsanten said looking at me.

Nodding, he turned into the jungle with me right behind him. He moved at a steady pace, I kept up easily but my balance wasn't as good as his. You'd think I was more graceful then him, but I wasn't. We were out farther then I had thought. After a few hours he slowed his pace, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Still here." I told him.

"Are you doing all right?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me." I replied. "I'll be fine."

He stopped and turned to me. We were moving across a fallen tree. It was lying across a river. He sat down, straddling the log. I sighed and sat cross-legged in front of him.

"I said I'd be fine." I told him annoyed.

"You are getting tired." He replied.

"I'm fine." I told him sternly.

We were quiet for a moment before he broke the silence. "How often do you come into the jungle?"

"As often as I can." I told him. "I spend hours upon hours in this jungle. I love it here."

"You are very different from the others I have met." He told me.

"How many have you met? Not many have been to the village. Yours or the others." I replied.

"Only one. She wasn't as nice as you." He said softly.

I smiled before there was a pause in the conversation. We watched the water and the fish moving inside of it. The plant life moving in their luminescent ways. I moved, and laid on my stomach, watching the water. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't let it bother me. I felt my tail flick with excitement as I took it all in. It was quiet but the company was nice. It had been a long time since I'd been this close to a member of the Omaticaya. It felt so good to have a connection again. To feel like there was hope that in the end we might be able to save them all. I lifted myself up onto my elbows and looked at him.

"How far is the village?" I asked him.

"Not far." He replied without looking at me.

"What do you think will happen once we get there?" I asked.

"I'll explain what happened to Eytukan. He'll see that you helped and he might let you stay." He told me.

"I hope so." I told him lying down again, resting my chin on my hands.

There was a short pause before he stood. "Come on." He said and started off again.

Jumping to my feet I followed him. Happy to be moving again. Concentrating on making sure I didn't trip or fall was much better then trying to make up things to talk about. I was thinking everything over in my head. What I was going to say to them. Who I might see. I wondered if Jake was still there. I knew that Eytukan hated the avatars. He didn't want them there. In the end I might be killed rather then welcomed. But as Hometree appeared in the distance, and I caught a glimpse of the village, all of my doubts went away. It was like coming home.


	5. Hometree

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own From Avatar is mine...sadly**

**A/N: So the story continues! I hope you all are enjoying it! Hopefully I can add more soon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Hometree<strong>_

Excitement moved through me as we passed the first few clan members. They eyed me suspiciously. I expected it. Accidentally running into Tsanten, I noticed the nervousness in his posture. His tail was flicking, his ears were moving everywhere as his eyes searched the scene. My excitement faltered and I grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied, pulling from my grip as he kept moving.

"Tsanten…" I frowned at him.

"Let's go." He said and moved further away from me.

I was nervous now. I was excited but now I was nervous about what was going to happen. Wanting the comfort of proximity, I tried to get a little closer to him but he just wouldn't let me. He led me to the center of the village. Much of the clan was gathered there, busy with the midday chores. Eytukan was sitting under the skeleton of the last Great Leonopteryx. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as we slowly approached. Eytukan spoke Na'vi with his deep voice, full of authority.

"_Tsanten."_ He said standing to greet his clan brother.

"Oel ngati kameie." Tsanten said giving a subtle bow with his head.

"_I see you, brother."_ Eytukan replied. _"Why have you brought her here?"_

"_She was in need of help. She helped save me."_

"_You have been missing a day."_

"_I know. I am sorry. I was caught in a human trap, as well as she. But she has befriended a palulukan. He freed us so we were able to return." _Tsanten told him.

"_A palulukan is her friend?"_ Eytukan asked.

I stood by, shifting my weight as I listened. I understood all they were saying. Nervous for Eytukan to make a decision.

"Tsanten…" I whispered close to him.

"It's okay." He replied glancing at me.

"_What does she want from us?"_ Eytukan asked him.

"_Nothing more then to learn."_ Tsanten replied with a subtle bow.

Trying not to look Eytukan in the eye, I felt his gaze on me. He was deciding what to do.

"Sara." A voice said from behind him.

Looking up I saw Mo'at coming down from where her hut sat.

"Mo'at." I said with a sense of relief.

"Why have you returned?" She asked of me.

"I was lost. Tsanten helped and protected me." I replied.

"She did the same for me." Tsanten said in my defense.

"We banished you from the village." Mo'at stated.

"I know." I told her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know the way back. Tsanten was kind enough to bring me here. I should be able to find a way back. I remember the way."

"Sara!" I heard someone yell.

Turning I couldn't help but to run yelling, "Jake!"

No one stopped me as I threw myself into his arms. He was wearing a loincloth, but his skin was warm. Behind him I saw Neytiri. Letting him go, I nodded at her with a small smile.

"Come." Mo'at told me. Nodding, I went to her. She stared at me, glancing at the others behind me. "We have allowed Jakesully to remain with us. To learn ours ways." She said and paused. "I will grant you the same courtesy. You know much of our ways but there is always more to learn. Help your own. Tsanten will watch over you." She finished and walked away.

I let the breath I had been holding out, looking up at Tsanten. He gave me a small smile. Turning to Jake he pulled me into a hug again.

"I'm glad you're safe." He smiled.

"You too." I smiled back.

"You kinda look like crap though."

I laughed and shrugged at him. Neytiri put her hand on my shoulder, "Come."

Nodding again I followed her. Leading me away from the men, she led me into a group of other Na'vi women who started to pull my clothes off. A bowl of water was brought and they started to wipe the dirt and blood from my body. They undid the braids of my hair, cleaning it before placing it in braids once more. It was a nice feeling of being pampered. Though when they were done I wasn't wearing much and felt very exposed. With an intricate necklace covering my front and a loincloth around my middle, I was returned to the center of the village. I was just happy that it was longer in the back. Making me feel a little better about myself. I still felt awkward as I moved through The People. Noticing Jake I gave him an embarrassed smile. Tsanten appeared next to him with a small smile on his face. I felt my face flush and I looked at my feet.

Tsanten and Neytiri led us to a circle of people. Dinner was starting. Sitting next to Jake, Tsanten and Neytiri walked away. I took in the village. It was getting dark. Fires were being lit. The roots of Hometree were amazing and intricate. The number of levels there were. The Na'vi were everywhere, continuing their daily lives. I couldn't express the awe and love I felt for these people. For this life. My dream had begun. I was here. This was happening. I would be able to fine-tune my knowledge and…perhaps…one day…become a part of The People.

"Here." Tsanten said sitting next to me, handing me a folded up leaf.

Taking it, it was warm. Unrolling it I saw hexapede meat. It was well done and perfectly seasoned. I smiled at him as he handed me another one. Unrolling it I saw several rawp. Grinning, I looked at him, a subtle smile on his face.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Thank you for helping me." He replied.

"You're welcome." I said and averted my eyes, smiling at Jake.

"Some inside joke?" He asked.

"Just something we talked about." I replied.

"While you were tied to a tree." Jake smiled.

I laughed and nudged him. "Yes."

We ate and soon everyone was starting to drift away to huts and leaf cocoons. I wanted to stay. Jake followed Neytiri away while Tsanten stayed with me. We were nearly the last ones there when he gently touched my arm. He stood and looked down at me. Nodding, I got up and followed him. Bladder lanterns lit our way as we walked through the village. Moving up the branches he led me to two cocoons above Jake and Neytiri. I watched him climb down into one before I did into the other. It was secure, barely moving as I shifted to make myself comfortable. It was more comfortable then I had expected. Below me, I watched as others tugged the edge of the leaf, closing them inside the cocoon. Doing the same, I rolled onto my side, bending my arm to act as a pillow. I shut my eyes and before I knew it I was moving through the link again.

Pushing the link open I was greeted by smiling faces. Jake was already out and gone. He must have told Grace where I was. She smiled and walked up to me, hugging me tightly.

"You're in." She told me quietly.

"I am." I replied. "It feels great."

"I'm so jealous." She said letting me go.

"I'll get you back into the village, Grace. Me and Jake both will." I told her matter-of-factly.

She just smiled at me, putting her around me, leading me from the lab. I wasn't used to having to do video logs but now that I was thrown into the biggest breakthrough we've had I had to make it a habit again. We ate first before I set myself up in front of the camera and went over what had happened over the past couple days. It might have been overly wordy and maybe a bit long but good science is good observation and I observed a lot. Finally making my way to my room I was exhausted. Looking at the clock I knew I could get at least a few hours before I would need to be up again. Village life started early. Tsanten would be waiting and I didn't want to keep him. It would be interesting to see what he had in store for me. I knew how they lived. But being a part of it could be something completely different.

I was nearly asleep when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, I slipped out of bed and shuffled my feet to it, opening it to see my father. I could have cried. I was so tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"You're in the village." He stated.

"Your point?"

"Will you be able to persuade them to move?" He asked.

"Miles, I've been there a day. You know I'll do everything in my power to make them cooperate. Anything to save them from the likes of you." I shot at him.

"Can I come in, so we can talk?" He asked.

"No." I said and shut the door in his face.

"I'm not going away, Sara." He told me through the door.

"I really wish you would." I replied walking back to my bed.

"You can't avoid me forever." He stated.

"Maybe not, but I can sure try." I said as I laid down, falling asleep when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Waking up to pounding on the door, I felt the need to cry again. After the past couple days, all I wanted was to sleep. To just rest and feel revived. Looking at my clock, I realized that I had overslept. I shot out of bed and went to the door. I opened it to see Grace.<p>

"Sara…" She said just looking at me.

"Just get me some coffee. I'll be fine." I told her.

"You need to rest." She told me.

"I know, and I'd love to, but Tsanten is going to be waiting." I replied. "Where's Jake?"

"Already in the link room." She told me crossing her arms.

Yawning, I nodded and started down the hall. I could feel her eyes on me, judging me. But I knew that she wanted this just as much as I did. She wanted us to succeed with this. To be able to be a part of The People and protect them from what was to come. To try and get them to cooperate in order for no harm to come to them. It was what she wanted. It was what _I_ wanted. But there was a pit in both our stomachs telling us that it might be harder then we thought.

"You ready?" Grace asked as I laid in the link.

"As ready as I'll ever be today." I smiled at her.

"You sure they can't give you one day to recoup?" She asked worriedly.

"We'll find out." I told her and pulled the link down on me.

Jake was already in. I saw him climbing down with Neytiri. Pushing on the leaf, it opened up. I sat up to see Tsanten sitting on the limb above me. His eyes met mine. I moved to get up but he dropped down into the cocoon with me.

"What is it?" I asked him. His face looked concerned.

"You should sleep." He told me.

"What?" I frowned. "I'm already here and awake. Let's do whatever you had planned today."

"I need rest just as much as you." He told me. "You already know much of ours ways. Jake knows nothing. You can have a day to rest and recover. If you wish, come find me later. If not, I'll see you in the morning. Early and ready to learn."

I smiled and put my hand on his arm, "Thank you."

He just looked at me before tilting his head at me, "Sleep."

Nodding, I laid back down. It took only a few minutes for me to fall asleep, opening my eyes in the link. I pushed it open to see Max looking at me oddly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." I told him getting up. "I get the day off."

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Where's Grace?"

He pointed over his shoulder. I found her with her eyes glued to a microscope.

"Hey." I smiled and sat next to her.

She leaned back and frowned at me. "It's been five minutes."

"I know. Tsanten told me to sleep." I told her.

"He's seems like a decent Na'vi." She smiled at me.

"He needs to rest too. We can't do anything if we're both fatigued."

She smiled and nodded at me, "Go sleep."

Smiling I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder before leaving the lab. I practically ran to my room, not caring about anything but my bed. Lying down on my stomach, I pulled a pillow to me and fell into a blissful sleep. A dreamless sleep that offered so much rest I wanted it to last forever.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes in my avatar body, I felt rejuvenated. I pushed open the cocoon and leapt onto the limb above me. It was simple and easy and I felt like I was stronger then I was before. It was amazing what a good sleep could bring. There was still a few hours of sunlight left. Looking at the cocoons around me they were all empty. Running along the limb, before moving down the spiral, I jogged into the center of the village. There were few Na'vi I recognized. But seeing Tsu'tey, I went up to him. He was to be the next clan leader. He was strong and smart. A bit on the hard side but he would have to be. He and Neytiri were to become a mated pair. Hopefully that was still the plan. Hopefully Jake would keep his hands off what didn't belong to him. Only...I suppose the same could be said about me. This whole situation could go either way very fast. But I didn't want to think about it. I still had a goal in mind and I was going to pursue it.<p>

"_Tsu'tey." _I called out to him. _"Have you seen Tsanten?"_

He laughed a little before seeing the seriousness in my face. His smile dropped and he eyed me suspiciously. He wasn't happy that we were here. He didn't want anything to do with us. But he would have to play nice.

"_He went hunting. He should be back soon."_ He told me.

"Irayo." I told him, acknowledging that I saw him.

He nodded as I turned away from him. Moving through Hometree, I decided to have a good look around. To memorize where everything was and what was going on. It was later in the day. Some were preparing dinner. Others were weaving. There was still a lot of activity. As I walked I stumbled upon a group of children playing. Recognizing some from the school, I starting to move toward them. They paused when they saw me approaching. It took only a moment for a grin to appear on some of their faces as they rushed towards me.

"Sara!" A young girl said throwing her arms around my waist.

Hugging her closely, I felt overjoyed. "Alyara!" I said holding her out in front of me as I squatted to look at her better. "You remember me."

"Of course I do." She smiled.

"Your English is still amazing." I grinned back.

"You taught me well." She said flatteringly.

I just grinned as other children came to me. "Anitri, Tsyal…I'm so happy to see you all."

It took all of me to not burst into tears and baby these children as if they were my own. It had been a long time since I'd seen them. I asked them what they had been doing and they all started talking at once. Laughing, I tried to listen to all of them. Even the children I didn't know added their own stories in a fluent Na'vi that I was slightly jealous of. They led me to their playing area and sat me down. They gathered around me in a big cluster as they continued to fill me in on everything that had been happening since I'd been gone. But it soon turned to me. What I had been doing. How was Grace?

"Mawey!" I yelled out. "Mawey."

Slowly they started to calm down. Smiling at them I spoke Na'vi as I told them stories about where I came from. What I had been doing. I told them of Loki. Told them of Grace and Max. Even of Jake and Norm. Learning more about Jake helped them understand him more. We talked about my hands and why I had five fingers instead of four. Why my clothes had been different when I first arrived. They had more questions then I thought they would. They knew more then I had given them credit for. But as time passed, I decided to liven it up. Instead of talking about me, I told them I was going to tell them a story. A story about a young man and his fight to learn about himself and his place in the world.

"…_then the mighty _Han Solo_ grabbed _Princess Leah_ kissing her as the alarms sounded, _Luke_ was still missing…"_

It was the best story I could come up with that would be exciting and that I knew well. I was the daughter of a nerd. My mother loved those movies. Almost every weekend we'd watch them. One on Friday, another Saturday, and the last on Sunday. It was nice to share those memories with others, even though they didn't understand why I was telling them.

There was a small fire lighting the darkening sky. I had been talking for several hours now. All the kids were so into the story it was amazing. Even a few of the adults came to sit and listen. The audience didn't bother me. I was focused on the kids and my story. Using my body to make them understand the story I told. Soon the night encased us as my story slowly came to an end.

"…Vader_ had helped defeat _Darth Sidias _and had finally earned the respect of his son. Returning to _Leah_ and _Han_, _Luke _could finally rest. Everyone was safe. The galaxy was safe and everyone could just live their lives. Everyone was happy. Just the way it was meant to be. The end."_

There was murmuring among the Na'vi. The children were talking to each other as they yelled for more.

"No, no more." I laughed at them. "That's the end."

"That was a good story, Sara." Alyara told me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said embracing the girl.

Mothers and fathers called out to their children and soon the small crowd started to disperse. I stood and watched them go before taking a double-take as I noticed Tsanten leaning against one of the massive roots only a few feet from me. Smiling, I walked up to him. He gave me a small smile before averting his eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"I came when you introduced the Wookie." He told me.

"That was toward the beginning of my story." I replied surprised.

"I thought about interrupting but the kids seemed very eager to listen and you seemed to be enjoying the telling." He said and I could see the hidden smile on his face.

"I'm not so bad, you know." I smiled at him. "We might actually be able to be friends."

"With a dreamwalker?" He frowned at me. My smile fell and I looked at my feet. I heard him sigh. _"It's possible."_

I looked up at him. He met my eyes briefly before he nodded at me. He motioned for me to follow him. I sighed and nodded as we walked back toward the cocoons. I wasn't tired but it seemed like everyone else was getting ready for bed. I watched Tsanten drop into his cocoon. Wanting to watch the village for a little bit longer I stayed atop the limb. It took only a few minutes for Tsanten to reappear next to me.

"Not tired?" He asked.

"I slept all day. Sleeping right now isn't high on my list." I told him.

"I agree with you." He replied.

"A late night jaunt then?" I smiled at him.

He looked to the sky before looking at me. I held his eyes as I tried to see what he was thinking. He stood and dropped down from the limb. I was jealous at how graceful he was a he gripped cocoons and roots as he dropped to the ground. When he landed on his feet, he just looked up at me, before running off into the jungle. I stood and dashed down the limb, leaping to another as I followed him from above. Finally reaching the point where I had to go down, I leapt toward a small growing tree, clumsily falling through it, landing hard onto the ground. Looking up I heard quiet laughter from the jungle.

"Not funny." I said softly before charging into the jungle.

I stopped and listened. He was quiet, but I could hear the subtle movement as he ran. Smiling, I started to follow him. He might have grown up here but I was lighter and had spent many, many months tracking and following the natures of Pandora. I was stealthy enough in this body to be able to surprise him. I knew I was getting closer when the sound of his footfalls stopped. I slowed and listened. Soon I saw him standing just a few feet away. He was listening for me. Smiling, I slowly moved up the limb of a tree before dropping down in front of him. He held a shocked expression as I grinned at him.

"I'm better then you think." I grinned before turning and fleeing into the jungle.

I heard him behind me. Neither of us hiding from the other as he fell in step next to me. Not being able to help myself, I laughed as the jungle glowed around me. The ground lighting up as my bare feet moved across its surface. Not stopping till we neared the lake, I knew where it was. I'd been there before. Smelling the water before seeing it, I ran onto a fallen tree before launching myself into the water. The coolness of it felt amazing against my, now heated, skin. As I was engulfed in water I could hear a splash just seconds after my own. Swimming beneath the surface, my body moved easily through the water. Finally breaking the surface, I moved to my back, floating atop the water. Soon Tsanten appeared next to me. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't look at him. Instead I looked to the sky, seeing the stars past the luminescent forest above me, hearing nature as everything connected to everything. I closed my eyes, smiling as I took it all in. This was the life. The life I wanted. I was sure of it now more then ever.

"Nga lor." He whispered.

Opening my eyes I frowned at him. He quickly shifted his gaze and started to swim back to shore. I stayed where I was until I heard him leave the water. Allowing myself to sink, I turned and looked at him. He was sitting on an overhanging root. My mind was swiftly moving but no thoughts were staying long enough for me to grab onto. Why would he say that? What was he thinking?

"Why would you say that?" I asked from the water.

"Why not?" He retorted.

"Answer the question, Tsanten." I told him sternly.

"Do you not think it true?" He replied.

I didn't say anything until I had taken a seat next to him. "I think it's a compliment better thought then spoken." I said honestly.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He told me seriously

"Good." I told him quickly. He remained silent. "I'm just a dreamwalker anyway."

"Yet different." He replied.

"Don't try and make something out of this. I'm here to try and help." I told him sternly. "I need you to help me with that. They can't know what might be coming for them."

"And what's coming?" He asked.

"Bad people. Sky people." I replied sadly.

"For the…unobtanium?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes." I told him. "You need to keep this to yourself but you need to help me find a way to make it work. If Eytukan and Mo'at don't cooperate with my people then they're going to come with guns blazing. They'll destroy Hometree if they have to. As well as you and your people."

"How can you ask me to keep this from my people?" He asked.

"I shouldn't. I'm asking too much. But I need to be able to trust someone. You've shown me that I can trust you. But can you trust me enough to know that what I'm doing, I'm doing to help you?" I replied.

He just looked at me before nodding, "Yes."

"Good." I replied.

"Will Jake tell Neytiri?" He asked.

"No." I told him. "I don't think he will. Something's going on and I don't like it. That's why I need your help so badly." I could see the thoughts moving through his head. By the movement of his ears and his posture I knew that he was thinking too much about it. Leaning forward I caught his eyes. "But for now, let's just focus on what you're supposed to be teaching me. I don't want this to burden you."

"It's already done." He told me.

"Please don't let this get to you. It's not over yet and there is time to stop anything bad from happening. I've already managed the hardest part. The rest will be easy."

I saw him relax a little as he gave a subtle nod. I nudged him with my arm as we sat and watched the water. It was peaceful. Tsanten sighed several times. It made me wonder what he was thinking.

"Have you ever done Tsaheylu with Loki before?" He asked randomly.

"I haven't." I told him. "I've never had the courage to."

"So…the bond you share is simply _there_? He can't feel you and you can't feel him?" He frowned at me.

"I guess. We don't have to be connected." I told him as I saw something black out of the corner of my eye. "We just know each other well enough to not need it."

A growling purr reached my ears as a thanator swam toward us. Only, following him, there was a tag along. I felt Tsanten tense next to me. But I slipped back into the water and swam toward my friend. I pulled myself onto his back, hugging him as he swam for shallower water.

"Wiley…" I said pulling the young thanator onto his father's back in front of me.

He licked my face, putting his front two paws on my shoulders. Laughing I stroked his sides, before patting Loki's shoulder. Loki walked over to where Tsanten was. Without saying anything I lifted Wiley up and handed him over to the uneasy Na'vi. Tsanten took him and held him out in front of him, frowning at him. I just laughed as I watched Wiley try to lick his face, licking his arms instead. I laid my torso on Loki, watching his son try and bond with another. Before long Tsanten had Wiley in his lap. He moved his hands over his body. It was like holding a sheltie on your lap with two extra legs. But it was fun and he wasn't as hairy.

Wiley had finally calmed down and lay sleeping, draped across Tsanten's lap. Loki and I lay on the bank. I dangled my foot over the edge, moving the water with my toes. It was nice to spend time with Loki. It had been days since I had seen him and that didn't happen very often anymore. Stroking Loki's face he heaved a contented sigh.

"Thank you." Tsanten told me gently.

"For what?" I replied looking up at him.

"For this." He smiled stroking Wiley. "I never would have thought this possible."

"'It's kind of fun to do the impossible.'" I smiled at him. "Walt Disney said that."

"Also for proving me wrong about some of the Sky People." He added.

"You're welcome."

We were quiet for a short while before he broke it, "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah." I said and stood. "Come on, Sweet Pea." I smiled taking Wiley from Tsanten's lap. "Alright, Loki. You and your boy better make it home safe." I smiled and kissed his head.

Loki nuzzled me briefly, before his son, and they were off. I watched them till they were out of site before turning to Tsanten. Smiling at each other we headed back into the jungle and on our way home. Things might end up alright in the end. They had to. I didn't want to be forced to let this go.


	6. Let the Learning Begin

_**Chapter Six: Let the Learning Begin**_

Time seemed to fly by as both Jake and I were incorporated into village life. Before I knew it nearly a month had gone by. While Neytiri had Jake on the fast track, teaching him as much as she could, as fast as she could, Tsanten had me on a much slower one. It wasn't about teaching me about how they live. It was about refining what I already knew. We spent hours sitting and talking in Na'vi. He corrected the small inflections. I found it frustrating. But he knew his language better then me. Then it was learning the plants of the jungle. Refining my climbing and my running. Taking me through village life. Having me watch the other women. Leaving me with them for a time almost every day. They showed me what filled their days. The harvesting, gathering, preparing, weaving, beading…everything. Only I think I preferred being with Tsanten. I wasn't much for staying in the village all day. The warriors left and I wished I could go with them.

It seemed that Tsanten had something to hide. No one knew where he went and he always seemed to be going off by himself. He was talked about often but never to me and it was always in hushed whispers. I was treated fairly but never as one of their own. There were a few that would help more then the others. If it weren't for Mo'at I'd probably have been beat up by now. She hardly ever spoke to me but her presence was enough for everyone to keep pretenses. Though not all thought we were the devil. Some did want to try and coexist with us. The ones who did were welcoming in a subtle way.

"You are doing well." Ney'ite told me.

She was beautiful. She had fuller lips, an even more slender frame, and she was the perfect Na'vi. She knew how to hunt as well as any other. In a way, she was not only my friend, but my idle. She was close to my age. Young and vibrant. She was very willing to help, though her mother was the complete opposite. Leaving her with little opportunity to interact with me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. "You've been very helpful." I told her as we washed out cloths in the river.

"I've been trying." She smiled.

"I appreciate that." I told her sincerely. "I really do."

"How's Tsanten been treating you?" She asked curiously.

"Very well. He's always a little distant but he's been patient and kind." I smiled at her. "I enjoy spending time with him."

"He's a good Na'vi."

"He really is." I told her. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Sara."

Turning, I saw Tsanten. "Hi." I smiled at him as I stood.

"Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Of course." I told him. "Thank you, Ney'ite." I smiled at her before moving to Tsanten. "I'm glad you're back. What do you have planned today?"

"It's time you learned to ride." He told me.

I jumped with giddiness. "Yes. I can so totally do that." I told him.

"You've been waiting for this." He smiled.

"Yes I have."

He led me through the village to the herd of direhorse that the villagers used. Several were curious but one came over to greet Tsanten.

"Yours?" I smiled at him.

"Yes. Today you will learn tsaheylu." He told me, putting his hand on the pa'li's neck.

"I'm nervous." I told him, my smile falling. He frowned down at me. "What?" I asked him. His yellow eyes moving through me.

"You're the tutee who knows about us. Who isn't afraid of anything. Who is friends with a palulukan and has fought with nantangs. You've done all that, and you're afraid to bond with them?" He said with a small grin.

"Tsanten…" I said flatly with a raised brow. He just looked at me with the same expression. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Yes."

"There might be hope for you yet." He smiled.

"Oh, stop." I glared at him.

He laughed. I couldn't help but smile. He didn't laugh often. I nudged him and motioned toward the direhorse.

"This is Tìtxur. It means –"

"Strength." I interrupted him with a smile.

He nodded with a smile. "And that's what he is. Feel his hide. Run your hands down his legs."

I did as he said and moved my hands across every inch of Tìtxur's body. He blew out of the operculums along the sides of his neck. I smiled and looked up at Tsanten. He nodded toward the pa'li and I jumped up onto his back. He shifted uneasily but I calmed him by stroking his neck and making a shushing sound. Tsanten put his hand on the pa'li's snout as he pulled the antennae down to me. I knew all about Tsaheylu, but I was afraid to be so close to them. You'd think I'd be excited. That I'd have done it before now. I took the antennae from him and pulled my queue around my shoulder and slowly brought the ends together. As soon as they touched, they intertwined and I felt a sudden rush on consciousness.

"Close your eyes." Tsanten told me. I did and took a deep breath. "Feel him. Feel his breathing. His legs. His entire being."

I could feel what he was talking about. Feeling him shift his weight. Feel his anxiousness before he calmed. Knowing that he really wanted nectar right now. Tears prickled my eyes and I took in the moment. Smiling I opened my eyes.

"It's amazing." I smiled at Tsanten.

"Yes, it is." He smiled back. "You know what you can do through the bond, yes?" He asked.

"I do." I told him but my smile faltered again.

"What is it?" He asked with concern. I just looked down at him. "Don't be nervous. You can do this. I'm starting to believe you were born to." He said sweetly.

"Thank you." I smiled at him before stroking the pa'li's neck. _Walk forward._ I thought and the direhorse moved forward. Gripping its sides with my knees I steadied myself. _Stop and turn to the left._ I told him and he did it flawlessly. Only it wasn't just the words I thought, but I pictured what it would look like. He reacted and followed my thoughts. It was more then I had ever dreamed it would be.

"You've ridden before." Tsanten smiled.

"Can I show you something?" I smiled down at him.

"I'd like that." He replied.

"It might take a while." I told him, hoping it wouldn't sway him.

"All we've got is time." He smiled.

I grinned at him, "Then get up here."

He raised a brow at me before jumping up behind me. It was an odd moment when he placed his hands on my hips to keep in place. I winked at him over my shoulder before moving Tìtxur forward. I started slow before picking up speed. We were in the opposite direction that I wanted to be. But I was going to take him there anyway. It was a few hours when I finally stopped at a river so Tìtxur could drink and we could rest.

"What do you think of tsaheylu?" Tsanten asked as we sat on the bank.

"It's amazing." I grinned at him. "I don't know what I was so afraid of."

"I don't either." He smiled.

"Thank you for showing it to me."

"You are welcome." He told me. Our eyes met and I smiled and averted mine. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"No." I smiled at him. "Don't you trust me?"

He just looked at me a moment before saying, "I'm beginning to."

I just shook my head, laughing lightly, before standing. I spoke softly to Tìtxur before mounting him again, attaching my queue to him. Tsanten jumped up behind me and, this time, wrapped his arm around my waist. Smiling, I pushed Tìtxur forward with my mind and we were off once again. The second leg of the journey was much faster and soon the clearing I had been looking for came into view. The pa'li herd that I spent so much time with stood grazing. Smiling, I slid from Tìtxur's back. Walking toward the heard, several heads popped up. Soon the head of the herd came forward. My smile just grew as I walked up to him. Putting up my hand he didn't hesitate to put his nose into it.

"Sìltsan ne tse'a nga nìmun." I smiled at him.

"You know him?" Tsanten said coming up behind me.

"Yes." I said calming him as the strange Na'vi approached. "I've spent a lot of time with this herd. I was hoping he might let me take one. There is a young male that I've been fond of for quite some time. I'm hoping with the bond I might get him to."

"Let's see you try." Tsanten smiled at me.

Smiling back I moved away from the head, and gave a low whistle. Soon a young, strong male came running from the herd. I stroked him before moving to his side. He nibbled at my loincloth as I mounted him, taking his antennae; bring it and my queue together. He barely jerked as our minds were linked and I could see that he wasn't afraid. He shook his head and looked back at me.

"You make it look easy." Tsanten smiled at me.

"I've known him since he was born." I told him. "He's only a few years old."

"He's perfect. What will you call him?"

I thought a moment. "Tompa." I smiled. "Because that's the first thing he experienced. The rain."

"Then it is a good name." Tsanten smiled. "Si nga neu ne kä?"

"Yeah, let's go." I smiled and slid from the direhorse's back.

"What are you doing?" He frowned.

"I'm not going to force him to come." I told him as we started back toward Tìtxur. "If he follows us and accepts the tsaheylu again, then I'll take him with us."

"You are so unusual." He said shaking his head.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"You respect him. You respect nature. I've been watching, even when we're not together." I said looking at me. "You are very different from the others."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "I'm glad you've finally noticed."

He just smiled and shook his head again. As we walked, glancing over my shoulder Tompa followed us. He nudged me every once in a while. Tsanten bonded with Tìtxur as I turned to Tompa. He was right behind me. I took my queue over my shoulder and as I raised it toward him, he lowered his antennae and bonded with me as if we had done it for years. Smiling, I mounted him and grinned at Tsanten.

"Looks like I have me a direhorse!" I told him excitedly.

Tsanten laughed at me before he took lead as we started out into the jungle again. We walked side by side. The sky was starting to dim. It was amazing how different it was as the moon shifted. Sometimes as many as three moons were seen in sky at a time.

"You seem happy." Tsanten stated when we were just over half way home.

"I am happy." I smiled at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why?" I frowned back at him.

"Why are you happy?" He replied.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" I asked, curious to know where this was going.

"You're away from your people. Living completely different. Returning only to eat and sleep. Trying to become a part of The People. You're trying to do a lot. Not only that but you're trying to help us from something we're ignorant to." He said sadly.

Stopping Tompa, he stopped next to me. We both just looked at each other. Sighing, I gave him a small smile. "You just don't believe me when I say that I want this. I've wanted this for a long time. The making of the Avatar Program was the best thing that has ever happened to me." I told him. _"I'm happy here because I want to be here."_ I told him in Na'vi.

"_How can that be? You're a sky person. How will you ever be able to live with us?"_ He asked.

"_I don't know. I guess I'll just take it one step at a time."_ I told him.

"_I'll be there to help you." _He told me.

"_Thank you."_ I smiled softly. _"But why would you help me?"_

"_Because I care."_ He replied.

"You do?" I asked slightly surprised. "Why?"

"Why not?" He retorted.

I just smiled at him, not knowing how to reply to it. It was nice to know and yet even more of a distraction at the same time. He nodded at me. We were quiet the rest of the way back. It wasn't awkward but nice. Just listening to the jungle. Watching nature as we leisurely walked back. Stopping, I watched a group of prolemuris swing through the trees.

"Sara?" Tsanten said when he noticed I stopped.

Then something caught my ear. "Do you hear that?" I frowned at him.

After a moment he asked, "Hear what?"

Only in the next second I was forced off of Tompa as a viperwolf attacked from the side. I heard Tsanten yell out to me but I was already on the ground with its jaws snapping in my ear. My own teeth barred as I struggled against him. Tompa freaked and reared in front of Tìtxur. Fighting with the viperwolf I could see him fighting with the direhorses behind me. Managing to kick the nantang off of me, I rolled onto my stomach. It paced in front of me. I could tell it was malnourished. It must have been pushed out of its pack. It was starving. Hungry enough to attack whatever it could find. Tsanten was yelling my name as I kept my eyes locked on the poor animal in front of me. He was a young male. I could see scars and fresh wounds on his body. He must have challenged his alpha and lost horribly. Drool was just dripping out of its mouth. Tsanten kept yelling my name as the direhorses continued to get caught up in each other.

The viperwolf stopped and turned to me. He was going to try again. Instead of waiting for it I decided to turn and run. At least he wouldn't hurt the pa'li or Tsanten if I led him into the jungle. I knew there was no getting out of this without pain for both of us. The only problem was that I had no weapon. Tsanten had told me I couldn't have a weapon till I proved myself worthy as a tracker first and then a hunter. I was going to have to be quick on my feet to get out of this one. Leaping into the branches I caught hold of one and swung myself up into the tree. But as soon as I got my footing, it was ripped out from underneath me as the nantang grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. Other yips started to fill my ears and my current attacker cowered and took off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on." I said and looked behind me, knowing that they were coming.

Looking at my ankle, I knew that outrunning them was going to be difficult. I needed something to help protect myself. Standing, I moved into the jungle to my left. Something around here would be of use to me. They were closing in. Looking behind me, the ground fell away and I tumbled down into a small pond, full of more mud then anything. Crawling through it, I tried to stay ahead of them. But my heart skipped a beat as I heard a splash, followed by several others. Feeling the first real intuit of fear, I froze, sinking as far into the mud as I could to try and mask my smell. Not sure if Eywa was trying to help but it also started to rain. Within a minute it was pouring. Though I didn't think it would wash my smell away fast enough. Now I couldn't hear them. They were more stealthy then me. Moving as quietly as I could, I sifted through the plants and few trees as I tried to move away from them. I was about to climb out the other side when a growl reached my ears. Looking up I came face to face with a snarling nantang. It lunged at me. I rolled to the side before getting to my feet and making a run for it. A viperwolf was on my heels in a second. They were smart and they knew they could take me. I tripped and it leapt. It knocked me down. The wind was knocked out of me and I stumbled forward as the rest of the pack closed in. Falling to my hands and knees, I tried to catch my breath.

The rain was beating down on me as I saw the pack start to circle. There wasn't a lot I could do at this point. Tsanten was still out there and I just hoped he'd stay away. Both of us didn't have to die over this freak encounter. Accidents happen in the wild and Pandora was one of the most dangerous places in existence. The first attacked from the side, grabbing my arm, twisting me to land on my back. Another leapt for my throat. I put up my arm to block myself and the nantang took it into his jaws, gnawing on it. I felt another attack my leg, pain moving through my side. They were all coming in. Yelling, I tried to fight them off. It wasn't working. But then I heard a pa'li call, another yell, and a yelp as Tsanten came to my rescue. Soon their attention left me as the bigger threat came down on them. I crawled away as I watched Tsanten swipe at the nantangs with his knife from Tìtxur's back. They were momentarily at bay and Tsanten dropped next to me. Throwing my arms around his neck he pulled me to my feet. He held me momentarily before throwing me onto Tìtxur's back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, panicked.

"Go." He said turning the pa'li to the jungle.

"Not without you." I said shaking my head as I grabbed his arm, my blood rolling down my arm onto his.

His face softened and his eyes held mine for the briefest moment before he told me sternly, _"Go now."_ He smacked Tìtxur's rear, making him bolt into the jungle.

I was not bonded to him. I had no way of telling him to stop. Reaching for his antennae, I managed to grab it but couldn't grab my queue without slipping from his back. I was wounded and unstable on his back. Trying again I managed to make tsaheylu. Turning him, we raced back. Dropping from the direhorse's back I ran into the small crater where I had left Tsanten. There was blood and two nantang bodies but Tsanten was not there. Panic was coursing through my veins as I squatted and moved along the ground, trying to figure out which way the blood trail led. The rain had all but washed away what wasn't under leaves. I touched a track just as I heard a crack in the brush ahead of me. Moving through the jungle, as fast as I could, I searched for him. I found two more bodies before finally seeing a blue one out of the corner of my eye.

"Tsanten!" I yelled running to him. He was on his stomach. Open wounds covering his body. "Oh, God!" I said touching him. His face was turned toward me. His eyes were shut. "Wake up." I said putting my hand on his neck.

He was bleeding…a lot. I stood and looked around me. I knew what I was looking for but my mind was moving so fast I couldn't concentrate. Putting my hands on the sides of my head, I shut my eyes, telling myself to focus. Once I had calmed myself down my eyes shot open and I rushed into the jungle, searching for what I needed. It didn't take long for me to find a paywll. Stripping it of several top leaves, I ran back to Tsanten. Despite the rain, I oozed the gelatinous substance from the leaves and covered the wounds on his back. Turning him I did the same to his front. A piece of flesh was missing from his side that was bleeding heavily. Running through the jungle I found enough twine to use. Going back to the paywll I tore leaves off until it sprouted with spines. Tearing one off, I ran back to Tsanten and quickly tied the twine to the spike and forced it through his skin. Closing it the best I could, I rubbed more of the gel into it before calling out to the direhorses, hoping one would come. Soon both appeared, running up to us. Thanking Eywa, I bonded with Tompa and had him lay down. Pulling Tsanten onto his back, I mounted behind him and soon we were running through the trees. Tìtxur followed as we raced through the jungle. We were close to Hometree. I just prayed to Eywa that we were close enough.

The sun was set and I could see the glow from the bladder lanterns in the distance. Pushing the already tired direhorse, we raced into the village. People came out as we rushed past, coming to a stop in the center of the ground floor.

"We were attacked!" I yelled as loud as I could. I needed Mo'at, but she wasn't visible in the crowd that was forming. "Mo'at!" Soon she appeared. "Tsanten's been hurt. I did the best I could." I told her as Tsu'tey and another warrior came forward, taking him from my direhorse's back. "Please…" I said grabbing her arm. "Please help him."

"Calm, Sara." She said putting her hands on my arms. "I will do everything I can."

I nodded and she disappeared with the others. Feeling anything but calm, I followed them before I was stopped outside Mo'at's hut. Pacing in front of it, I didn't know what to do. Tears were stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Soon I heard my name, turning to see Jake running toward me with Neytiri right behind him.

"Jake…" I said sadly as he reached me. "He's hurt." I told him.

"It'll be okay." Jake told me as he ran his hand down my hair.

"You are also hurt." Neytiri frowned as she looked me up and down.

"I'm fine." I told her. "We were attacked by a lone nantang. I was knocked off my pa'li and I fled into the jungle with it right behind me. But the noise attracted the pack and soon I was under attack. He came to rescue me. He put me on his pa'li and made him run. By the time I got him turned around, and I found Tsanten, he was already unconscious. I did the best I could to help him. I just hope I'm not too late." I explained as a few tears spilled over.

"He'll be okay." Jake said pulling me against him.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"It'll be okay." He told me as he held me tight.

"Come." Neytiri said putting a hand on Jake's arm.

Feeling weak, Jake scooped me up into his arms. I remembered being watched, but a wave of exhaustion hit me and the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes inside my link.

Tears fell from the corner of my eyes as my mind went through what had just happened. Pushing the link open, I sat on the edge. Wanting to go back in but needing some time to rest. We had moved to a site in the Hallelujah Mountains. It was quiet here with just the five of us. Finding out that my father wanted Jake to get in and find a way to push the Na'vi out had forced Grace to make the decision. I backed her up. Even more now, knowing that I could get out of seeing anyone. All I had to do was make it to my bunk and sleep. No one would bother me. But I wasn't that lucky.

"Sara?" Grace said coming into the link trailer.

"Hi." I told her weakly.

"What happened?" She said rushing over.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked her. "I just need to rest for a little while."

She nodded and followed me to my bunk. "You should eat."

"I can't. Not now." I said and quickly climbed up into my bunk.

Grace didn't say anything else. I faced the wall and silently cried until sleep took me.


	7. Sìltsan Aysrr

_**Chapter Seven: Sìltsan Aysrr**_

Knowing she was there, I finished my video log, wiping the tears from my cheeks as I turned to face her. She didn't say a word but came up and embraced me. She hugged me tighter then I could remember her ever doing before.

"I'm okay, Grace." I told her.

"I can see why you didn't want to talk about it last night." She replied. I just nodded at her. "Come on; let's get you something to eat."

Following her, I ate in silence, knowing that I needed to eat in order to keep my strength up. I needed to take care of both bodies.

"Has Jake come out yet?" I asked her as I ate the eggs she had made. "And what's with the special treat?"

"You like eggs." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, but we don't usually have such fancies out here." I replied.

"I got them for you." She told me.

"Thank you, Grace." I smiled at her. "I really do appreciate it. Even if I'm not showing it."

"It's okay." She said shaking her head. "And Jake came out long enough to grab a few hours of sleep before going back in. He didn't tell me anything. Said that it was your story to tell."

"Am I okay?" I asked her. "My avatar I mean."

"I'm not sure. Jake told me not to worry." She told me.

Nodding, I finished before standing. "I'm gonna grab a shower before I go back in."

"Okay." Grace smiled before I walked away.

I felt horrible about what happened. Not only that but I had been distant from Grace. She was like a mother to me and I'd been ignoring her. I'd been spending fifteen to twenty hours a day in my avatar. That doesn't leave much time for anything else when I'm back.

"You need to slow down." Grace told me as she helped me linkup.

"I know. As soon as I know he's okay, I'll take a couple days off to recoup." I told her.

She smiled at me, "No you won't."

"I'll try." I smiled back.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I promise, Grace."

"I love you, you know that?" She said with a slight edge to her voice.

"I love you too." I said before she closed the link.

Taking a deep breath I shut my eyes, letting myself go. When I opened my eyes in my avatar, my body felt weak and sore. Looking around I realized that I was in Mo'at's hut. Furrowing my brows I turned and saw Tsanten lying next to me. A spark of fear went through me as I looked at him. Then I saw the rise and fall of his chest. Not being able to hold back the tears, I rolled to the side, groaning as pain shot through my body. I moved closer to him, resting on my elbow I put my hand on his face.

"Tsanten…" I said softly. He didn't stir. "Tsanten?" I said with a quiver in my voice. Gently rubbing his cheek with my thumb, my eyes moved over him. His wounds didn't look any better then they had to begin with. "Please, don't die." I whispered to him. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have done what you did."

"You would have died then."

I turned to see Mo'at stepping through the beaded door. Slowly getting to my feet, I faced her. "Will he be okay?" I asked her.

"I do not know." She told me. "He lost a lot of blood."

"I did the best I could." I told her on the verge of tears.

"You did wonderfully." She said moving to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You did more than anyone could ask you for."

"But it wasn't enough." I stated weakly.

"You saved him. It's because of you that he's alive. It hasn't been long. We can't say if he'll make it or not." She told me matter-of-factly. "You were brave and have suffered your own injuries."

"I'll be fine." I told her.

"Yes you will." She said with a small smile. "Just give him time. Tsanten will pull through."

"Can I stay and watch over him?" I asked.

"For as long as you'd like." She said softly.

"Thank you." I told her as I took a deep breath.

She turned and left, leaving me to the silence, only my own and Tsanten's breathing could be heard. Sliding down the wall of the hut, I brought my knees up, resting my chin on top of them as I watched over him. I didn't know how long I sat there but soon I was being nudged awake.

"Hey." Jake smiled as he squatted next to me.

"Hey." I said and rubbed my eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"About seven hours." He said as his smile grew.

"Huh." I said looking at him. Then my eyes moved to Tsanten. He hadn't moved since I had returned. "I didn't return to my body." I frowned at him.

"No, you did. You were just so tired you didn't make it out of the link." He told me.

"And how did I wake up here again then?" I frowned deeper.

"You were still in the link. Grace made sure it stayed active; knowing you'd want to wake up here and not there." He explained.

"Okay." I said and moved forward, kneeling next to Tsanten. Putting my hand on his chest, I shut my eyes as I felt his chest rise and fall.

"You care about him, don't you?" Jake asked softly.

"Of course I do." I said turning to him. "He's my teacher…and my friend." He just nodded at me. "Are you telling me that you don't care for Neytiri?" I told him with a raised brow. He didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." Looking back at Tsanten I put my hand on his face. "Please get better." I whispered to him. It was then that Mo'at came in, followed by Grace. "Grace!" I said and stood, rushing to her.

"Sara." She said wrapping her arms around me. I couldn't help but cry into her as I took in her comfort. She ran her hand down my hair. "How's he doing?" She asked.

"He's doing the same." I replied and turned back to him; watching as Mo'at placed gel from the paywll onto his wounds. "Mo'at, is he getting any better?"

"His wounds are healing. Not as quickly as I'd like, but they are healing." She told me.

"Okay." I said and sat next to him once again.

"You need to leave. Wander the village." Mo'at told me gently.

"Eat something." Grace added.

Looking between them I thought a moment before looking down at Tsanten again. "No, I'm fine right here."

"Rutxe." Mo'at said even more gently.

"I'll watch over him." Grace told me sweetly.

"Rutxe." Mo'at repeated, putting her hand on my back.

Meeting her eyes, I finally nodded, standing as she led me from the hut. She stayed with me, putting her arm around me as we walked through the village. We started on the ground floor before walking through the other levels of Hometree. We finally settled on the third level, as Mo'at sat me down and handed me a leaf wrap to eat. I thanked her but kept my eyes on the Toruk skeleton nearby.

"You need to eat." Mo'at told me as she sat down, her eyes on me.

"I'm sorry." I told her, looking at the wrap in my hands. "I'm just a little distracted."

"I know." She said softly. _"Tsanten will pull through. He cares for you."_

"_I know."_ I told her. _"I care for him as well. Perhaps too much."_

"_Has a match been made?"_ She asked me.

"Don't get carried away." I smiled at her. "He's my teacher and friend. But I do enjoy the time we spend together." I said as a frown set on my face. "I haven't told him that."

"_You will get your chance."_ She told me.

"_I hope so."_ I replied sadly.

She placed her hand on my back, heaving a sigh. "I am sorry for the way we treated you."

"You don't need to apologize." I told her, shaking my head. "We deserved it."

"But seeing you again, here, living with my people…" She said and paused. "It makes me realize that you are as different as you claim to be."

"I love your people, Mo'at. I'd do nothing to harm them…_ever._" I stated.

"I believe you." She told me seriously.

"Irayo." I smiled at her.

"Sara!" Jake yelled running up to me.

"Jake?" I said standing, the wrap falling from my hands as panic started to course through me. "What is it?"

"He's starting to come to. He's saying your name." He told me.

I was in a run a second later, making my way to Mo'at's hut. Racing through the door, Tsanten looked as peaceful as ever.

"Grace…" I said looking at her.

"He was just coming to." She replied and shrugged, shaking her head.

Kneeling at his side, I put my hand on his face. "Tsanten?" I said gently rubbing his cheek. "Wake up." Nothing happened. "Come on, you can do it." His brows furrowed slightly and his head slowly moved from side to side as he finally cracked open his eyes. "Hey there."

"Sara…" He said barely above a whisper.

"Tsanten." I replied smiling at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked grabbing my arms, pulling himself up slightly with the action.

"Hey, take it easy." I told him, pushing him back down. "I'm fine. It's you who's hurt the most."

"You were supposed to run." He scolded.

"I wasn't going to leave you." I frowned at him.

"You were supposed to run." He repeated.

"Shhh. You need to rest." I told him softly. He sighed and shut his eyes. "And I wasn't going to leave you." I whispered, laying my hand on his chest.

I didn't take my eyes from his as I heard everyone quietly leave the hut. Not moving, I stayed with him. Every time I shifted, he'd stir. He had woken up and he was healing. Given time he would be fine. I was grateful to this land for providing the means for a faster healing then natural. They really took care of each other.

Almost falling asleep, straining to keep my connection, I felt a hand cover mine. Jumping slightly I looked down as Tsanten looked back at me. Smiling, I covered his hand with my other, sighing with relief.

"Kaltxì." I smiled at him.

"Hello." He smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently rubbing his chest. There were wounds only inches from where my hand lay.

"Better." He replied.

"Sìltsan." I said, my smile growing. He gripped my hand as his brows furrowed. "What is it?" I asked as my stomach fluttered.

"Help me up." He told me.

"No." I said putting pressure on his chest. "Just lay still." I demanded. "You're going to be okay, but you need to heal."

"I will be fine." He frowned at me.

"No." I said having to push him down again. "Rest." I told him more gently, putting my hand on his face.

"Sara." He frowned, using his authoritative voice.

"Don't even try it, Tsanten. You were hurt. Deal with it and just rest. You can punish me later with rigorous training to make up for time lost." I frowned back.

"I am fine." He insisted.

"Now you sound like me." I frowned harder at him. "I kept saying that when it was far from true."

"Is something wrong?" He asked putting his hand on my arm.

"No." I smiled shaking my head. "I'm fine. You saved me from being hurt too badly."

"Good." He said relaxing again.

"But you were hurt, Tsanten. You were hurt badly." I told him seriously. "You're better, yes, but you have a long ways to go before you're one hundred percent." He sighed heavily. "I know, but you need to rest." I answered his unspoken thoughts. "I'll stay with you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why not?" I countered.

"Someone else can teach you while I recover." He answered.

"You're right, but I have my own healing to do; that and I enjoy your way of teaching." I replied. He gave a short laugh before he winced with pain. "Just rest, please." I told him. "I'll get Mo'at if you won't."

He sighed again and looked at me. "You look like you need to rest just as much as I do."

"I've been watching over you." I replied quietly.

"You have?" He asked curiously.

"Someone had to." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said squeezing my hand.

"You're welcome." I replied putting my hand on his arm.

"Lie down and rest." He told me.

I was going to argue but I was so tired that I couldn't. Smiling at him, I laid next to him, our arms nearly touching. His eyes met mine and held them. We were closer then I had thought and for a second I thought maybe Mo'at had been right. Either way, I was exhausted. I waited for his eyes to close and his breathing to even out. Closing my eyes I let myself travel back to my human body, at ease with the way things were.

Pushing the link open, I smiled as Trudy did the same. "Hey."

"Hey." She said and walked with me to the kitchen. "If you're back, Tsanten must be okay." She stated.

"He'll be okay. He's resting." I told her as I began to scarf what we had.

"You have an appetite." Trudy stated.

"That's good." Norm said appearing from the other room with a book in hand.

"Hey." I smiled at him, elongating the word in a giddy greeting.

"You're in a much better mood today." He stated hugging me tightly.

"I am. But I'm beat, so I gotta talk a quick log and then crash." I smiled and headed to the lab.

Once I was done I laid in my bunk. It felt so good to have a mattress underneath me with a nice fluffy pillow. My mind kept returning to the Na'vi that lay in the hut, but I knew that I'd see him again in just a matter of hours. He was all right and that's what mattered in the end.


	8. Jealousy

_**Chapter Eight: Jealousy **_

My feet were getting rougher as I ran through the jungle. Small scrapes covered my arms and legs from the running as my training persisted. When I finally couldn't take anymore I stopped, bending over as I tried to catch my breath. Straightening, I paced as it seemed as if I couldn't gulp in enough air.

"Why are you stopping?"

Frowning at my teacher, I just shook my head.

"We must keep going."

"No." I finally chocked out. "I can't."

"You must. What if it's a thanator chasing you?"

"Then it's probably Loki and we're playing a game." I frowned at him.

"Unlikely." He frowned back.

"Tsu'tey, I can't run anymore." I whined at him.

"Sara, I told you I'd push you." He retorted.

"And you have been." I almost yelled at him. "You've pushed me to jump and use giant leaves to break my fall, you have me run miles a day, I'm reading all the signs, I've learned the art of the bow and the knife…I've completed everything you've thrown at me." I told him starting to get annoyed.

"You have." He stated. I was almost taken aback by his admitting of it. "You have done well. You are nearly as good as any of our other tutee Na'vi."

"Thank you." I told him gently.

"You are welcome." He replied averting his eyes.

"You kinda hate that, don't you?" I smiled at him. "Me being what I am."

He just sighed and shifted his weight as he walked past me. "Come, let's go back."

"Yes." I said and followed as he moved into a steady jog.

I was eager to get off my feet when the village came back into view. Rushing through the crowds I was in Mo'at's hut within minutes. Flopping onto my stomach, I looked at Tsanten.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Do I ever?" I replied with a raised brow.

"He's a good teacher." He told me but there was an edge to his voice.

"You know I like you better." I frowned at him.

"You've been with him longer now." He stated.

"Have not." I frowned harder at him. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am not." He frowned back.

"You're so much better. I don't know why you stay in here." I replied.

"It's nice in here; and Mo'at likes to check on me every once in a while." He told me.

"That aside, you've been teaching me too." I stated. He rolled his eyes. Something that I was afraid he had picked up from me. "You've taught me a deeper understanding of the connection you have with the jungle. With the animals and plants that surround us. The energy. The ceremonies. Everything that isn't physical I have learned from you." Looking at him he didn't say anything. "You're slowly getting your strength back." He just nodded. Sighing, I smacked his arm. "Get up; we're going for a walk." I told him as I pushed myself up from the ground.

"I don't want to." He frowned at me.

"Get up." I told him nudging him with my foot.

He groaned as he sat up, slowly getting to his feet. I put an arm around him as I gripped his arm with my hand.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded at me with a smile. "Come on." I smiled at him.

We walked from the hut and slowly moved through the village. I took him to visit Tìtxur and Tompa. It would have been fun to go for a ride, but I didn't want to push Tsanten any more then I had too. It had taken him a lot longer to heal then Mo'at or anyone else had anticipated. But he was almost back to his old self. He had lost some of his muscle mass and was even thinner then he had been before. Worry still filled me but he was out of the woods. It would just take time for him to get there.

"Sara!" I heard my name being called.

Looking up I saw Jake and Neytiri coming toward me. "Hey." I smiled at them.

"Come, we're going to hunt." Neytiri said excitedly.

A thrill sparked inside of me but then I looked at Tsanten. "I'm good. You two go." I told them.

"I know you want to go." Tsanten told me.

"I'm fine here. Besides, you need the company." I told him.

"Go." He smiled at me.

I just looked at him a moment. "Are you sure?" I asked him softly.

"Go. I'll be fine." He told me. I continued to look at him as I tried to figure out what I wanted to do. "I know you want to go, so go."

Nodding, I kissed his cheek before getting up, smiling at him as I walked away with Jake and Neytiri. As we rounded a corner I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should have stayed with him. He was okay and I knew he'd be fine. But after all the time I'd spent with him these past weeks, it was hard to walk away from him other then to train.

"He'll be fine." Neytiri told me as we left the village.

I smiled at her before stopping with a sigh. "I can't go." I told them.

"Sara…seriously?" Jake frowned at me.

"I know, I'm sorry, I really am." I told him. "But I just…can't go. Bring back some good meat, okay?" I smiled and turned back into the village.

Dropping my bow off I ran to where I left Tsanten. But when I rounded the corner I saw him standing, talking to Ney'ite. I paused and watched as he smiled and her face glowed. My stomach turned as a string of jealously was pulled inside of me. I didn't want to feel it but I couldn't help it. Rain started to fall as I watched. It made anger start to flow through me. They were walking, he was gesturing about something and she laughed. I wanted to rush over and take him from her, beckon him away…but I didn't. Instead I turned and gathered my bow and arrows before rushing off into the jungle after Jake and Neytiri once again.

"You're back." Jake smiled when I had caught up to them.

"Yeah, I changed my mind." I told him as I pushed into the lead.

We followed the trail of a hexapede before finding a small group of them. I didn't waste time as I took the largest down, rushing to him to say the prayers and end his suffering. Jake took another as Neytiri observed us. He made a good kill. As did I. We ended up with two other carcasses before the hunt was done. Three by my hand.

"Letting something out?" Jake asked as we carried our meat back to Hometree.

"Maybe." I replied shortly.

"She told me I was ready." He told me quickly.

"She did?" I said looking up at him.

"You are as well." Neytiri spoke up from behind us. "I will let Tsanten know." She smiled.

"No, tell Tsu'tey. He's been teaching me more and Tsanten still isn't his old self yet." I told her.

"All right." She smiled. "I am proud." She said looking at me.

"Thank you."

She nodded and moved ahead of us. Jake and I were silent but I knew he was just waiting for me to say something.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked him.

"Are you mad at Tsanten?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" I countered.

"I don't know. But you left to go join him again and then you returned with a different attitude." He answered.

"I feel like I'm getting too close. I'm taking a step back." I told him. It was the truth, just not as precise of an answer.

"I can understand that." He whispered as he looked at Neytiri in front of us.

"You need to take a step back too, Jake. Or we're both in for a lot of trouble." I stated seriously.

He simply nodded at me as we entered the village. We dropped the meat off with the tutee to begin to prepare, before putting our bows away and cleaning up. I returned to the communal area with the pair of them, reluctantly. Tsanten wasn't there and neither was Ney'ite. My mind jumped to the worst and I slumped onto the ground next to Jake.

"You're pouting." Jake told me.

"Am not." I frowned at him.

Just then Tsanten and Ney'ite appeared together from the upper levels. My stomach turned and I immediately sat up and looked at Jake engagingly.

"I get it now." He told me.

"Shut up." I frowned at him. "You know nothing."

"Mm-hm." He smiled at me.

"Stop." I told him through clenched teeth, a small growl mingling with it.

"Okay." He said but still looked like he was going to laugh.

"Sara."

Looking up I saw Tsanten walking toward me. I gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"You're back." He smiled at me.

"I am." I replied.

He seemed to sense the unease of the group as he shifted his weight. "Did you make a kill?" He asked.

"I did." I smiled at him. "It was good."

"She is ready." Neytiri told him proudly.

I frowned at her but she averted her eyes from me. "She thinks I am."

"Then you must be." He smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." I said giving him a real smile.

There was an awkward pause before he nodded and walked away.

"Why did you treat him that way?" Neytiri asked me.

"No reason." I said as I eyed Ney'ite.

Neytiri seemed to follow my gaze. "Ah." She smiled.

"Don't do that." I frowned at her.

"I'm not." She replied as she ate her food.

"I really don't like either of you." I told them and stood, walking away hungry.

Not wanting to have their eyes on me, and not wanting to see Ney'ite or Tsanten, I walked to the nearby field where the pa'li grazed. Finding Tompa, I stroked his neck as he rested his head against me. Smiling, I rested my forehead against his, sighing deeply. Trying not to let my jealousy rule me, I continued to take deep breaths to try and calm myself. Ney'ite was a friend and I had no claim to Tsanten. It seemed clear that Ney'ite liked him. Only…I did too.

"What are you thinking?"

Jumping, I turned to see Mo'at moving toward me. "Hi." I said quickly. She just smiled at me. "I'm thinking about…a lot of things."

"I've been watching you and Tsanten." Mo'at stated.

"Why?" I frowned at her. "There is nothing to see."

"I think otherwise." She said stroking Tompa's neck.

"Don't do this." I told her sadly. "I'm not one of you. I will never be one of you. Nothing can come of it so there is no point to fill my head with possibilities."

"The world is full of possibilities." She told me gently.

"Mo'at…" I said frowning sadly.

"Sara, you are becoming as much a part of my people as any of our own." She said happily.

"And that scares me." I whispered to her as my eyes welled with tears. "What if I can't stop our two worlds colliding? Is there nothing I can say to convince you to move; or allow them to just take what they want and leave?" I frowned at her.

"No. They will destroy our home if we allow that." She replied.

"They'll destroy it either way. At least if you convince Eytukan to move then no Na'vi will be harmed." I told her, trying for the hundredth time to convince her. She knew more then she let on and I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"Do not fear for us, Sara. We will be all right." She told me with a smile. "And I know you will do what it takes to help us."

She just looked at me a moment before walking away. Turning back to Tompa I wrapped my arms around his head and sighed again.

"Is everything okay?"

Turning I saw Tsanten walking toward me. Concern was written all across his face. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks. Shaking my head at him I let Tompa go and rushed to Tsanten, throwing my arms around his neck. He held me tight against him, his hand moving to the back of my head and he whispered calming words in my ear. I held him as tight as I could as I sobbed into his neck. The burden of what I knew was eating me up inside. Knowing that Mo'at knew what would happen, but was too proud or stupid to listen to me, was torture. I couldn't face it alone. I couldn't succeed alone and something told me I couldn't count on Jake. He had his own problems to deal with. Only this one was ours. He should be helping. I needed to know what Quaritch wanted from him, so I could stop him.

"It's all screwed up." I cried against him. "Everything is going to fall apart and I don't know how to stop it."

"It'll be okay." He whispered, squeezing me tighter.

"No, it won't." I whispered in reply. "What am I going to do?"

He pulled me away, taking my face in his hands. "You're going to come with me."

I just looked at him before he took my hand and started to lead me through Hometree. Moving up the spirals we were in the high branches of the massive tree. I hadn't been this high since I was here. Tsu'tey always told me no and Tsanten and I never got that far. A flutter of excitement replaced some of my melancholy as I thought of where he was taking me. He let my hand go and stepped forward, making a hooting noise, similar to that of an owl from Earth. The branches moved and soon I heard the flapping before I saw the Ikran glide down in front of its master.

"Sara, this is Tanhì." He said stroking the Ikran's neck. "Do not meet her eyes." He added gently.

I averted my eyes from hers but continued to gaze as her being. She was an even blend of green and blue. Her muscles smooth and flowing. She held herself high and I could feel her eyes watching me. "She's beautiful."

"I took me all day to find an Ikran of my own. Everyone else had already found theirs and had flown home. I alone remained. Tsu'tey stayed with me as I continued to search for my Ikran. It took many hours. The sun had set by the time I had found her. But she attacked me and I fought back for several minutes before making the bond. Our first flight was underneath the stars and the jungles glow. That's how she got her name." He told me with a smile. "She is magnificent. The closest friend I have. She has protected me from many dangers and has been there for anything I need."

"She's amazing." I smiled at him.

"You will fly with us." He told me.

"What? She can't carry two." I replied taking a step back.

"She can and she will." He told me. "We won't ride her long; just to be safe." He said and held out his hand for me.

Smiling at him, I took it. He led me forward, letting my hand go he bonded and jumped up onto the ikran's back before holding his hand out for me again. Grinning I took it again and he helped me up behind him. Holding tight to his waist he smiled at me before the Ikran leapt over the edge of the branch.

For a second my breath caught as the ground came nearer. Pulling up, we leveled out, soaring through the sky. Tanhì was a magnificent animal. She was powerful and graceful. Her movements precise and confident. Tsanten and she were one of the same. I knew the strength of the bond. Have done tsaheylu with pa'li. But just seeing it done with an ikran made me want it so badly. Knowing that I would have this soon made me giddy inside. Resting my head on Tsanten's shoulder he turned his head and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"You're welcome." He said and briefly put his forehead against mine.

We flew for over an hour only it felt like just minutes. We landed on the branch again and I slid from the banshees back. Tsanten did the same and stroked his ikran's neck, whispering softly to her before she flew up into the branches with the others. He smiled up into the branches before turning back to me. Smiling at him, I wrapped my arms around myself as he walked up to me. He sighed and put his hands on my arms. His tail was flicking behind him. Mine remained stable, just swaying back and forth. Our eyes met and I felt something pass between us. I reached my hand out, placing it on his chest.

"Sara…" He said softly as a smile crossed his face.

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. Tsu'tey was walking toward us with a frown set on his face.

"_What__'__s __going __on __here?__"_ He asked his voice cautious.

"_Nothing.__"_ Tsanten replied.

"Sara?" Tsu'tey asked.

"He was just showing me his ikran." I replied.

"Come." Tsu'tey told me. "Let's hunt."

"I'm good." I told him. He frowned at me. "You teaching me was only temporary."

"Sìltsan. I'm glad you have your teacher back." He said and smiled. "I'll see you both at dinner." He eyed us before walking away.

Looking at Tsanten, he had an uneasy look on his face. "What is it?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He said and smiled, "Shall we?"

"Yes." I smiled and started down the branch.

Joining everyone by the fire we enjoyed a nice meal together. Jake and Neytiri sat with us and we had nice conversation as we enjoyed each others company. Tsanten seemed a bit quiet and he had an odd expression on his face all night. I let it go, pretending I didn't notice, that was until we were walking to our hammocks.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"_You__'__re __lying.__"_ I said and stopped him.

He sighed and looked like he was going to say something before something caught his eye over my shoulder. Turning I saw Tsu'tey watching us before he jumped up into his hammock. Tsanten just gave me a small smile before putting his hand lightly on my back as he led me the remainder of the way. Climbing onto the branch, before dropping into my hammock, I turned and looked at him.

"Goodnight, Sara." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Tsanten." I smiled back.

Watching him go, my eyes stayed on him until he dropped into his hammock just down the branch. Jake was sleeping next to me. Knowing he was probably waiting for me back at the lab, I closed my eyes and let my consciousness drift back to my body. When I opened my eyes, my first thought was of what was going on. Today had been a good day, but suspicions were rising and I wanted to know what Tsu'tey was telling Tsanten when he looked at him. What was it that made Tsanten not want to talk to me? What was it that I didn't know?

"Good evening." Grace said walking in with a bowl of ice cream.

"Can I have some?" I asked her, taking the bowl from her hands.

She smiled and followed me into the lab as I sat to make a log. She listened to me through the mouthfuls of ice cream and stayed quiet till I was done, standing and turning to her. She had an odd grin on her face.

"What?" I asked with a slight frown.

"It's just good to see you." She smiled at me. "And you're totally crushing over him."

"What?" I scoffed and finished the ice cream as we walked to the kitchen. "Do we have any more?"

"A whole gallon." She said opening the freezer.

"You're bribing me." I told her narrowing my eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping." She replied.

"Good idea." I said moving past her.

"Not so fast." She said and grabbed my shoulders, leading me to the table. "Sit."

I dropped into a chair and looked at her, resting my chin in my palm. "What?" I asked nicely.

"You look good. You've gained some weight. You're still showering. You're doing better then Jake." She told me.

"That's because I know I have to take care of both bodies. I'm not stupid. I've been doing it for years. Why stop now?" I asked.

"Because you're falling into them so deep that you're not going to be able to get yourself out." She told me.

"Have you talked to Jake about this?" I asked.

"I've tried but he won't listen. He's in deeper then you. But I can tell that you feel for Tsanten. I know when you've had a bad day, or a good day, or when Ney'ite has been hanging around too much. And tonight you are frustrated and clearly hooked on him. You want something to happen but it just hasn't yet, even though you know it's wrong."

"You know me too well." I said and scooped myself another bowl of ice cream.

"I practically raised you." She grinned at me.

"I'm surprised I don't call you mom." I smiled back at her.

"You might as well." She said and got a second bowl.

Rummaging through my things I pulled out a deck of cards. "Poker?"

She went to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of tootsie rolls. Pouring some onto the table for me and her she crossed her arms and grinned at me, "Deal."

It felt like old times. I should have been sleeping but we needed some time together. Grace had been neglected since we started this project. Jake was a little less sympathetic to her needs but I couldn't let her down.

She asked me what I was doing. Asked of Tsanten and what I hoped to gain from it. What I planned to do if shit hit the fan. I had few answers. I just wanted to be happy. As happy as I could be under the circumstances. But even though I was enjoying my time with Grace, there was a nagging thought in the back of my head, thinking of Tsanten. My mind was always thinking about him. Wanted to know what Tsu'tey had to do with Tsanten's silence. Then Ney'ite popped into my head and the string of jealousy was pulled again with a nice dose of confusion.


	9. Happy Hour

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from Avatar is not mine.**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! =]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Happy Hour<strong>_

It was my turn to return to Hell's Gate with Trudy. We needed supplies and food and she was never to go alone. Norm usually volunteered but he wanted time in his avatar. I couldn't blame him. Jake and I had been spending so much time in ours that he was neglected. Grace and Jake were going to take him into the village. Jake and I had talked to Mo'at and she agreed to allow our friend in. He was here for them just as much as the rest of us. I was grateful for Mo'at for her generosity in this area. We would bring no one else. But Norm had worked so hard to be a part of this. So hard, that he needed to be rewarded for his dedication to the Avatar Program.

"Max…" I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you." He told me gently.

"I've missed you too." I said taking his face in my hands. He just smiled before taking my hand as we started to walk toward the lab. "How have things been here?" I asked him.

"Busy." He replied. "Been working as hard as I can to keep you all in the loop on what Selfridge and Quaritch are up to."

"And I thank you for that." I told him.

"I hear you've been busy too." He replied with a raised brow.

"What has Grace told you?" I replied the same way.

"Everything." He said a slight sad edge to his voice.

"And?" I asked.

"And I agree with Grace. You're getting in too deep with Tsanten. I'm worried that you're going to get hurt. No matter how this turns out. You're going to get hurt in the end." He told me honestly.

"You're not the only one." I sighed. "I'm just as worried about that as you are. But I'm uncomfortable in my own skin." I told him. "When I think about myself, I think of my blue skin, and yellow eyes. I think of my slender frame and the queue coming from the back of my head. My ears can move in every direction and my senses are so strong I can smell something a mile away. I can run miles and move my body in ways I could never imagine in this one. Stealthy and healthy…" I said and paused. "I feel strong in that body. I don't anymore in this one. I'm happier there. No pain, no father to put up with, just me, the people, and…Pandora. I have Loki and Tompa."

"And Tsanten." Max smiled.

"Yes, and Tsanten." I smiled back. "He makes me happy. I haven't felt nearly as much toward any man who's human. But give me a Na'vi and I couldn't be happier." I said and laughed a little. "It's crazy. This thing is going to get out of hand before the end. But he knows why I'm there. He knows what I'm trying to do. He knows everything and he's still willing to teach me. To help me learn more then I already know. He's there for me. I couldn't ask for more. So…I'm going to stick it out and I'm going to try and be happy."

"Okay." He said and put an arm around me. "You've won me over."

"Thank you, Max." I smiled at him.

"Sara…" I heard my name from behind me.

Max looked at me. I shut my eyes, clenching my jaw, before looking back at him. I nodded and he told me he'd meet me in the lab. I listened to the footsteps as they neared me. I didn't turn around but waited for him to step in front of me. When he did he had his attempt of a fatherly smile on his face. I raised a brow and glared at him.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I heard you were coming for a visit. Wanted to know how you were?" He replied.

I just looked at him before smiling. "You know what, Miles? I am fantastic. I love my life with the Na'vi. I'm learning and have found a place amongst the People. It becomes clearer to me every day that the Na'vi are so much better then the average person. So…I am fantastic." I told him before walking around him.

"That's good to hear." He said following me.

"What?" I frowned at him.

"I'm glad you're fantastic." He replied.

"Are you listening to me?" I asked. "I'm happy with the Na'vi. The people that you are trying to destroy are the people I'm falling in love with. How can you act all nice to me when you know your intentions toward them are evil? Not only that but knowing that I will do anything in my power to stop anything bad from happening to them."

He just looked at me, a smile still on his face. "By the end of all this you'll be coming home with me."

"If that's what you think then you are so far gone its ridiculous." I told him, crossing my arms. "If you think for a _second_ that I will be doing anything with you, you've lost your mind."

Walking around him, he didn't say anything else, giving me time to escape. Walking into the lab, Max was linking a few of the avatars. I watched as they went in, longing to link myself.

"You wanna go in for a little bit?" Max asked me.

I looked at him, thinking about it. "I really shouldn't." I told him. "I'm here to keep Trudy company."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I know you want to."

"Well…Trudy might be a few hours…" I said looking at a link bed.

"Just go." Max said going and opening it. "If Trudy comes looking for you I'll tell her you'll only be an hour or so."

"Do you think she'll be mad?" I asked.

"Nah, she gets it." He smiled.

I just smiled back before moving to the link. Laying down I pulled it closed. Shutting my eyes I drifted to my avatar. Opening my eyes I smiled seeing the sun shine through the leaf cocoon I was laying comfortably in. Pushing it open, I jumped up onto the branch, before jogging down to the gathering area. I ran into Alyara first.

"Sara! Sara!" She yelled as she threw her arms around my waist.

"Kaltxì, Alyara." I smiled embracing the girl.

"I've missed you all day." She said her tone scolding.

"Well, I'm sorry. I've had things to do at home today." I told her, bending down to her level, looking up at her eager gold eyes.

"Will you come play with us?" She asked me.

"I can't sweetie. I don't have a lot of time right now." I told her. There was only one person I was looking for. She sighed and I stood and ran my hand down her face, lifting her chin so she would look at me. "I will soon though, I promise." I told her, trying to brighten her up.

"As long as you promise." She told me.

"I do."

She sighed again before cocking her head at me. "Tsanten is by Toruk. He's been sad all day." She told me.

Leaning down I smiled at her, "Now why would you tell me that?"

"Because that's why you're here." She told me matter-of-factly.

My smiled widened and I just nodded at her. "I did miss him."

"I think he misses you too." She told me.

"I'll see you soon okay." I smiled and hugged her quickly before moving away from her.

Peeking around the edge of one of the giant roots, I spotted him. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. He sat alone, he was doing something but I couldn't tell what. His expression seemed a bit down. I was about to move to him when I saw Ney'ite walk up to him. I paused and watched as he looked up at her. A small smile crossed his face but she soon walked away from him. Maybe there was hope for him after all. I smiled again as I slowly walked over to him. He glanced up before doing a double take; a grin crossed his face as he stood. Stepping up to him, I smiled as I looked up into his yellow eyes.

"Hi." I grinned.

"Hi." He said and put his arms around me.

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I hugged him back. It was longer then most. Making me wonder what he was thinking as he sat there alone. He released me, smiling down at me.

"I'm glad you're here." He said softly.

"I am too. Didn't think I'd be able to today. But here I am." I replied.

"Come." He said taking my hand and leading me through the village.

Soon we were at the direhorses. Bonding with our steeds we raced into the jungle. He led me to the same lake we had visited before. Smiling at him I urged Tompa into the water. He swam deeper before turning around. I could feel his happiness through our bond. Pulling our queues apart I slid off his back, emerging myself in the water. I swam deep, loving the coolness of the water. A moment later there were hands on my waist and I was brought to the surface. Laughing I turned to face Tsanten. He laughed with me. Pulling me against him we floated in the water.

"I want you to do something for me." He said softly.

"And what is that?" I asked, absent mindedly playing with his braids.

"I want you to make tsaheylu with Loki. I want to be there when it happens." He replied.

"What if he doesn't like me as much as I think he does?" I asked.

"Doubtful." He said with a small laugh.

Just looking at him I couldn't help the excitement that was moving through me. "Wanna find him with me?" I asked with a smile.

"I didn't take you out here just for a swim." He smiled back.

"It might take a few hours." I told him.

"I know." He said and was already pulling me from the water.

"We have to hurry." I said as I pulled myself onto his back.

He carried me from the water and over to Tompa. Having trouble crawling onto the direhorses back put us both into fits of laughter. I ended up toppling onto the ground, incapable of controlling my laughter. Tsanten was the same as he bent to try and help me up. He managed to get me on my feet and shoved me on top of my pa'li.

"Is this you hurrying?" He said through his laughter.

"I'm sorry." I told him as I situated myself on Tompa. "But seriously, hurry up." I said and laughed again.

He quickly mounted Tìtxur and raced off into the jungle. I yelled after him. Tompa was still young and Tìtxur was older and stronger. He flew through the jungle, leaving me and Tompa behind. Through our bond we felt each others determination and I was surprised when he picked up speed. Squeezing harder with my knees to stay on, he sped past Tìtxur, and with an exhilarated noise I'd only heard a few times, he leapt over a fallen tree, dashing far into the lead. When I felt like I had made my point I slowed down to an easy canter and soon Tsanten caught up. He looked at me with a raised brow before slowing further.

"That was fun." I told him.

"You've proven Tompa a noble steed." He told me though his tone was laced with sarcasm.

"Yes I did!" I said proudly.

"But we don't have time for this." He stated. "So stop playing around and let's go."

Nodding, we both moved our pa'li into a canter again. We moved at a steady pace, weaving through the jungle as easily as if we were swimming through it. I felt bad for putting even more time in then I had anticipated. But Trudy would understand. At least I hoped she would. I'd make it up to her. I'd stay human for the remainder of the day and keep her company. When the jungle got thicker and the sun wasn't quite as bright through the canopy, I slowed Tompa, dismounting as I looked at Tsanten.

"We're close. We should walk from here." I told him.

He nodded and dropped from Tìtxur's back. "Should I be worried of dying while we're here?" He asked. It meant to be a joke but I could hear the seriousness that was imbedded into it.

"You'll be fine." I told him, looking up at his tall frame. "You're with me." I smiled gently.

He just smiled back and put his hand on my lower back as we continued forward. Soon I could hear the wrestling of the babies. When I pushed through the brush, I caught site of them. They had doubled their size since the last time I'd seen them. They were now great dane sized, making it much more exciting when they tried to give me their usual welcome. I was flattened to the ground as they all came to say hello.

"Mawey!" I called. "Mawey."

They slowly moved off of me and turned their attentions to Tsanten. They all stood in a line and smelled him out. Deciding whether to trust him or not. I bent down, putting my hands on them. Telling them that it was okay. My voice seemed to calm them. Wiley seemed to remember him and stepped up to him, nudging him with his head. Smiling I turned to see both parents come out of the den. Though a second later Lucy came charging through the brush, her anger bursting from the seams as she roared at Tsanten. I leapt in front of him. Speaking Na'vi, I calmed her down, telling her that he was of no threat. She calmed, but nudged her babies away from him. A few moments later Loki appeared a subtle growl in his throat. Daddy had arrived and calm settled amongst the thanator family. I felt Tsanten brush against me and I looked up to see the unease as he looked at the five of them. I nudged him so he would look at me.

"Don't look so skittish." I told him. "Remember, you were the one who wanted me to do this."

"Oe omum." I said quickly. "Oe omum."

I laughed quietly before going to greet my boy. "Kaltxì, Loki." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his big head. "I want to try something today." I told him as I let him go. "But it's up to you, okay? If you don't want to then we won't."

I slowly pulled my queue forward and showed it to him. He looked at it before moving his long antennae toward me. Smiling, I didn't hesitate to place the two together and his consciousness filled my mind. He showed me memories of our time spent at Hells Gate. He showed his family and the hunt he had just been on.

"Amazing…" I whispered and shut my eyes.

Speaking to him through the bond. Telling him everything and anything. Showing him the lake and Tompa. Showing him my friends and the village. Opening my eyes, I grinned at Tsanten before moving to Loki's side. I put my hands on his back but paused. He could feel my nervousness. He let out a sort of snort as he nudged me with his leg. I grinned wider as I leapt up onto his back. His muscles were hard and well built. I could feel his strength. It was ten times more powerful then the direhorse. It was utterly the most exhilarating experience of my life so far. Looking at Tsanten once more, Loki bolted forward and we were off. Bending low over his back, he ran through the jungle. He climbed trees and leapt over rivers as he carried me through the jungle. He slowed to a stop at the top of a cliff, overlooking the jungle. I was grinning from ear to ear as I took it all in. Not just the site in front of me but what he felt. His contentedness of his world and his life. Even of me. It was brilliant and intoxicating. I'd never felt anything like it. He truly was as good a friend as I hoped he would be. Now I knew for sure that somewhere I had gone right with him. He was magnificent and strong. Stronger then I gave him credit for. Lying down against him I stroked his sides, showing him how happy I was. He made a purring type noise and looked back at me. Soon we were already on our way back. He sensed the time frame I had and we leisurely made our way back to the others. It occurred to me that I might want to be slightly worried about leaving Tsanten alone with four other thanators. Loki calmed me with his mind, showing me how loving his family was. When we stepped back into his den area Tsanten was leaning against Lucy. Her head was resting against him and the babies lay around him. When he looked up at me there was a wide grin on his face. A light in his eyes that made him look beautiful. He stood and stepped up to me, slowly helping me from Loki's back. Loki let out a happy noise and I felt my face flush before I disconnected our queues.

"Hi." He smiled at me.

"Hi." I replied, my hands still on his arms.

Our eyes locked and for a moment I felt like I couldn't move. "We should go." I finally managed to get out. His yellow eyes were telling me something that I didn't want to know. But he nodded and stepped away from me. I turned to Loki and wrapped my arms around his head again. "Irayo." I told me, kissing him before giving the family a quick goodbye.

Tsanten smiled as he led me back through the jungle. Tompa and Tìtxur were waiting in the vicinity that we had left them. Tompa came to great me eagerly and we were soon on our way back to the village. There was a nice calm as we made our way back. We talked of day's events and what was to come. He told me of what to expect when I went to tame my Ikran. He walked me through everything step by step. He would show me what to do, but it was nice to be able to have him tell me, and to allow me to ask any and every question that came to mind. He never lost patience with me and answered everything fully and respectively. I admired him. He was a good Na'vi. He was perfect. When I looked at him I saw the life I wanted. In this world I could be everything I wanted to be. I could have everything I've ever wanted. I was sad when we finally reached the village and I would have to go. That in itself was odd. Lying down amongst the clatter of the Na'vi life, returning to a place I felt like a shadow in. But I would do it. I would do what I must.

"Will you return today?" Tsanten asked me as we sat on the limb above my leaf bed.

"No. I have things to take care of there." I told him, sad to be saying it.

"Okay." He replied with a small smile.

"This was fun. A good day." I smiled back at him. "Thank you for being there. It was amazing."

"I'm glad. You're lucky." He told me.

"You are too. You're a part of the family now." I grinned. "Loki even agrees with that."

He just looked at me slightly stunned. "Wow."

"I know." I said and nudged him. "We'll have to bring Loki here sometime. Show him off a bit."

Tsanten laughed, "We will see about that."

"I spose." I said as a silence fell between us. "I should go." I said and dropped into my bed.

"I'll see you in the morning?" He asked.

"Bright and early." I said and closed the cocoon.

It was hard to drift back when I knew he was watching me. But I managed to close my eyes and return through the link. Opening it to see a laughing Trudy sitting with a grinning Max. Getting up I walked over to them.

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" I smiled at Trudy.

"Nope." She smiled back. "Max is good company. How was Tsanten?" She asked.

"Good." I grinned and sat on the desk in front of them. "He had me make tsaheylu with Loki. It was _amazing_."

"Tell me about it." Max said wheeling closer to me.

Laughing I told him all about it while making a video log at the same time. It would be nice to have the experience plus the questions on record. When I was finally done, Max escorted us back to the scorpion and helped us load everything we had come to get. I was eager to return to the shack and to relax for a bit. To keep my word to Trudy.

"I'm sorry I didn't help more." I told her on the way back. "Max was a bad influence on me."

"Its fine, Sara." She replied. "I don't blame you. I know how attached you are to the Na'vi."

"But its girl time the rest of the day." I smiled at her.

She laughed. "Okay, I'm gonna hold you to that."

When we got back to the shack everyone was still in their link beds. Trudy and I unloaded everything, putting it away before cracking a beer and pulling out a deck of cards. We talked about everything we used to. Gorging ourselves on whatever we could find.

"What are you girls up to?" Grace asked, making us both jump as she came into the room.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically. "We're just, you know, hanging out."

"Have you linked at all today?" Jake asked with a raised brow, rolling into the room.

"For a little bit at Hell's Gate." I told him.

"That's what I thought." He replied.

"Is it?" I frowned at him.

"We saw Tsanten and he was looking pretty happy. He even ignored Ney'ite's advances." He replied.

"Well, I am a beautiful Na'vi." I told him cockily and laughed.

He just shook his head and grabbed a drink from the fridge. Before I knew it we were all enjoying each others company, laughing, realizing that we were lucky. We had each other as well as the Na'vi. Sometimes it felt like all would be lost. But day's like this made me happy. Day's like this made me think that all would be all right in the end. If only I could know for sure. But as long as I had Grace and everyone here, I would never be alone. We were family and that's all that matters.


	10. To Tame a Banshee

_**Chapter Ten: To Tame a Banshee**_

My stomach was in knots. So much so that I felt like I couldn't breathe. We hadn't even left yet and I was already freaking out. When Neytiri had said I was ready I had still hoped there would be more time to learn and to wrap my head around what I would have to do. A direhorse was one thing but to tame an Ikran was something completely different.

Tsanten and I stood just inside the jungle. It was quiet and it gave me time to practice. I was nervous beyond belief, trying to hide it so I could do what I needed to do.

"You're not concentrating." Tsanten told me as he retrieved my meresh'ti cau'pla from the branch.

"Oe omum." I told him, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"_Concentrate.__"_ He replied.

"_I__'__m __trying.__"_ I shot at him.

"_Try __harder.__"_ He shot back, pushing me toward the tree.

I knew he was only trying to help but he was making my anger bubble, causing me to shake more then concentrate. I flung the bola and it wrapped itself around the branch. I thought it was a good hit. But Tsanten gave me a disappointed look as he began to circle me.

"_Do __you __think __the __ikran __will __just __allow __you __to __bond __with __it? __Do __you __think __it __will __not __fight __you __every __step __of __the __way? __You __must __have __a __good __throw __or __you __give __it __the __opportunity __to __kill __you. __It __will __tear __the __flesh __from __your __bones, __breaking __them __in __its __jaw. __You __want __to __survive __this __and __in __order __to __do __that __you __need __to _concentrate_!"_ He yelled as he continued to circle me._ "You are unfocused and sloppy. Two things that you can not afford to be. If you fail and the ikran gets the upper hand then you risk being thrown over the edge."_

"_I __get __it, __Tsanten. __You __don__'__t __need __to __go __on.__" _I shot at him.

"_You __need __to __listen __to __me.__"_ He said grabbing my arms. He jerked me, making me look him in the eyes. "I'm only telling you this because you need to understand the danger."

"I do understand." I said looking at him. "But trying to scare me is not going to make it any easier."

"I just want you to be prepared." He said releasing me.

"I know." I told him with a small smile. "And I appreciate that. But I'm already worried enough about this. Just let me mentally prepare myself in my own way." He nodded and I put my hand on his chest. "Thank you."

Turning away from him I walked deeper into the jungle. I found a stump in the middle of a small clearing. It was perfect. I crawled on top of it, sitting cross-legged. I rested my hands on my knees, sitting straight as I shut my eyes. My ears picked up every sound. Taking deep breaths I found myself calming, making myself one with the jungle. My breathing became more prominent in my ears as I released the tension from my body. I heard a twig break. My eyes shot open and I saw Loki sitting in front of me, an odd cock to his head. Smiling I put my arm out toward him.

"You're very close to the village." I told him as he rubbed against my hand. He made his purring noise and I wrapped my arms around his large head. "Hello, Love." I said and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Peu mì peyral Eywa…"

Turning I saw Tsu'tey standing with wide eyes. "Tsu'tey!" I said getting up as Loki crouched behind me, anger bubbling in his throat. "Do not be afraid!" I said holding out my hands.

"It is true." He said eyeing the thanator.

I glanced at my friend before the Na'vi in front of me. "Yes. But please, do not panic, he will not hurt you."

"When Tsanten said you had befriended a palulukan I thought he was exaggerating to make us more likely to accept you."

"Tsu'tey…" I said unsure of what he planned on doing. Loki sensed my unease and moved to my side, his defenses up. "Mawey, Loki." I told him, putting my hand on his side.

"Loki?" Tsu'tey questioned.

"It is his name. It's from my planet. Loki was the god of chaos. It seemed a good fit for a thanator."

"Indeed." He replied as his body relaxed and a smile crossed his lips. "May I join you?"

I straightened myself and relaxed. Loki did the same and looked at me questioningly. I nodded and patted him as I walked up to Tsu'tey. "Do not be afraid."

I led him forward and Loki smelled him from head to toe. It amazed me how much Loki wowed the people of the Na'vi. First it was Tsanten and now Tsu'tey. I loved seeing the look on their faces. I hoped to share him with the village, but I would need to speak to Mo'at about it. She would speak with Eytukan and then maybe I could invite my thanator family to live here.

"Are you prepared for Iknimaya?" He asked as we sat with Loki.

"I don't know." I told him sadly. He just looked at me. "I'm just nervous. I can do it. I know I can. I just…am nervous." Loki let out a sad groan as he put his head in my lap. "Thank you, buddy." I smiled and hugged him, resting my head against his.

"He calms you?" Tsu'tey asked.

"Yes, he does." I smiled. "I've known him for several years now. Raised him from when he was very young."

"He trusts you." He observed.

"We're bonded." I grinned. "But even before that we were connected on some level. He knows when I need him and now it seemed to have intensified since we made tsaheylu."

"What did it feel like?" He asked.

"It was amazing." I told him, my grin widening. "I was afraid to do it. But Tsanten gave me the courage to and so I did it. I don't know what I was waiting for. It was so fantastic I can hardly describe it." I noticed his demeanor change when I mentioned my friend's name. "What is it?" I asked him. "What is it with you and Tsanten?"

"There is nothing." He said and stood. "I must go and you must prepare."

With that he walked away. Sighing, knowing there was something that both of them were hiding from me. It put me on edge again. Sitting on the stump again, I shut my eyes, trying to relax again, stroking Loki's sides at the same time. He gave a low hum as I heard someone behind me. Already knowing who it was, a small smile flickered across my face.

"Are you calmer?" He asked.

"Not really." I replied as all my reasons to be anxious returned to me.

"Calm down." Tsanten said putting his hands on my shoulders, his thumbs gently working through the tension knots in my shoulders.

"I can't." I told him, bowing my head as I took in his comfort. "I'm freaking out."

"_I __can __tell.__"_ He said barely a whisper.

"_I __can __hear __you __and __I __don__'__t __appreciate __it. __I__'__m __about __to __do __something __that __I __have __little __confidence __about. __Don__'__t __make __light __of __it.__"_ I told him with a frown.

"You're Na'vi grows stronger every day." He smiled at me.

"I'm as good as anyone else around here." I smirked at him.

"Feel a little better?" He asked catching my eyes from over my shoulder.

"Yes." I said and leaned against him. "I'm just afraid that I won't be able to do it."

"All the others have done it. You will have no problem." He said putting his arms around me.

The tightness of his hold calmed me down. Shutting my eyes I listened to his breathing, feeling his breath on my shoulder. It was probably wrong to be this close. Both of us would get the wrong idea. But in this moment I couldn't help myself. Traveling up into the Hallelujah mountains to the sheer cliff faces of Mons Veritatis, one of the largest of the floating mountains. The thought terrified me. The path we would follow was called Iknimaya. First we would travel on direhorse, then we'd climb up the floating mountains on foot, then we would finally climb through the grotto to get to the rookery.

"I'm scared." I whispered to him.

"Don't be. I will be there with you the entire time." He told me gently. I nodded and put my arms behind me, placing them on his neck. "Come, they are readying to go."

"Okay." I said and stood, facing Loki. "I must go. I will see you soon." He rubbed against me, lifting me from the ground momentarily, before turning back into the jungle. Turning back to Tsanten I heaved a heavy sigh. "Let's go."

On top of Tompa I was regretting this decision almost immediately. I had been waiting for this moment. Had been waiting to have an ikran. It was one of the most exciting things about being Na'vi. But now that I was staring at it in the face I was terrified to go through with it. What if something went wrong? What if I went over the edge? What if Tsanten couldn't protect me? There were so many 'what if' questions that I was freaking myself out even further as we made our way through the jungle. I hardly noticed when the sky opened up and it was time to go ahead on foot. Tsanten put his hands on my arms as the rest started to climb the floating rocks.

"I'm right here." He whispered to me.

"I know." I said and took a deep breath before following the others.

"You okay?" Jake asked as we climbed.

"Nope." I told him with a grin.

"Good. Neither am I." He smiled before helping me up onto the next rock.

Grabbing vine after vine, pulling myself up onto rock after rock, and trying to no look down. It was easy at first. Just climbing, feeling my adaptable Na'vi body have no problem with the task at hand. I had everything with me. I was ready. If only my mind would slow down and calm for just a second.

"Focus on what you're doing." Tsanten told me as I stood watching everyone jump onto a hanging vine.

I nodded, realizing that I could do this. That this was easy. That just because I was a girl and not full Na'vi that I was any less then these men. Jake and I had every right to be here as anyone else. It was this moment where I decided that I was going to prove it to them. Smiling at Tsanten I leapt, grabbing the vine. Climbing with ease and speed I soon passed Jake and the young warriors. Soon I was along side Tsu'tey. I grinned and winked at him before continuing. They may be strong but I was lighter and more agile. It was a good feeling. I felt stupid that I hadn't figured this out sooner. Even though I could hear Grace's voice in my head, telling me that I am an independent woman who doesn't need a man to complete my life. I laughed out loud as I clambered over the edge of the rock. It was a beautiful site. The falls and the fog. The feeling of the moment. I heard a call and I turned to see Neytiri flying around us on Seze. I let out a yell and waved at her. Taking a deep breath I smiled. I was proud of myself. But I wasn't a gloater. I waited for Tsanten and Jake before I followed Tsu'tey and the others. They were my boys. I felt the need to stick with them whether I had to or not.

The path got easier again and before I knew it we were running through a grotto, the ikrans' screams coming through the roar of the waterfall. You could see them through the small space behind the flowing water. We had arrived…

"We're here." Jake said nudging me.

I smiled at him before turning to Tsanten. I took his hand and squeezed it quickly before letting it go. There was a cry and Neytiri and Seze landed in the opening to the grotto. A smile crossed Jake's face and she smiled back at him. I felt Tsanten move against me and I unconsciously leaned into him.

"Jake Sully will go first." Tsu'tey told the group.

"Jake…" I said grabbing his arm as he went to walk toward the rookery. "Please be careful."

"I will." He said kissing my forehead quickly before making his way behind the falls.

Neytiri looked at me, putting her hand on my arm before following Jake. Once they were through, the rest of us followed. The sound of the banshees made excitement grow inside of me, though the nerves were still there. Jake moved in front of the group. His bola was out and ready. Swinging it around, he moved toward the banshees. Most let out a scream and moved away from him, taking flight off the cliff. One turned on him and for a second I thought it was the one, but it took flight.

"Take a breath." Tsanten told me. I took a deep breath, not even realizing that I had been holding it. "He'll be okay." I nodded and felt his hand move to my back.

It was only a few seconds later that a banshee screamed and Jake hissed at it. He had found his Ikran. I lurched forward next to Neytiri. Both of us crouched as we watched him dance with the Ikran. He threw his bola, latching it around the Ikran's mouth. Leaping onto its back he struggled to keep balance as he tried to bring his queue forward while grabbing the Ikran's antennae. The Ikran sensed his struggle and just as it looked like the bond would be made, the banshee threw its head back, unbalancing Jake, tossing him from its back. He rolled, right over the cliff. Neytiri and I both screamed his name. I moved to go to him but I was pulled back. Looking, Tsanten held me firmly against him. Jake pulled himself up from the cliff and launched himself at the Ikran again. Neytiri kept yelling for him to make the bond. He locked his legs around the Ikran's head and neck, making it impossible for the animal to move from his grip. He pulled the queues together and he yelled for the Ikran to stop. The animal halted and Jake loosened the bola, letting the animal up. Neytiri rushed forward, urging the Ikran to the edge.

"The first flight seals the bond." She told him. "You can not wait. Think 'fly'."

"Fly?" Jake replied and the Ikran launched itself over the edge.

Tsanten let me go and I rushed to the edge of the cliff, watching Jake struggle with the art of flight before finally getting the Ikran to level out. Soon I saw Neytiri join him. Excitement filled me as I watched the other two warriors claim their Ikrans. Learning as much as I could from watching them. Only, it was too soon that it came to be my turn.

"It's time." Tsanten told me. I felt the color drain from my face. He put his hands on my face, bringing his face close to mine. "You can do this."

Nodding at him I turned toward the Ikrans. We had caused a stir. Unrolling my bola, I swung it slowly as I moved forward. I took long strides, keeping low to the ground to avoid the flapping wings. Several had already taken flight away from me.

"You can do it, Sara." Tsanten told me.

Taking a deep breath I lunged at several, making them take flight. Jumping down the different levels of rock as more flew away. I stopped and eyed several, trying to see which one might be the one that would be mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow, ducking in time to miss the large mouth that had jut out toward me. I heard my name yelled but I was already on the move. Facing the Ikran who had attacked I saw a beautiful male. His hide was mostly blue with flecks of orange and black, patches of green here and there. But as much as I wanted to take in its beauty, I had to dodge again as it tried to end me. Sliding to the left I leapt up onto its back, grabbing its queue. I pulled mine forward, thinking that it was going to be even easier then I had expected. But it wasn't that easy. It twisted, trying to get me, inching us closer and closer to the edge. I heard Tsanten yelling but in the next second I felt air as both me and the Ikran tumbled over the edge. The bond had yet to be made. I still had hold of his queue but he was flipping himself in the air so hard that there was little I could do. I was rammed against the rock face as we fell, knocking my grip from the Ikran. But the Ikran was true to what I was expecting. He turned and flapped toward me, his mouth open, ready for the kill. I kicked his mouth away and latched onto it's torso as I tried to finish my task. As he bent his head to grab me I grabbed his antennae and let go, grabbing my queue, quickly connecting them. I felt our consciousness meld together and without a word he swooped under me. I gripped his neck as I managed to get into position. Finally feeling secure I told him to rise. He beat his wings. I saw Tsanten at the edge, his eyes searching. I smiled as my ikran and I shot up past him, twirling in the air before leveling out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanhì and watched as Tsanten jumped from the cliff onto her back, making the bond. He was at my side a second later.

"_What __were __you __thinking?__"_ He shot at me.

"_I__'__m __sorry! __It__'__s __not __like __I __did __it __on __purpose.__"_ I replied to him. "But I did it!" I said switching to English before letting out a joyous yell.

I got a laugh from him, though he shook his head at the same time. It didn't bother me. I was in seventh heaven right now. I had found my ikran and we were now bonded for life. It was one of the best moments of my life. It didn't happen quite the way I had thought it would, but it worked. It would be a story to tell. I couldn't wait to tell Grace tonight. Soon the six of us had formed a V as we flew together. Neytiri and Jake were playing with each other as I simply took in the sights from above. I couldn't wait to fly at night. Soon we were on our way back to the village. It took less then half the time flying as it had on direhorse. I was almost sad as Hometree appeared in the distance. Following suit, we all landed our ikrans amongst the top branches of Hometree. The other ikrans screamed as they watched their new brothers and sisters, welcoming them to their home. Landing my ikran, I slid from his back, keeping our queues connected. I had landed higher then everyone else, hoping to watch them all walk away to leave me alone to further bond with my ikran. Turning to him, I ran my hands down his neck before placing my hand on his face. He made a low noise as he rested his head against me.

"And to think you were trying to kill me just a few hours ago." I smiled as I stroked him.

"Not coming down?"

I jumped and the ikran hissed as I turned to see Tsanten. Calming immediately, I stroked the ikran to calm him.

"I just wanted to stay with him for a little bit longer." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He said and sat down where he stood.

I took a few steps away from the banshee and sat next to him. My eyes wouldn't move from the animal if I had wanted them to.

"He's beautiful." I smiled.

"He really is." Tsanten replied. "What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know." I smiled and looked at him. "It has to be something fun. Something that suits him. But I can't think of it just yet."

"He definitely has spirit." Tsanten smiled at me.

"Yes he does." I replied. "Wait. Spirit. Tirea." I said and looked at my friend.

"I think it's a fitting name." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Good." I smiled and continued to look at my ikran.

There seemed to be a semi-awkward pause before he said, "You had me worried."

"How so?" I said looking at him.

"When you went over the edge." He said and averted his eyes.

"Hey." I said putting my hand on his arm. "I'm fine. It all worked out in the end. Just like you told me it would." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I watched my ikran pick at the tree and himself, unable to get enough of him. My stomach rumbled, distracting me. Tsanten stood and pulled me to my feet.

"Come. It's nearly dinner time." He said and started down the tree.

"Okay." I said and turned back to Tirea. "I'll be seeing you soon."

We walked together to dinner, laughing and discussing the day's events. He took me through different aerial scenarios, talking me through how to turn and maneuver Tirea. I begged him to go flying with me again. He promised me he would, but not until tomorrow. He said something about me needing to rest. I told him he was being ridiculous but in the end he won this one.

"It's about time." Jake said as I took a seat next to him.

"Sorry, I couldn't get over the fact that I have an ikran now." I beamed at him.

"It's something isn't it?" He smiled back.

"You both have done well." Neytiri told us with a proud look.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. "It felt good."

"Here." Tsanten said handing me a wrap of my favorite things.

We ate happily, talking little as we began to wind down for the night. As everyone seemed to finish, Tsu'tey called Tsanten and Jake away. A group of male Na'vi was forming. Neytiri moved closer to me and for a while we were quiet. I was never alone with her long and now that the opportunity came to get to know her better I was a little afraid. I knew her when we had the school open. But things had changed since then. Neither of us were who we used to be.

"I know…you blame yourself." She said barely above a whisper. Bowing my head, I listened, my throat tightening at the mere words she spoke. "I do not blame you. Nor do I blame Grace." She said and moved ever so closer to me. "She knew what she was doing. They all did. What's done is done. I know we haven't spoken much since. Even with you being here. I am sorry about that. I will try and do better." She told me, putting her hand on my arm.

"I am sorry." I told her. "For everything that happened before, but I am dedicated to you and your people. I am here to help you. If I can gain your friendship once again in the process then I'll have done almost everything I came here to do." I finished, putting my hand on her arm.

She smiled at me, "Then it is done."

"Irayo, Neytiri." I smiled at her.

For the first time since the school we had a full conversation. We spoke of everything that had happened since Jake and I had arrived. We laughed and joked. It wasn't until her last question that things began to get awkward.

"What is between you and Tsanten?" She asked a smile still on her face.

My smile faltered and I felt my face flush. "He's become my closest friend." I said trying to pick my words carefully.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Well, what of you and Jake?" I countered.

"There are feelings." She told me and her smile disappeared.

"Neytiri?" I asked gently.

"I am promised to Tsu'tey. I know what is expected of me. But I spend time with Jake and I feel so much for him." She confided in me.

"I feel the same for Tsanten." I admitted. We both looked at each other and a small smile moved across our faces. "We both shouldn't be feeling anything." I told her and gave a small laugh. "I have two bodies and you are meant to become the mate to the next clan leader."

She gave a short laugh and nodded, "Both of us are in trouble."

"But the thing is, is that I want him. I want him in this body, in this land. I want to become full Na'vi. If only it were possible." I told her.

"It may be possible." She said barely audible.

"What?" I said but before she could answer Jake had approached her.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" He asked her.

"Of course." She smiled and allowed him to help her up.

She smiled at me, nodding, before she left with him. My eyes moved to find Tsanten. I found him in a small group. Tsu'tey was among them. As I watched, I noticed the happiness on Tsanten's face. He laughed and smiled the entire time.

"Kaltxì." Looking up I saw Ney'ite smiling at me. "May I sit?" She asked.

"Of course you can." I told her. She sat down, only I could tell there was something on her mind. She was tense and uneasy. "What is it?" I asked.

"We haven't talked much lately. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, not at all. Just been busy with training and everything." I smiled at her.

"Congratulations on your ikran today." She smiled back.

"Thank you. He's amazing. I'm very happy to be that much closer to becoming a part of the people."

"It'll be a good day. It's nice to have a Skyperson that is on our side. Working both sides to help my people." She replied but there was an edge to her voice.

"Yes it is." I stated, still waiting for her to get to whatever it was that she wanted to say.

"_Can __I __ask __you __something?__"_ She said softly.

"Of course." I told her.

"_What __are __your __intentions __with __Tsanten?__"_ She said quickly.

I didn't know how to answer that. Neytiri wasn't going to back down from her feelings. That much was clear. I didn't want to either. But I could see the feelings in Ney'ite's eyes and I knew that he would be better off with a woman from his own people. Someone who was born Na'vi and would always be Na'vi. He didn't need me around, a half person, to block his site on what he should do. What I was about to say hurt as the thought even entered my mind. But I was going to do what I thought was the selfless thing. Ending it before it could really begin. To save him any more pain then necessary.

"_My __intentions __are __nothing __more __then __friendship.__" _I told her with difficulty. _"__He __is __a __good __teacher __and __I __have __enjoyed __our __time __together, __but __there __is __nothing __more __then __that.__"_

"Irayo." She smiled.

"There is nothing to thank me for." I smiled back. Only the smile never touched my eyes.

Her smile grew and she stood, walking toward the group of males. I watched as she put her hand on Tsanten's shoulder and he smiled up at her. Her grin seemed to be unending as she took in his attention. She took a seat next to him and started to join in the conversation. She was in love with him. It was obvious. But as jealousy raged through me, I realized that I was too.


	11. Tìngay

**Disclaimer: Antything you recognize from Avatar is not mine.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I really enjoy this story and I've gotten more feedback on this one then my others so I'm thinking you all might like it too. I hope you do and enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Tìngay<strong>_

The air rushed over me and Tirea and I flew through the sky. Since I had bonded with him, we spent little time apart. Neytiri assisted me in making a pair of flying glasses, as well as a harness for him. His antennae were attached just a foot or so from the base of his head, making it easy for me to hold on. The sky was darkening, but still I flew. Even at night flying was amazing. To see the jungle from above. Only every time I did, I remembered the first time I experienced it.

"Here you go." I said and tossed Tirea a banana fruit.

I ate one as I looked at the several I had in my handmade basket. I had been occupying my time with many different things. Spending as little time with Tsanten as I could. He still taught me things, and we still spent time together, but not as much as before. I limited my touching and made sure to watch was I said to him. I didn't want to lead him on, especially when I knew what Ney'ite wanted. Every evening at dinner, since she last talked to me about him, she sat at his side. Most nights I turned in early, or say on Neytiri's other side. I knew that this would only last so long. I was shocked that Tsanten hadn't questioned me about it yet. But Ney'ite was good at distracting him. She seemed to know exactly what to say to keep his attention. I realized that she had had her eyes on him since before I arrived. Now that he was giving her attention it seemed to sprout into something else. She looked at him so adoringly it almost made me sick. Even when I wasn't with them, what I saw kept playing over and over again in my mind. Even when I was with Tirea, hoping to forget, all I did was long for him.

"Have another." I said and tossed my ikran another fruit. "I should just bring them back, but without chocolate I'm going to need something else to gorge on." I told him. He made a small noise and nudged me. "Oh, stop. I'll eat them all if I want." He made a low rumble, making me glare at him. A few prolemuris had approached and were attempting to get into my bag. "All you have to do is ask." I said and tossed a couple fruit to the creatures, smiling as they joyously ate them. "Should we go?" I asked Tirea.

Standing from his perched position, I nodded at him, doing the same. I took the basket, bonding with him, before leaping up onto the ikran's back. Through the bond, he took off at a steady pace, careful not to make me loose balance. I wanted to bring the fruit to Mo'at. It was too soon that Hometree came into view. Tirea landed on our usual spot. I disconnected my queue before sliding from his back. I gave him a quick goodbye before running down the branch, making my way to the gathering space, and then to Mo'at's hut.

"Mo'at?" I called from outside.

"_Come in."_ She replied.

"Here, I brought you some fruit." I smiled as I entered.

"Sara, thank you." She said looking at it. "But you know as well as I that I can not accept them."

"I know. But I'm going to take this one, so then it would be considered sharing." I smiled at her. She smiled back, taking the remainder of the fruit.

"You've been alone a lot lately." She stated.

"I've been trying to distance myself, yes." I replied as I sat down, playing with the fruit.

"Why?" She asked with furrowed brows. I bowed my head and continued to pick at the fruit. "Sara?"

"I'm trying to save myself from as much heartache as I can." I told her. "We both know that this can't last forever. I can't keep using two bodies for the rest of my life. Not only that, but when my people come for what they want I have a feeling I'll be once again cast from the clan."

She sat in front of me, putting her hands on my knees. "But this way is hurting you." She stated.

"And I can handle that." I said looking up at her. "I can handle myself being hurt. But I can't hurt everyone else. If I'm just…around…then no one gets hurt. It's when I get involved that things start to go astray."

"Tsanten?" She asked. I didn't say anything. "He's been asking about you."

"Why?" I asked looking up at her.

"Why not?" She countered.

"Why should he?" I retorted.

She sighed with a small smile on her face. "You may not see it, but I do. I have known that boy since the day he was born." She told me. "He feels for you. He has made his decision. It has been a long time since he was made warrior and a part of The People. It has been many seasons since he was able to make his bow from Hometree and choose his woman. He has made his bow, but he has yet to choose a woman."

"There has to have been at least one he's been interested in. You can't tell me that of all the woman of the Omaticaya, there has never been one the he has wanted." I replied doubtfully.

She simply smiled and shook her head. "Not one."

"Mo'at, why are you telling me this?" I asked her sadly.

She reached up and gently played with my hair. I had taken it out of the braids and it now hung loosely down my back and over my shoulders. It was longer then Neytiri's and I had wrapped a colorful flower and its stem into it.

"I'm telling you this because I want both of you to be happy. Since you've been here it's almost as if I have two daughters again." She said softly.

A wave of sadness moved over me and I put my hand over hers. My five fingers covered her four and I lowered my head as tears filled my eyes. "That means a lot to me."

"And seeing you with Tsanten makes my heart soar." She said and smiled again. "The look in both your eyes."

"Ney'ite has strong feelings for him. I'm letting her have him." I told her.

"But he doesn't want her. He wants you." She told me.

"Of all the people of the clan, I am having trouble hearing this from you. You are the spiritual leader and I am the enemy. Yet you're trying to mate me with one of your males." I told her with furrowed brows.

"Enough of that talk." She told me, her authoritative voice coming through. "I will not have you belittling yourself when there is no call for it. You will be a part of The People and you will be happy with Tsanten. I will see to it."

Smiling, I moved to my knees, putting my arms around her neck. "Thank you, Mo'at. So much."

"You are family. Whether you are Na'vi or not." She whispered.

"Thank you." I said and let the tears fall.

Looking at me, she wiped them away before standing, taking the basket of fruit and leaving the hut. I lingered momentarily before leaving as well. I saw her present the basket to Eytukan. I stopped and watched the looks on their faces. They loved each other. Even if they were selected as a mated pair, they had grown to love each other. Eytukan looked over at me, nodding with a small smile. It was the most recognition he had given me since I'd arrived. I smiled, nodding back, before walking back through the village. Deciding to get out of the village again to think about what Mo'at said, I went to find Tompa. Bonding with him I moved him into the jungle. A swim sounded good and I knew just the place.

I could smell the lake before I could see it. Eager to get into it I urged Tompa forward. Just as we were about to move from the trees, I saw a direhorse lapping up pitcher plant water. Through the bond I halted Tompa almost instantly, looking at the direhorse. It was Tìtxur. Dropping from Tompa, I disconnected and moved from the trees. Tsanten was sitting on a fallen tree overhanging the lake. After not spending time with him for several days now, I melted at the site of him. Moving forward, I caught his line of site and he turned toward me. A smile moved across his face as he quickly came over to me. His arms were open. I willingly allowed him to embrace me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I buried my face in his neck. When he released me, I couldn't help but become captivated by the look in his eyes.

"Hi." He smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled back, more air then sound.

"I've missed you." He told me.

"I've missed you too." I replied putting my arms around his neck again.

When I finally released him again, he put his hand on my face. I put mine over his, relishing his touch. He smiled sweetly before bringing his face closer to mine.

"Tsanten…" I said softly as I put my hand on his chest.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We can't." I replied.

"Why not?" He asked. I was at a loss for words. "You've been avoiding me for days, leaving me to suffer through Ney'ite's never ending advances. All I've wanted is to spend time with you and you keep running away." He told me.

"Tsanten…please…" I said looked at him with glossy eyes.

"I know what you are and I don't care. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He told me.

"We can't." I whispered.

"Do you not feel for me?" He asked.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm uniltìrantokx. We can't have a life here. It would only be a partial life. I'd have to return to my human body every night. How would that make you happy?" I asked him.

"Having any of you would make me happy." He replied.

"You barely know me." I said pushing away from him.

"How can you say that? You've been here for months." He frowned at me. "And I know what you are. I know what you came to do."

"Then why are you trying to get in my way?" I asked him sadly. He looked hurt. "It's not that I don't want what you want. But I can't keep you and you can't keep me. It's not the way this works."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." He said turning away from me.

"Tsanten…" I said following him. "I'm not saying this to hurt you."

"I understand." He said continuing to walk away.

"Ftang!" I yelled. He stopped and turned to me. "Rutxe."

"Please what?" He asked.

"Don't leave it like this. Just talk to me." I told him.

"You won't talk to me!" He yelled, getting in my face. "What do you want, Sara?" He asked.

My mind was screaming for me to just shut up. Not to get myself in this any deeper then I was. But my body was telling me something completely different. The truth was that I wanted what he wanted. I wanted to be here forever and to live amongst the Omaticaya. I wanted what Mo'at said to be true. But did I tell him that? Did I really tell him what I wanted?

"If I tell you..." I told him barely above a whisper. "If I tell you what I want, will you promise me that you won't act? Will simply knowing be enough for you? I have a job to do and I can't be distracted until I have accomplished what I came here to do. You know what I need to do. You know why I'm here. So…will it be enough?"

"_Just tell me."_ He said stepping even closer to me.

"_I want everything that you want." _I told him. Putting my hand on his chest, I looked him in the eyes, the Na'vi flowing from my mouth. _"I want this. I want to be with you. More then anything I want to be a part of your world. A part of the Omaticaya. I want to live this life as a whole. Not a half life. I want to be able to win this fight and find a way to stay…with you. I shouldn't want this. I shouldn't feel this way. But I can't deny it because this is the happiest I have been in a long time. Since I was a child, I have been fighting so hard to be strong and resilient. But here I feel like I'm home. Like I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. But how is that possible? What if I fail you and the Omaticaya fall because I failed? What if my people destroy your people? What if you don't want me anymore?" _I finished as a tear slid down my cheek.

He raised his hand and wiped it away. _"I will always want you."_

"Are you sure you want to start this?" I asked him.

"This started the moment I laid eyes on you." He replied taking my head in his hands.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He replied.

In the next second his lips were against mine. Putting my hands on his chest, I leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tighter against him. When I needed a breath, I pulled away from him. His eyes were bright and happy, a smile on his face. I couldn't help the smile that moved across mine.

"It's about time." He told me teasingly.

"Shut up." I said shoving him before putting my hands on his face, kissing him again.

Pulling away from him, I wadded into the water. Looking at him mischievously, he followed. He moved quickly, making me laugh as I tried to move away from him. He had me in his arms a second later, taking us deeper into the water. It was starting to glow as the sun was nearly completely down. The stronger the colors of the forest got the more I was captivated by him. The dots on his face started to glow, and every part of me wanted to be close to him. Placing a long kiss on his lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tightly against him as we treaded in the nice cool water. Shutting my eyes, I took in the moment, happy that it was happening. He moved one arm, pulling his queue over his shoulder. Noticing, I released him, frowning at him.

"We can't." I told him.

"We already have." He replied.

"No." I said putting my hands on his face. "Not until I'm a part of The People. I need to finish it."

"But I already have." He smiled. "And I have finally chosen my woman."

Seeing the look in his eyes, feeling his hold on me, made me realize that I wanted this just as much, if not more, than he did. Pulling my queue over my shoulder, I held up the end. He did the same, waiting for me to make the final move. With our eyes locked, I only had to think for a moment more before putting mine against his. I watched as the tendrils coiled around each other. Then I felt the most pleasuring feeling of my life. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Tsanten's lips quieted me as he pulled me tighter against him, his thoughts telling me all I needed to know. My arms were locked around his neck as we kissed under the colors of the jungle.

It seemed as if my feelings grew as the colors of the forest, time seeming to be nothing. As we embraced each other, memories of our time spent together moved between us. Resting my forehead against his, I closed my eyes, seeing the first time he saw me move through my head. I watched as he bent down next to my unconscious form. There was something about the look on his face. I could see and feel the instant connection he made to me. Seeing myself through his eyes was odd. But then I felt my own feelings intermingle with his as I remembered taking him in for the first time. It seemed our first argument had made an impression on him. Even though there had been few since. He saw me watch him as we spent time together, laughing and joking in the jungle. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life. Making tsaheylu with Tsanten was by far the most fantastic experience of my life. There was nothing that could top this feeling. It was like a never ending orgasm. If I thought I had never known love, I knew it now. Everything in this moment was amazing.

He moved from the water, picking me up into his arms, carrying me into the jungle. He pulled down several large leaves before laying me down on top of them, our lips hardly parting. He laid his body over mine, the water making our bodies slip against each other. My body temperature seemed to rise as his hands moved over my body, touching placing that made me tingle. His lips tasted so sweet, I couldn't get enough.

Our lips finally ceased and we lay there, looking into each others eyes. I softly trailed my fingers down his face, smiling as he did. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he laid his head on my chest. Wrapping my arms around him, kissing the top of his head, I took a deep breath, taking him in. Shutting my eyes I ran my fingers through his braids, completely content as our memories and feelings continued to flow through each other. Too soon, he rolled off of me, lying on his side next to me. Turning onto mine to face him, he pulled me against his chest. Resting my head on his bicep, I put my hand on his face. He put his on my neck, his thumb rubbing my jaw line. We laid like that for a long time, just staring at each other, dwelling in the tsaheylu.

My eyes felt heavy, but I fought against sleep. I had no intention of going back to my body just yet. I smiled and kissed Tsanten tenderly as his eyes kept slipping shut.

"Sleep." I whispered to him.

"Nga yawne lu oer." He whispered back.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again.

Soon he was asleep and whole new feel flowed through the tsaheylu. Closing my eyes I watched as pictures started to flow through. He was dreaming. I could see us bonded and making love. I saw us flying together, age written on both our faces. There were children hugging us as we walked through the village. These images came and went. Tears ran from my eyes as I took in the happy scenes that Eywa was showing us. I tried to stay awake, tried to not let sleep take me, but it was too hard. Pushing open the link I got out, thrilled with what had just happened. Sad that I was back here.

"You're back." Grace smiled as she came into the room.

"Hey." I smiled standing up.

"You look happier today then you have been lately." She stated.

"I am very happy." I replied as my smile grew.

"You and Tsanten make up?" She asked.

"More then that." I said and leaned against the link bed. "I have to tell you something."

My face must have told her something, her smile fell and she asked, "Sara, what did you do?"

"I'm lying with him right now." I told her.

"You didn't…" She said eyeing me.

"We're bonded." I stated, my smile never leaving my face. "And I'm so happy, Grace."

She just looked at me with an indecisive look. I thought she was going to tear into me. Telling me how stupid I was. How I would never be full Na'vi. That I couldn't give him the life he deserved. A half mate. I already knew all of this and so did he. He accepted me for that, so why couldn't she? But instead of tearing into me, a smiled crossed her face.

"I'm happy for you, Sara." She said and embraced me. "He is an excellent Na'vi. Even though I think you could do better."

Laughing, I gently shoved her. "Like who? Tsu'tey?"

"No!" She said. "He's Neytiri's." She took my face in her hands and for a moment just looked at me. "I just don't think anyone is good enough for you."

"Thanks…mom." I smiled at her. Using the title for the first time without sarcasm or joking.

"You're my girl." She said and hugged me tightly.

"I love you so much." I told her as tears brimmed in my eyes.

"I love you." She said letting me go. "Now let's celebrate with some ice cream."

"With chocolate and peanuts?" I grinned.

She laughed, "What else?"

Wrapping an arm around each other's waists we went to the kitchen, scooping a large bowl of ice cream for each of us.

"You do know you probably shouldn't have done that, right?" Grace asked as we ate.

"Yes, I do." I told her. "But I'm in love with him, Grace. He is so magnificent I can't even begin to describe him. The feelings we shared. We're still bonded. We have to ah…you know…finish…in the morning." I told her with a wide grin.

"Sara Elizabeth Quaritch." She grinned at me. "You are a very naughty girl."

"Yes I am." I said and laughed.

"He loves you too?" She asked more serious.

"More then anything." I replied. "He never even looked at another woman before me."

"You're kidding." Grace said slightly shocked.

"I'm not. Mo'at told me herself." I said and smiled at her. "He's had advances. I even tried pushing Ney'ite on him to save him the heartache of me not being able to be with him. He scolded me for that. What can I say? He's got the hots for me." I told her and grinned, leaning back in my chair.

"SARA!" My name was yelled behind me.

Jumping, the chair tipped over, sending me to the floor. Instinctually, I swung my legs around, rolling on my shoulder, flipping over to face who called. Jake was there in his wheelchair, glaring at me.

"JAKE!" I yelled as I stood and hit him. "What the fuck?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He countered.

"What's going on?" Norm said groggily as he rushed into the kitchen, Trudy right on his heels.

"Jake was about to tell me." I frowned at them.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In the jungle." I replied.

"With?"

"Tsanten."

"Doing what?"

"Sara, what's he getting at?" Norm asked.

"What do you know?" I asked Jake, crossing my arms.

"Nothing but whispers in the village and a very happy looking Mo'at." He told me, his tone edgy.

"Mo'at looked happy?" I asked, my tone softening.

"Neytiri thinks you two are off mating. I told her you wouldn't do that. That we both knew better." He said calming. I didn't say anything. "Please tell me you know better." He told me.

"I can't." I told him as a wide grin spread across my face again.

"Are you serious?" Trudy smiled at me. I nodded at her. "Oh my God." She said and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." I said hugging her tightly.

Norm came to congratulate me as well. By the time I went through everything, and the group had calmed down, Jake was no longer in the room. Excusing myself, I found him in the link room, running his hand down his link bed.

"Jake?" I asked gently. He didn't say anything. Sighing, I ran my hand down the back of his head before taking a seat in his lap. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He told me.

"You're not?" I asked slightly surprised. "You sure seem like you are."

"I'm jealous." He said wrapping his arms around my waste.

"Oh, Jake." I said putting my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

He sighed into me. If the word 'sadness' was a sound, his sigh would have been it. "I love her." He whispered to me.

"I know." I replied. "Maybe it'll work out in the end. The world is full of possibilities."

He nodded and released me. I smiled at him before kissing his forehead. Standing, I ran my hand down his face before leaving him alone. We all said our goodnights before going to bed, or back to bed. The trailer grew quiet and I easily drifted off to sleep.

_Walking through the jungle as if in slow motion, my eyes wandering through it. As I walked I saw Loki. A little further and there was Jake in his Na'vi body with Neytiri at his side; there was Mo'at with a smile on her face. Almost everyone I knew appeared on either side of me as I walked through the jungle. There seemed to be something ahead. There was a white light. As I neared it there was someone standing in it. When I was close enough I realized that it was Grace, in her human body. I stopped in front of her, looking at her questioningly._

"_What's going on?" I asked her._

"_Be happy, Sara." She told me. "He loves you and you love him. Let nothing get in the way of that. Build a life and live it. Don't worry about me. I love you."_

"_I love you." I replied._

"_Go live." She smiled at me._

_Nodding, I moved on, sensing what I was here for ahead of me. Moving past the last few trees, the jungle opened up and Tsanten was smiling at me. A second later there was a child rushing over to me, throwing their arms around my waist. She was beautiful. Looking up I saw a small child in Tsanten's arms. His face looked like his fathers._

"_Tsanten…" I smiled, going to him._

_He kissed me deeply. The dream accelerated and snippets of things started to appear. We were happy. The children grew up happy and we were at the lake, old and happy. Thanators were everywhere in the dream, as well as direhorses. It showed everyone I loved and the feelings that moved through me were the same as the feelings I had felt with Tsanten in my Na'vi body. Pure happiness._

Opening my eyes, I realized that the sun was shinning. Frowning, I went through the dream in my head. Apparently Eywa had blessed me with the dreams I should have been having with Tsanten last night. Showing me that we would be happy and that we would have children.

"Morning." I smiled at Grace as I made myself some eggs.

"It's early." Grace said. "Not that I'm surprised."

"I'm just eating fast before I go in. I hope he's not waiting for me." I told her, feeling the need to rush now.

"I'm happy you're happy." Grace grinned at me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. "Eywa blessed me with good dreams last night. If she's right then I'm going to be a mother of two at some point here."

"As a Na'vi?" Grace asked.

"Yes." I told her. "I hope it's possible."

"Me too." She said sweetly.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that she appeared in a white light. If it meant what I thought it did then I was going to be very sad at some point. She looked exactly like she did now. I was afraid for her. If she needed to know then I would tell her. But until then it was something I wanted to keep to myself.

Eating quickly I made my way to the link room. Grace followed, hitting all the necessary buttons to get me in. Lying down she gave me one last smile before closing me in. I closed my eyes and drifted back to my Na'vi body. I felt caressing on my face and I opened my eyes to see Tsanten smiling at me.

"Hi." I smiled, putting my hand on his face.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. "Hi." He said before kissing me deeply.

He rolled on top of me. Our thoughts and feelings still mingling as he became more vigorous. This was it. The final act before we returned to the village mated for life. As his emotions filled me I became more and more excited. Bringing my knees up to his sides, I felt him move inside of me. Arching against him I wrapped my arms around his neck, sealing my body to his as he moved against me. Rolling him over, I sat atop him, rocking against him as both our pleasure spiked. He sat up, pulling me against him as we moved as one. It had been a while but this felt better then anything I had ever felt before. When the climax came I felt like I was going to pass out it felt so good.

"Wow." I said as we laid in each others arms.

"I know." He smiled.

"No, I mean…_wow._" I said looking at him.

"I know." He repeated with a wide grin.

"If you had told me you could do that this would have happened a long time ago." I grinned at him.

He just looked at me and laughed making me burst with laughter. He pulled me against him before rolling, keeping me firmly against his chest. He trailed his fingers up and down my back, staring at me with a small smirk on his lips. Sighing, I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Smiling, I let the sound fill me, allowing it to be the only sound I could hear. This was the sound of my life. Without this sound there was no more meaning for me. Without this man there was no me. As long as I could hear this sound I would be at ease and be happy. This is where my true life began and where I hoped it would end.

* * *

><p>Yay! I hope you enjoyed it! But I just wanted to add a question. I have a list of all the Na'vi used in this story and I would like some feedback on whether I should add a word list or just add meanings to the chapters. I'm sure I'll be adding to the list before this story is done. Any feedback would be most appreciated! Thank you!<p> 


	12. Na'vi Translations

Swaw Mì Krr – A moment in time (story title)

Na'vi Translations:

Oe ngim ayeveng – (roughly) I long for the children

Na si oe – As do I

Sìltsan – Good

Oe ma lrr nga lrr – I am happy you are happy

Nìltsan hasey – Well done

Ftang – Stop

Irayo – Thank you

Pey – Wait

Prrte' ultxa nga – Pleasure meeting you

Kaltxì – Hello

Lu sìltsan – Be good

Poan lor – He is beautiful

Po ke – Is he not

Kä neto – Go away

Kea – No before a noun

Kehe – No

Rä'ä – Do not

Rä'ä käì – Do not go

Rutxe – Please

Skxawng – Moron

Tul – Run

Nga pänutìng – You promise

Fnu – Quiet

Nga lor – You are beautiful

Tutee – Female

Tutean - Male

Tìtxur – Strength

Sìltsan ne tse'a nga nìmun – Good to see you again

Tompa – Rain

Si nga neu ne kä – Do you want to go

Sìltsan aysrr – Good days

Tanhì – Star

Mawey – Calm

Oe omum – I know

Peu mì peyral – What in the name of

Tirea – Spirit

Tìngay – Truth

Nga yawne lu oer – I love you

Set ayoeng sngä'i – Now we begin

Fra'u lu nìwotx muiä – Everything (will) be all right

Sa'nok – Mother

Sempul – Father

Tsmukan – Brother

Tsmuke – Sister

Na nìltsan – As well

Oe ma law po nìwotx muiä – I am certain he is all right

Tul nìwin – Run fast

'ì'awn zong – Stay safe

'ì'awn hu oe – Stay with me

Nga tsun peng oe nìwotx, tsmuke – You can tell me all, sister

Ayoeng lok – Are we close?

Oe omum nga tsatseng – I know you are there

Nìtam – Enough

Taw – Sky

Txe'lan – Heart

Pelun ke – Why not

Txon – Night

Fyape tsun oe srung nga – How can I help you?

Oe ma kelku – I am home

Aytopu ke – Fear not

Ayoeng za'u nìhawng alìm ne ftang set – We ('ve) come too far to stop now

Nga muiä – You are right

Srane – Yes

Oe pänutìng – I promise

Kaltxì, yawne – Hello, love

Rutxe lu mawey – Please be calm

Rutxe 'ì'awn mawey – Please stay calm

Oe na nìltsan – Me as well

Nga nìwotx muiä – Are you all right

Nga kin ne hahaw – You need to sleep

Hahaw – Sleep

Ayap'alute – Apologies

Txoa oe – Forgive me

Oel ngati kameie – I see you

Oe ka pxel nga – I don't like you

Oe ma – I am

Si nga yawne lu oer – And I love you

Names

Tsaheylu – The Bond

Uniltìrantokx – Dream Walker

Kenten – Fan lizard

Ikran – Mountain Banshee

Pa'li – Direhorse

Palulukan – Thanator

Nantang – Viperwolf

Angtsìk – Hammerhead Titanothere

Yerik – Hexapede

Talioang – Sturmbeest

Syaksyuk – Prolemuris

Atokirina' – Woodsprite

Tapirus – Tapir-like animal

Fkio – tetrapteron (flamingo-like)

Teylu – similar to jumbo shrimp. Good source of protein. Slightly sweet.

Eltungawng – Glow worm (induces hallucinations)

Kelutral – Hometree

Rawp – Bladder Polyp (similar to a pickle)

Toruk – Great Leonopteryx

Meresh'ti cau'pla – Banshee catcher

Iknimaya – Path to banshee rookery

Mons Veritatis – Location of rookery (largest floating mountain of the Hallelujah Mountains)

Uniltaron – Dream Hunt

Utral Aymokriyä – Tree of Voices

Vitraya Ramunong – Tree of Souls

Olo'eyctan – Clan leader


	13. Uniltaron

**Disclaimer: You all know what it is. Avatar isn't mine.**

**A/N: Chapter twelve! I am terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story! I lost my muse on this one for a while and have just recently put the finishing touches on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and that is hasn't been forgotten. =]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Uniltaron<strong>_

The idea alone was ridiculous. I knew that it had to happen; I just didn't want it to. Refusing at first, it took several minutes of sweet talk and caressing for Tsanten to convince me to take my queue from his. He knew what I was feeling and even though he felt the same, we had to return. We'd been gone over a day. Spending nearly the entire time attached to each other. But I knew that he was right. There were people who were counting on us. Or rather, I was counting on us to get the job done. Having him for support would make it easier.

Hand in hand we retreated into the jungle to look for our direhorses. They had wandered from where we had left them. Not that I blamed them. Giving out a whistle, starting out short and low before turning high and long. Soon there was the sound of rustling and Tompa came trotting into view. Tìtxur right behind him. Smiling, I turned to my mate and smiled at him. He pulled me against him, kissing me deeply before lifting me up onto Tompa's back. I waited for him to mount his own before we turned toward the village. I was eager to get back and yet dreading it all at the same time. I was afraid of what everyone would think. He mated with a uniltìrantokx. They all knew what I was and what it meant. What if they didn't accept me? What if I was re-banned from the clan? I couldn't handle it twice.

"What is it?" Tsanten asked.

"Huh?" I asked, breaking from my thoughts. "Oh, sorry, I'm just worried about the clan. About what they'll think when we return."

"They'll be happy." He smiled at me, reaching his hand out toward me.

Taking it, I smiled, realizing that as long as he was with me, I had nothing to fear. Sooner than I would have liked, the village came into view. Taking a deep breath, we moved around it, leading the pa'li to their meadow. Tsanten helped me from Tompa's back and took my hand, squeezing it tightly. Looking at him, he held himself so proud. He was happy. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I leaned against him, putting my hand on his arm. All eyes seemed to be on us. There was whispering and looks. Most held smiles on their faces, while others frowned or seemed indifferent. Tsanten led me through the village till Mo'at came into view. It was my turn to grin as she looked at me. A proud smile was lit on her face. She opened her arms to me. Grinning, I moved into her embrace.

"You see? I told you the world was full of possibilities." She whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I said hugging her tighter.

"The look on his face says it all." She said holding me at arm's length. Tsanten laughed and pulled me against his side. "You two will be very happy together."

"Thank you." I told her again, leaning my head against his chest.

Soon others came forward and embraced us. Members of the clan that I had never met before were congratulating me with smiles on their faces. Apparently I had been watched far more closely then I had thought. The last to come forward was Eytukan. I wasn't sure what to do. Tsanten stood next to me protectively. But the clan leader simply smiled and placed his hand on each of our shoulders. Tsanten seemed to raise himself even more, nodding at him, before looking down at me. Smiling at both of them I nodded as well. Realizing that it was his acceptance. It was as if the wedding and the honeymoon were already over and now we were back to start our life. As soon as we could, we escaped the eyes of the crowd, moving up high into Hometree, going to our ikrans.

As we reached the top branches, I stopped, stopping Tsanten with me. Ahead of us were Neytiri and Jake. They were a mere inches apart as they stared at each other. I knew the look they were sharing. My heart hurt for them. They were doomed. She was spoken for and in the Na'vi culture that meant something. Just because Jake wanted her didn't me he got her.

"It's not fair." I said quietly. "They love each other."

"I know." Tsanten said sadly. "But what can be done?"

I felt his eyes on me. Turning my head, I met his eyes. He leaned down, putting his forehead against mine before kissing me deeply. Wrapping my arm around him, I gently rubbed his back before stepping away from him. They turned and saw us. Jake stepped away from her and gave me a small smile.

"Jake…" I said hugging him tightly.

"So, you're married now, huh?" He smiled looking at me.

"Technically." I smiled and looked at Tsanten.

"I'm very happy for you." Neytiri said pulling me into a hug.

Laughing, I hugged her tightly. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"You're almost done." She smiled. "Now all that is left is Uniltaron."

"Yeah, that'll be fun." I told her sarcastically.

"I'm excited for it." Jake smiled.

"It'll be an experience." I told him with a raised brow.

"You'll be fine." Tsanten said placing a kiss on my temple.

Smiling up at him, my hand found his. When Jake and Neytiri took their leave, Tsanten and I moved to where the ikrans were screeching to each other. Sitting down, Tsanten looked up at me with a grin, before pulling me down into his lap. Leaning against him, he cradled me in his arms.

"_I like being like this."_ I told him sweetly, trailing my fingers up and down his arm.

"_I do too."_ He said and placed a kiss against my neck.

Smiling, I nuzzled my head under his chin, taking a deep breath, the scent of his skin filling my senses. He turned me so my side was against his chest. I looked up at him, putting my hand on his face. He met my eyes before kissing me deeply. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. That I was his and that he was mine. It was still as an amazing as it was when we had decided to bond.

"The uniltaron will take place tomorrow." He told me, his fingertips moving down my face.

"I can do it." I replied.

"I know you can." He said though his tone sounded concerned. "But it is dangerous."

"I know." I told him with a small smile. "But I have you. I am not afraid because I know that I have you to keep me grounded. You are everything to me and this is the last thing that I need to do in order to become one of the People. There is no backing out now. I will do it and I'll succeed." I said smiling wider. Then I put a thoughtful look on my face. "I hope my spirit animal is a thanator." I smiled again and laughed as he gripped my sides, sending me into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>I had told Tsanten that I was fine. That I wasn't scared. But now that I sat in a secluded area of the subterranean catacombs of Hometree's lowest layer, I was starting to freak out. Fatality was uncommon in adult Na'vi, occurring more in the young and old, but I was suddenly terrified that something might go wrong. Jake was so excited to go through with this, probably for the same reasons that I was. But he was so sure that this would go just as planned that he had no second guesses about what we were about to do. But the thought of being stung by a poisonous kali'weya was anything but comforting. I had already made sure that there was more than enough of the antidote available but it still made me nervous. I sat on my knees, facing the roots of the tree, taking deep calming breaths. My right ear turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. I already knew who they belonged to. I already felt calmer at his mere presence. He knelt, wrapping his arms around me from behind. Smiling, I put my arms across his.<p>

"I'm here to paint you." He whispered in my ear.

Laughing lightly, I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "I thought so."

He released me so I could turn around. He held the shell bowl that held the paint. Smiling, he dipped his fingers in the paint before trailing them across my body. From head to toe he made lines and swirls of paint. Patterns here and there but very simple. When he was done, he led me to a small open space where there was a circle of Na'vi, Grace included. She had a wide grin on her face as she beheld me. I simply winked at her, too nervous for anything else. A small fire was lit; herbs had been thrown onto it, releasing a pleasant odor into the air. I had volunteered to go first. Unable to watch the others go through it. It was a very painful process. Hopefully the hallucinations would be pleasant.

"You're going to be fine." Tsanten said placing a kiss in my hair.

"I know." I told him.

"I'll be only a few feet from you at all times. If anything should happen, I'll be right here for you."

"Okay." I nodded and stepped forward.

In the middle of the ring of Na'vi sat my stone jar. Within it was the kali'weya I had caught last night. The octoshroom antidote was also in site, ready to be administered. Mo'at stood with a proud grin, a small bowl containing a glow worm in her hands. The thought of eating it wasn't pleasant, but I would do what I must. Tsanten hung back as I stepped up to the Tsahik, as ready as I could be for what I was about to endure.

"_I have waited for this day, Sara." _She told me with a smile. _"It is a privilege to be the one to be with you through this, and to welcome you in as one of The People."_

"_I am grateful to you for everything you have done. I am honored to go through the uniltaron with you." _I replied with a small smile.

"Set ayoeng sngä'i." She said and held the bowl out to me.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up the glow worm and ate it. Then she picked up the stone jar and, from within, lifted the kali'weya out. Its dark purple and black markings seemed to glow at me, making a smile cross my face. Lifting it's torso up, Mo'at prepared it to sting me. When she started to lower it toward my neck, I took a deep breath, awaiting the pain that was going to accompany the sting. The kali'weya's legs felt odd on my neck, but before I could finish thinking about it, pain erupted as its stinger jabbed itself into my skin.

_Everything seemed to slow down. I felt myself start to fall backward, though I was already unaware of reality before I hit the ground. Everything grew hazy as I was no longer in Hometree. I now stood in the forest. The sounds around me were intensified. My senses seemed heightened as I took it all in. Moving felt slow as I started to move through the trees. I was wearing nothing but a simple necklace to cover my front and a loincloth. No weapon was in my hands but it felt that if danger was lurking behind every corner. The sounds of the forest were amplified in my ears. Every snapping twig, every leaf brushing leaf as a gentle breeze blew past. Soon it wasn't just the plants. Animal sounds came to me as if as a whisper._

_Moving farther through the trees, I searched for my spirit animal. My mind unconsciously searching for Loki's presence in my mind. Ducking, my heart raced as a herd of hexapedes leapt over me, seemingly from nowhere. When their sounds were distant, I stood, starting to move through the trees again._

_It felt as if hours had passed as I moved through the trees. Each time I came across any animal, I would stop and watch them. Hoping that there would be some sort of difference, alerting me to what my spirit animal might be. Sitting on a large rock on the shore of a river, I picked at a piece of fruit, curious to know how long this was supposed to take. What exactly I was looking for. This was supposed to be some sort of journey, but there was nothing happening. I had followed trails and had watched, but nothing had happened. I assumed I would be tested. That something would happen and that I would need to overcome the obstacle to truly find what I was looking for._

_Standing, I moved through the trees again. Only instead of just nature there were glimpses of people. Some Na'vi. Some human. No one was ever in site for long. I saw many of the Omaticaya, as well as Max and my father. Thinking that the only way of figuring it out was to keep moving, I kept putting one foot in front of the other, even though I wasn't sure what to look for anymore._

_Boredom was starting to take over when the ground started to shake and a stampede of sturmbeest came hurdling toward me. They were angry. There were many. I had no choice but to leap into the branches of the tree above me to avoid being trampled. A small smile crossed my lips as I watched them run below me. I turned to move among the branches, only to come face to face with my father._

"_Miles." I said before he shoved me._

_Falling out of the tree, I managed to grab hold of vines, slowing my fall, allowing me to right myself as I landed on the back of one of the sturmbeest. Gripping its back, I looked up to see my father looking down at me. I was jarred free from my hold on the beasts back and I fell into the brush. Getting to my feet again, I started to run in the opposite direction of Miles Quaritch. Only I was only a few yards into the trees when I was knocked to the side. I fought my assailant, throwing them off. When I got to my feet they were already gone. My heart was racing as I tried to face whatever was around me. From the side, I heard the snap of twigs before I was forced the ground, a viperwolf growl emanating in my ear. Soon there were more as they came down on top of me. Fighting against them, I broke free, running from them. When I stopped to catch my breath, I slid down the trunk of a tree, hoping to stay hidden amongst the brush at the base of it. There were more snapping twigs and from behind a tree a Na'vi appeared, its bow strung and taking aim, they were clad for war. My heart felt like it was going to stop, seeing the end. The arrow was released and I felt it bury itself in my abdomen. My heart and breathing was the prominent sounds in my ears. As I felt myself fading away, it was as if the sun was rising between two trees and a shape appeared. As I focused on the shape, it stepped toward me, the figure of a thanator appeared. As the sun faded, I beheld that fantastic beast that stood before me. It met my eyes and for a moment the pain was gone. My life seemed to be steadily draining, feeling my eyes grow heavy. Resting my head back against the tree, shutting my eyes, I knew that this was the moment when it would end. Tsanten filled my mind and then there was a moment of peace. A low purring filled my ears and I felt myself being pulled forward. Opening my eyes I saw myself being pulled out of my body. Before me was the thanator. It took steps backward as I moved forward. Just as I felt my spirit release from my body, the thanator raised itself up and became a spirit just as I was. We both were raised into the air, feeling the warmth of the sun, we became one. There was a glowing moment where we were the same, and then I was once again standing whole in the forest. Feeling a low purr from within my chest, I smiled, walking through the jungle as everything faded around me, feeling complete._

There were muffled voices as I slowly came back from the void. They sounded panicked as I started to take shallow breaths. I felt my hands being held, a hand on my hair, and then there was a hand on my upper thigh. Frowning, I slowly opened my eyes. Tsanten was the first person I saw.

A grin moved across my face as I looked at him, "Rawr."

At first there was such pain in his expression, but then it softened and he laughed. "And the winner is a thanator." He said and he helped me sit up, resting my torso in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Grace asked me urgently.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied.

"Good God, Sara." Jake said shaking his head. "You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Why?" I frowned at him. "Didn't it go as planned?"

"No." Tsanten said as he kissed my hair. "We thought we'd lost you."

"Oh." I said and smiled at him. "Sorry about that."

"You're forgiven." He replied before kissing me deeply.

He helped me to stand, allowing me to face the crowd. He announced which spirit animal I had seen before leading me to Mo'at. I knelt in front of her and in fluent Na'vi I recounted everything that I had seen during the uniltaron. Once I was done, Mo'at congratulated me on what I had discovered. After I was finished the other warriors went, watching with a constant grimace as each one writhed with pain as they endured the bite from their individual kali'weya. It was horrible. I can see why I might have scared the others. This was scary! On more than one occasion I found myself burying my face in Tsanten's arm. He would whisper to me sweetly, placing soft kisses against my skin. It seemed forever before the last warrior was given the antidote and completed their uniltaron. As soon as everyone's spirit animal had been announced and Mo'at had heard every experience, everyone moved to the upper levels, leaving Jake, I, and the other warriors alone. We were to wait for Mo'at to make her announcement before we could rejoin the clan. Rejoin them as a part of The People. We had completed our training and the final step. It was time. We had succeeded.

Looking up at Jake, I took his hand, squeezing it. "We did it."

"We did it." He grinned at me.

"Everything we wanted is coming true." I smiled at him.

Then we heard Mo'at's voice. One at a time the warriors went up to face the clan. When Mo'at finally spoke our names, my stomach lurched with excitement and I looked up at Jake.

"It's time. Let's go." He said and took the first step forward to our future.

Stepping into view, the entire clan was gathered for tonight's event. The bladder lanterns were lit, casting the village in a gentle glow. A path opened up for us, leading us to the center of the clan. There Eytukan spoke loud enough for the entire clan to hear.

"_You are now a son and daughter of the Omaticaya. You are a part of The People."_

Then he placed a hand on each of our shoulders. I felt Tsanten's hands on my other shoulder and side. Then Mo'at's joined. Soon, through each of us the clan came together as a whole. We were one. One with each other. A part of the clan.

"You did it." Tsanten whispered in my ear as the clan started to disperse.

It was then that a scream erupted at the edge of the clan and commotion started to move through everyone. There was a roar. One I recognized and my stomach leapt into my throat. Tsanten looked at me and we both rushed through the crowd. Using all of my agility, I used the tree roots to move faster, dropping to the ground as the clan fled up into the trees. My heart was racing when I finally dropped from a limb, landing in front of the Thanator.

"Mawey!" I yelled with my arms out. "Mawey!" Arrows shot around me, aiming at my thanator. "Rutxe!" I yelled. "RUTXE! FTANG!"

The People slowed but they never lowered their defenses. I was relieved to see Grace press through the crowd, joining me as I defended my Loki.

"_I can explain!"_ I yelled to them.

"_Let her speak!" _Tsanten told them as he appeared at my side.

"Speak." Eytukan said stepping forward.

Looking at Tsanten, I looked back at Loki. He was lowered to the ground, his stance uneasy and ready to spring. Bending down, I put my hand on his head, whispering to him that it was okay. He fell into a lying position and leaned against me, a nervous groan escaping his large maw. There were whispers behind me as I stroked his head. Standing, placing a hand on his back, I faced my clan, explaining how this strange relationship had come to pass. There was a sense of awe amongst The People. When I was done, the bows and knives had already been lowered and there was an uneasy, yet accepting tension from the clan.

"_As you can see. He is a friend and you have nothing to fear. I raised him and had hoped that he and his family may be welcome amongst the Omaticaya. He is of great importance to me and, as tonight has shown, his kind is my spirit animal. He will bring no harm to the Omaticaya."_ They all still looked at me skeptically. "Please, come forward and see for yourself." I told them.

At first I thought no one would come, and then Tsu'tey stepped forward.

"Lu sìltsan." I whispered quickly to Loki as Tsu'tey put his hand out toward the thanator.

It took him only a moment to place it on Loki's shoulder. The thanator hummed gently as he looked at the Na'vi. He'd already seen him once, making the exchange pleasant. Soon other clan member's appeared and put their hands on Loki. It seemed as if he too were being accepted into the clan. Not a single Na'vi let the opportunity to touch a thanator pass. Though I made sure to warn them not to try and touch him again without his permission. When the crowd dispersed and I was left with my mate, thanator, and Grace, I felt exhausted. Leaning against Loki, he had his head turned so it rested against my leg.

"I know, baby." I smiled and stroked his muzzle.

"Well, that was exciting." Grace said sitting next to me.

"I'm glad you're here." I said to her, taking her hand. "It really meant a lot to me."

"I know it did." She smiled and took my head in her hands, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

"As am I." Tsanten said sitting in front of me.

Putting my hand out toward him, he took it, placing a kiss against my palm. "And now the clan has met Loki and accepted his presence into the clan. I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither." He said quietly with a lustful look in his eyes.

Grinning at him, I couldn't help but feel the heat come to my cheeks.

Grace cleared her throat from next to me, "I think I'm going to head back to the scorpion."

"Okay." I said standing as she did. "I love you, Grace."

"I love you too, Sara." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

Watching her leave the village, I turned to Tsanten, wrapping my arms around him. He kissed me deeply. Loki purred and rubbed against me. Smiling, I kissed his head before telling him to return to his family. I would make arrangements for him and his family here for whenever they wanted to be here. It would be nice to have him safely in the village. Knowing that he would be okay. As soon as he was out of site, my mate and I moved to the center of the village where the celebration was well underway.

* * *

><p>Once the celebration had quieted down, Tsanten and I slipped away from the crowd, finding our direhorses and running to our lake. It had been a good night. Lots of eating and talking and laughing. But when the glow of the lake came into view, there was nothing I wanted more then to spend some time alone with my mate.<p>

"_I could not be any happier than I am right now."_ Tsanten whispered in my ear as we sat on the bank, me cradled in his arms.

"_Neither could I."_ I smiled, turning my head so I could look at him.

He kissed me deeply, his hand moving to my face. "I'm so proud of you."

"You said that already." I grinned at him, gently trailing my fingers up and down his arm as I looked at the lake. The glow of it mesmerizing. "I am so in love with you." I whispered as I lifted his hand to my lips, placing a gentle kiss against his palm.

"And I you." He whispered back. Smiling, I melted against him; my body feeling like it was one with him. "Come, there is a place I have never taken you before."

"Where is that?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"Utral Aymokriyä." He replied with a small smile.

Tree of Voices. I smiled as he led us back to our pa'li. We moved through the trees in a direction I had never gone before. We followed a small stream that led to our lake, following it until I could see the white glow of the trees ahead of us. There were sites like these all over the jungle. Places to go and feel connected to those who were gone. To feel connected to Eywa. After we dismounted, Tsanten took my hand and led me through the trees. Each tendril lit up as my hands moved across them. We stopped when we were in the center of the trees.

"This is beautiful." I smiled at him.

"Just wait till you hear them." He replied as he attached his queue to a tendril. "Go ahead."

Following his lead, I did the same, voices starting to speak and sing in my head. There were adults and children's voices, singing and speaking in their native tongue. For several minutes I was lost in them. Listening to the history of Pandora through their eyes. It was amazing. I felt so privileged to be here. As much as I'd experienced before now, this completed everything. The only thing I hadn't done yet was to see and touch the Tree of Life. Knowing that that I was welcome everywhere they were. I felt more at home than anywhere else in my life.

"What are you thinking?" Tsanten asked me.

Smiling, I put my hand on his face, gently pulling it to mine so I could place a long kiss against his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" He frowned but a smirk graced his lips.

"For everything." I told him. "I love you, so much."

Seeming to understand what I was feeling, he wrapped his arm around me, disconnecting our queues from the trees. Pulling me against him, he then attached his queue to mine. Our feelings and thoughts flowing freely through the link. All I could feel was happiness. If I wasn't feeling it, I would have thought this level of happiness impossible. I had everything I ever wanted. Everything. I had the love of a man that I had never expected and cherished above all else. Everything had fallen into place. Everything was perfect. Wrapping my arms around my mate, he gently laid me down, the glow of the trees surrounding us. Tsanten lay on top of me, his heat warming my body. He smiled down at me before kissing me passionately. Running my hands along his skin, his kiss became harder. Pressing myself against him, we made love, the atmosphere only intensifying our feelings. Nothing was as wonderful as the connection he and I shared. It was the most fantastic thing I've ever felt. A feeling that I would do anything to keep for the rest of my life.


	14. Trouble Has Arrived

**Disclaimer: Nothing from Avatar is mine.**

**A/N: Finally an update! Sorry it's taken so long. Hopefully you all will enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Trouble Has Arrived<strong>_

Sitting at the table of the trailer with Grace, I was enjoying a large plate of eggs. I had been with Tsanten late into the night, and when I returned, Grace welcomed me with ice cream to celebrate becoming one of The People. I couldn't resist and we talked for hours. Knowing Tsanten would watch over me, I enjoyed a good night's sleep and woke to a wonderful breakfast.

"You're spoiling me." I told Grace with a mouth full of eggs. She simply smiled and placed bacon in front of me. "What the hell?" I said looking at it. "How the hell did you get bacon?"

"It's a funny story." She told me sarcastically.

"I don't even wanna know." I said taking a piece and eating it slowly to relish the taste of it.

"It was your father." She said ignoring me.

"Excuse me?" I frowned, almost putting the uneaten half down.

"He heard me talking to Max about you. He butted it and made it happen." She explained.

"I almost don't want it anymore." I told her but finished the piece in my hand and picked up another.

"We're celebrating." She told me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He went in as soon as he could." She replied. Nodding, I finished eating before leaning back in my chair, watching Grace. "Are you doing okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I feel bad. We're always gone. Trudy and Norm are off doing their own thing. You come to the village often but something I feel like you're being left behind."

Grace simply smiled, taking my hands in hers. "Don't you worry about me. I am so ecstatically happy for you and Jake it's ridiculous."

"You sure?" I asked unconvinced.

"One hundred percent sure." She smiled. "I've never seen you this happy."

"But how am I going to keep it up?" I asked her.

"By doing exactly what you are. If something happens we'll deal with it then."

"Okay." I smiled at her.

"Now then." She said taking standing, taking the dishes from in front of me. "Go to your mate. Tell him I say 'hi'."

Laughing, I nodding and stood. "Thank you, Grace."

"No, thank you." She smiled and hugged me.

Going to the link room, I prepared the bed before closing myself in, shutting my eyes so I could return home again.

Opening my eyes to a gently caressing on my face, I smiled as I looked up into the beautiful eyes of my mate. He smiled back, lowering his head, keeping his eyes on mine as he kissed me gently. Putting my hand on his face, I couldn't help but just look at him. Everything had fallen into place. I was an official member of the Omaticaya and was happily mated to the most perfect creature to ever walk the universe.

"Morning." He finally spoke softly.

"Morning." I smiled and kissed him again. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." He replied, his hand trailing down my body. "Just long enough to watch you sleep."

Laughing, I gently hit his chest. "Creeper."

Smiling, he silenced my laugh as he pressed his lips to mine. Wrapping my arms around him, he pulled me into his arms. Cradling me against his chest, we kissed till our lips hurt, forcing us to pause.

"Nga yawne lu oer." I whispered to him.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed me again.

We lay in each other's arms, the sound of the jungle the only sounds we could hear. The subtle movement of the trees around us as their tendrils swayed with the breeze. But it was time to return to the village. I wanted to see Jake and Neytiri. Wanted to know how their night had been. Something told me that our nights had been very similar. I knew how he felt about Neytiri and the way she looked at him told me that she felt the same way. What a gift it would be if both of us got what we wanted. A life as a Na'vi. A life with the Omaticaya and the people we loved. So far we had succeeded. But it was only a matter of time before the life we were leaving behind would catch up to us. Miles wouldn't allow us to remain here. He still had his mission to finish. He would need to be dealt with, and I was going to be the one to do it. If it was the last thing I did, I would stop him and whatever evil plans he has for the people I love.

We had barely set out for Hometree when we noticed black in the sky. Smoke. "Something's happened." I said gripping Tsanten's arm.

"We must hurry." He said as he took my hand before we both broke out into a run.

Now panic was starting to seep into me. If there was smoke that meant that my people were getting close to Hometree. The dozers were coming. My worst fears were slowly coming to light and I had no idea what had happened or how bad it was. We heard commotion in the village before we could even see the entrance. A sudden realization hit me. Gripping his hand tightly, I pulled him to a stop.

"Wait." I said putting my hand on his chest.

"Something's happened, we have to go." He said trying to pull be forward.

"No, wait." I told him panicked.

"Sara, what is it?" He asked now frowning.

"What if they know?" I asked. "What if they know about me and Jake? What if what happened makes them turn against us? What if they pull the plug and this body is left behind? Tsanten…I'm scared." I told him. All the 'what if' questions were making me feel nauseous.

"It will be okay." He said putting his hands on my arms.

"You don't know that." I replied.

"I will be with you every step of the way." He said moving his hand to my face. "I will protect you. No matter what, I'll protect you."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded at him. "Please don't hate me. No matter what you hear." I told him worriedly.

"Sara…" He said taking my head in both his hands. "I know everything about you and I love you. Nothing will change that. Nothing will _ever_ change that."

"I love you so much." I told him as my eyes welled with tears.

"It's going to be okay." He frowned, pulling me against him. "I'm never going to leave you. But we have to go see what's happened."

"I know. Okay." I said and we were moving again.

When our clan came into view, its members were scattering as a fight broke out in the center of them. Pushing through, I saw Jake and Tsu'tey. Grace was even there. Rushing to her, I watched the men fight, Tsanten still with me. Neytiri was being protected by her father.

"What's happened?" I asked Grace.

"Quaritch destroyed a Tree of Voices site." She told me.

"What?" I frowned at her. "Tsanten and I were just at one."

"Jake and Neytiri were there. They bulldozed the whole thing right over. Jake stopped it but Tsu'tey went and destroyed the dozers." She explained. "Sara." She said looking at me worriedly. "Jake and Neytiri are mated."

"What?" I said and looked at Jake. "Enough!" I said rushing and putting myself between Jake and Tsu'tey. "Ftang." I said looking at the Na'vi.

"Sara!" Tsanten said stepping next to me.

"Enough." I said looking at the faces all around me. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't the answer."

"Sara." Mo'at said stepping forward. "What is happening?"

"The people we come from." I told her quietly. "Their coming. I told you this would happen."

"We stopped them." Tsu'tey told us.

"You don't even know what you're dealing with!" I yelled at him.

"What are you saying?" Neytiri asked me before looking at Jake. "Jake?"

Just then Grace's eyes rolled and she dropped to the ground. "Grace!" I yelled and rushed to her, though I already knew what it meant. "Jake!" I said whipping around.

"Oh, no. I was sent to—" Jake started before he too fell to the ground.

Then all eyes were on me. My own were wide as I took in the bodies of my friends. We were being shut off. One by one our links were being severed. Turning, I looked at my mate. "Tsanten…" I whispered before I felt my consciousness being pulled away from my body. Feeling arms before it all melted away. Gasping, my eyes opened in the link bed and my father was leaning over the bed looking down at me. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

He gripped my arm and pulled me out of the link. "I could ask you the same thing." He practically growled at me.

"Let me go." I ordered him.

"You're coming back with me." He said gripping my arm tighter.

"I won't let you get away with this." I said getting in his face.

"You're not going to have a choice." He said before forcing a mask on my face and dragging me from the trailer.

He strapped me into the scorpion and soon we were on our way back to the compound. From there I was dragged, kicking and screaming, from the people I cared about before being shoved into my father's room. The door was locked behind me and I had no way of getting out. I was left to pace, wondering what was happening to the others. I didn't know what was going on or who they were talking to. What was Miles telling them? What was Parker telling them? What was being decided?

"Tsanten…" I said and pinched the bridge of my nose to hold back the flood of tears that were threatening to rush out. Then the door opened and Miles came waltzing in. "Where are the others? What's going on?" I asked him.

"Now, now, settle down." He said all calm like.

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Well, Grace is trying to get us to back off." He said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You can't hurt those people." I told him. "That clan is my family."

"I'm your family!" He yelled angrily as he got in my face.

"Only by blood." I told him. "You've never been more to me then the man my mother fucked." Pain seared through the right side of my face as he backhanded me. Laughing, I looked back at him, shaking my head. "That's the way to get through to your daughter. Hitting her. I'm so ready for the warm hug."

"You little bitch." He said frowning at me. "I did everything I could to give you everything you needed and instead I just get your back as you walk out the door time and time again. You chose those _monsters_ over your own family!"

"No, I chose Grace before I chose them. And just for the record, those so called monsters? They are my family." I told him, about to enjoy the look that was about to cross his face. "I married one of them."

The look of pure shock and disgust crossed his face. "You what?"

"Yup. I'm married to one of those people out there in that jungle. You are going to destroy my home. You are going to hurt the people I love." I told him. "I am one of them. I will never be one of you again. And I've never been yours." In the next second, his hand was around my throat. "Go on, then. Do it." I told him. "Kill your only daughter for going against everything you believe in."

He just looked at me before throwing me backward. Hitting the wall, I fell to the side, looking up at him. He paced back and forth in front of me. "I loved you." He finally said, pointing his finger at me. "Why couldn't you just let me?"

"Because I hate everything about you." I replied getting to my feet. "You've never understood me. You never wanted to. All you wanted was to destroy this place. To be the king of the army that you always wanted. I was alone most of my life before Grace took me under her wing. It doesn't matter what you do." I said shaking my head at him. "I will never feel more then disdain for everything you are. I hate you." I shot at him. "I…_hate_ you."

He looked like he was about to hit me again when there was a frantic knocking on the door. He went to it, opening it to have Grace come charging into the room. She took one look at me before turning on my father.

"You touch her again and I swear I'll kill you." She said and held her hand out to me.

Quickly taking it, we were on the move. Rushing to the lab, she told me we had one hour to make our case and get them to leave Hometree. They were going to destroy it. They didn't care if anyone was inside when it happened. We needed to get our family out of there. We needed to get them to leave or many more lives would be lost to this war. We needed to buy time. As much time as we could until we could figure out what to do next.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I was in a small hut of Hometree. Tsanten was holding me in his arms. Looking up at him, he quickly looked down at me before pulling me up against his chest, his arms wrapping around me. Doing the same, I took a deep breath, loving the smell of him. Leaning away, I put my hand on his face, quickly pulling his to mine, kissing him deeply. Attempting to lean away, his hands tightened around me, his hand finding my face as he deepened the kiss. Smiling, our tongues rubbed against each other as we attempted to melt into each other. He was the first to lean away, resting his forehead against mine.<p>

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you more." He told me sweetly.

"Not possible." I smiled and kissed him again. "What did I miss?" I asked him as I stood up.

"They are going to wage a war against your people." He told me. "Tsu'tey is rallying the warriors as we speak."

"It won't work." I told him. "We need to go."

He took my hand as we moved from the hut. Finding Grace and Jake we ran to the center to find Eytukan and Mo'at. Tsu'tey was calling to his warriors, firing them up for what they planned on doing.

"Ftang!" I yelled as I rushed into the front of the crowd.

"Rutxe!" Grace yelled from my side.

"Let me speak!" Jake was telling them.

"Sara…" Tsanten said nervously.

Looking up at him, he was looking at the crowd, his ears were back and his eyes held a very concerned look. "What is it?" I asked moving against his side.

"Come with me." He said and started to pull me through the crowd.

"No! Tsanten!" I said pulling against his hand. "I have to help Jake convince them to move the clan!"

He stopped and gripped my arms tightly. "I need to get you out of here." He told me seriously, his tone almost dangerous.

"Tsanten…" I said as I gently shook my head.

"Please." He said pleadingly. "Please let me get you out of here."

Then there was commotion behind us and I turned to see Grace and Jake being forced to the ground, their hands being bound. Tsanten's arms were on me before I could rush to them. He turned me away from the clan. Other hands were attempting to grab me as my mate moved me through the crowd. I thought we were going to make it when I was wrenched out of his grip. I was whipped around, coming face to face with one of Tsu'tey's warriors. The look on his face told me I was in trouble. But in the next second he was hit from the side. Tsanten tackled him, pulling out his knife. At the same time another warrior gripped my arm while his other gripped my throat, his fingers tightening. Kneeing him in the groin, I broke his nose, shoving him away from me. Taking a step back, I jumped as hands were on me again, only they were Tsanten. He took my hand, fighting off two others before we were in the jungle. Moving through the trees we ran from Hometree. I had become the enemy. We were blamed for what was happening. For what our people were doing. Fear coursed through me as we ran, knowing that we couldn't go back.

When we finally stopped, we were both panting and tears were brimming in my eyes. Looking at Tsanten, he pulled me into him, holding me tightly against his chest. Sobbing into him, I tried to calm down. Tried to take control again so we could figure this out. Grace and Jake were in trouble and I needed to get them out of it.

"Fra'u lu nìwotx muiä." He told me gently.

"No!" I said moving from his grip. "It won't be all right!" I told him through my tears. "None of this is all right! They are going to kill Grace and Jake and then the monsters my people have become are going to come and kill everything you love. Everything _I_ love! So don't tell me it's going to be all right. Nothing about this is all right." I told him more calmly, though the tears were still flowing down my cheeks.

"You are safe." He said putting his hands on my arms. "That is my first priority. I will never allow you to be hurt. I understand everything you're saying and what it means. But none of it matters if anything happens to you. Do you understand me?" He said making me meet his eyes. They were full of such pain and truth it was almost unbearable.

"I feel the same." I said putting my hand on his face. "But we still have to help our people. We need to get Grace and Jake out of there before something happens to them. We need to get the Omaticaya to leave or many lives will be lost when my people arrive. They will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"All of this over some black rock." Tsanten said as he paced away from me.

"I know." I told him. "But to the humans it is too valuable to forget."

Meeting my eyes he nodded at me. Giving him a sad half smile, he opened his arms to me. Rushing into them, he held me as we tried to think of what to do. Both of us were at a loss. If I were seen then I would be captured and bound with the others. I wasn't even sure Tsanten stood a chance even with his own people. Because he helped me he too might be where the eye does not see.

"Even now, they've probably taken Grace and Jake to where sacrifices are made. They will be in the open but surrounded by warriors. Tsu'tey will make sure that they pay for the betrayal he feels." Tsanten told me, trying to decide which move to make.

"What about Neytiri?" I asked. "She's mated to Jake. Won't she try to help him?"

"Not if she feels betrayed enough. Jake didn't tell her about why he was here. What the humans were planning on doing. You were forward with me. I knew everything before I decided to be with you. I knew everything about you when I decided to be with you. Jake held the most important thing back from Neytiri. If she is as hurt as I think she is, then she will turn away from him. Turn away for fear of her people."

"How could she do that if she loves him?" I frowned.

"Fear." He said trailing the back of his fingers across my cheekbone. "Fear makes one do many things you never thought you would."

"Fear can be controlled." I stated coldly. "If she turned her back on him…" I said trailing off, shaking my head as I crossed my arms.

"Both of them are strong. Their love is strong. As soon as this is taken care of, they will work things out." Tsanten tried to comfort me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We need to get back to Hometree." He replied.

Nodding, we were about to head into the jungle when Loki appeared in front of us. "We'll be getting their quickly." I smiled and rushed to the Thanator, connecting our queues as I leapt up onto his back. Tsanten did the same, as soon as he was in place, Loki took off into the jungle.

Using our link, he maneuvered us through the jungle, following a quicker route then we had initially come. Still taking several minutes, we slowed, Loki lying low in the brush so we could see without being seen. As Tsanten had predicted, Grace and Jake were tied from a beam in the middle of a clearing. The Na'vi were yelling war cries and holding their bows and spears in the air. Neytiri and her parents were near my bound companions.

"Okay, me and Loki are going to stay here." I told my mate as he dropped from my Thanator's back. "You need to get into Hometree and try and move as many people out as you can. Find Ney'ite, or whoever will believe you, and get them to help you. You _need_ to get them out. Hometree is next on the humans list to destroy. Our time is almost up. They are probably on their way here now."

"I understand." He nodded at me, taking my head in his hands as I leaned over to him.

"Time to move then, baby." I said putting my hand on his face and kissing him deeply. "I love you. Be safe."

"You as well." He said kissing me again. "I love you more than anything."

Tears sprang to my eyes, causing me to push him away from me. "Go." I whispered. He nodded before he kissed me once more. "Go." I repeated.

"I love you." He told me as he stepped away from me. "I love everything you are."

"Tsanten…" I said as I fought every urge to not run to him. A low mournful moan came from Loki as he too looked at my beloved mate. "I love you so much. I've never loved anything as much as I love you. But you need to go. I can't do this when it sounds like you're trying to say goodbye to me."

"_Just in case._" He smiled sadly at me.

"I hate you." I smiled at him, shaking his head. "Now go. We're wasting time." He nodded and turned away from me. "Hey!" I called after him. He stopped and half turned toward me. "For the record, we're both going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to either of us."

"Whatever you say, Love." He smiled at me.

"Love you." I said once more before he disappeared into the jungle.

As soon as he was out of site, my chest tightened and I thought I was going to have a massive panic attack. The unknown was terrifying. I wanted him at my side. I needed my mate. My husband. But it wasn't just about us. The big picture was so much larger than either of us had ever thought it would be. I had hoped to get the clan to move. I had hoped that I would have been able to prevent all of this from happening. But I had failed. I had failed from convincing them. Now many lives would be lost because of me…and Jake. He too couldn't stop this from happening. The only difference is that he didn't want the same thing in the beginning. He answered to my father throughout the majority of our stay. Only now did he see what Miles was. See what the Omaticaya was. What they meant. Even now, I saw the look on his face, shared his pain as he fought to save what we both loved so much. Grace too was right there with us. Feeling everything we were.

Now was the time to save the woman who was a mother to me and the man who had become my brother. It was time to move. To try and make them see that what we did was not to harm them. We were trying to help them. All we had to do was make them see it. We were a part of The People. They had to listen. They had to.

Loki's shoulders rolled as he made himself ready to launch himself from the brush. Through our link he saw what I was thinking and I him as he took in the terrain and best point of action. Leaving it up to him, he waited only a moment more before crouching and leaping into the clearing, a growl building in his throat. He jumped in front of Jake and Grace releasing a deafening roar.

"Sara!" Grace yelled.

"Neytiri!" I yelled and looked down at her. Before I knew it there were more bows and spears aimed at me then I'd ever thought I'd see. "Enough of this." I said looking at my sister. "You know who we are. This isn't right and you know it."

"You betrayed us all." She shot at me.

Hands reached toward me but Loki reared, roaring, before swiping at the warriors trying to tear me from his back. He swung, swiping the warriors away with his tail. Then the sound of Scorpions filled my ears. They were very close now. They were coming to destroy my home.

"Do you hear that?" I asked her. "They are coming for Hometree!" I yelled. "They are going to destroy her and whoever stands in their way!"

"We will fight." She told me.

"You will fail." I told her angrily.

Then they were upon us. Looking into the sky there were far too many to even make a dent against them. Looking up I could see Miles through the window of the Dragon Assault Ship leading the battalion. I would have thought he'd be smiling to see us failing to do what we had said we would. But the look on his face right now was unreadable. Was it possible that he was actually fighting his lack of morality? For a second his eyes met mine, and then my family open fired on them. His eyes left mine and then gas canisters were being shot into Hometree. Cries from inside were heard as the Na'vi started to flee from their home. Tsu'tey and his warriors were screaming their war cries as they attempted to bring down the metal birds. Then I saw Trudy's Scorpion amongst the others. For a moment there was an overwhelming sense of disappointment. But before my mind could finish a thought, they sent live rounds at Hometree, sending a shower of wood splinters over us as holes were being blown out of her. Looking back toward Trudy, I saw her scorpion already on its way back to base. Smiling, I knew that she cared as much for the Na'vi as we did. Turning to look at Grace and Jake, I smiled at them.

"Sara, don't." Grace told me worriedly.

"Something needs to be done." I told her before lying across Loki's back and whispering into his ear.

"Sara." Jake said making me meet his eyes. "Be careful."

"Keep everyone safe." I told him before Loki launched himself out of the circle we were being held in.

No one gave us a second look as we rushed back into the jungle. Using his claws and powerful legs, he pulled us high into the branches of a tree. He maneuvered us until we were stalking down a long branch, a Scorpion within jumping distance to us. I watched several more rounds hit my home. Training my eyes on the vulnerable part of the tail, Loki rolled his shoulders again before launching himself from the branch. His jaws and claws found their mark, tearing the Scorpion from the sky, sending it spiraling to the ground. Loki released himself, landing on his feet before he darted into the jungle and way from the crash. Stopping, I took a moment to relish what we'd accomplished. Then the sound of heavy cracking filled my ears. Moving Loki to the edge of the brush, my eyes grew wide as I watched Hometree tilt as her columns started to shatter. The weight of her too much as she started to crash toward the ground. For a moment I was frozen in shock. Ikran's were fleeing their perches as Na'vi screams grew louder. Breaking from my trance, I urged Loki forward. Racing into the disaster, I took in the scene before me. Everyone was running. Seeing a mother struggling with her small child, an infant in her arms, I rushed forward scooping her and her children up before rushing them to safety. Moving back and forth, I tried to get anyone near the base of the tree to safety. At the same time my eyes were searching for my mate, Grace, and Jake. I couldn't see them anywhere. With a fatal crack, Hometree gave one final warning before she fell faster, crushing anything that lay beneath her. My stomach dropped as I watch Na'vi fall, realizing that I too was in danger of being caught beneath her. Loki roared before he turned and darted across the terrain. I could hear the sound of her getting closer, feeling the growing vibration as the ground shook from her force. With a final leap, Loki skidded to a stop and turned back to Hometree. We watched as she fell the final few yards, smashing to the ground, bouncing briefly before falling still. From atop my Thanator I covered my mouth as tears streamed down my face. Soon my own cries were mixed with the Omaticaya as they mourned the death of their home. Slipping from Loki's back, I took only a few steps before falling to my knees. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Loki stepped over me, a mournful lament coming from him. Then I moved from mourning my home to fear for my family. Getting to my feet, I rushed toward the wreckage.

"Tsanten!" I screamed. "Tsanten! Grace! Jake!" There was nothing. "Tsanten!" My only thought was hoping he got out in time. If he didn't then it was my fault. I sent him back into Hometree even though I knew they were going to tear it apart. Then I saw someone I recognized. "Ney'ite!" I yelled rushing to her. She had an abrasion on her side, small cuts littering her body. "Are you okay?"

"Sara." She said before wrapping her arms around me.

"Are you okay?" I asked again as I pulled her arms from around me. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." She told me.

"Did Tsanten find you?" I asked. She nodded at me. "What happened? Where is he?" Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head at me. Nodding, I pulled her against me. Loki was nosing through the rubble. I only hoped he would find my husband. Then I heard my name being called. "Grace." I said and followed the sound of her voice. "Come on." I said pulling Ney'ite to her feet. When I finally saw her, I let Ney'ite go, rushing toward my mother. "Grace!"

"Sara!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Are you?" She countered.

"Jake." I said as he stepped up to us. "Jake." I repeated, emotion gripping me, before putting my arms around his neck.

"I'm okay." He told me as he ran his hand down my hair.

"Mo'at…" I said letting Jake go, dropping next to her as she stared at her broken home. "Mo'at." I repeated as I took her face in my hands. "I am so sorry." I told her. She finally looked at me, her hand moving to my face. "I am so, so sorry."

"You are safe?" She asked.

"I am." I told her.

"Where is Tsanten?" She frowned.

"He went to try and save as many as he could." I explained. "I haven't seen him since he left me before they attacked Hometree. And Neytiri?" I asked looking at Jake.

"She was with her father. I have to look for her." He replied.

"And I need to find Tsanten." I said and looked at Mo'at. "Get the People to vitraya ramunong. You'll be safe there." She simply nodded and got to her feet. Doing the same I turned to Grace. "Grace, you need to go with them. Help them get there."

"No." She said shaking her head at me.

"Yes." I told her. "You have to. You need to protect them."

"And just let you and Jake run off alone?" She frowned.

"Yes. We are mated and both of our mates are out there. We need to find them." I said taking her head in my hands. "I'm asking you to watch over our family. Get them to safety and we'll follow you as soon as we can."

"I don't like it." She frowned harder.

"I don't either." I said and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied squeezing me tightly.

"I'll be seeing you soon. In this body or the other." I smiled.

"You know they're going to pull the plug." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I do." I nodded. "Which means we don't have a lot of time."

"Okay." She nodded at me.

"Go." I smiled before stepping away from her. Looking at Jake, he nodded at me before we were on the move. Running to Loki, I leapt up onto his back, turning to Jake.

He shook his head at me. "Go find Tsanten. I need to look for Neytiri."

"We can do it together." I frowned at him.

"No." He said. "Go. I'll be okay."

"I love you, brother." I told him, holding my hand out to him.

Taking it, he placed a kiss on top of it. "Love you too, sister. Now go."

Nodding, I connected my queue to Loki and we were off. He dashed through the wreckage, scouring the area for any sign of my mate. There were bodies. We'd lost more than I had thought we would. We had saved many but we had also failed many. Despite the number of dead, I couldn't find my husband. Panic was started to set in. Tears filled my eyes as the gravity of it all started to set in. Slipping from Loki's back, I put my hands on my head as I paced back and forth. Falling to my knees, I held my hands in my lap. At any moment I was going to be pulled from this body again and I didn't know what had happened to Tsanten. It was then that a figure caught my eye. Looking up I saw Alyara walking, her body covered with ash from the fallen tree. My tears ceased at the site of the girl. Getting to my feet I ran to her, turning her toward me. She held a blank stare in her eyes. There was a streak of blood trailing down the side of her face. There was an actively bleeding laceration along her right forearm. The rest of her seemed to be perfectly intact.

"Alyara." I said trying to get her to meet my eyes. She still stared blankly at nothing. "Alyara, sweetie, look at me." She didn't even blink. She was in shock. Tears filled my eyes again as I tried to think of what this poor child had been through. "Sweetie, you have to look at me." I told her. "Alyara!" I yelled giving her a hard jerk. She finally looked at me, recognizing me, before she burst into tears. I pulled her into my arms as she collapsed. "It's okay. I have you." I told her. "I have you." Still holding her, I waited for her to calm down before gently pulling her away from me. "What happened? Why were you still in Hometree?"

"I was scared." She cried. "I ran and couldn't find my sa'nok si sempul. I hid." I looked at her expectantly. "Tsanten found me."

My heart skipped a beat as I gripped her tighter. "He did? Where is he?" She looked at me sadly. "Where is he, Alyara?" I asked again.

"He was with me when kelutral fell." She told me. "He shielded me from harm."

"He's a good tutean." I smiled at her. "Now tell me where he is."

"The last thing I remember is a branch falling. When I woke he wasn't there anymore." She answered.

My stomach dropped. He wouldn't have left her alone. He wouldn't have just taken off. If…if a branch of Hometree fell…with how large they are…

"Where was the branch when you woke up?" I asked her.

"Right next to me." She told me.

Tears fell as I looked at her. There was no lie in her eyes. If he had been with her…and that branch had fallen...he would have made sure that she was out of harm's way. Even if that meant he wasn't.

"Okay." I smiled at her as tears ran down my cheeks.

"He might be all right." The small girl told me.

"I need you to do something for me." I told her. She nodded at me. "You see that thanator over there?" I asked pointing at Loki. "That's my friend Loki. I'm going to put you on top of him and he's going to take you to the clan."

"Aren't you coming na nìltsan?" She asked concerned.

"I will. I just need to find Tsanten." I told her. _No matter what I find_. "So before you go I need you to tell me where that branch fell." She lifted her arm and pointed in the direction she had last seen him. "Irayo." I smiled at her.

"Oe ma law po nìwotx muiä." She told me gently.

"I'm certain he's okay too." I smiled, though my mind was telling me something different. "Loki." I said as I stood. The thanator trotted over and I placed the small girl atop his back. "Tul nìwin." I told him, slapping his hide to make him move into a run. "'ì'awn zong."

As soon as they were out of site, I turned and moved in the direction that Alyara had pointed. My feet moved as if on wings. I needed to find him. It didn't matter what I found. I needed to know. I needed to see it for myself. My mind was telling me that he was dead. That he had pushed Alyara out of the way and had been crushed beneath a branch. But my heart was telling me that he was alive. That he had survived and all I had to do was find him. I trusted my heart to know the truth. Searching the branches, I looked for any evidence of Tsanten and Alyara. I found a blood trail, assuming it was from the girl's arm, I used the skills my husband had taught me, following it till I found a small puddle of blood next to an enormous branch. My heart skipped a beat as I started to move through the leaves, trying to find my husband. Scrabbling through the brush, scrapping my arms and face, tearing small branches to see better, freezing when I noticed blue amongst the green. Moving a small stick of leaves, I saw an arm, clearly tutean, hanging limply from between several broken sections of the broken branch. Tears sprung to my eyes as I tentatively reached out for it. My fingers gently moved across the forearm, moving to the wrist. There was no pulse. Gripping the hand, my fingers ran across familiar calluses on the palm. It was him. He had saved Alyara but had paid the ultimate price. My body went into immediate shock. Everything at once. Falling to the ground, I curled up into a ball, feeling my world fall apart. My chest heaved and it felt like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I was falling apart. I wasn't sure what was happening as my head started to spin and everything faded away.

I hardly realized the link bed being opened and my lifeless body was lifted from it. In just a matter of minutes my whole life had come crashing down. Everything I loved was gone. My husband was dead. My home blown to shreds. My family had put me where the eye does not see. I had undoubtedly been shunned from the people I care the most about. There was nothing left for me.

"Sara!" Grace yelled, but it sounded distant and unclear. "Jake!"

I was only partially aware when they cuffed my family and took them away. I was taken in the opposite direction. Taken back to my father's quarters. I could only imagine what he had planned for me after he saw what I'd done. I'd betrayed him and taken down one of his scorpions and I was his daughter. He might have some feelings left but I knew that his loyalties went only so far, even when blood was involved. I was thrown into a chair, my wrists being tied to the arms. I didn't care. It didn't matter what happened to me anymore. It was over. It was all over.


	15. Never Enough Time

**Disclaimer: Nothing from Avatar is mine.**

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay! Oh, what will happen next! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Never Enough Time<strong>_

Hours passed and I was never moved from the chair. I was checked on periodically but was never spoken to. Which I didn't care about . I was left to wallow in my grief. Tsanten had been crushed to death and now I was alone. He was gone and I was left alone. We were supposed to have a lifetime together. We were supposed to have time. We were supposed to have children and to live a full life. We were supposed to live! Now all I had were memories. Eywa had lied to me when she had shown me the life we were meant to have. I guess just because something was meant to be didn't mean it was meant to happen. Even the knowledge of Grace and Jake being okay did nothing for me. Knowing that Norm had been arrested for trying to help us. We had all failed. Now the Omaticaya were in jeopardy and there was nothing we could do about it.

Hearing the door open, I didn't look up from my hunched position, my hair covering my face. But the voice was unmistakable.

"I'm disappointed, Sara." Miles told me. "I never thought my own daughter would go so far to betray her own people. You turned your back on us and now you're paying the price. How could you do it? How could to turn your back on everything you came from? I gave you the chance to turn back. I gave you the chance and you threw it back in my face. You took down one of my fighters. You protected those people and betrayed us." He rambled. I had yet to even look up at him. "Are you even listening to me?" He shot at me. I remained silent. "Sara!" He yelled, then he calmed just as quickly. "Sara, are you okay?" He said stepping up to me. Kneeling, he tried to meet my eyes. "Sara, look at me."

Lifting my head, I spat in his face, glaring at the monster in front of me. "You destroyed everything I've come to love." I said finally looking at him. I could see the cringe in his eyes from the force of my glare. "Because of you my husband is dead. My home destroyed. My clan scattered to the wind." I told him, a realization hitting me. "The only thing keeping me going now is to live long enough to watch you die. I will bring you down and I will destroy everything you've built here. I will destroy you. I will kill you."

Standing, he looked down at me. "There she is." He said coldly. "The daughter I've raised to hate me."

"It was easy." I told him, my words dripping with disdain.

"You're staying in this room until this is all over." He told me. "Once it's done we'll work on fixing you."

Laughing, I leaned back, looking at him. "If you really want to fix me, you'll just kill me now."

"That would be too easy. I have to make you suffer through my presence a while longer." He told me before leaving.

Hanging my head, silent tears fell as the day's events replayed over and over again in my head. My punishment for failing. Everything had been destroyed. I couldn't wrap my head around everything that had happened. I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. They wouldn't get away with it. I would die to see that no other Na'vi pay the price Tsanten did.

Feeling a sudden urge to free myself, I stood and looked around the large space. There was a decorative partial wall across the room from me. Walking to it, I took several deep breaths, building myself up before I slammed the chair into it. Pain seared through my arm but something loosened. A couple more hits and it would break. Slamming the chair into the wall again, one arm broke, freeing my arm. Untying my other arm, I gripping my left shoulder as I moved to the door, listening for anyone outside of it. I knew he wanted to keep me to himself but I thought him paranoid enough to have a guard at the door.

"Weapon." I whispered as it occurred to me that it was stupid to leave the room without a way to defend myself.

Searching his possessions, I tried to find his weapon stash, not caring about the mess I was making in the process. Finding a box of nice handguns in the bottom of a chest, I took two of them, pocketing as many clips as I could. Going back to the door, I listened one more time before cracking open the door. Sure enough, one man stood guard. Quickly putting a gun to his head, I told him to get on the ground. As soon as he was down, I hit him across the head. It didn't knock him out. Apologizing, I hit him again, this time succeeding. Moving slowly at first, I quickly moved to a run, making my way toward the holding cells. Skidding around the corner, I slammed into someone, landing hard on the floor. Raising the gun, I was going to defend myself, when I realized that it was Trudy.

"Trudy!" I exclaimed before pulling her into my arms.

"I was just coming to spring you." She said squeezing me tightly.

"I thought you might." I smiled, letting her go. "But you were taking too long."

"Shut up and come on." She said helping me to my feet. "Grace, Jake, and Norm are already heading to the hanger."

Smiling, I was about to thank her when I saw one of my father's lackeys come around a corner. "Lyle Wainfleet." I said as he glared at me. "We need to move fast."

Leading the way, Trudy and I sped through the halls as fast as we could. Wainfleet was joined by Fike and his men as they followed in hot pursuit of us. Seeing the hanger bay, I thought we had made it without disaster, when gunshots filled the hall. They were firing on us. I had a hard time believing my father wanted me dead. He wanted to "fix" me. To make me the image of whatever he wanted me to be. As more shots went off, I realized that they weren't firing at me. They were firing at Trudy.

"Sara, stop!" Wainfleet yelled.

"Give it up, Lyle!" I yelled back.

"Enough!" He exclaimed and even as the shot rang, pain seared through my left leg.

Screaming in pain, I fell to the floor. "Go!" I yelled to Trudy as she skidded to a stop.

"Not without you!" She said and dragged me to my feet.

Dragging me into the hanger bay, the others quickly moved toward Trudy's Samson. Though Grace noticed my movement and immediately darted over to me.

"My God! What happened?!" She asked worriedly.

"Miles's men." I told her as Trudy transferred my weight to her.

"As soon as I start her up he's gonna know we're here. We need to move faster." Trudy told us as she darted for the cockpit.

"Come on." Norm said taking me from Grace.

"What happened?" Jake asked as Norm placed me next to him.

"It's nothing." I smiled at him. "Just a bullet wound, nothing big."

"Hurry up!" Trudy yelled from the cockpit.

Grace handed Jake's chair to Norm before grabbing the handle to hoist herself in. It was then that the door to the control room burst open and Miles appeared. He glared at me before raising his gun.

"Grace!" I yelled as shots started to be fired. Keeping my eyes on Grace, I didn't miss the moment it happened. "GRACE!" I screamed as I reached out for her. Gripping my hand, I pulled her to me, terror written across my face.

"I'm fine." She told me, but her tone said the opposite.

We sped away from base, free from the men behind us. The men exclaimed our small victory as I stared at Grace. Her hand was covering her abdomen, moving it to show a hand covered in blood, red already soaking her shirt.

"No, Grace, keep pressure on it." I told her.

"Grace?" Jake said looking at her. "Grace is hit!" He said and looked at Norm and toward Trudy. "Where's the trauma kit?"

"Trauma kit!" Norm yelled at Trudy.

"Forward on the bulkhead!" Trudy replied.

"Hang on, Grace." Jake said putting his hand on her arm.

"This is going to ruin my whole day." She replied with a straight face.

"Don't do that." I frowned at her.

"I'm going to be fine." She smiled at me.

"Hurry, Trudy!" I yelled to my friend.

Norm packed the wound as best he could with the supplies we had, while Jake shot her with an ampule of morphine. There wasn't a lot we could do with a bullet wound. The only one with experience was Jake and all he knew was to stop the bleeding and hope for the best. There was no doctor we could take her to. No one that would be able to help her. We could only hope it wasn't as bad as it looked and that it would resolve itself. But from what Eywa had shown me, I knew I was going to be saying goodbye to one of the most important people in my life.

"Don't do that." She said looking at me.

"Do what?" I said as I tried to stop the tears that were springing to my eyes.

"You know what." She replied.

"I can't help it." I smiled at her.

"You've looked at me like this before." She told me. "Periodically ever since you became one of the People."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said averting my eyes.

"I know you're lying when you won't meet my eyes." She stated. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, Grace." I told her. "Just something I saw when I was under."

"I'm not making it out of this am I?" She asked me.

"Nothing I saw is set in stone." I stated.

"Eywa knows." She smiled at me.

"Sometimes she can't see everything." I smiled reassuringly.

Taking my hand, she squeezed it tightly. Hiding the tears that were still in my eyes, I sat next to her, leaning against her as I prepared myself for what was to come. Jake's expression held the same worry that mine did. Though I could see a level of hope in his eyes.

Trudy flew us as fast as she could to Site 26. The plan was to lift the link trailer and move it to a safer location. Jake had the idea to bring it as close to the Tree of Souls as we could get. They wouldn't be able to track us there and we would be free to use our Avatars to do whatever it took to keep our family safe. No matter what they thought of us.

Making one of the link beds comfortable, we moved Grace to it, still trying to stop the bleeding from her bullet wound. The wound on my leg had been through and through. After tending to Grace, Jake cleaned and wrapped my wound, leaving me in a chair next to our mother.

"I'm gonna get you some help, Grace." Jake told her.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter." She replied.

Jake grabbed her shoulders, "No. The People can help you. I know it."

"Jake." I said worriedly as I looked at him.

"They will help." He told me seriously.

I wasn't as sure. Tears filled my eyes again. I wasn't ready for another death. I had just lost my husband. I couldn't imagine loosing Grace along with him. The thought alone made my heart feel like it was going to stop beating. I hadn't realized I had been squeezing her hand so tightly when she reached over and covered mine.

"Sara?" Grace said looking at me gently.

"What is it, Grace?" I asked. There was a frown on her face. "Do you need more morphine? Jake." I said looking at him. He nodded and gave her another dose. "You'll be okay."

"Where's Tsanten?" She asked. Tears spilled over as I looked at her, unable to answer her question. "Something happened to him." I nodded at her. "He's not…he wasn't…?" She started.

"He's dead, Grace." I told her as my emotions started to kick my ass. "He was uh…crushed…beneath a branch." I explained. The look on both her and Jake's face was unbearable. "He saved Alyara's life." I added, trying to make it better and justified. "They both would have been crushed but he shoved her out of the way. He made sure she was safe before he…before it…before it happened."

"Sara." Grace said putting her hand on my face.

Jake put his arm around me. Looking at them, I couldn't help the tears that were falling. "And now this." I said and looked at Grace. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to get the clan to move and keep everyone safe. We were all supposed to be safe." They just looked at me sadly. "Then we did the stupid thing and fell in love. With the Omaticaya. With Tsanten. With Neytiri." I said looking at Jake. "We fell in love and caused all of this to happen. We did this. We did all of this."

"I know." He said running his hand down my hair. "But we're gonna fix it."

"How?" I asked him.

"We've gotta do something big." He replied.

He didn't say any more until everyone was there. Grace had finally fallen asleep. She was practically comatose; cold and clammy. She was running out of time. We moved to one end of the trailer, talking in hushed voices so we didn't wake her. She was bleeding internally and we were quickly running out of time. If we were to get her to the People before it was too late then we had to act fast.

"I have an idea." Jake told us but his eyes were on me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that there is only one thing that will make them see me as something more than I am." He said giving me a look.

For a moment I frowned at him, waiting for my mind to follow where he was going with this. Then it dawned on me. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you are."

"I am." He replied.

"Jake, no!" I frowned, saying it a little too loudly.

"Nothing else will make them listen." He told me.

"And you think killing yourself is going to get their attention?" I frowned.

"I won't kill myself." He stated.

"You wanna fill the rest of the class in here?" Trudy asked.

"Jake, please, don't do this." I told him.

"It's for Grace. The People can help her. You know they can." He said trying to convince me. "I need to do this." He added. "For Neytiri. For Tsanten."

"He always thought we could do it." I smiled at him.

"He loved you, so much." Jake said cupping my face in his hand, his thumb wiping a fallen tear from my cheek. "I am so sorry."

"I am too." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trudy put her hand on Norm's thigh. It was sweet, making it hurt more. Remembering all of the moments Tsanten and I had, knowing that I would never have a moment like that again. I needed to bury him. I needed to say the prayers and help his soul travel to Eywa. I just needed to see him again. I needed him. Closing my eyes, I gripped Jake's hand as more tears fell.

"It's going to be okay." Jake told me.

"I hope so." I replied and glanced over my shoulder at Grace.

"I'm not going to change my mind, so let's go." Jake told us and wheeled over to his link.

"Just hold on a second." Norm said raising his voice.

"What?" Jake and I said in unison.

"What are you two talking about?" Norm asked.

"He's going to go after Toruk." I told him as I moved to follow Jake.

"What?" He said following me.

"Nothing you say can change my mind." Jake said as he readied himself to transfer into the link bed.

Trudy didn't argue, she simply moved to help him into the link as Norm started to prep the system. "Tsu'tey is Olo'eyctan now. He's not going to let you get near that place." Norm told him.

"I know. That's why I'm going after Toruk." Jake replied. Norm looked unconvinced. "I've gotta try, Norm." He added determinedly.

"Please be careful." I told him limping over, sitting on the edge of the link. "If anything happens to you…" I said unable to finish.

"I'll be okay." He said putting his hand on my face. "Keep Grace's spirits up. I'll make sure she's okay."

Leaning down, taking his head in my hands, I put my forehead against his. He put his hands on the sides of my head. For a moment we just stayed that way. Finally leaning away, I met his eyes, holding them as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Stay safe and don't take your time." I finally told him, kissing his forehead.

"I'll see you before you know it." He smiled and laid back in the link.

Standing, I watched him pull the link closed and Norm finish. I knew only seconds later he'd be waking up in his Avatar. I almost wanted to link up but I had to stay with Grace. I needed to be there for her no matter what happened in the end. She was my mother and my best friend. She needed me. I needed her. I thought my world had fallen apart when my husband died. Now Grace was dying and everything I cared about was slowly being taken from me.

"Everything is going to work out." Trudy told me as I sat staring between Grace and Jake, my hand entangled in my hair with worry.

"How?" I asked her. "How is it going to work out?" She just looked at me sadly. "Grace is dying. Jake is alone as he tries to convince the clan that we aren't outsiders. That we deserve our place as a part of the People. He has to make them understand what's to come and to make them see that we're only here to help. He's alone in all that. And when I link again - when I go back in, I - I will have to look at my husband's dead body. I will have to get him back to the clan and will have to sing the songs and say the prayers. I will have to continue to mourn him when it feels like my heart has been ripped out and eaten by an angry nantang!" I told her, my voice rising into a yell as I finished.

"Sara…" Norm said looking at me sadly.

"Don't." I said getting to my feet. "Don't even try and be sympathetic to me. You don't get to do that because the woman you love is standing right there." I told him pointing at Trudy. "You don't get to do that because nothing has happened to you yet. My world has been shattered and yet I am still here. I'm not cowering in some corner. I am here and I am fighting. I am here because the people I care about are still in jeopardy. There are things that need to be done and I need to make sure that they get done. There are all these things that…that just…they need to be done, and…" I tried to keep my momentum up but I went flat, tears springing to my eyes.

"You need to grieve." Trudy told me gently.

"I need to stay strong for Grace." I told her sharply, even though there were a few tears that fell down my cheeks.

"No." She said gently shaking her head. "You need to grieve for your husband. Grace is resting. You need to link and you need to grieve."

"I can't." I told her. "Not yet."

"Yes, Sara." Norm said putting his hand on my arm.

"How will I know if Grace needs me? What if I have to say goodbye?" I asked him.

"We'll wake her briefly." He told me.

"I can't do this." I said softly as more tears fell. "I don't know how."

"You'll know when the time comes." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"But I don't want to say goodbye." I cried, turning my face into his chest.

He held me as I cried. My emotions had been hit so hard that my body didn't know what to do with them. My eyes wouldn't stay dry and tremors were starting to wrack my form. Norm held me tighter, trying to calm me with soft words that had no effect on me. Trudy came forward and pulled me from Norm, wrapping her arms around me. As much as I wanted to take comfort in their embrace, there was only one set of arms I wanted and I'd never feel them around me again.

"Let's go." Norm said putting his hand on my back.

Nodding, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and walked to Grace's bedside. Gently taking her hand, I sat down, saying her name. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling at me. The tears started flowing again as I smiled back at her.

"Sara." She said weakly.

"Mom." I smiled back, gently squeezing her hand.

"I like when you call me that." She smiled sweetly.

Laughing lightly, I grinned, wiping the current tears from my cheeks. "I'm sorry it took so long to say."

"Don't." She said trying to squeeze my hand back. "I remember when you were sixteen. You never asked for anything. Your dad had gotten you this beautiful convertible. You looked at it, thanked him, and that was it. But when I got there and you opened the vintage world 3D puzzle I got you, you freaked out. You made me help you put it together that night. And then made me sit and listen as you read my latest research on the Na'vi. Your eyes lit up every time we talked about them. Even then you knew what you wanted and you were passionate about it." She smiled, stopping to take a few breaths. "Even then I knew you were more Na'vi then human."

"They've always captivated me." I smiled. "And you always made them sound magical."

"And now you are a part of them. You are family to the Na'vi. You married one and will live happily ever after." She told me as the smile on her face spread into a grin.

_She doesn't remember_. I thought as I looked at her smile, the gleam in her eyes. She didn't remember me telling her that Tsanten was dead. She expected me to be happy. Maybe it was the morphine. Maybe the shock. But she didn't remember and now I had to decide what to tell her.

"I am, Grace. I am going to live happily ever after." I told her, smiling as big as I could. "I am in love and oh so happy. I have you to thank for that. You are the one who gave me the most precious gift anyone ever could. You see me for everything I am and everything I'm not, and still love me anyway." I said and paused. "You are my mother and my best friend. I am _so_ very lucky to know you. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Everything?" She asked with a raised brow.

I'm sure she was thinking of something from my teen years, but I simply smiled at her, "_Everything_."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. So much."

"You are a wonderful person. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Never." I promised, squeezing her hand with both of mine.

Nodding, she drifted back to sleep. Even if she didn't remember this, I would, and that was enough.


	16. Revivification

**Disclaimer: You know it**

**A/N: The next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome with any thoughts you may have. And I am not a bad author! Lol. Just wait. Many things are about to happen. Some you might be able to predict, others that you may not. So many possibilities!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Revivification<strong>_

Lying in the link bed, I stared at the ceiling. I wanted to link. I wanted to go home. But I didn't want to face what was waiting for me. Trudy and Norm were right though. There were things I needed to face and I needed to do it as soon as I could. If I didn't then I'd be useless when the time came to fight. I knew that we'd have to faceoff with Quaritch and his entire military force. In order to do that I had to face my loss. I had to grieve. I had to put him to rest so I could begin to move on. Even though I didn't think it was even remotely possible. The more I thought about it the more I realized that I would never be able to get over him. He was my world.

"It's ready." Norm said softly as he leaned over me.

"Okay." I said staring past him at my spot on the ceiling.

"You should go." He added sweetly.

"I don't think I'm ready to see him." I told him as tears rolled from the corners of my eyes.

"You'll never be ready." He smiled sadly.

Nodding, I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening them, I looked at him. He nodded and pulled the link closed. For a moment I just stared at the inside of the link. When I finally closed my eyes, my consciousness drifted to my avatar. A sense of fear encompassing both bodies before I opened my yellow eyes, seeing the horror that I had left.

Ash covered the ground and the remains of Hometree. It still fluttered down from the sky that looked grey. It too was mourning the loss of such importance. Tears were immediately flowing as I turned my head and looked at the branch next to me. Somewhere in there was my husband. I needed to get him out of there. I needed to take him to the Tree of Souls. There were so many things that needed to be done. Slowly sitting up, I moved to a crouch, before I slowly stood. My eyes stayed on the ground momentarily before slowly moving to where I had seen his arm. Only when I looked, there was nothing there. Freaking out, I frantically moved the leaves and sticks trying to find him. There were small amounts of blood but nothing that I was expecting. There was no body. He wasn't here. He wasn't here! What did that mean? Where was he? Who would take him? Did they come for him? Were they looking? Did an animal get to him? Too many questions and no way of knowing the answers. Now I had to get to vitraya ramunong. I had to know what was going on.

For the first time since Hometree fell, my eyes were dry, my body filled with determination and direction. Moving into a run, I moved through the wreckage, making my way to my family. I hoped Jake was there and had been successful. I hoped that someone there could answer my questions. Feeling rejuvenated, I used to jungle to add speed to my feet, effortlessly maneuvering myself through anything that lay before me. Then I heard rustling. Looking to my right, I smiled as I saw Loki making his way toward me. I could feel his relief as he fell into step next to me. Without breaking stride, I leapt, linking my queue to his before I had even landed on his back. He let out a roar and sped his pace, moving as quickly as he could to reunite us with our family.

I could hear the music before I could see the edge of the basin. The enormous willows that surrounded it came into view, their roots pouring down the sheer rock walls like candle wax, the setting sun adding to the affect. Loki raced along the edge of the basin, passing several of the stone arches that protected the Well of Souls, and the precious tree. Looking over the edge, I could see my clan, clustered around a central rock outcropping which formed a kind of dais and altar, Mo'at could be seen atop it. Their voices rising into the sky in hopes of reaching Eywa. Through the link I could see what he was planning. I could hear a roar building inside of him, feeling it build inside of me as well. Leaping onto an arch over the clan, he raced along it until he could go no further, bracing himself as he let loose a roar, the sound of it reverberating from the walls. As if adding to our entrance, a massive shadow covered us. We both turned our heads to see toruk soaring down from the sky. He landed on a flat piece of rock, letting out a roar of his own, before lowering his body to the ground. A smile moved across my face as I beheld Jake sliding from his back. I could hear the murmuring from the clan from up here. Loki let out another roar before turning and darting around the basin and down the path that led to the clan.

By the time we made it to the bottom, Jake was already to the front, talking to Neytiri and Tsu'tey. For a moment my companion and I stopped and looked at the great creature before us. Smiling, I looked at the clan, taking a deep breath as we moved forward. Staying atop Loki, he walked down the aisle that had been made. Jake turned and smiled at me as we stopped in front of them. Sliding from Loki's back, I stepped next to Jake. He took my hand and turned back to his mate and the leader of the Omaticaya clan.

"We need your help. Our friend is dying." He said looking at Mo'at. "Grace is dying. I beg the help of the Great Mother."

"Bring her, Jakesully." Mo'at told him.

He nodded before turning to me, putting his hands on my arms. "Stay here. I'll go get Grace and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Please hurry." I told him. "Take Loki if he'll help."

Jake smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Toruk will get me there and back faster."

"Then go." I said and moved him toward his mount.

He nodded, looking at Neytiri, before he ran to Toruk, taking off into the air. For a moment I watched him fly away, Loki stepping next to me. Then my attention turned to Mo'at and Neytiri.

"Am I welcome here?" I asked them.

"Sara." Mo'at said sadly, opening her arms to me.

"Thank you." I told her as tears started to stream down my cheeks, rushing into her arms.

Taking in her comfort, I cried for everything I had lost and for everything that I had regained. Letting me go, she smiled at me, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Neytiri put her hand on my back, embracing me. Holding her tightly, I never wanted to let her go. I never wanted to let any of them go.

"Are you okay?" Neytiri finally asked as she pulled away from me. Smiling, I nodded at her. Then a frown moved across her face. "Where is Tsanten?" She asked. The tears came back full force, as I shook my head at her. "No." She said as sadness moved across her face, her hand moving to her mouth.

"He's gone." I forced out as I covered my own mouth, trying to hold in my sobs.

"Come." Neytiri said as she quickly moved me from the eyes of the clan. She led me around the Tree of Souls, sitting me amongst the braided roots of the beautiful tree. "What happened?" She asked.

"He went into Hometree to save as many as he could." I told her. I was sick of talking about it. Of explaining how my husband died. I was sick of picturing it in my head. Sick of him being dead. "He found Alyara hiding from the explosions. They must have been the last ones out." I told her, pausing to try and regain my composure again. "They didn't have enough time to get clear when our home fell. He managed to shove Alyara out of the way but was crushed in the process." I finished, surprised when I managed to get it out without stuttering or needing to stop to breathe.

"Sara…" She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Please don't, Neytiri." I said sadly as I gently shook my head at her. "I can't take it anymore. Everyone gets that look on their face and it makes me feel twice as bad. He's dead and there is nothing I can do about it." I told her, staring at my hands as tears streamed down my face unwillingly. "He's dead." I repeated. "He's dead, Neytiri. He's dead!" I yelled as my body shook and grief took hold of me.

The shaking was worse than it had ever been. The shock more devastating than when I had first learned what happened. The sobs more forceful then I'd ever experienced in my life. In, what felt like seconds, I had completely fallen apart. I thought I'd be able to keep my composure until we saved everyone from my horrible father and his hoard of murderers. Only I had failed miserably. Neytiri pulled me into her lap, stroking my hair as I sobbed into her. Wrapping her arm around me, she let me release all the grief I had been holding in. Part of it was this place. I was home and he wasn't. I didn't think it could get any worse. But as each moment passed, my entire being ached to the core. I felt like I couldn't breathe, heaving to try and get enough air into my lungs to keep me going. I didn't want to keep going. I didn't want to be here without Tsanten. He was supposed to be here with me. I told him that nothing would happen to either of us and now he was gone. I had failed him and I had failed our clan. It was time to make up for it. Make up or everything that had been taken from us.

"It will not always be this bad." She told me.

"I wish I believed you." I replied as I sat up, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I wish I did too." She said softly.

Looking at her, I realized that I hadn't mentioned her father once. I hadn't told her how sorry I was. "Oh, Neytiri." I said feeling guilty. "I am so sorry about your father." I told her taking her hand. "I am so sorry about what happened. I take the blame for everything. Jake and I came here to make a difference and we failed you. We failed Tsanten. We failed everyone." I finished, looking at my hands.

"I do not blame you, Sara." Neytiri said leaned toward me to meet my eyes. "I do not blame you for anything that's happened. I know you tried to help. I know that you came here with the best intentions. We knew what was to come. We'd been warned but we were too stubborn to listen." She paused and I could see that there was something she wasn't telling me. "Can I tell you something?" She asked uncertainly.

"Nga tsun peng oe nìwotx, tsmuke." I told her gently.

"It will make you feel worse." She warned.

"Peng oe." I encouraged.

"He tried." She said and paused. "Tsanten. Your husband. He tried so hard to convince us to leave. He fought endlessly with my father and mother. He fought with Tsu'tey and his warriors. He didn't want to worry you when he realized that it was all for not. There was no convincing the People. There was no convincing me." She paused again. "But Tsanten knew what was to come because you had trusted him enough with the truth to let him in. He was strong enough to handle it. Jake knew I wouldn't be able to. He knew that I would turn away and he was scared. I understand that now. But Tsanten knew and he tried to convince us. He was on your side every moment since he met you. He wanted to protect you. He wanted to help you." She said and paused as a new wave of sobs took me over. "You were everything to him." She told me gently as I took several shuttering breaths. "There wasn't a conversation I had with him that didn't have your name in it. You are his wife and the center of his world. It is extremely unfair that this happened to you."

"And he was my husband." I told her with a shuddering voice. "I'll never love anything as much as I love him."

"I know." She said quietly as she pushed braids behind my ear. "And I feel the same way about Jake." I looked up at her questioningly. "I know you questioned my love for him when I pushed him away. I helped tie him up and watched him be brought out to the slaughter."

"Why?" I whispered to her.

"I was afraid and felt that he had betrayed everything that I love. I love him, more than anything, I do, but he brought death to my people and for a moment I forgot all of that. I forgot what he meant to me and only what his presence brought."

"He never meant for any of this to happen." I told her as I calmed down. "Neither of us did."

"I know." She nodded. "I know." She repeated as she ran her hand down my hair.

"How am I supposed to go on now?" I asked her. "I will fight to make this right but after…I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You'll learn to survive." She told me. "I will help you." Finally smiling, I nodded at her. "There is a way to make this permanent, Sara."

"There is?" I asked as I straightened slightly.

"Yes."

"How?" I frowned at her.

"We must all connect to vitraya ramunong. We must say the words and allow the spirit to pass through the eye of Eywa. If it works then all that you are can be put into this body." She said putting her hand against my chest. "You will no longer need your other body. This will forever be who you are."

"Is that what Mo'at is planning on doing to Grace?" I asked feeling a spark of hope in me. "Will Grace be able to survive that? She's been shot. She's not doing very well."

"We will do our utmost to help her survive." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her. "For everything."

Then we heard a screech. Looking up, the glowing of the jungle hid him from site, but we knew Jake was back. Both of us stood and rushed to greet them. Loki lifted his head from where he lay near the alter of the tree. He came to my side as I stopped, watching Jake be greeted by Neytiri. Grace was in his arms. She needed to be made ready as soon as she could. Norm was taken to get Grace's avatar. They were getting ready while I just stood there and waited. I was so emotionally drained I didn't know how much more I could take.

"This has to work." I told Mo'at as she stepped next to me.

"I will do the best I can." She replied as reassuringly as she could.

"I'm going to help get Grace ready." I told her and walked away, my thanator at my side.

Finding Jake in a small nook apart from the People, Neytiri was behind him, getting Grace ready. His back was facing them, though he was staring at the ground. Hearing me approach, he looked up and smiled sadly at me. Doing the same, I rushed to him, throwing my arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around me, he squeezed me tightly.

"How are you?" He asked as he released me.

"Not good." I replied.

"I didn't think you would be." He said with a sad smile.

"I'm trying to hold it together the best I can." I smiled back.

"You're doing better than I would." He told me sweetly.

"Thanks, but somehow I don't believe you."

"It's going to be okay." He said kissing my forehead.

Nodding at him, I ran my hand along his chest as I walked past him, kneeling next to Grace's head. She looked so small in this body. It had been a long time since I'd been next to a human in my avatar. It just added to how frail she looked. She was paler then she was the last time I saw her.

"Hi, Grace." I said gently.

"Sara." She smiled at me through her exo-pack. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you." I smiled back at her, putting my hand on her face. My hand was so large compared to her frail form it covered the entire length of her head, making tears spring to my eyes. "I'm so sick of crying." I told her.

"Everything is going to work out." Grace told me. I just smiled at her. "You will survive this and you will make a beautiful Na'vi. Tsanten wouldn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life."

"You remember now?" I asked her sadly.

"I do." She said holding up her hand.

Taking it quickly, I placed a kiss against her palm. "You can't leave me too." I told her as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I'll do my best. But you know what's to come." She smiled.

"Just because I saw it in a hallucination doesn't mean it's going to come true." I told her sadly.

"Eywa knows." She replied.

"You've said that before." I said averting my eyes.

"And so far she's been right." She stated.

"Don't say that." I whispered as emotion threatened to close my throat. "Please don't say that. I need you, Grace. Now more than ever, I need you."

"You have Jake, Neytiri, and the clan. You'll be okay."

"Stop it." I frowned at her.

"I love you." She smiled at me.

"I love you too." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Come. We should hurry." Neytiri said putting her hand on my back.

Nodding, Jake lifted Grace into his arms, her body adorned with flora for the ritual. Norm was behind Jake with Grace's avatar, me following behind them. It already felt like a funeral procession. The clan was already chanting, their queues attached to the roots of the connected trees. Laying the bodies head to head on the alter, Mo'at told us what to expect. She made sure to warn us that it may not work. She was very weak. Mo'at joined the chanting as Jake and I stared at the woman who had become our mother. Hoping that she would pull through.

"Sara…Jake…" Grace said as she rolled toward us. Jake took her hand as I put my hand on her face. "I'm with her, Jake." She said as she looked past us at the beautiful willow that was above us.

"Grace?" I said panicked as her eyes shut and her head fell back to the side. "Mo'at!" I yelled even as she stopped the chanting. "Did it work?" I asked as she knelt next to Grace's human body before looking at her avatar. Both remained unmoving. She was gone. "Please, Mo'at." I cried even though I knew we had been too late.

She looked at me sadly. "Her wounds were too great, there was not enough time. She is with Eywa now."

"No." I frowned at her.

"I am sorry." She replied sadly.

"No!" I cried, grief pressing down on me again, as I pulled Grace into my arms. Neytiri pulled her exo-pack off, looking at me with the same sad look. "Grace, you can't go!" I yelled up to the willow. "Please, Grace! I need you." I sobbed into her.

Not wanting to relinquish my hold on her, Jake forced her from my hands, pulling me against him as he stood. He gently moved me into Neytiri's open arms. Looking at Jake, his face held the same despair as mine. He was struggling to keep it together. I'm sure I wasn't helping with my constant breaking down. He nodded at me before turning to Tsu'tey.

"With your permission, I will speak now. You would honor me by translating." He asked our Olo'eyctan. Tsu'tey gestured his approval, and they faced the clan together. Jake looked at them before speaking, Tsu'tey translating beside him. "The Sky People have sent a message that they can take whatever they want, and no one can stop them. But we will send them a message. Ride out, as fast as the wind can carry you, tell the other clans to come. Tell them Toruk Macto calls to them. Fly now with me brothers and sisters! Fly! And we will show the Sky People that this is our land!"

His voice rose as he spoke, becoming filled with hope and determination as he made his decision. Tsu'tey finished his translation with a bloodcurdling war-cry. The entire clan responded with their own, the sound of it echoing across the forest. Jake held his hand out to his wife, taking it, the pair ran to Toruk, vaulting into his back. I watched as the hunters ran to their banshees, mounting quickly, others mounting their direhorses. Jake's leonopteryx raised his mighty wings into the night sky. With the thunder of wings, the banshees took off after him. I watched them go, wanting to be with them but unable to move my feet.

"You should go with them. Get away from here and help them convince the clans to come." Mo'at told me.

"I know." I told her as my eyes stayed on the hunters that were now specks in the sky. "Have you seen my ikran, Tirea."

"I have not." She replied.

As if knowing my thoughts, there was a screech, and my ikran came gliding down in front of me. "Kaltxì." I smiled, running my hand down his neck. "I'm glad you're safe."

"He looks well." Mo'at told me.

"He does." I said still looking at him.

"Sara." She said making me meet her eyes.

"I know, Mo'at." I said smiling at her. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I wasn't sure if he had made it out. Not sure I could take any more loss."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

I could hear the gentleness in her voice, but could also hear the underlying concern for what my next move was going to be. "I'm going to take Loki and ride out to find Rai'uk and Kyuna."

"Do you think they will help?" Mo'at asked. "I haven't heard of them for quite some time now."

"I will find them." I told her, a sense of determination coming back into my voice. "They will do what's needed to protect our home. It's not just our problem. Their entire clan was wiped out by the Sky People. They will help us."

She nodded at me. "Please be careful." She said opening her arms to me.

"I will." I smiled and embraced her. "And I will bring them back."

"Tul nìwin." She told me.

Kissing her cheek, I shoved my ikran into the air and called to Loki. I had yet to find a flaw in my friend as he trotted over to me. Looking at Mo'at once more before pulling myself onto his back. Connecting our queues, I took a deep breath before moving him into a run. We had something to prove. We needed to rally as many as we could. I knew of only two Na'vi that would fight as ruthlessly, with all their heart, just as my broken one. I was going to find them and I was going to bring them back here. Now more than ever I felt the need for revenge. Miles was going to pay for what he did. For what they all did. I would do whatever it took to make sure that happened. Even if that meant giving my own life.


	17. Discovery

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**A/N: HOLY SHIT PEOPLE! I THINK I COMPLETELY SKIPPED THIS CHAPTER! FOR SOME REASON I WAS LOOKING AT IT AND REALIZED THAT ONE WAS MISSING. PLEASE READ AND HOPEFULLY IT'LL MAKE THE STORY A LITTLE MORE CLEAR SINCE YOU GUYS MISSED A KINDA BIG STEP FOR SARA. SO FRICKIN SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED.**

**So, let's get the story right. Read, enjoy, and hopefully you won't have to reread too much after this chapter. SUPER SORRY! I feel like an idiot. Lol**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Discovery<strong>_

The jungle seemed eerily quiet as we raced to find the help we desperately needed. Knowing Jake could handle all the other clans. He was more important to be seen than I was. If Rai'uk and Kyuna were as strong as they were made out to be, they were crucial to the execution of our fight. They were ruthless and intimidating. We needed them and I was going to find them. I was going to convince them that we needed them and they were going to help. As we ran, I went over what I would say to them. What I would do if I needed to, to convince them to come with us. But more than all of that, I was hoping that Loki would be what I needed to persuade them. He was a thanator and they were a thanator clan. I hoped that because I had him they would give me enough time to tell them what I needed to. But before any of that could happen I needed to find them.

"Ayoeng lok?" I asked my friend.

Through the link I could feel what he was feeling. See what he was thinking. He knew more than I did when it came to where we should look. I knew where the clan had lived, but when Sean Wallen slaughtered them for their artifacts, I didn't know where they had relocated. Loki had amazing senses and he would hopefully be able to track them.

He made a type of woofing sound as he forced air through his senses as he looked around the jungle. Dropping from his back, I spider crawled across the ground, looking for any sign that Na'vi had been here. Loki's nose was on the ground, periodically lifting his head and opening the flaps of his face to better take in any scents in the air.

"Anything?" I asked him. He let out a low growl. "I was just asking." I shot at him. He snorted and walked up to me, nudging me as he looked to the east. "Got something, baby?" I asked looking at him. He snorted again, eyeing me with annoyance. Smiling, I embraced his head, kissing the top of it before I leapt back up onto his back.

We were off once again, still searching for the remaining Anurai clan. The sun was barely a line on the horizon when I came across the remains of the clan's home. Loki let out a mournful moan as we beheld the broken huts, burnt trees, bones littered amongst the wreckage. Na'vi and thanator alike. Sliding from his back, I looked at everything. If you dug through the wreckage of Hometree this would be what you'd see. Tears sprang to my eyes as I dropped to my knees. My determination faltering as I thought of what these people had gone through. What my people were going through. Loki let out another mournful lament, draping his head over my shoulder as he sat behind me. Resting my head against his, I took a moment to mourn what they had lost.

"I am so sorry." I whispered to the air.

Then I heard a rustling. Loki's head shot up and turned toward the noise. I stood, doing the same. Loki growled, standing, his body becoming tense. Putting my hand on his side, I put my other on my knife. We waited, turning as there was more rustling behind us. Furrowing my brows, I took another look around us, seeing what I had missed the first time. There was a fresh fire, and the scent of meat was in the air, but was stale, probably from earlier in the evening. I hadn't noticed it at first but now it was obvious. They were here. They didn't want to abandon their home. I could understand that.

"Oe omum nga tsatseng." I told them. There was murmuring from the foliage. "I can hear you."

Then there was a deafening roar and two thanator's leapt from the jungle, facing me and mine. Loki was the largest of the three, unafraid as he started to growl loudly in his throat, crouching and ready to spring. I crouched as well, my eyes darting to the new thanators. Then their companions came from the jungle, eyeing me suspiciously. Moving from my crouch, I faced the brother-sister pair, even as they raised a bow and spear at me.

"Peu si nga neu?" Rai'uk asked me.

"I need your help." I told him.

"You are uniltìrantokx." Kyuna stated.

"I am."

Rai'uk's face contorted into a nasty glare as he launched himself at me. In the same moment, the two thanators attacked Loki. Falling backward, I caught Rai'uk under the ribs and tossed him over my head. He quickly leapt to his feet and pain seared through my arm as he threw his spear at me. It was a deep laceration but I couldn't think about it as he launched himself at me again. Struggling against him on the ground, we tussled as I tried to get him off of me. Using all the strength I had, I forced him under me, grabbing my knife as I pressed it to his throat.

"Nìtam!" I yelled.

"You murdered our people." He shot at me.

"I had nothing to do with it." I shot back. "Call off your palulukan!" Kyuna called out and the two thanators backed away from Loki. "I'm going to let you up but you must promise that you will not attack and that you will hear what I have to say." Rai'uk didn't say anything. I took it as his compliance, putting my knife away, I let him up. "Thank you." I said stepping to Loki's side.

"Speak." Rai'uk demanded.

"Give me a moment to make sure your companions haven't damaged mine too badly." I glared at him. Loki had a few scratches but he would be okay. He had fought well against his attackers. Turning to the pair who was staring at me, I took a deep breath. "I came here to ask for your help." I told them. Rai'uk scoffed and looked at his sister. She was looking at me intently. "Hometree was destroyed and the Omaticaya are homeless at the Tree of Souls." I explained. Something passed between them as they looked at one another. "Yes, I am a Sky Person, but I have no love for my people. I have done everything to become a part of the People. I have finished all of my training and have been through the ceremonies. I am one of the Omaticaya. I tried to stop them from being destroyed. I tried so hard and I failed. Now we face the wrath of the Sky People. They plan on destroying vitraya ramunong which doesn't just affect the Omaticaya. It affects all of us. We need your help." I finished. They simply looked at each other. Sighing, I stepped toward them. "I know that this is a lot to ask. I know that you hate the people I came from. But know this, I hate them just as much, if not more, then you do. I will stop at nothing to destroy them. They will pay for what they've done, past and present. I know you've lost much, but the two of you are vital to this fight. Your clan is known for their fierceness. Your involvement will help with uniting the clans and planning our course of action. We need you." They simply looked at each other again. "Rutxe."

"We will think about it." Kyuna told me.

"Irayo." I smiled and stepped back.

Turning away from them, I gently pushed Loki away, moving across the clearing we were in to give the siblings privacy. Loki's eyes stayed locked on the four across from us. Telling him to stay, I slipped into the jungle finding a paywll, taking several top leaves to help Loki feel better. Returning to him, his eyes were still trained on our new acquaintances. Squeezing the leaves contents onto his wounds, he let out a nervous snort.

"It'll be okay." I whispered to him.

As I spread the gel over his wounds, I could hear the pair talking quietly but they sounded heated. I wished I could understand what they were saying. As soon as I was done, I squatted next to Loki. He stayed sitting but remained tense. Several minutes passed before they even moved. Soon Rai'uk stood and paced in front of his sister. She looked off into the jungle as her brother paced. Something had been said and now they were thinking about it. I almost couldn't stand it. I needed to know what they were thinking. But I knew that I had to let them work it out. They needed to do this because they wanted to, not because of something I said. It would only work out if it was of their free will. So, leaving them alone, I wrapped my arm around Loki's leg, attempting to think of something else. Though all I could think about was Tsanten. The longer it took the more memories I had time to go through. His smile. I look in his eyes when he looked at me. The feel of his touch. His arms around me. His sense of humor. The feeling of knowing that someone was looking out for me. Only hoping that he was still looking out for me through Eywa. I had lost so much. Too much. My mind wouldn't let me forget. Though my thoughts were interrupted as Rai'uk raised his voice. Looking up, their eyes were on me. Realizing the tears that were on my cheeks, I wiped them away as I stood. They didn't say anything but kept their eyes trained on me.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat." I told them.

They simply looked at me. Nodding at them, I patted Loki's side, telling him to stay before slipping back into the jungle. Making sure I was far enough from the little camp, I squatted to see if there were any tracks. Moving through the jungle, I found hexapede scat and prints. Smiling, I followed them, listening to everything around me. Hearing a distant rustling, I quietly climbed the tree next to me. Moving out onto a branch I could see the hexapede grazing just ahead of me. Moving from branch to branch, stopping every time it looked up. Positioning myself above it, I waited for the opportune moment, quietly pulling out my knife before dropping from the tree, ending its life quickly.

Cleaning my kill, I started dragging it back to my waiting comrades. Or rather who I hoped were comrades. My bigger hope was that they had made a decision by the time I got back. I already felt the need to get back to my clan. But I needed to see this through.

Sweating and panting heavily, I drug my kill into the clearing. There was already a fire burning. Fashioning a spit, I seasoned the meat before I tied pieces of meat over the stick, waiting for the meat to cook, rotating it to make sure it cooked thoroughly. Once it was done, I put it on a rock, adding another round to the fire.

"Help yourself." I told the pair who were staring at me.

"I'm fine." Rai'uk told me.

Kyuna looked at her brother before standing, stepping forward. "Thank you." She said taking a piece of meat.

Smiling at her, I kept cooking while she enjoyed her meat. She took two more and tossed them to her palulukan. Once the second round was done, I tossed the majority of it to Loki. He finally seemed to relax a little, lying down to enjoy his meal. Once the meat was all cooked, I ate a few slices, leaving several more on the rock for Rai'uk and his palulukan. Retreating to Loki's side, it took only a few minutes for Rai'uk to come forward and claim the rest of the meat. I tried not to show my pleasure. I took it as a step forward to getting them to come with me.

My resolve started to waver as time passed. The sun had risen past its highest point in the sky. Loki had finally repositioned, resting his head on his front paws, his eyes never leaving the siblings across from us or the two palulukans behind them. There was almost continuous chatter for a while. Then the pair grew quiet and there seemed to be just a lot of heavy silence. When my patience grew thin, I stood and paced my side of the clearing, still trying to give them time and space. Their eyes remained on me as I moved back and forth. Loki raised his head and let out a soft moan. Sighing, I looked at him. He stood and shook himself. The other palulukans across from us did the same. Their companions looked at them before standing as well.

"This is getting ridiculous." I finally told them. "My people need me. I need an answer from you." They both just looked at each other. "I know that I'm asking a lot. I know that you don't trust Sky People. I can't promise you anything. But I can tell you that it will be worth it. Once this is over and we've beaten them back, you will regret not being a part of this. We will lose some, there is no denying that, but we are going to show them who we are and what we can do. We are not going to let them destroy us. We are not going to let them drive us out. They have taken too much from us and it is time to take a stand. It is time to give them what they deserve. So…" I paused trying to find a way to wrap up my lengthy speeches. "I'm going to have to say goodbye and thank you for listening to me thus far. But my people, my family, needs me and I must return to them. I've given you nearly a day to make up your mind. I know it wasn't a lot of time but it's all I can afford to give. You know where the Tree of Souls is. When you decide, I hope to see you there." I said looking at Kyuna. "Both of you." I added looking at Rai'uk. They just looked at me. Sighing again, I turned to Loki, connecting our queues. "I must leave. It'll be well into the night before I make it home."

They continued to just look at me. They weren't going to tell me anything. Climbing up onto Loki's back, I stroked his neck before looking at the siblings once more. Nodding at them, giving them a small smile, Loki turned to the woods, walking into them before moving into a trot. Soon he was running as we raced to get back home. I had given it my best shot. I couldn't force them to do anything. I could only hope that they'd decide they wanted to help and would follow me back to the Tree of Souls.

Night had fallen when the slight glow from the Tree of Souls came into view. Through me, Loki slowed and we stood at the top of the basin and looked out over the clan. Only now there were more. The sound of ikrans was in the air, direhorses just under them. Then I could hear the voices. Some were singing. For a moment I was frozen in time. This was a moment in history. A warm breeze blew past us as we took it all in. Wanting to be able to remember this moment forever.

"You have come far." A voice said as another palulukan stepped next to us.

Smiling, I turned my head to see Kyuna, her eyes on the basin in front of us. "You came."

"_We_ came." She said as Rai'uk appeared on my other side.

"Thank you." I told Rai'uk. "Thank you both." I smiled at Kyuna.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyuna asked.

"I'm just glad you're speaking to me." I smiled.

"You lost someone, yes?" She frowned sadly. My smile disappeared and I averted my eyes. "It took much courage for you to come to us." She spoke softly.

"I don't have much left." I told her with a sad smile.

"Did it happen when your home fell?" She asked.

Nodding at her, I felt the sting of tears return to my eyes. "He was my mate." I told her, smiling. No matter where I went it seemed that his death was haunting me.

A small feeling of shock filled me as it was Rai'uk's voice that spoke next. "_I am very sorry for your loss._"

"Irayo." I smiled at him.

"You are welcome." He replied with the slightest bow of his head.

Now the tears weren't just from grief, but from hope and just the slightest bit of happiness. They had come, they were speaking to me, and they were here to help. I couldn't have asked for more. Nodding at them, Loki and I led them down the path into the basin, leading them up to the alter and to Mo'at. As we walked, the Na'vi we passed grew silent, all eyes on us. It was a feeling of importance. I had done something that few thought I would succeed in. Yet here I was, walking down the center of my clan and the warriors who had joined us, feeling accomplished. I had done what I had set out to do.

"Mo'at." I smiled, embracing her after I had dropped from Loki's back. The pair behind me did the same, stepping up to the last mother I had left. "Kyuna, Rai'uk, this is Mo'at, the Omaticaya Tsahik. Mo'at? This is the remaining Anurai clan."

"_I am grateful for your presence._" Mo'at said graciously to the siblings. "_Please, make yourselves at home._"

They nodded at her. Smiling, I turned to them. "Come, I'll help get you settled in."

Kyuna and Rai'uk nodded and bowed to Mo'at before following me. Their palulukans followed close behind as we moved around the Tree of Souls. I managed to find them a quiet unoccupied spot. Their thanators could relax, as well as them, without the prying eyes of my clan and the various others that had come to help us. Only a day had passed and our numbers had already doubled. Jake and Neytiri were still on Toruk, scouring the land for all the Na'vi clans, recruiting as many as they could. I knew that many would come. The Ikran and Direhorse clans were already appearing. I knew my contribution was small but I knew that they would help. Almost more than the others combined. I was proud with my find. It was something I did on my own. An idea I had to get used to.

"Irayo." Kyuna told me after the fire was lit and the beds were made.

"You are most welcome." I smiled at her.

"What is it that you expect us to do?" Rai'uk asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted as I kneeled next to the fire across from him. "I've never fought a war. I don't know what to expect or what to do. Your clan has a reputation and I just thought you'd be vital to our cause."

The pair looked at each other. Kyuna moved closer to me. "We have never fought a war either." She told me gently. I looked at her worriedly. "But we know how to strategize. We can help rally the clans and keep order amongst them. We will help in any way we can."

"And I can never thank you enough for that." I told her.

"What of your Olo'eyctan?" Rai'uk asked.

"He is supporting mine and my friend Jake's presence." I nodded at him.

"Tell me about this Jake." He said making himself more comfortable.

Smiling, I didn't hesitate to delve into Jake's and my story. They were curious about how we managed to become a part of the People. They wanted to know how something like this happened. Starting at the beginning, I told them about how this all came to be. They were attentive as I talked. As the story continued, Alyara and her friends brought us food and drink, allowing us to keep separate from the growing Na'vi numbers. Leaning against Loki, them doing the same, I was still talking as the basin quieted as everyone started to settle down for the night. There was a block of time where I got sidetracked, telling them more than they probably wanted to know about Tsanten and my relationship. For as much that had happened, it was nice to share our story. There was a sense of liberation and closure as I let everything out. Even as I finished, they kept their attentiveness toward me.

"You've been through much." Kyuna commented.

"I have." I agreed. "But I'm not using it as an excuse in any way. I will do what I must."

"And we will help you." Rai'uk told me.

"Thank you." I told him with a bow of my head.

"You can stop thanking us now." Kyuna smiled at me.

"I can't help it." I smiled back. "I really do appreciate you being here."

She smiled with a bow of her own head. Respect was of the utmost importance and it appeared we were all on the same page. I had moved past uniltìrantokx and had been accepted as a Na'vi. I was one step closer. Once this was all over, I would try and become a permanent residence in my avatar. I knew Jake would agree with me. We've proven ourselves and we wouldn't let any of them down.

"Thank you for sharing your story." Kyuna told me.

"You are most welcome." I replied. "Maybe you will honor me with yours someday."

"Tomorrow night perhaps." She smiled.

"I'd like that." I said and stood. "I'll take my leave now. Sleep well."

Loki stood and accompanied me back to the alter where Mo'at was already asleep. Seeing a bed made up for me, I laid down, Loki next to me. He draped his head over me, keeping me warm. I was exhausted. Closing my eyes, I drifted back through the link. Pushing it open, I saw a light on, Jake staring at whatever he was looking at.

"You should be sleeping." I told him as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So should you." He replied. "Where you been?"

"I was talking with Kyuna and Rai'uk." He looked at me questioningly. "The remainder of the Anurai clan." I answered.

"They came?" He asked surprised.

"They did. It took a day but they decided to come." I replied as I grabbed a protein bar.

"I had the ikran clan in like twenty minutes." He told me with sarcastic smugness.

"Yeah, well, they are whole clans. Sky People destroyed the Anurai clan and it took lots of talking from me and silence from them to get them to come. I even left and made it back home before they appeared. They'd followed me without me knowing."

"Do they have thanators?" He asked.

"Yes they do. It'll be interesting to have three around. Though Loki isn't very fond of them. They attacked him when we finally found them." I told him.

"I'd love to hear more about this, but I'm beat." He told me with a small smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I am. And me too." I said and kissed his cheek. "Come home soon?"

"We're working on it." He said as he grabbed a blanket before going to his link.

Doing the same, I laid down, falling asleep before my eyes fully closed.


	18. Preparation

_**Chapter Seventeen: Preparation**_

Waking early, Jake and I showered and filled Trudy and Norm in on what was going on, before we linked up. By the time my eyes opened, there was already the sound of commotion. It seemed everyone was up early to keep preparing for what was coming. Loki's head was still draped across me. Stroking his head, he looked at me, licking my face before he moved off of me. Smiling, I kissed his head before standing. I hadn't taken two steps before I was being bombarded with questions and concerns about what was to come. Questions of weapons, resources, and space as well as explanations of terrain and battle strategies. One thing I'd miss about being human would be coffee. At this moment I could really, really use a cup of coffee. However, I didn't pause as I answered their questions to the best of my ability. Jake would be in charge of most of the battle plans. The questions I couldn't answer, I redirected toward Kyuna and Rai'uk. They would have a better idea of what to expect then I would. Even if they hadn't been to war before, their history had a lot of offer.

Soon the day was gone and it felt like I was still talking when the sun was a line on the horizon. Drifting back to my other body, I slept for only a few hours before relinking and starting the process all over again. More questions, more demands, more explanations, just more of…everything. As the day wore on, I became more and more exhausted with all the talking and thinking. I had barely had time to eat or pee without being watched or talked at. I couldn't wait for Jake to come back. Then the attention would be turned off of me and onto him. I wasn't sure I could take much more of this.

"May I speak with you?" Kyuna asked as she dashed up to me.

"Of course." I told her. "Why not? I mean, everyone else needs to speak with me so why not you too." She looked at me, confused by my sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry, Kyuna. What can I help you with?" I smiled at her.

"_We've ran out of supplies for arrows. We need several more made and there is no more glass and shell. We've completed the bows, a variety of each, but will be useless if we can't make enough arrows._" She told me.

"_Find Yerik and let him know what we need. He'll get his warriors and will go gather the supplies. He'll want it done quickly and efficiently which is why you shouldn't tell Drewan. He's better at putting together the shafts than anything else. Then be sure to find Ateyo. He'll be patient and sweet about getting everything organized and put together properly. He has a way with words and will keep everyone calm and together while they work. Watch out for Tarya, she means well but tends to be clumsy and bullheaded. If it's even possible to have a clumsy Na'vi. After that, have Yerik come see me so I know that it's done._" I finished, pushing it all out in a rush.

Kyuna nodded and turned away before turning back. "You're doing well." She smiled at me.

"Irayo." I smiled back.

Moving on, I approved several other decisions before I managed to sneak away for just a few minutes of alone time. Walking into the jungle, I waited till the commotion behind me was barely a whisper, before I leaned against a tree, sliding down the trunk of it. Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes, waiting for my mind to grow quiet. I thought I was finally going to relax when I heard rustling. My hand moved to my knife. The tension passed when Rai'uk appeared in front of me.

"_You startled me._" I told him, relaxing again.

"_I am sorry._" He replied as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"_It's fine._" I said shutting my eyes again.

For a moment we were quiet. Then he spoke again. "More and more are arriving. Jake must be succeeding."

"He is." I smiled. "I'm thrilled. With the number of Na'vi showing up we might stand a chance against the Sky People."

He gave me an odd look. "I find it fascinating that you hate your own people so much."

"It's not hard." I replied, my smile nearly gone. "I know the Na'vi culture better than I know my own. It's all I've ever known or wanted to know or cared about. Once they started killing the people I love it was basically a done deal. The men responsible were stopped and I've been trying my hardest to keep the remaining Na'vi safe. Most are out of harm's way because of the unobtanium deposits. But I'll still be doing my utmost to keep everything safe. Besides -" I started before I was cut off.

"Sara." He said putting his hand on my knee. Looking at him, he had a small smile on his face, something I hadn't seen yet. "You can relax. I'm just trying to make conversation, not to question you."

"Sorry." I smiled looking at my hands. "It's been a very long two days."

"I agree." He said moving next to me. "But you are doing very well."

"I'm not so sure about that." I replied still staring at my hands. "Jake is better at this. He's the one who has the training for this sort of thing."

"You grew up with this sort of thing." He stated.

"I know. I did. But it's different when you're just hearing about it, or seeing it. Now I'm living it and it feels…different." I said looking at him. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does." He said and met my eyes. "_My father used to tell me stories about war. Stories that have been passed down from father to son for generations. I know what to expect and what to do. But I too feel different now that it's happening to me and Kyuna. We've lost so much and now we risk losing everything we've ever known. I just hope that we can actually win this. We need to win this._"

"_We will._" I told him matter-of-factly.

"_Till the end?_" He asked.

"_Till the end._" I promised, looking at my hands again. There was a long pause before I lifted my head to look at him. "We're gonna survive this though, right? I mean, I know we have a chance, but I don't plan on dying. Till the end kind of sounds like we're going in and not coming back out. What?" I asked as the small smile grew into a smirk. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You speak very quickly about a lot of things when you are stressed." He replied.

"Yes, I do have a tendency to ramble." I nodded at him but smiled.

There was more rustling as two thanators came into site, both quietly growling at each other. Sighing, I put my hand out to Loki.

"Sìltsan." Rai'uk smiled as he took reached for his companion.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Her name is Taw." He smiled at me.

"Sky." I smiled back, looking at her. It was clear now that I saw her. She was slightly smaller and more slender then Loki. Before it had been hard when they were attacking him but now it was clear. "It's a beautiful name."

"Irayo." He smiled as she laid next to him.

Loki did the same, my hand moving to his neck as he put his head in my lap. "And Kyuna's?"

"Txe'lan. Taw's sister." He told me.

"Heart." I smiled. "Both are beautiful names."

"How did Loki get his name?" He asked.

"Loki was known as the lord of chaos back on Earth." I replied. "It seemed fitting. Especially when I found him things were pretty chaotic."

"It is still a good name." He told me. It was clear he either didn't understand the lord of chaos part or he simply hated it.

"Yes it is." I said closing my eyes again.

"Wanna go for a run?" He asked.

Opening my eyes, I frowned at him, "Now?"

"Pelun ke?" He countered.

"You're right." I smiled. "Why not."

Standing, we both looked at each other. Something passed between us and I was suddenly excited. A feeling that I hadn't felt in days. It was the first positive feeling I've had since Tsanten died. But in this moment everything fell away. We paused for just a moment longer before we both leapt up onto our thanators, bonding with them, and quickly disappearing into the jungle. Loki was bigger and stronger, but Taw was more slender and agile as we raced. Our destination was nowhere but it was fun nonetheless. The first time I wasn't thinking about fighting my father. The first time I wasn't thinking of Tsanten. For this brief amount of time I was unburdened from all of my heavy thoughts. For a moment I felt free. Even as the sun was setting we returned to where we had started.

"We were probably gone too long." I worried as we walked our thanators back down the trail into the basin.

"It'll be okay. Kyuna was still here and Mo'at. Not to mention Yerik and the other warriors that have sworn oath to you." Rai'uk stated.

"Which they shouldn't have done." I stated. "I never asked for their word."

"They are free to choose whichever leader they desire. You're here and you are doing very well. Do not let Jake's status or anyone else's diminish your own worth.

"Okay." I nodded at him.

"Relax." He told me.

"I'm trying to." I replied. "But now that we're back my responsibilities are still here. They haven't gone anywhere."

"I understand." He nodded.

Once we were under the swaying tendrils of the Tree of Souls, and we had dropped from our companion's backs, I was immediately bombarded with questions, making my head start to hurt and my stomach tighten with the weight of my responsibilities. Rai'uk was behind me, a quiet reminder of his support. There were more questions about the glass and shells for the arrows. More questions from the ikran clan about the hallelujah mountains. The direhorse clan needed more supplies for their own bows. Not to mention the need for more space.

After answering everyone's questions as flawlessly as I could, I fell back onto my makeshift bed, exhausted. Loki had left to see his family, hopefully bringing them back here, and his absence left me with a sort of chill. Though it didn't last long as Tirea landed nearby, walking up to me. He laid down and put his wing over me.

"Your companions are very loyal to you." Rai'uk said as he laid next to me.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve them." I said softly as I rolled over, pulling Tirea's wing up as I did so.

"You're special." He told me.

Frowning, I met his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. It was beyond me to think that there was anything here other than friendship. "I don't think so." I finally replied. "I'm just someone trying to do the right thing. And I raised half of my animal friends. I've earned everything that I have."

"I know." He stated with that look still in his eyes. I'd seen that look before.

"We should sleep." I told him, shutting my eyes.

"Txon." He replied softly.

Pushing the link open, I stared at the ceiling. It was late and I should just eat and go to sleep but my mind was racing. There was too much going on and not enough time to think about it. All I wanted was a little peace, and even now in the quiet trailer, everything seemed so loud.

"Hey." Trudy said appearing.

"Hey." I replied sadly as I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"How you doing in there?" She asked sitting on the edge of the link.

"Not very good." I said finally looking at her. "Is Jake back?"

"Not yet."

"Where's Norm?" I asked, only then I heard the snoring. "Ah." I smiled at her.

"He'd be perfect if it weren't for all the snoring."

"Even with it I'd say he's pretty perfect."

"You hungry?"

"No."

"Get up." She ordered as she grabbed a container of something.

Sighing, I sat up and made room for her next to me. Both sitting cross-legged, she handed me the container and a plastic fork. Opening it, I saw a really funky pasta with a hefty amount of cheese.

"It's my own concoction." Trudy smiled.

"Should I be afraid?" I grinned at her.

"Norm said it was good." She frowned worriedly.

"I'm sure it's fine." I said and took a bite. It surprisingly tasted amazing. "It's really good, Trudy."

"I just threw some stuff together. There wasn't a lot in here and I felt bad taking all the donations from the clan." She rambled.

"It's very good." I said taking her hand. "Really. And all they want to do is help."

"I know." She smiled but looked like she was about to have a breakdown.

"I want to thank you." I told her sweetly.

"For what?" She frowned at me.

"For everything you've done for us. For what you're doing. It means the world to us. To me." I told her, taking her hand.

"I haven't done a lot." She replied modestly.

"You got us here. Everything we've done since Hometree is because of you." I stated. "You've done more than you think."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." I told her. "Say, how many times have the clan been here with supplies?"

"Only a few." She replied.

"Have you ran out?" I asked. She didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me?" I frowned at her. "I'll have someone come with food and water for you tomorrow."

"It's not necessary." She told me.

"Yes, it is." I shot at her. "You should have told me." I frowned as I started to shovel the food into my mouth.

"It's not like you've been around to talk to." She shot back at me.

Looking up at her, I took the final bite and set it aside, putting my full attention on my neglected friend. "You are right and I am sorry." I told her sadly.

"I understand, Sara. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just saying that the three of you have avatars and have places you need to be and do. All the while I'm just sitting here, waiting for the fight."

"I know, and it sucks, but we need you. We really, really do." I told her.

"And I'm going to help. I just wish there was more I could do."

"I know, sweetie, I know. But right now we have Na'vi filing in from all ends of Pandora. There is so much going on that there just isn't enough space for a tiny human like you." I told her, making a smile cross her face. "Listen, I know that things are as screwed up as they can get, and I'm sorry about that, but I still need you here. I need you in more ways than I can count. The people I love are dropping like flies and I can't handle anything else happening to the ones that are left."

"I love you too." She told me, Norm's snoring increasing. "Okay." She said putting her hands on my knees. "You ate, so you should probably get to bed."

"You're right." I said downing a bottle of water before making my link into a makeshift bed.

Lying down, I slept for almost six hours before I was woken up by Jake. He didn't say anything as I frowned up at him. He handed me a cup of coffee before leaning back in his chair with his own. Norm was up and before I could say anything he handed me a plate of eggs. If I hadn't been so exhausted I'd have spoken to them, but I just wasn't ready yet. Finishing the coffee, Trudy refilled it before sitting next to me. Finishing my eggs, I was about to put the plate down when Norm refilled it with more.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" I finally asked half way through my second plate.

"Good morning, beautiful." Trudy smiled at me.

"How's the recruiting going? When are you coming back?" I asked Jake quickly.

"Slow down." He told me, wheeling up to me, putting his hands on his knees.

"We need you, Jake." I replied seriously. "We need someone to lead us. I can't do this on my own. I am way out of my league here."

He frowned before smirking at me, "You're in charge?"

"Somebody needs to be." I frowned back at him.

"What about Mo'at and Tsu'tey?" He asked.

"Mo'at apparently doesn't feel the need to be in charge since I'm doing such a nice job." I muttered.

"See?" Jake asked with a raised brow.

"And Tsu'tey is still recruiting as well. Though at this rate he'll be back before you are." I shot at him.

"I'll be back soon." He told me.

"I need you, Jake!" I yelled and got up, pacing the small space. "There is so much going on and I'm not Olo'eyctan!"

"Sara…" He said turning toward me.

"I should not be the one making all the decisions! The arrows and the bows! The battle strategy and locations! Where they should make camp and how to ration all of the supplies! I shouldn't have to be asked every question in the book and just magically know all the answers!"

"But if Mo'at thinks you're doing a good job then that means you are." Jake told me. "You're handling it and you're doing well."

"You wouldn't know because you're not there." I stated gently.

"I'll be back soon." He repeated.

"You need to come back now." I frowned, sitting in a chair to bring myself to his level.

"Soon." He told me taking my hands.

"Jake, I am not you. I can't keep doing this." I told him as I felt like I was going to cry.

"It's a good distraction from everything." He told me rationally. I couldn't argue with that. "I'll be back in a day. A day and a half at the most. Okay?" I nodded at him. "You done ranting at me?" He asked.

"For now." I told him.

"Alright, we need to link up and get back to work." He told me going to his link.

"I'm so tired." I stated, sitting on the edge of mine.

"You don't get to do that." Jake frowned as he wheeled over to me. "You don't get to sound defeated when we have barely started to fight. You can't let your father win."

"I know I can't." I frowned at him. "I'm just so tired of everything."

"I know." He sighed. "And I get it. But I'll be back in no time and then I'll take it over."

"You better. I need to take off my boss pants for a while." I told him, attempting to keep it light.

"And I'll let you do that." He agreed. "In a day."

"Fine." I told him flatly.

"We need to go." He told me gently. "It'll all work out."

"I miss you." I added sadly.

"Nga yawne lu oer, tsmuke." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

"Now go." He said putting his hand on my cheek briefly before rolling back to his link.

Feeling better, I took apart my makeshift bed before lying down. Taking a deep breath I looked at Norm, mouthing 'thank you' to him. He smiled, winking at me, before he hit the buttons and I closed the lid.


	19. Unfathomable

_**Chapter Eighteen: Unfathomable**_

Smiling a genuine smile, I sat under the Tree of Souls tendrils, listening to voices in my head. My queue swung loosely as the tendrils moved with a gentle breeze. It was the first moment of silence I'd had, despite the sound of the ancestors in my head, as well as seeing the memories of those who had passed. As I sat there I hoped to hear or see something from Grace. I missed her so much and wished for nothing more than to have a glimpse of her again. Or Tsanten. I'd give utterly anything to see him again. To feel him again. If it took years of sitting under this tree just to get a glimpse of him I would do it.

However, my small amount of comfort was - as always - interrupted. Footsteps sounded on either side of me. Opening my eyes, I took in the several expectant faces. They were silent as I took in just a few more moments of peace before pulling my queue from the tendrils. Getting to my feet, I took a deep breath before smiling at the Na'vi around me.

"Fyape tsun oe srung nga?" I asked gently.

It was a simple question, leading to everyone talking at once. I was handed a basket of fruit that I had requested. Thanking the child, I started to walk, stopping them, making them ask me their questions one at a time. I had to admit that I was getting better at this leading thing. I didn't stress about it as much. They asked questions and I answered them without questioning myself. I had gained enough respect of the clans for them to take what I said without question. I only had to say something once and it was immediately followed out.

"Sara." Rai'uk said stepping up to me, giving me a subtle bow.

"I told you to stop doing that." I smiled at him, keeping walking with my basket of fruit.

"It is out of respect for our leader." He stated. He'd told me that many times now. It was one thing that I couldn't seem to get used to. "And I need you for something."

"What is it?" I frowned, stopping my walking so I could face him.

"You need to take a break and come for a run with me." He replied.

Smiling, I relaxed my posture. "I can't."

"Why?" He frowned at me.

"Because Loki has yet to come back and I am needed here." I smiled.

"Borrow Txe'lan." He stated.

"I couldn't. She doesn't belong to me. She belongs to an Anurai warrior." I smiled as I continued on, handing the fruit to the Na'vi I passed.

"Can I not persuade you?" He asked, he sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "But there is still much that needs to be done. When Jake gets back then I'll have a little more time to relax."

"I will hold you to that." He said with a subtle bow.

"Stop doing that." I smiled at him.

"Never." He smirked mischievously.

"Go be useful." I told him.

My smile stayed on my face as I walked away from him. He was charming. I had to give him that. It was a nice distraction from everything that happened. He helped make me forget. Only there was no forgetting. There was no running from it. Especially when it was suddenly staring you in the face.

Dropping the basket of fruit, my eyes grew wide at the site in front of me. Stumbling toward me came an ash, dirt ridden, Ney'ite. Only there was an arm around her shoulders. I couldn't breathe as my eyes met those of my husband.

"Kaltxì, baby. Oe ma kelku." He smiled at me.

It took me all of one second to rush to him. He took his arm from around Ney'ite, taking a step toward me. Throwing my arms around his neck, we both collapsed to our knees. I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped from me. I was once again in shock at the realization that I had been wrong. He was alive. He had been all this time and I had let him be dead. He held me so tightly against him; it made it even harder to breathe. Stifling my sobs in his shoulder, he tried to calm me, but to no avail. I couldn't grip him tight enough. The feel of his skin was euphoric. Finally leaning away from him, I looked into his eyes. Taking his head in my hands, he tightened his arms around me. Then I was kissing him, passion and happiness radiating from us. It didn't matter who was watching us. Nothing mattered other than him being in my arms.

"I have missed you so much." I told him, finally taking control again, his head in my hands. "I love you. Nga yawne lu oer."

"And I love you." He said kissing me again.

"How?" I asked shaking my head.

"I can answer that." Ney'ite told me.

Turning to my friend I told her gently, "Tell me."

"_I was with Grace when she fell, knowing that you would fall as well. I went after you, wanting to make sure you were alright." She started. "I found you but you wouldn't wake. I thought he was dead as well, but I dug him out, and he was still alive. He was wounded so I made a makeshift cradle and pulled him into an unaffected part of the jungle. I mended him as best I could, staying with him through the worst of it, and then went back for you. But you were gone. I looked for you, seeing your tracks, before returning to Tsanten. He was in no condition to move, leaving me no choice but to stay where I was. When he woke he was adamant about finding you and returning to the clan. We've been walking for over a day just trying to get back here._" She finished. She looked panicked like there was something she was leaving out and that I wasn't going to be happy about it.

"I had to get back to you." Tsanten whispered. Looking at him, he put his hand on my face, tears running down his cheeks. The site alone made tears well and fall from my eyes. "I feared the worst but hoped I would find you safe." He said as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"I thought you were dead." I told him. "When I found you, there was no pulse, I thought you were crushed. When Alyara –"

"Is she okay?" He interrupted.

"She is." I told him with a smile. "You saved her."

"Good." He said kissing me deeply.

"How are you not crushed?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said shaking his head. "I remember pain when the branch fell and then nothing. The first thing I remember is rain and then Ney'ite was there."

"You're alive." I smiled as I trailed my fingers down his face. "That's all that matters. I love you so much. So very, very much."

"I love you more." He smiled as he pulled me against him.

"Not possible."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not." I grinned.

"I love you more than anything." He told me gently.

"I love you more than anything too." I replied, kissing him passionately.

"Perhaps, you should move this to somewhere more private." Mo'at suddenly chimed in.

"What?" I said looking up at her. "Oh, sorry." I said slowly getting to my feet, helping Tsanten to his as well.

Slowly walking him to the alter, moving around the Tree of Souls, I settled us into a private nook between two large roots. Tsanten seemed to relax as he leaned against the root. Smiling, I knelt in front of him, still in shock that he was alive. He smiled back, putting his hand on my cheek. Leaning into his touch, tears ran from my eyes. Sighing, he pulled me against his chest, cradling me in his arms. It should have been me comforting him. He was the one who was back from the dead. He was the one who was lost and was now found. It should have been reversed. Reveling the feel of him, I couldn't help but simply wrap my arms around him and just take him in. Take a deep breath, letting the smell of him flood my senses. Looking up at him, he met my eyes for a moment before his lips were against mine. He practically shoved me out of his lap as he moved on top of me. Grinning, I ran my hands up and down his chest as I stared into his eyes, bringing my knees up against his sides. He kissed me deeply before it became more passionate. Before either of us could help ourselves we were making love below the white glow of Vitraya Ramunong.

"_Wow._" He said as he rested his head against my chest. I couldn't help but giggle. "_I'm serious._" He stated looking at me.

"_I know you are._" I smiled at him, running my fingers through his braids. I couldn't help but just stare at him. I had never been this happy. "_I love you._" Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. "I am so happy that you are okay."

"I wish to never be parted from you again." He said kissing me again.

"I'm okay with that." I grinned and laughed lightly. His hands gripped my sides, sending me into harder fits of laughter. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, he pulled me into his lap as he sat up. Still lightly laughing, I played with his braids as we gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you. I don't think I can say it enough."

"And I'll never get tired of hearing it." He said kissing me, his tongue passing along my lower lip. Gently sucking on it, my cheeks hurt from the constant smile on my face. "I love you. I won't ever let you forget that either."

"I'll hold you to that." I told him caressing his face.

Now that we were reunited, the initial blind passion and happiness slowly subsided, letting me take him in in different ways. As he lay on top of my I realized the wounds that covered his body. Frowning, I put my hands on his shoulders. Looking at me, he frowned and sat up as I gently pushed him. Taking him in further, my eyes welled with tears again, only these were tears of sadness and worry. I was shaking slightly as my hands moved along his wounds. I had been worried when he was attacked by the pack of nantangs, but this was worse, so much worse.

"Sara, what is it?" He asked worriedly.

"You're hurt." I stated. "I didn't notice how badly until now."

"I'm okay." He smiled, taking my hand in his.

It didn't stop me from staring at the huge areas of bruised flesh. The lacerations and burns that covered his body. Finally blinking, tears ran down my cheeks as I averted my eyes from him.

"I am okay." He repeated. "I am alive and I am with you. Everything else doesn't matter."

Smiling, I put my hand on his cheek. "Come." I said standing. "It's time I take care of you."

Smiling back, he held his hands out to me. Helping him to his feet, I wrapped my arm round his waist, the other gripping his wrist as he draped his arm across my shoulders. Placing a kiss against my temple, I helped him back around the tree. Several eyes were on us as I placed him on my makeshift bed. Kissing him, I moved to our stockpile of medicinal supplies. Taking the things I needed, I returned to my husband, kneeling in front of him.

"I told you I am fine." He smiled.

"You are not fine." I told him straight-faced. "You are hurt and you need to be taken care of."

"I'm not in any pain." He stated.

"That doesn't necessarily mean it's a good thing." I retorted. "What if you have internal bleeding and by this time next week you'll be dead again?"

He smiled at my worrying, taking my face in his hands. "There is no internal bleeding. I am okay. I will be okay. Yes, I am hurt, but not enough to kill me. If it was then I would have died. Eywa has blessed us."

Sighing, I still couldn't help but worry. "I need you to be okay." I told him quietly. "I need you to stay with me. I've already thought you dead. Nothing more can happen to you. Not ever."

"You'll never be without me again." He said taking my head in my hands.

Tears fell down my cheeks, as I leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry." I said wiping the tears away. "I can't seem to stop crying."

"Do not be sorry." He said wiping more tears away. "I've shed enough of my own."

"I'm just too in love with you to lose you again. I wouldn't survive it." I told him putting my hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against them.

"Sara, please, I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me. I will never leave you." He told me matter-of-factly.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice." I stated.

Sighing, he nodded but didn't reply. For now the conversation was over. My happiness had turned into worry, becoming the overpowering feeling in my mind and body. He was alive and I was so grateful for that but my protective instincts were being kicked into high gear. He had to be okay and he had to stay that way.

Handing him several tawtsngal cups, I made him drink them while I applied the gel from several paywll over his wounds, wrapping them with bandages that Norm had brought us the last time he was here. I tried not be selfish but, in my mind, my husband trumped anything else at this moment in time. Once I was done, I forced him to lie down, covering him with a blanket.

"Sara, this is ridiculous." He told me as he gave in to my nagging.

"Baby, you need to rest." I frowned at him sadly. He sighed, frowning at me. "If you love me, you'll rest."

"That's not fair." He frowned further.

"I know." I smiled, leaning down and placing a long kiss against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you." He frowned but kissed me again.

"Sleep." I told him caressing his face. "I still have work to do."

"I love you." He repeated with closed eyes.

"I love you." I said kissing his temple.

As soon as he was asleep, I stood and turned, taking in the clans around me. Several eyes moved away from me. I hadn't realized we had been the center of attention. There was the rustle and bustle of the constant preparation, but at the same time their eyes were trained on us.

"_I am so happy for you, Sara. I couldn't be happier to see him alive._" Mo'at said stepping up to me.

"_Me as well._" I smiled at her. "_I love him so much._"

"_And he loves you. This is a blessing from Eywa._"

Smiling, I kissed her cheek, happy in almost every possible way. I was about to go face the masses again when there was a screech and a shadow appeared as Jake and Neytiri returned home. Rushing toward the back of the basin, I smiled, embracing Jake as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"You are a site for sore eyes." I grinned at him.

"I told you I'd be back soon." He smiled putting his hand on my cheek.

"I never doubted you for a second." I told him.

"Yeah, right." He grinned and stepped toward Tsu'tey who had arrived late in the night.

"Tsmuke." I smiled at Neytiri.

"You glow." She smiled with slightly furrowed brows.

"_I have the most exciting news to tell you._" I grinned at her. She looked at me expectantly. "_He's alive. Tsanten is alive._" She looked at me in shock. "_He survived the fall of Hometree and Ney'ite helped him return home. He is safe._"

"_Is he well?_" She asked.

"_He will be. He is wounded but I've tended to them and he is resting now. But he is okay. He's perfect._"

"_I am so happy for you._" She smiled and embraced me. "_It's a sign from Eywa._"

"_We are going to beat them back and we will win this. For him I will fight till the end._" I told her, looking over my shoulder to where my husband lay, Tanhì had joined him, her wing covering him as she lay next to him. "_For him I would do anything._"

For a moment Neytiri placed her hand on my arm, before she followed her mate through the clan as he made his rounds. It was a relief to have him back. He would take over the leadership role with Tsu'tey and I could focus on Tsanten and making sure he was safe for when the fighting started. If I had a say in it he'd be staying behind, but I knew that he wouldn't allow that. He would insist on being at my side. I couldn't stay behind so it was inevitable that both of us would be in the war against my father. Moving through the crowds of Na'vi, Jake had brought Na'vi from all clans of Pandora. Our numbers were now in the thousands. More came every day. Now that Jake was back I was certain that he had found everyone he could and that the word had spread to the far ends of Pandora. I was also certain that they would come. Toruk Macto had called to them and they would come. From the farther reaches of this moon they would come.

Receiving much praise as I walked through the People of Pandora, I felt a calm come over me. For the first time since everything had gone to hell I felt as if we stood a chance. We were going to make it out of this and we were going to be better for it. Some would be lost, there was no denying that, but I knew that we would pull through and we would save the People from the monsters we had come from. They would pay and then Jake and I would be able to become full Na'vi and be happy with our mates. No double lives. Just one full life that was worth living.

"Sara." Rai'uk said rushing up to me. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I frowned at him.

"Your mate is back?" He specified.

"Yes." I smiled at him. "He's alive and he's going to be fine."

"I am happy for you." He replied as he straightened his posture and tone telling me the exact opposite.

"Thank you." I replied cautiously. "Eywa has truly blessed me."

"Yes she has." He said with a bow.

"What have I told you about doing that?" I said with a raised brow. He simply bowed further before walking away from me.

"_Did something happen between the two of you?_" Mo'at asked me.

"_I honestly don't know._" I replied with a slight frown.

"_He has been quite close to you since they've arrived. Him and his sister._" She stated.

"_I'm the reason they're here._" I replied. "_But I'm getting the feeling that something else is happening here._"

"I suggest you deal with it." She told me before walking away.

"Agreed." I replied whether she heard me or not.

Walking through the clans, it was clear that despite everything I had done in Jake's absence, the leadership role had shifted to Toruk Macto. Though some still came to me with questions, it was refreshing to not have everyone looking to me for answers. It was liberating.

"Sara…" I heard Ney'ite say from behind me.

Turning to her, I smiled, "Ney'ite."

"How is he doing?" She asked softly.

"He's going to be okay." I told her. "You did a wonderful job at taking care of him. I am truly in your debt."

"I'm just glad he's okay." She replied but there was sadness in her tone that was making me feel somewhat guilty without knowing why. She started to walk away when she stopped and turned back to me. "It was always you, Sara. It didn't matter what happened or how hard I tried. Since the moment he laid eyes on you, it was you."

"I know." I told her sadly. "If it helps, it was the same for me."

"Good." She smiled. "I wouldn't give him up to anyone less worthy."

"Thank you, Ney'ite." I nodded at her. "For everything."

She gave me a subtle bow with her head before she continued on her way. I now had a greater respect for her. She had loved him far longer than I had realized. But the feeling soon passed as I turned in the direction of my husband. Swiftly walking back to him, he was still asleep under the protection of both our ikrans. Stepping up to them, Tirea lifted his head, leaning into my hand as I gently stroked him.

"Good boy." I smiled, placing a kiss against his beautiful skin. Tanhì lifted her head and let out a soft note. "Shhh, it's okay. He's going to be fine." I told her, looking at her even though I knew I shouldn't. She didn't hesitate to brush her head against my leg. It appeared that mating with Tsanten had gained me some respect with his ikran. Or she was just that worried about her companion. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Sara?" Tsanten's voice said softly.

Kneeling next to him, I smiled, running my hand down his face. "You shouldn't be awake yet." I told him sweetly.

"I'm okay." He told him, his hand finding my side.

"I know." I replied. "Still doesn't mean you should be up and around yet."

"Will you lay with me?" He asked with a slight furrow to his brows.

"Of course." I smiled.

Lying down, I pulled him against my chest. He buried his face against me, a soft sigh escaping him. Gently trailing my fingers up and down his back, I started to hum a soft ballad to him. Soon he was asleep and I was completely content to simply hold him. I wouldn't take anything for granted again. The slightest touch or smallest word was as important as anything else. Everything about him was the most important thing to me. Holding him now was the highlight of my life so far. After thinking him dead, I couldn't ask for more.


	20. Looming Battle

_**Chapter Nineteen: Looming Battle**_

Over the next twenty-four hours, Tsanten seemed to bounce back to nearly perfect health. His body may have still shown the damage of Hometree's fall, but his mind and spirit were as healthy as ever. As soon as morning came it was like he was a whole different person. We didn't know how much time we had before Quaritch arrived, but he wasn't wasting any of it. When I relinked in the morning I was alone. Standing, I stretched before patting Tirea, looking around the basin for my husband. Spotting him with Jake, I smiled before going to join them.

"I don't appreciate waking up alone." I told Tsanten, slipping my hand into his. He turned, smiling before he kissed me passionately. "That's better."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Jake teased.

"Hi, Jake." I smiled at him. "How's the planning going?"

"We're nearly there." He nodded at me.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"By going and spending time with your husband." He smiled, putting his hand on Tsanten's shoulder.

"There's still a lot that needs to be done, Jake. As happy as I am to have Tsanten back, there will be plenty of time for a reunion after we defeat the Sky People." I replied.

"Will there?" Jake asked.

"Do you doubt us?" I frowned.

"No." He said shaking his head as he put his hands on his hips. "But we're bows and arrows against machine guns and bombs. We are out of our league here."

_"__We will push them back and we will win. Failure is not an option.__"_ I told him as anger started to bubble to the surface. "Ayoeng za'u nìhawng alìm ne ftang set." I told him determinedly.

He nodded with a smile, putting his hand on my arm. "Nga muiä."

"I'm always right." I smirked at him.

"But I'm serious." He added. "Go spend some time with each other. You can help out later."

"Jake…" I said annoyed.

"I'm not going to let you help right now." He stated. "Go with Tsanten and have the last bit of fun you'll have until this is all over."

"Fine." I frowned at him. Tsanten put his arm around me, moving me away from everyone else. "We should be helping." I told him. "We don't have time for fun."

"Yes we do." He said helping me onto Tirea's back.

"Tsanten." I frowned, watching him leap up onto Tanhì.

"Fly with me." He smiled.

Sighing, I smiling and nodded at him. Bonding with our banshee's, we took to the sky. Following my mate, we flew for several minutes before he started to drift downward. As we neared the ground I realized where we were, making a large grin move across my face. Tanhì landed on the lakeshore, I meant to follow, but Tirea didn't hesitate to launch himself into the water, swimming a few strides, before launching himself back out. He flew up, spiraling, before he glided down to the ground. Slipping off of my ikran, soaking wet, I turned to Tsanten who was grinning at me.

"This is where we kissed for the first time." He stated as he gently pulled me against him.

"We fell in love here." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled before kissing me deeply. Soon we were wading into the water, our hands gripping at each other as our lips never ceased. Soon we were shoulder deep in the water, my back pressed against the falling tree. His lips moved to my neck before his teeth gently bit into my shoulder as he pushed himself up inside of me. I moaned happily before his lips were against mine again, stifling me. The water only added to the pleasure as we brought our queues up, connecting them. Both of us shuddered with pleasure as our minds melded together. Feeling everything he was feeling. Seeing everything he had seen. It was a reunion no one could match. It was saying everything with images and feelings. Nothing could match this feeling. Nothing could ever come close. Both of us were overwhelmed with emotion as we felt each other's pain and happiness. Tears were on both our cheeks as our lips continued to move against each other. When we finally stilled, we simply hunkered down in the water, keeping our queues connected, our eyes shut as we were silent, our connection telling us everything we needed to know. When Tsanten stood, he held me in his arms. With one arm around his neck, I gently caressed his face with the other, telling him how much I loved him through our bond. He did the same as he gently sat against the thick trunk of a tree with me still in his arms. Staring at him, happiness filled me, though a moment later, the fear and pain I had felt when I thought he was dead, rose to the surface.

"I'm sorry I made you go into Hometree. If I hadn't asked you to you would've been safe." I told him sadly.

"You are not to blame." He replied.

"I feel to blame." I replied, averting my eyes from his.

With his hand on my face, he gently lifted my chin with his thumb so I would again meet his eyes. "It was the right thing to do. I saved many lives. It wasn't until Alyara's parents came to me, asking me to find their daughter, when things went wrong." He said gently caressing my face. "It was the right thing to do. I survived. Everything worked out in the end."

"We were lucky." I told him, doing the same.

"Yes, but we're together again. That's all that matters." He said before kissing me deeply.

Smiling, I took his head in my hands and kissed him passionately. When I finally moved from his lap we filled several hours talking about what had transpired over the past few days. Everything that we'd gained or lost. Everything we'd accomplished. Moving in and out of the lake we played as if we were young again, relishing our time together. It wasn't until the sun started to set that we finally returned to camp. Everyone was still moving around, making sure everything was ready.

"Did you have fun?" Jake asked as he stepped up to us after we landed and slipped from our ikrans' backs.

"Very much so." I smiled, reaching up to place a kiss against his cheek.

"Good." He replied wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you." I told him gently.

"You're welcome." He said softly before letting me go.

"But now it's time to work." I said looking up at him. "What can we do to help?"

"I need you to talk to Rai'uk and Kyuna." He told me.

"Why?" I frowned at him.

"They're considering leaving." He told me.

"What?" I frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. Rai'uk has been on edge and he seems angry. Kyuna will do whatever her brother decides. They're family; she's going to stick with him no matter what."

"I'll talk with them." I nodded at him.

"It would be much appreciated." He said as a few warriors came with questions for him. "Irayo." He told me before he turned his attention from me to them.

"Let's go find the remaining Anurai." Tsanten told me.

"I think I should go alone." I told him, taking his hand.

"What? Why?" He frowned.

"Because I think they'll listen better if it's just me." I replied gently.

"Why?" He frowned harder.

"Because I think it's you that sparked this." I stated, taking his other hand. "It was me who brought them here and it was me who has watched over them. I've bonded with them."

"With Rai'uk." He stated with a cold edge in his tone.

Smiling, I leaned against him. "No. Not in the way that you're thinking. I would never do that to you. Even if you were dead I'd always be loyal. You and I are bonded. We are one. No one will, or could, ever take your place. Not even for a second. However, he has never bonded with anyone. He never had the chance before his people were wiped out. He is a wonderful Na'vi. He's just not you." I told him, kissing him sweetly.

"But you need to do this on your own." He said gently putting his hand on my face.

"I do. For the good of our people. They are vital to the strategies we've put in place." I replied.

"Then go." He finally smiled. "I'll…find something else to do."

"Nga yawne lu oer." I smiled at him.

"I love you too." He said kissing me deeply.

Running my hand along his chest, I walked away from him, off to find the remaining Anurai. During my second pass of the camp, checking the places they stayed at, I feared they had left without saying anything. Then I saw Kyuna packing her things, Txe'lan lying next to her. Taking a deep breath, I swiftly moved to her.

"Kaltxì." I smiled softly.

"Kaltxì." She replied barely looking at me. Trying to think of what to say, an awkward falling between us. "Srane?"

"Why are you leaving?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. "Where is Rai'uk?"

"Here." He said coming up behind me.

"Will you please explain to me what's going on?" I asked him.

"We are not needed here anymore." He replied.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned at him. "You are very much needed. Both of you are vital to the battle we are facing. All the time and effort you've put in. You've done so much to help prepare us; you can't simply pack up and leave."

"We can and we are." He replied.

For a moment I just looked at him. He refused to meet my eyes, slightly shuffling his feet as the silence grew thick. "This has nothing to do with the battle, does it? Or with not being needed. This is nothing but personal for you." I frowned harder at him. "This has everything to do with Tsanten and him being alive." The tutean Na'vi remained silent. "Tell me I'm wrong." I told him. "Tell me, Rai'uk. Tell me that he has nothing to do with your decision to leave."

"Sara." Kyuna said gently.

"Do not protect him." I shot at her. "I know you want to help. I know you do but you won't go against your brother. You are family, I get that, but you know that leaving is wrong. You are as much family to us as everyone else here. You can't go." I finished, looking back at her brother. "So tell me I'm wrong."

"You are not." He admitted.

"_Then explain to me what you are feeling._" I told him sadly. "_I need you to be here. I need your help to save my people. I will do whatever I need to, to see to that._"

"_I admire you._" He told me, taking me by surprise. "_I thought the worst of you, only to come to know you, to see you as more than what you are. You are beautiful and a marvel to your race. Yes, my feelings may have grown. Yes, I may find your mate's presence painful. But most of all, it is the knowledge that there can be nothing between us that is causing me to doubt. To wish to flee this place and return to the place of my greatest pain. Even there I may find a small amount of peace._"

"_I never meant to hurt you._" I replied sadly. "_I only wanted your help and then you became much more. You are a close friend and I can only hope that my mate will not change that. You knew the pain I felt at his loss. You saw it. There would be no changing my feelings for him. Even if he was still dead, there could never be anything between us. But I cherish your friendship above most. I do not want you to leave._"

There was a long pause as he and I looked at each other. It was Kyuna's voice that finally broke it. Gentle and caring. "Brother, please."

He looked at her before looking back at me. "We will stay."

"Irayo." I smiled, stepping up to him, embracing him. "Irayo."

He held me tightly, knowing that these moments would be very few and far between. When he finally let me go, I took his face in my hands, placing a long kiss against his cheek.

"You will not regret this." I told him.

"As long as we all make it through this I won't." He smiled.

"We will. All of us." I replied taking my hands from him.

Nodding, he averted his eyes. "Then we must continue preparations."

Nodding in agreement, I watched the siblings momentarily before turning and walking away. Making my way back to the front of vitraya ramunong, I hoped to find my husband there. When I found our small section of ground empty, I moved through the camp in search of him.

"Hello, Sara." Neytiri said falling in step with me.

"Tsmuke." I smiled at her.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"They are staying." I replied. "It was my fault they were second guessing helping us in the first place."

"How so?" She frowned.

"Rai'uk." I stated, understanding moving across her face. "Yeah, apparently I did a better job than I thought when I convinced them to come back."

"You do leave an impression." She smirked at me.

"Not funny." I smiled. "I am happily in love with my husband. Even if he was still dead."

"I know." She said putting her arm around me. "And I with mine."

Both our husbands were bent over a map of the area, as well as Tsu'tey. They were speaking and nodding at each other, motioning to different sections of the map. We had a plan for both land and air defense. We would do everything within our power to keep them at bay. Jake and toruk would try and destroy as many of the scorpions and gun ships with the explosives he had made. Jake's military knowledge was a great help. He knew the weaknesses in their metal. He knew where to place the bombs in order to cause the most damage. With him we stood a chance. Part of me felt that the key to success was just making sure Jake stayed alive, no matter what happened to the rest of us, as long as he stayed alive.

"What are you thinking?" Tsanten asked as he broke me from my thoughts.

I smiled up at him, "Just how amazing you are."

Pulling me against him, he kissed me deeply. "I learned from my mate." Laughing lightly, I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest. He held me tightly before asking, "Is everything okay?"

"It's getting close." I told him softly.

"We're going to be okay." He said placing his lips against my hair.

"I know." I said looking up at him. "I love you so much." I added, kissing him long and deep.

"We need to finish preparing." He told me sweetly. "I'm done with all these goodbyes. Do you understand me?"

Releasing him, I looked at the ground. "No more goodbyes. Got it."

"Hey." He said meeting my eyes again. "It doesn't matter what happens or how many times we say 'I love you', we already know everything that we need to. We don't need to say it. I feel it when you look at me. I already know everything."

"I feel it too." I replied sighing.

"So be done with it." He smiled.

"Fine." I told him with a whiny tone and furrowed brows. "Stop being so bossy."

"That's your job, right?"

"Exactly." I smiled and kissed him again. "Okay, no more sad talk. We've got work to do."

He smiled at me before something over my shoulder caught his eye. "And it looks like help has arrived."

Turning, I saw Loki and his family step up to the edge of the basin. Quickly telling the clans that they meant us no harm, my thanator family walked down into the heart of the Na'vi race. Running to greet him, I quickly embraced Loki, then Sally and his cubs. They were getting so big. Leading them to the alter; I let them settle in to our makeshift home. There was enough space for them to lie comfortably and with enough distance from the rest of the clans that they would be safe. Though Loki refused to stay with his family. He had brought them to safety. Even the animals knew that something was happening. The jungle was no longer safe and they wanted to kill the Skypeople just as much as the rest of us. With Loki here, everything that I cared about was in sight.

Moving through the camp, I once again took a part in leading the people. Final orders were given and I made sure that they were done. I had already earned the respect of several of our finest warriors. Even as I moved from group to group, Yerik was almost always at my side, Ateyo and Drewan never far away. It was calming to know that people I trusted so much were still there to help, despite Toruk Macto and their clan leader. I felt honored to have helped lead these people, and I would do everything in my power to keep them safe.

"Where are you going?" Tsanten asked as I leapt up onto Loki's back.

"I'm bringing supplies to Trudy. She's cooped up in that trailer. She needs food and water and some company for a little while." I told him.

"Do you really think now's a good time for that?" He asked.

"Now's as good a time as any. I have Yerik taking care of everything that I need done and he's good at doing it. He won't let me down." I replied. My mate looked unconvinced. "Look, the bows are done and the arrows are being finished, the paint is being made, Jake is going through gun safety with a select few, and all the direhorses and ikrans are being tended to. The places we picked for battle are mapped out and the scouts are keeping an eye on the Skypeople for movement. We are well on our way to being one-hundred percent prepared. I need to tend to the few humans I still care about. Not only that, but my human body could use the movement and nourishment. Okay?" I asked, even though the uneasy, yet annoyed, look on his face told me it wasn't.

"I long for the day you no longer have that body." He told me with a somber tone.

"You and me both, my love." I smiled, meeting him halfway to share a kiss. "Now go be useful. And keep an eye on the cubs for me. Make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Not likely." He replied with a hushed tone.

"They're still babies." I pointed out before Loki and I were on the move.

Loki sped through the jungle, bringing us to the trailer in mere minutes. Sliding from his back, I unloaded all the supplies I had brought, before I had him lay down next to the trailer, sitting and leaning against him. Stroking him, he yawned and laid his head on his paws, looking back at me. Smiling, I nestled against him, shutting my eyes, my consciousness drifted back to my body. Opening my eyes to the inside of my link, I pushed it open, seeing Trudy at the small desk, a sad look on her face.

"Hey there, stranger." I smiled as I stood from inside the link, getting lightheaded for a moment.

"Here." She smiled as she handed me a protein bar.

Taking it, I hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I brought supplies and wanted to see you." I replied. "Is it so wrong for me to come see my friend?"

"No." She replied.

"Come on," I said taking a bite of my protein bar, "let's get the supplies."

Putting on masks, we pulled in everything I had brought before we dropped into the two desk chairs. Pulling out the hexapede jerky, I tore into a piece before tossing the folded leaf to her. She smiled as he took out a piece.

"I'm happy you came." She told me.

"I am too." I replied, handing her several paywll leaves.

"Tell me what's going on." She said and she took another piece of jerky. "And did you bring any of those pickle things?"

"Of course." I said tossing her another leaf wrap.

"Now spill." She said biting into on.

Grabbing more jerky, I delved into what had been going on in camp. Telling her every detail I could, I answered all her questions, making sure she didn't feel out of the loop. She was just as important as anyone else. Just because she didn't have an avatar didn't mean she wasn't a part of this. By the end of the conversation we were both masked and outside with Loki, my avatar sleeping soundly against his side. Trudy was holding his head in her lap as we laughed about the mishaps of the week so far. Even when the talk and laughter died down, it was still nice just to spend time with her. It'd been too long since I'd taken the time to really spend time with her. It was nice.

"Thank you for coming." She told me after a long pause.

"Thank you for being here." I smiled at her.

For a moment we just smiled at each other, before we both jumped, Loki darting to his feet as the trailer door opened, a dangerous growl erupting from his throat. "Hey." A startled Norm told us. "I think I just peed my pants."

Trudy and I both looked at each other before we burst with laughter. I literally had to hold my stomach from the laughing pains. Tsanten was the only other one who brought it out in me. Thinking of him, I stood and smiled at my friends.

"You need to go, don't you?" Trudy asked as she hugged Loki's head.

"I probably should. Hi, Norm." I smiled hugging him.

"Tsanten was asking about you." He replied, hugging me tightly.

"I figured." I stated letting him go. "It's been a few hours now."

"He didn't seem very happy." He replied with raised brows.

I laughed and shook my head, "He'll be fine."

"See you soon?" Trudy asked.

"Of course." I smiled, hugging her tightly.

Going inside, I put the mask away before going and linking again. Waking outside again, I stood, towering over my friends as Loki got to his feet.

"I'll be seeing you both again real soon." I told them.

"Tell Jake that I won't be linking again till the time comes. I wanna spend time with Trudy now that everything's pretty much done." Norm told me.

"As you should." I smiled before clambering onto Loki's back. "'ì'awn zong."

"You too." Trudy smiled at me.

"You're finally learning something." I winked at her before Loki darted off into the jungle.

Both of us were eager to get back home. The sun was setting and the jungle was slowly coming to life. Soon its glow would be the only thing to see by. It was beautiful. Something I would never tire of. And I had a feeling that tomorrow might be the last day we saw before battle. We were lucky they hadn't struck yet. My father was not a patient man. He would want to strike before we were prepared. He already failed there, but he was convinced that he had the upper hand. He was certain that we would die at his hand. Only we would make sure that it was he who died. The next time I see him would be the last time. He will never harm another soul once I was done with him. Oe pänutìng.


	21. Let It Begin

_**Chapter Twenty: Let It Begin**_

When morning came, I was so exhausted that I could hardly stand on my feet. As soon as I had returned to the camp, Tsanten and I fought about me not being responsible, risking myself by staying away from the camp for so long. We didn't know when the Skypeople were going to strike. They could have soldiers lurking in the jungle simply waiting for one of us to wander off. It didn't matter that I had a giant thanator with me at all times. It didn't matter that Trudy was a trained soldier. Nothing would make him see that I was perfectly safe. It went on far longer than any argument we've ever had and they were very few and far between. To top it off he had the audacity to confront me about what he was feeling in front of all the clans. I tried pulling him away and he accused me of avoiding him. I didn't know where it was coming from. By the end of it I was so hurt and confused that I refused to go to bed with him, let alone stand in the same vicinity as him. I spent the entire night triple checking every plan we had ever talked about. Went over every weapon with a microscope just to make sure that there were no surprises. No one could convince me to turn in or to slow down. My emotions were heightened and I couldn't do anything until I worked through what the hell was going on.

"You look like shit." Jake said coming up to me as I stood staring at the map.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To try and convince you to crash for a bit." He replied.

"Well, it's not going to work." I replied coldly.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Nope."

"Has he talked to you?"

"Nope."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Sara!" He yelled grabbing my shoulders and making me straighten up.

"What?!" I yelled back, shoving his hands from my arms. "This isn't your problem." I shot at him. "Just stay out of it."

"I can't. You're my sister and he's my brother-in-law, which makes it my business."

"Jake, stop." I said turning and walking away from him.

"No, you stop, Sara." He said gripping my arm. "Has it occurred to you that he is terrified to lose you? That this whole thing is affecting him more than he can say? Or maybe he wants to make you angry to make the fight easier for you. If you're mad at him you won't be worrying about him."

"I'll always worry about him." I replied yanking my arm back. "And yes, I have thought of all of that. But he should know that this isn't the way to do it. He knows me better than anyone and yet he thinks arguing will make this better? The only thing that will make this better is if we didn't have to do it. When the fight comes, and it will soon, I will still have to look at him, happy or mad, and know that I may never see him again. I know this. He should too."

"I know." He replied.

"Then don't defend him." I frowned.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just helping you." He stated.

"Help by staying out of it." I retorted and stormed away from him.

Practically running to my ikran, I jumped onto Tirea's back, quickly taking to the sky. This was only going to cause more trouble, but I needed a little me time. It was rare these days and if the battle did happen soon, then it was important that I got it. I needed time to think and to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. More importantly, I didn't want to be mad at my mate anymore. I knew that this was hard. But it was something that we needed to do together. Separate was a good way to get ourselves killed. I wanted to be able to celebrate our victory with my mate after it was over. I couldn't handle burying him. Feeling what I was feeling, Tirea let out a mournful sound as he looked back at me. Patting his neck, he looked for a place to land, picking a small outcropping on the side of one of the floating mountains. It slowly shifted with the wind as we sat side by side. The longer I sat and thought, the calmer I became and the more I wanted Tsanten. Even if I still felt like he was the one who needed to apologize, I was no longer angry at him. I didn't even care if he apologized or not. In the end I would only ever want him. It didn't matter how I got him, as long as he was mine, the thought making a small smile move across my face as I took in the sunrise.

That's when it happened. There was a slight whistling sound, making me look up, and then a gouge was blown out of the mountain above us. Another hitting just below, making the ground give way from under my feet. I was airborne, free falling from the high perch I had just been on. I heard Tirea's screeching but he was nowhere is site. Keeping my eyes below me, I needed to concentrate on catching my fall if my ikran didn't appear soon. At the last moment, he flew underneath me, catching me before I hit the trees. Linking quickly, we scooped back up into the sky. We darted around two more missile attacks before we managed to get behind the scorpion. Darting forward, Tirea grabbed the neck of the tail, attempting to spin it into the cliff side. He was unsuccessful, the scorpion zipping around behind us again. Now bullets were whizzing past us, looking behind me, I tried to dodge them but pain erupted in my left arm and my right side. I felt pain coming from Tirea, knowing both of us were hit. Scooping again, we managed to get behind him. We both knew that this was the last shot we had before we either escaped or were killed. Gripping the tail with his talons again, he mustered all the energy he could, attempting to hurl it into the cliffs. His grip was faltering as we neared the rock face, our goal nearly complete, and for a moment I thought we were going to fail. With one final outpour of energy, my ikran managed to swing it, letting it go, it's tail hitting the rock, causing the whole thing to slam against the surface. The propellers exploded, the rest of it just after, causing a shock wave to hit us. Both of us went tumbling backward with its force. I fell free from Tirea, the blast disorienting, the trees coming ever closer. Several small branches scrapped against me as I fell through the flora. Gripping the giant leaves to slow my fall, I still hit the ground with such force the wind was knocked out of my lungs, leaving me gasping on the jungle floor. I had yet to catch my breath as I got to my feet, my eyes searching for Tirea. Calling his name, he soon came into site, shaking himself from the fall.

"Sìltsan, Tirea." I told him, my hands moving over every part of him. "Are you okay?" He let out an encouraging noise, letting me know that he was. "Okay, good boy." I said patting his neck. "We need to get out of here. Can you fly?" I asked him.

He flapped his wings until he was airborne. Smiling, I climbed up the nearby tree before dropping onto his back. He quickly made his way to the open sky, our eyes searching for any other scorpions that might be in the area. We were lucky. We were alone. It must have just been a scout. It would be a few hours before they realized that he wasn't coming back. Then they would be coming for us. Our time was officially up. They would be here by morning. Flying as fast as we could, we landed next to the dais, the sound of it echoing in the basin.

"What happened?" Jake asked immediately running forward.

"A scout." I replied as I slipped from Tirea's back.

"Are you shot?" He frowned as he took me in.

"Yes, so it Tirea." I replied.

"I will tend to him." Yerik told me as if appearing out of nowhere.

"Thank you, Yerik." I said quickly. "Tirea, be nice and let him help you." I told my ikran with my hand on his side. He made a chattering noise before he stepped off to the side with Yerik. Ateyo was already rushing over with supplies, nodding at me with a small smile. "Thank you." I told him as Jake pulled on my arm.

"Sit down." He ordered. "You looked more like shit then you did before."

"I've been shot and I fell through the canopy after Tirea and I destroyed the scorpion."

"You destroyed it?" Jake asked, pausing.

"Sara." Neytiri said rushing to my side.

"I'm okay." I smiled at her.

"You do not fool me." She frowned.

"Where is Tsanten?" I asked as Jake started to clean my wounds.

"Looking for you." He shot at me. "He's pissed as hell."

"Why? Because I once again left by myself?" I retorted.

"And apparently he has a right to fear." He said with an angry tone.

"Jake." Neytiri said gently.

"What?" He frowned at her. "I'm just saying that she proved his point."

"I know! Okay?! I know." I told him. "And I'm sorry. I just needed to be alone for a little while. Maybe it was a good thing. Now we know they were scouting us as well. And I did destroy it."

"Which is gonna piss Quaritch off." Jake stated.

"It bought us some time. They'd be here faster if I hadn't destroyed it. It'll take at least a few hours for Miles to figure out that his man isn't coming back." I stated. "We have till morning, then we can expect them to be here."

"Sara?!" I heard Tsanten yell.

"Tsanten!" I called standing, my eyes searching for him.

He pushed through the crowd, rushing toward me, doing the same I threw my arms around his neck. "Kaltxì, yawne." He smiled.

"I am so sorry." I told him quickly.

"It doesn't even matter." He replied, kissing me sweetly. "What happened?"

"A scout." I replied, his brows furrowing with worry. "But I destroyed them."

"Are you shot?" He frowned, looking at blood on his hands.

"Yeah." I told him with a worried expression, looking at the two wounds.

He didn't say anything; he simply looked at Jake, holding out his hand for the water and cloth, requesting leaves from a paywll.

"Baby?" I asked gently. "Does this mean you're not still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." He replied putting his hand on my face. "I never was. I was just worried about you. I'm allowed to worry."

"Yes you are." I smiled at him, my hand on his chest. "I'm still sorry."

"It's me who should be sorry. You wouldn't have gone if I hadn't started that fight yesterday." He replied.

"True." I told him with a raised brow.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said with a soft tone.

"Thank you." I replied as he cleaned and applied gel to my wounds.

Once my wounds had been wrapped, I made sure to tend to Tirea only to find that Yerik and Ateyo had done a beautiful job mending him. Making him lay down, needing the rest, I sat with him gently stroking his neck, feeling my own fatigue start to set in.

"You need to rest." Tsanten said placing a kiss against my temple as he squatted next to me. I made a soft noise. "I mean it. Lay with him and unlink for a while."

"But they're coming." I frowned at him.

"You'll be useless unless you get some sleep." He stated.

Nodding at him, I kissed him deeply, knowing he was right. Kissing him once more, letting my lips linger for a moment against his, I laid next to my ikran, his wing being moved over me. The last thing I remembered before my consciousness shifted was Tsanten's fingers running down my face. Pushing open the link, I looked at Trudy and smiled before I rolled over and fell asleep. As I did I felt a blanket start to be draped over me.

When I woke up, I couldn't have felt better. But when I looked around the trailer, no one was there. Standing up, I found both Jake and Norm linked up. Trudy was nowhere to be seen. Looking on the desk, I found a note from Trudy. Reading it, panic started to set in and I quickly ran to my link, ripping off the blankets and lying down. Quickly linking, I woke to the sound of everyone rustling around. Tirea was still with me, but instead of lying with me, he was hovering over me.

"Tsanten!" I called as I got to my feet. Loki was immediately at my side. His family was just behind us. "What's going on?" I asked my thanator friend.

"Sara." Kyuna said coming up to me.

"What is going on?" I asked her, gripping each other's forearms.

"They are less than a half day away." She told me. "Everyone is starting to panic."

"They will be safe here." I told her.

"You just woke up and you are already trying to make everything better." She smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am fine." She said gently. "Come, Tsanten has been waiting for you."

"Okay." I nodded following her.

As we walked I could see the Na'vi unhinging. The thought of the Skypeople coming to destroy them was causing a panic. But we had a plan and we were going to be okay. I told this to every Na'vi that confronted me. Jake and the others hadn't told the clans anything. Nothing other than that they were coming. Soon frustration started to set in. Going to back to the dais, I climbed up onto Tirea's back, standing so I could look over the clans.

"Mawey!" I yelled over the roar of the clans. "Rutxe lu mawey!" They all stopped and turned to me. "_I know you're scared. You know why the Skypeople are coming and what they plan to do. But you must believe me when I tell you that we will not allow them to destroy us. We have a plan to fight them. You will be safe here. This place is protected. Eywa protects us. She will not allow us to be destroyed. All you need to do is dig in and wait it out. Our warriors are going to go out there to meet them head on. We will push them back and destroy them. Our only priority is protecting our way of life. We will be victorious and we will once again be able to live unafraid. If this has taught us anything it is that we are stronger together. When this is over we will live as one, more connected than we have ever been before. They brought us together. What they don't realize is that they empowered us. We are stronger together and we will show them the meaning of fear! They think they can take us on. What they don't understand is that we are what they should fear! We are the strongest force they will ever see!__" I told them before pausing. "__I need you to believe this. I need you to trust us and know what we will keep you safe. They may be coming for us but we're also coming for them. You are safe here. You are safe. We will not let them get this far. Eywa will not allow it. You all need to stay calm and help each other. Get everyone in this basin. Sing. Pray. But know that nothing will happen to you while I'm still breathing._"

_"__Many of us are going to die!__" _A Na'vi yelled from the crowd.

_"__Yes, they are__." _I replied calmly._ "__But all our warriors know what they are going into. They know what they're doing and what to expect. We've given them everything they need to be prepared. It's war. There are always casualties. I know I make it sound so…casual. But, sometimes, we must sacrifice the few to protect the many. Our warriors know this and they accept it.__" _I paused again, seeing sadness in the faces surrounding me. But they were silent._ "__The Skypeople are coming and we must make sure everything is ready. Please do me the honor of helping each other through this. Gather everyone around __Vitraya Ramunong. Stay calm. We will keep you informed of what is happening from here on out. We are prepared for this. We've been waiting for it. So now is not the time to fall apart._"

When no one said anything, I lowered myself, straddling Tirea. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm the nerves that my little speech had brought out. I never liked public speaking. But I had to admit I was getting quite good at it. Soon my mate and the other priority Na'vi were coming up to me.

"Way to steal my thunder." Jake smirked at me.

"Well, it didn't seem like any of you were telling them anything." I replied as I slid from Tirea's back.

"Hello, love." My mate smiled as I wrapped my arm around his waist, his around my shoulders.

"You are my favorite person." I smiled at him.

"And you are mine." He said and kissed me deeply.

"You look fit for battle." Tsu'tey told me with a small smile.

"Thank you. I slept long enough." I smiled at him.

"You needed it." Tsanten replied.

"I know." I nodded.

"How are your wounds?" Tsu'tey asked.

"Let's find out." I said looking up at my mate.

"Come on." He smiled and led me to Loki.

Lifting me up onto his back, he gathered supplies before climbing up behind me. Bonding with Loki, we ran from the basin, finding a quiet spot to sit, the sound of the basin still within hearing distance. Sliding from Loki's back, Tsanten did the same, motioning for me to sit on a nearby rock.

"You look much better." He said as he unwrapped my wounds.

"And you look worse." I told him with a small smile.

"Do I?" He said frowning at me.

"You haven't slept much have you?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." He stated.

"I'm not supposed to be a burden." I told him frowning.

"It's not your fault." He frowned back. "We're going to war. Yes, I worry about you but I know you can take care of yourself. I pushed you away and I wanted to mend that. I might have gotten angry at the same time but nothing is your fault."

"Except this whole thing." I replied. "Me and Jake. Whether you believe it or not we are to blame for this."

"No you're not. Mo'at and Eytukan are for not listening to you."

"He's dead. You can't talk about him like that." I retorted with a slightly angry tone.

"It's his own fault." He shot at me.

"I know." I said stopping him as his cleaning of my wounds became painful. "I've been meaning to thank you for something." I told him gently.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"For trying to move the clan." I replied. A look of recognition crossing his face. "Neytiri told me that even when I wasn't around, you tried to convince Mo'at and Eytukan to move the clan. You tried so hard to convince the warriors when our leaders wouldn't listen."

"I had to try." He replied with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked.

"Because I knew it was all in vain." He said taking my hands in his. "I loved you since the moment you opened that pretty little mouth of yours." He said making me smile. "And I didn't want to let you down."

"You could never let me down." I replied moving to sit in his lap, putting my arms around his neck. "The only time I ever felt let down was when I thought you wanted Ney'ite. And that was my fault."

"Yes it was." He replied with a raised brow. "There's only ever been you."

"You too." I smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He replied sweetly.

Kissing passionately, we stayed in the jungle until after the sun was set, taking in each other's pleasures, knowing that come morning we would be fighting for our lives. But it couldn't last. It was reassuring to know that by this time tomorrow everything would hopefully be over and we could have the rest of our lives to be with each other.

Returning to the basin, we found Jake and the others, going through everything for one final time. We'd already been over everything but now that it was time it was natural to want to go over everything once more. There was no time for mistakes. Soon we were leading the warriors to the top of the basin. The direhorse clans of the plains were a top their steeds as we gave them a final pep talk before sending them to their posts. They were to stop any RDA ground troops. They would do whatever they had to, to succeed. I had my utmost faith in them.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked Norm, worry coating my words.

"I am." He replied with a smile.

"You say goodbye to Trudy?"

"We've said what we need to." He replied sadly.

"You're gonna be okay." I said as tears filled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you, Norm Spellman."

"I love you too." He said squeezing me tightly.

"Please be safe." I said releasing him.

"You too." He said kissing my forehead.

Smiling at him, he mounted his direhorse, slowly moving off into the jungle after the other warriors. Standing there for several minutes, my arms wrapped around myself, I stared into the jungle. It had grown quiet, an almost ominous sign. The night was magical. Only tonight it seemed that everything knew what was happening and was staying low until it passed. I didn't like the feel of it, a chill running through my body. Finally turning back to the basin, I made my way down into it, my eyes looking at every Na'vi I passed. Most were resting, prayers softly leaving their lips as they willed their loved ones to be safe and for sleep to ease their agony. I knew that no sleep would come to me tonight. Camp had grown quiet when I returned to the dais.

"Hey, baby." Tsanten smiled up to me as he leaned against Tanhì. "How are you doing?"

"It's quiet." I told him, my eyes moving over the camp, my arms still wrapped around myself. "Nothing but whispers and soft crying."

"They'll be okay." He said standing next to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Will they?" I asked leaning against him. "It's gonna be bad."

"Everything will work out." He told me, placing a gentle kiss against my cheek. "Eywa hasn't let us down yet."

"Yes. But even she has her limits." I replied.

"We'll make up for what she can't provide. We have hope on our side. And no one knows this place like we do. We can win this." He told me reassuringly.

"Okay." I smiled, turning my head so I could kiss him.

Settling down with our family, I was surprised when Tsanten fell asleep quickly. It seemed that everyone was asleep. Jake and Neytiri had been the last to return and it seemed that even Jake was getting some sleep. Though it turned out that I was wrong. He was resting, yes, but no sleep would come to him either.

"You're staring." Jake told me before smirking, cracking open his eye.

"Sorry." I smiled at him, looking at my hands.

"You should really try and get some sleep." He said gently, his fingers trailing down Neytiri's arm as she slept in his lap.

"I know. You too." I replied.

"I know." He nodded. "It's hard." He frowned. "I don't want to lead these people into battle."

"Me neither." I nodded. "I just hope we all make it out alive."

"We will." He smiled. There was a small moment of silence before he met my eyes again, a sadness in them. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course." I told him.

"Will you watch over Neytiri for me?" He asked.

"Jake." I frowned at him.

"I'm not saying anything is going to happen to me. I just want someone looking out for her. Tsanten has already asked her to watch over you." He replied.

"He has?" I replied with furrowed brows.

"Yeah." He nodded. "We both know that we're more than likely going to be separated during the battle."

"Yeah." I nodded back, lowering my eyes again.

"If we all just look out for each other we'll make it home." He continued. "I can't do this if I'm worried about her." He said caressing his mate. "Or if I'm worried about you or Tsanten, he's family now. Hell, I'm gonna worry about Tsu'tey. But I'll worry less if you are looking out for her."

"Of course I will." I told him. "She's my sister. I won't let anything bad happen to her. Not if I can help it. Will you watch over Tsanten for me?" I asked.

"You don't even have to ask." He smiled.

"Thank you." I replied putting my hand on Tsanten's shoulder as he slept soundly next to me.

"Now sleep." Jake demanded.

"As you wish, Toruk Macto." I grinned at him.

"I mean it." He told me but smiled. "I won't be far behind you."

"Okay." I told him before lying down.

Facing Tsanten, I put my hand on his face, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against his forehead. I was happy he was getting some sleep. He needed it. We all did. Closing my eyes, it took several minutes before my consciousness finally shifted back to my body. Pushing open the link, I saw Norm and Trudy cuddled up in his link bed, happily asleep. Smiling, I took my blanket from its spot on the chair next to me, draping it over my body before closing my eyes again. Drifting asleep as I tried to clear my mind. I was up only a few hours later. Deciding that if this was the last day of my life I wanted to look good in both my bodies. Getting up, I showered, shaved, and put on combat ready clothes just in case I had to fight in my human body. When I returned to the link room Trudy and Norm were awake, sitting quietly with each other.

"How is everyone holding up?" I asked gently.

"As good as can be expected." Trudy smiled at me.

Sighing, I pulled a chair up in front of them. "This is the hardest thing any of us is going to ever do." I told them, getting sad looks in response. "But it's also going to be the most worthwhile. If we succeed today than we'll have saved a race from extinction by our hands. We will have righted a wrong that should never have happened to begin with." I said before pausing. "It sucks and we shouldn't have to do it but we're here. We are a part of this and we are going to make it through this. We are fighters and there is nothing we wouldn't do to make sure we see each other again. Nothing. So hold your heads high and be proud of what we've accomplished so far. We are going to make it through this and we are all going to be all right."

"You can't promise that." Trudy smiled at me, her hand gripping Norm's.

"I can't." I replied subtly shaking my head. "I know I can't. But I believe in what we're doing. I believe in our cause. The Omaticaya are my people. I will not let them be destroyed. But I would understand if you want to back out. You don't have to do this."

"We know." Norm told me. I was surprised to hear the words coming from him.

"But they're our family too now." Trudy added. "I might not have an Avatar but I know as much about them as you do. I don't want to see them destroyed because of some rock. No one deserves that."

"So you're still with us?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Of course." Trudy smiled, getting up to hug me.

Wrapping my arms around her, I couldn't help but feel tears start to come to my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

"Me too." Norm said putting his arms around both of us.

"Thank you." I said releasing Trudy and embracing him next.

"Don't thank us." He replied. "Just stay alive out there."

"You too." I smiled. "Both of you."

Night was still upon us when I linked again. Opening my eyes in my avatar, Tsanten was holding me gently, his forehead resting against the side of my head. I smiled briefly before my ears picked up the sound of sadness. Frowning, I shifted so he knew I was awake and he quickly turned his head away from me, taking deep breaths as he ran his hand down his face.

"Peu fì'u?" I asked gently as I moved his hand so I could look at his face in the firelight. "What is wrong, yawne?"

"I am fine." He told me, a smile now on his face.

"No you're not." I replied sitting up, turning myself to face him better. It was clear that he was crying. I didn't like it. "Tsanten?" I said putting my hand on his face, turning it so he met my eyes. "What is it?"

"You were supposed to be sleeping." He smiled, taking my head in his hands, placing a long kiss against my forehead.

"Tsanten, you're not fooling me." I frowned at him, meeting his eyes again. "Tell me what's wrong. Where is this coming from?"

He continued to smile at me before it disappeared and it seemed his eyes had grown glassy again. "I am just afraid of what might happen tomorrow. What if we fail? What if something happens to you? What if I'm not there? What if something happens to me again? What if the ones we love are killed? What if…there are too many possibilities. But the one that I can't get past is what if this is the last time I hold you and the last time I kiss you?" He replied before kissing me deeply. "I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you. If I lose you…" He said but trailed off, shaking his head as he frowned, averting his eyes from mine.

Smiling, I put my hand on his face, gently lifting it so I could look into his beautiful golden eyes. "I am afraid of all that you are. I've felt that loss already. I know what it's like. I am tempted to tie you to vitraya ramunong to keep you out of the fight. But I know that I can't. We will go into battle together and we will fight side by side and that's how we will return. You are my gravity. I'll follow you anywhere."

"And I you." He smiled, kissing me again.

"Nga yawne lu oer." I told him.

"And I love you." He smiled wider, pulling me against his chest.

"It's time. Ready to be painted?" Neytiri said coming up to us.

Nodding, we stood and followed her to our circle of friends. Paint bowls were already placed in the center of it. Norm was the only exception. He was probably sitting around a fire like this one, preparing for the battle to come. Yet, there was a calm that had settled over us. Small smiles graced our lips as we painted our skin with the array of colors. Trudy had landed her Samson near the basin, wanting to partake in the traditional paints of battle.

"Do you think he's okay?" She asked me as we painted the Samson.

"I do." I smiled at her. "He knows what he's doing."

"He's book smart. He doesn't have the skills that you and Jake do." She stated.

She wasn't wrong. He was far more book smart. "Jake gave him gun training." I stated, attempting to reassure her. "He'll be okay. Besides, if it gets to hairy he'll get out of there. He's smart like that."

We continued to paint for a while before she stopped. I could feel her eyes on me. "Sara?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" I smiled at her.

"I think I love him." She said and started to fidget. From her tone, I couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad thing. "I really think I do."

"That's good." I told her. "I know he loves you."

"He told me." She stated quickly.

"That's good." I repeated with a smile. She shook her head at me, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's not?" I asked cautiously.

"I didn't say it back." She told me.

Sighing, I understood why she had seemed quiet. Stepping up to her, I pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "He knows." I told her. "Don't worry, sweetie. He knows."

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so." I smiled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

She nodded, hugging me again before we finished the Samson, moving to her. Once both looked fit for battle, I watched her take to the sky, going to scout the area before the rest of us moved into position at first light. The sound of the Samson had been gone for a while but I stayed and watched the jungle. Just as with Norm I felt the need to stay. Just in case they changed their mind or if something happened. I wanted to be there. I was still staring when hands gently gripped my sides before moving around my waist. Leaning against my mate, I heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's time." He said gently in my ear.

"I know." I replied, turning in his arms, folding my arms as I pressed myself against his chest. "Can we just stay like this for just a little while?"

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as he held me tighter. I knew he was just as scared as I was. We had a lot to lose.

"Sara." Rai'uk said from behind us.

"Hi." I smiled, putting my arm around Tsanten as I moved to face him.

"We're about to leave to join the others." He replied.

Smiling, I released my mate and stepped up to the tutean in front of me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I squeezed him tightly. He squeezed me tighter. I could feel his tension. I didn't want this to be the last time I saw him. But I knew that that was what he was thinking. Neither of us wanted to say goodbye. He had become a good friend and I didn't want to lose any of them today, though I knew that it was inevitable. A few moments later there was a hand on both our shoulders as Kyuna appeared. Letting her brother go, I turned and embraced her. It was a sweet moment, broken only when their thanators appeared behind them, soft purring sounds coming from them. Letting her go, she simply smiled at me before mounting her companion. Rai'uk stepped in front of me, putting his hand on my arm for a brief moment before he too mounted and they both were off.

Turning back to Tsanten, it felt more real than it had a few minutes ago. "All right, let's go."


	22. The Battle for Pandora

**All the anticipation will hopefully pay off! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-one: The Battle for Pandora<strong>_

Perched amongst the vines of the Hallelujah Mountains, we waited for them to arrive. Our scouts had informed us that they were close and Max had informed us that they were going to be going straight to the Tree of Souls. They were going to destroy her. If they succeeded, our race would be done. We'd never recover. The Na'vi would be destroyed along with her. For a moment it distracted me. I couldn't imagine the loss that would be felt. I didn't want to think about it. Shutting my eyes, trying to push the thought away, I felt Tsanten's hand take mine. Turning to him I found comfort in the smile on his face. Reassurance that we could do this. Nodding at him, I took a deep breath, taking my hand back so I could run my hand down Tirea's neck, calming him as I calmed myself, knowing he was feeling everything I was.

Before I was ready, I heard the familiar sound of the choppers as they neared us. Taking a series of deep breaths, our little group of clan leaders fell away from the rock face, falling before gaining altitude. I knew the ground troops were already running toward the enemy. Soon we could see the gun ships, the dragon in the lead. My father would be held up in that one, giving the orders to the others. Pulling the com around my neck away from my skin briefly, I readjusted it, wanting it to be as comfortable as possible so I could fight to the best of my ability.

"Leave it alone." Jake told me through the com.

"I can't." I replied. "It's driving me crazy."

"Well, knock it off. I need you to have it on for this." He stated.

"So you can keep tabs on me?" I smiled, looking over at him.

"I need to know you're okay. You and I are the most vulnerable. We have to stop them from getting to the Tree of Souls, but the trailer is also nearby. If they find it we're toast."

"We should've put masks on." I told him, sudden nervousness filling me.

"We'll be fine." He smiled at me.

"I know." I smiled back. "Let's get it done."

Nodding, he and Toruk moved forward, rising above the choppers. Jake detached his queue from Toruk as he leapt onto the top of one of the gun ships. Using the bombs he and Trudy had made, he pulled the pins and tossed them into the vents of the ship. Without losing a beat, he ran along the length of it before leaping off of it, landing once again on Toruk's back, reattaching his queue. Tsanten, Neytiri, Tsu'tey, and myself hung back waiting for the Skypeople to fight back. Soon the back of the ships opened up and machineguns came into sight. Quickly nocking an arrow, I aimed and shot one in the chest, followed by several others as they started to shoot at us. As soon as the shooting started, the scorpions came out to play. Swiftly maneuvering through the sky, Tirea and I stayed out of the line of fire, attempting to get behind one, fully confident that we could take them down. However, there were so many bullets moving past us, Tirea's movements were too chaotic for me to turn and take a shot.

"_He's right on your tail._" Jake's voice said over the com.

"I know!" I yelled to him with my finger on his line.

Pulling up, the scorpion proved to be just a machine, allowing us to loop behind it with ease. Swiftly rising, I aimed and shot the pilot, sending the scorpion to the ground. Taking several deep breaths, I calmed my nerves before banking toward the nearest scorpion. Assisting with bringing down several more of them, I kept my mind focused on the task at hand, trying not to dwell on where my family was. It helped that every so often Tsanten would make a pass by me, and I him, whenever we were near each other. Everything was moving so fast and for every scorpion we brought down in seemed we lost twice as many. I watched as Na'vi after Na'vi fell. Ikran after ikran. We were losing.

"Where are you?" I asked Tsanten over the com. He didn't respond. "Baby, where are you?" Still nothing. "Jake? We're losing."

"_I know._" He replied.

"Where's Tsanten?" I asked.

"_I just saw him fighting with a scorpion. He was fine._" He stated.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"_We might have to fall back. Have you seen Neytiri?_"

"No." I stated, my stomach falling.

Feeling distracted, I pulled Tirea up, hoping to fly high and make sure my family was safe. That's when I saw Neytiri dive into the trees, a scorpion close behind her. Without hesitation we dove after her, driving ourselves through the trees from the opposite direction. Following the sound of gunfire, we weaved toward it, seeing Neytiri get thrown from Seze's back. Nocking an arrow, I shot the pilot, killing him and sending his metal bird to the ground. Realizing too late that Tirea and I were in the blast zone, we turned back as quick as we could, only to have the force of the blast send me off of his back and both of us falling through the brush as it exploded with a plume of fire and smoke. Tumbling over the harsh terrain, I was stopped as my side collided with a fallen tree, ducking as Tirea flew over my head, watching him land against the roots of a tree.

"Tirea!" I exclaimed as I darted toward him, my side throbbing with every step, warmth moving down the side of my neck. 'Tirea." I said kneeling in front of his head as he moaned with pain. He straightened, attempting to flap his wings. He let out a cry of pain as one wing remained nearly completely immobile. "Stop! Stop." I told him as I attached my queue to his. Showing him how still I needed him to be, I looked at his injured wing, seeing at least two breaks. "It's okay." I told him, rubbing his neck.

Grabbing vines and one of the giant leaves, I quickly made a sling for his wing, tying the vines around his body so the wing rested firmly against his side. As soon as it was secure, I had him follow me deep into the web of roots, finding a place big enough for him to hunker down and stay safe. I wasn't about to let him die. Using several leaves, I covered him to keep him camouflaged against the enemy. As soon as I was finished, I patted his neck before quickly making my way back out of the roots. I was just about to step out into the open when I felt the ground vibrate. Instinctively crouching, I watched as a stampede of hammerheads ran past. Hearing ikrans screaming, I looked up to see the sky littered with them.

Watching them go, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face, "Eywa." Looking back at Tirea, there was the renewed sense of hope. "We're gonna win." Moving to touch the com around my neck, I found it gone, torn off during my fall, feeling several small cuts in its place. "Shit."

Moving from the roots, I went to find Neytiri. Only when I reached the last place I'd seen her, she was gone. However Seze's body lay partially draped over a fallen tree. Tears sprung to my eyes and I looked back in the direction where Tirea lay hidden. Looking into the sky, my people were still fighting, only now I could see double the ikrans in the sky. They could overpower the scorpions with ease. Eywa had blessed us. Taking a deep breath, I started to run into the jungle, making my way back to the trailer. There was little I could do now that the only thing I had to fight with was my knife. Jake was working on fighting my father so I would work on protecting _us._ If the trailer was damaged neither of us would last long. Then my mind moved to Tsanten. I wondered where he was and if he was okay. He had to be okay. I'd lost him once; I wouldn't survive if I lost him again.

Hearing the sound of a large explosion, I hoped that meant Jake had succeeded, hoped that it was the dragon coming down. Looking up I could see smoke covering the sky. Keeping a steady pace, I heard a thanator roar in the distance. It was unfamiliar to me. Moving faster, I could see movement as the trailer grew nearer. I could distinctly see a thanator, a blue stripe along its back, fighting an AMP suit. Hearing a Na'vi yell, I recognized Neytiri's voice, making me run even faster. I was still a few yards out when I noticed the painting on the side of the AMP suits gun. Anger fueled my feet as I entered the clearing, using a tree to launch myself onto the top of the suit, pulling my knife and thrusting it into the cockpit glass. My father stumbled back, moving away from the thanator he'd just killed and my sister who was caught underneath it. Dropping to the ground, I dodged his arm just as Jake dropped from a tree.

"It's all over, Quaritch." Jake told him.

"Nothing's over while I'm breathing!" Miles shot at him.

"Kinda hoped you'd say that." Jake said before charging my father.

Charging from the other side, I watched Jake leap up onto the back of the suit, thrusting his knife into the glass next to mine. Taking it out, he launched himself over it, landing on his feet. Doing the same, I pulled my knife free from the glass before landing on my feet next to my brother. Smiling at Jake, he did the same before we focused ourselves on the madman in front of us.

"If you can, leave him to me." I told Jake.

"Can you handle that?" He asked as we dodged an attack from my father, before the fight took a pause.

Due to the holes in the glass, Miles was forced to stop to put on a mask, ejecting the cockpit cover from the suit. Looking at Miles, I could see the hatred in his eyes. See how much he wanted to destroy us. Feeling my own anger building, thinking of everything he'd done or caused to happen, I looked at Jake and in that look he could see how ready I was for this.

"Okay, then. Let's dance." He said before charging my father once more.

Moving around to the other side, I attempted to synchronize my moves with Jake's. He attempted to stab Miles again only to come a mere inch away from his face. As soon as Jake left the suit, I did the same, bringing the knife up to force it into his flesh. Only before I could bring it down, he gripped my arm, squeezing it till it nearly broke, sending me flying through the air. My head collided with the side of the trailer, warmth immediately running down the side of my face. Attempting to get to my feet again, I stumbled forward a few steps before my vision speckled with black and everything fell away.

Pushing the link bed open, a harsh gasp escaped my lungs as I sat up. Falling to my knees, I caught my breath before rushing to the window. Jake was still fighting Miles while Neytiri continued to struggle beneath the thanator corpse. Looking over, I saw that Norm's bed was empty. I hoped it meant that he was safe. Going to where we kept the guns, I couldn't find the key to the case. Reaching in my bag of things, I pulled my wasp out, having recently acquired it for protection, not thinking that I'd ever have to use it. Grabbing a mask, I put it on before rushing out of the trailer. Pointing the gun at Quaritch, I waited for the opportune moment to shoot. But it never came. I let off two shots that ricocheted off of the suit. Not wanting to risk hitting Jake, I put the gun in the back of my pants before rushing to Neytiri.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Hurry." She said with her eyes on Jake.

Nodding, I attempted to force the thanator off of her. But it was too massive for my human body to handle. Even with her helping me the beast hardly moved. Hearing a crash, I turned to see Miles breaking the windows of the trailer, caving in the beds with his heavy metal arm.

"Stop!" I yelled rushing toward my father as Jake struggled to keep his connection. "If you ever truly loved me at all you'd just stop!"

He looked down on me from the suit, a hard frown on his face. "_If _I ever truly loved you? You're my child." He told me.

"Then stop this." I pleaded with him.

"It's too late." He told me, almost sounding sorry.

"No, it's not." I pleaded further. "You can stop right now and no one else will get hurt. Please!"

"Sorry, kid. I'm just doing what I believe in." He stated.

Before I could say anything else Jake tossed me aside, sending me flying as he once again attacked my father. A tree once against stopped my fall. My body coursed with pain as I moved to my hands and knees. Looking up, I was in time to see a freed Neytiri nock her bow before sending an arrow into Miles's chest. I found myself yelling "wait". He had been about to kill Jake, a knife to his throat. She was right to shoot him. At the same time my stomach dropped at the sight of it. Miles released Jake when the arrow hit him. Moving closer Neytiri nocked another, sending a second arrow into his chest. Falling to my knees, I met my father's eyes as he took his final breaths, a smile crossing his face before he died, the machine falling to the side, rolling onto its back. My eyes were wide as I looked from my father to an unconscious Jake to Neytiri who tried to revive him before moving into the trailer.

I had dreamed of what this moment would feel like. Miles Quaritch was finally dead. He couldn't hurt anyone else. We were all free. The Na'vi had won. They were safe and we could move on and live the life we wanted. Yet…I felt an overwhelming feeling of sorrow. It almost felt like an out of body experience as I rushed to the machine and looked down at my father. Despite all of his shortcomings he was still my father. He had been in my life for forever and even though I never cared for him there was still love in my heart. His blood was my blood. He was my father and now he was dead. I had wanted him dead. I had wanted this. I did only…he was dead. He was dead and instead of being happy about it I felt horrible. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at him, slowly reaching down, putting my hand on his face.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I'm so sorry, Dad."

Covering my mouth as I sobbed, I looked at the trailer, seeing Neytiri cradling a human Jake in her arms, both of them smiling at each other. Looking back at my father, I kissed my fingers, placing them on his forehead, before sliding to the ground, sitting against the machine. No more sobs hit me but a nearly constant wave of tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't hear Neytiri step up to me, hardly noticing when she took my small hands in her large ones.

"Sara…" She said softly.

"I know I should be happy about this." I told her without meeting her eyes. "I know I should be happy but…I'm not." I said finally looking into her beautiful yellow eyes. "He was my dad and I hated him but now he's dead." I cried.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her body. Doing the same, she held me as she would a child, cradling me in her arms as I sobbed against her. When they finally stopped, she let me go, smiling sadly.

"It's okay to be sad." She told me.

Nodding at her, I held my breath, taking the mask off long enough to quickly wipe the tears from my cheeks. Putting the mask back on, I nodded at her again. "I know. I just thought I was ready for him to be dead. I wanted him dead. At least I thought I did."

"Sara!" Jake called, wheeling out to us.

"Jake." I said quickly rushing to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry." He told me.

"Me too." I smiled as I released him. "I didn't think it would hurt this much."

"We're safe. We're all safe." He smiled.

I nodded at him, "That's what matters." It took only a few minutes longer for me to fully calm down. It was necessary. I knew that. It just hit me a lot harder than I had thought it would. "What now?" I asked him. "What about our avatars? The trailer is destroyed. The only other place we can go is Hell's Gate. Unless you have a better idea."

"Nope. That's where we have to go and hope it's taken over by the time we get there."

"It's a long ways away, Jake." I frowned at him.

Before he could reply, a thanator roar exploded in the clearing. Whipping around, I saw Loki, Tsanten seated atop him. Grinning, I rushed forward, so happy to see my husband. He dropped from Loki's back, disconnecting his queue as he stepped toward me. Falling to his knees, he looked at me with a sad expression as if he was trying to remember who I was.

"_It's me._" I told him, slowly reaching up, putting my hand against his cheek. "Oel ngati kameie."

"I see you." He smiled.

"You're safe." I grinned as my other hand found his face.

In the next moment he pulled me up against his chest, wrapping his arms around me firmly. Putting mine around his neck I cherished the feel of him in this body. Releasing me, he gently placed me back on the ground.

"You're beautiful." He said putting his hand on the side of my head.

Tears welled in my eyes as I leaned into his touch. His hand was like a warm comforting pillow, making me feel safe. Closing my eyes, I ran my hand up and down his, opening them to see a sad expression once again on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm so sorry." He told me, gently shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Your father." He said looking at the AMP suit.

"It's okay." I told him. "He made his choice and I made mine. It was inevitable. One of us had to go."

"I'm glad it wasn't you." He smiled.

"Me too." I smiled as he took my small hands in his. "I love you."

"I love you." He said leaning down and placing a long kiss against my neck. "Where's your avatar?" He asked.

"Over there." I said nodding in its direction. Getting up, patting Loki, I walked over to it. "I'm a bit banged up." I commented.

"You'll be okay." He said gently brushing the hair from its face.

"I'm almost jealous of myself." I grinned up at him. "I want to feel that."

He smiled, turning to me, bringing his face close to mine. "Soon enough." He said kissing the face of the mask.

"We should go." I told him.

"You go." He told me. "I'll watch over you here until you wake."

"Me as well." Neytiri cut in.

"Okay." I nodded at them. "Jake?"

"Let's go." He nodded.

"Loki." I said turning to my thanator. "You are massive." I said looking up at him. He made his purring noise and nudged me gently. "You are a good boy." I told him. "You're my best friend, you know that?" I grinned, rubbing his head. He laid down, leaning his head against me. "I need you to take Jake and me back to the compound as fast as you can. Can you do that?" I asked him. He quickly stood and let out a growling roar. "That's my boy." I smiled, patting his leg.

"You better get going." Tsanten smiled as he picked me up, putting me atop my friend.

"Stay safe." I told him, putting my hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." He smiled. "I'll be waiting."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"Here." Neytiri said gently putting Jake behind me.

"Hold tight." I told him.

"I've got you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let me know if you feel like you're gonna fall." I added.

"I will."

"Can't wait to see you, baby." I smiled at my husband. "All right, Loki. Let's go."

In the next second we were racing through the jungle. Loki ran with ease and sureness. He knew exactly where he was going. Even without tsaheylu he could sense my urgency. He sped through the jungle faster than I'd ever seen him go before. If it were under better circumstances it would have been euphoric.

Any good feelings were gone when the compound came up in the distance. There was smoke in the air. I could only assume the worst had happened, but as we grew nearer, we found more AMP suits and soldiers than avatars or humans littering the jungle floor. It seemed that those who hated the organization had finally fought back. Telling Loki where to go, he stopped at the doors closest to the science lab.

"Alright, stay here." I told Jake as I slipped from Loki's back.

"I'm going with you." He frowned at me.

"We're human right now, Jake." I said looking at up at him. "You're the weaker one in these bodies. I need to go find Max and get everything ready. Loki will keep you safe and I'll come get you as soon as I can."

"Who's going to protect you?" He replied sadly.

"I can protect myself." I smiled at him. "Maybe Trudy came back to help." A sudden look of sadness crossed his face. "What is it?" I asked as emotion started to build.

"She was shot down, Sara." He told me. "She didn't make it."

My hand moved to my mouth as I leaned my hand against Loki. "Are you sure?" I asked airily.

"I'm sure." He frowned. "She's gone."

"Where's Norm?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He replied.

Nodding, tears ran down my cheeks as I blinked to clear my vision, "Okay."

"Just take me with you." He told me.

"No." I said shaking my head. "You stay safe with Loki. We'll deal with the rest of it when it's all over. There's still work to be done. We still have our clans to worry about."

"You don't have to do this alone." He stated sadly.

"Right now I'm all we've got." I told him. "I'll get in and then I'll be back for you."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay." I nodded back before running through the door.

The halls were empty, debris covering some of them, a body here and there. My footfalls echoed as I turned down the halls. I was nearly to the science lab when shots rang around me, ricocheting off the walls as I dropped to the ground. Pulling the wasp from the back of my pants, I spun and shot the three soldiers that were quickly advancing on me. One I hit in the leg, another falling backward, as the third moved into a side room. Reaching for the door I found it locked.

"Max!" I yelled. "Max, open the door!"

"Sara?" I heard from inside.

"Yes! Open the door!"

There was scrambling inside and I heard things moving away from the door. Relief filled me, knowing I'd be safe inside in a moment. Only that's when the third soldier came from the room he had been hiding in, shots echoing in my ears as I fell to the side, curling into as small a ball as I could. In the next moment I was being pulled and I heard the door slam as hands were on me.

"Sara!" Max exclaimed as he gripped my wrists, forcing me out of my ball.

"She's bleeding." Someone told me.

"I'm fine." I told them as I tried to get up.

"Sara." Max said looking at me sadly.

"It's not bad." I said as I got to my feet, swiftly falling back when my legs wouldn't support me. Several hands were on me as I was moved to an empty link bed. "It's not bad." I replied, looking at the room of people that were swiftly crowding me.

"Get the first aid kit and get Anderson." Max shot at them.

There was a flurry of movement as they did what they were told. Looking down I saw blood starting to soak my shirt. The bullet hit low on my side. Just seeing it made Grace flash into my mind. She had died from a gunshot wound similar to this. Fear crept into me, making me shake from the shock of it. "Damn it." I said as Max put pressure on it.

"You're fine." He told me. "We're gonna get you some help."

"Is the doc in the field?" I asked.

"The avatars are out their fighting." He told me with a nod.

"Okay." I nodded as I draped the back of my wrist across my forehead. "I need to link." I told him. "I need to link and someone needs to go outside and get Jake. He's on Loki."

"I'll send someone for Jake." He told me. "But you can't link. Not like this."

My calm disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Grace died from a gunshot wound!" I yelled raising my hands to exaggerate it. "She died and now I've been shot in nearly the same place as she was. She _died_, Max. She died." I said taking a deep breath as tears ran from the corners of my eyes. "And I need to link because my _husband_ is waiting with my avatar for me to wake up and tell him everything is going to be okay. I need to tell him what's happened. I need him to know so that I will have the time to get back to the people. If I need to transfer my consciousness I need to do it soon. Especially if I'm gonna die."

"You are not going to die." Max told me sternly.

"Everyone else is dying, why not me?" I told him as more tears fell.

"Who's dead?" Max asked tentatively.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I looked at him. "Trudy's dead. She was shot down." Sadness crossed his face as he eased the pressure off my side. "Max." I said gripping the cloth covering my side as blood started to fall from the wound. "Max, please."

"Sorry." He said making me wince as he reapplied pressure.

"Patch me up." I told him. "Patch me up so I can link."

"No." He told me subtly shaking his head. "It's too risky. They'll be back soon."

"It has to be now." I stated. "Please, just so I can tell Tsanten what's happened. Please." He looked at me, sighing before he grabbed gauze wrap and started to tightly wrap my side. "Thank you."

"You have twenty minutes." He told me sternly.

"It won't be that long." I told him.

"Say what you need to say, do what you have to do, and get back here." He said as he prepared the link.

"I will." I smiled, taking a deep breath.

He sighed and closed the lid. Taking another deep breath I closed my eyes, feeling my consciousness shift, opening my eyes to see Tsanten smiling down at me. Smiling, I took his face in my hands, pulling myself up so I could kiss him. I kissed him repeatedly before he pulled me away from him.

"Hi." He smiled. Smiling, I kissed him again, feeling tears well in my eyes. "What is it?" He frowned.

Sitting up, I ran my hands down his chest before taking his hands in mine. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He frowned, his ears going back as worry filled his expression.

"Where is Jake?" Neytiri asked.

"He won't be long." I smiled at her.

"Sara." Tsanten said meeting my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to think of how to put it. "Rutxe 'ì'awn mawey." I told him gently.

"Don't try and handle me, Sara." He frowned.

"Wow, you sound like me." I commented.

"What is wrong?" He asked harshly.

"I'm hurt." I told him. "I was trying to get into the science lab and one of the soldiers shot me." He stood and started to pace, running his hand down his face. Quickly standing, I put my hands on his arms, making him face me. "Help is coming for me." I told him reassuringly.

"You're shot." He stated shrugging my hands off.

"We've been through worse." I told him.

"Grace was shot. She _died_, Sara." He shot at me.

"I know that, but we have a plan." I said taking his face in my hands.

"You can't leave me." He said with a panicked tone.

"I'm not. I am not going to die. Help is coming for me." I repeated. "I came just long enough for me to tell you what's happening. Take my avatar to Mo'at, I'll return either in my avatar body or with Jake in my human one."

"You wish to transfer yourself into your avatar." He said gently.

Taking his face in my hands I smiled at him, "You are my husband and I wish nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course I wish to transfer myself into my avatar."

"I love you." He said kissing me deeply. "I love you more than anything."

"And I you." I grinned at him, wiping a tear from his cheek. "I'm going to be fine. We have a plan."

He nodded before sweeping me off my feet. Laughing, I wrapped my arm around him as I put my hand on his face. "Go and take care of yourself. I'll hold you till you come back to me."

"You are my most favorite thing of all." I whispered to him.

"And you're mine." He whispered back before kissing me. "Now go."

Nodding, I kissed him once more before resting my forehead against the side of his face, holding him as I let go, drifting back to my body. The link was opened and I found Max and Norm staring at me with concern.

"You're okay." I smiled, reaching my hand out to Norm. It was much heavier than I remembered it being. "I'm happy to see you." I told him.

"Hi, Sara." He said leaning down and kissing my cheek as he squeezed my hand.

"You've lost a lot of blood." Max told me.

"Where's Dr. Anderson?" Norm asked.

"He's coming." Max replied as he put more fabric against my side.

"Jake?" I asked.

"I'm here." He said wheeling up to me as Norm stepped back. "What the hell did you do?" He frowned.

"I'll be all right." I smiled. "Tsanten is taking me to Mo'at. If I have to we're transferring me to my avatar."

"I'm here!" John Anderson's voice called from behind us. "Sara." He said putting his hand on my shoulder as everyone backed away from me.

"Jake, linkup." I told him.

"Stay alive." He replied.

"I will." I smiled.

"Let's see what we've got here." The Doc said as he started to lift the bandages. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I told him weakly. "I feel fine." Doc looked at Max, something clearly passing between them. "It's not good is it?"

"Do we have any surgical kits in here?" He asked Max.

"I think so." He said and quickly disappeared, bringing back a green wrapped package. "For emergencies."

"Well, we have one." Anderson said as he pulled the final wrap off. "Sara, hold as still as you can. We can't wait for any anesthetic."

"Do what you have to do." I told him as my vision speckled and unconsciousness took me. There was no pain. No fear. Nothing.


	23. Whole Again

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Whole Again**_

Words filled my mind as I heard both Grace's and Miles's voices. It came from nowhere, building as they alternated talking.

"Out of the night that covers me,

Blank as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeoning's of chance

My head is blood, but unbowed."

It took several lines for me to figure out what they were saying. As soon as I recognized it I couldn't help but feel calm.

"Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds and shall find me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How changed with punishments and scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul."

Opening my eyes, I looked up at the lights of the science lab. I felt like shit. I was supposed to feel better. I was supposed to be able to return to my avatar and finish what we had started. There was still much work to be done and here I was with "Invictus" running on repeat in my head for no apparent reason. Perhaps it was my minds way of telling me that I could do this. I could survive. Then the pain started to surge through my body, making me cough, gathering everyone's attention.

"Sara." Max said leaning over me.

"Why does my chest feel like someone was stomping on it?" I asked weakly.

"We almost lost you." He smiled, gently rubbing my forehead.

All I could think to say was, "Oh."

"Yeah." He nodded. "You were down for almost ten minutes."

"That's not good." I frowned. "That must be why I feel worse and not better."

"Doc did the best he could." He smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked as tears ran from the corners of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." He replied taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes.

"We need to get me to the Tree of Souls." I told him. "To Mo'at."

"You won't make it there. The journey will kill you." He told me.

"I don't care." I frowned. "We have to try."

"We don't have a pilot." He stated.

"Find one." I replied sternly. "They can't all be on Quaritch's side."

"Sara." Norm said coming into sight.

"Did you find anyone?" Max asked him.

"No." Norm replied. "But I'm getting her out of here anyway." He replied. "Come on." He said gently picking me up.

"She'll die faster if you move her." Dr. Anderson told him.

"She has a husband who is waiting for her. He's counting on her to live. She'll live for him."

"I'm strong enough." I told him.

"You're not." Max frowned.

"You've been a good friend, Max. But my home is out there. I need to go back to it. I will hold on for my husband and my clan. You cannot stop me." He nodded at me. "Thank you. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Take care of her." Max told Norm.

"I will." He said and quickly took me from the room. "You better not die on me." Norm told me. "Tsanten will never forgive me."

"If you can just get me to him it won't matter if I die or not. I just want to be with him." I told him.

"Don't be stupid." He told me handing me a mask. "You're not going to die."

"No, I'm not." I told him placing a second mask on him after mine was secure.

Walking into the room where the avatars are first woken, Norm quickly went out the side door where an anxious looking Loki stood waiting. On top of his back was a type of harness with a bedlike thing on top of it.

"What's this?" I asked Norm.

"Your ride." He smiled, kissing my hair before walking up to Loki.

"Where's Jake?" I asked him.

"He's out taking care of business. He told me to take care of you." He replied.

"Did he tell you how Tsanten was doing?"

"He's worried."

Nodding, I stroked Loki's head as he lowered it down to me. "Good boy."

"Will you lie down please?" Norm said kindly to my thanator. Loki kept his eyes on me as he did as he was asked. "Thank you." Norm said as he attempted to climb up onto his back without jostling me too much. He nearly slipped and fell, but Loki gripped him, keeping him steady until he had laid me in the makeshift bed, securing me as tightly as he could. "Thank you." He said again as he secured himself behind me. "Alright, let's go."

Fear gripped me as we started to move, afraid that I'd bleed out before I could see my mate again. Closing my eyes, I pictured him, comforting me enough for me to drift asleep. Though I wasn't sure if it was comfort or my body trying to conserve energy before it shut down. Either way it didn't matter. He would always be with me. No matter what happened or where I went.

When I opened my eyes next I was lying under the swaying tendrils of Vitraya Ramunong. There was chanting in the background as I took in what was happening. My hand was held by others much bigger than mine. Turning my head I saw Tsanten with his eyes shut, his ears back and his brows furrowed with worry. I could hear him muttering prayers as the rest of the clan chanted in sync with each other.

"She's awake." Jake said squeezing my hand.

"I'm still human?" I asked him.

"For now." He smiled. "It's almost done."

Turning my head, I smiled at my mate. "I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled, kissing my hand.

"No matter what happens, promise me you'll be happy." I told him. "Even if I'm not here anymore."

"Don't talk like that." He frowned at me. "You're going to be fine."

"I know." I smiled. "Just in case." In the next second he was sobbing, covering my wounded side with his free hand, pressing the hand he held against his forehead. "No, no crying." I told him. Then I felt a pull as my eyes slowly closed. "Something's happening." I whispered.

"Don't stay with her." I heard Tsanten tell me. "Eywa does not get to claim you."

"Something's happening." I repeated before everything fell away.

For a moment there was only darkness, then a white light started to appear and I soon found myself standing in the jungle, white light making the greens pale. All the sounds of the jungle were the same but I knew that I was in the in between. I felt calm and comforted. Whole and happy. There was soft Na'vi singing in the background. Then I heard rustling and Grace stepped into sight.

"Grace." I said rushing to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Sara."

"I miss you and I love you." I told her quickly.

"I love you too." She smiled, gently playing with my hair. "You look good."

"We've won." I told her. "We won, Grace. The Na'vi are safe. We did it."

"I know, I've been watching." She smiled.

"I don't think I made it." I told her as the realization of it hit me. "We're with Eywa, aren't we?"

"We are." She smiled. "But you're not staying."

"I'm not?" I said as a tear slid down my cheek. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. We don't have long."

Wrapping my arms around her again, I held her tightly. "You're the best mom I've ever had or could ever want."

"And you're the best daughter. I'm so very proud of you."

"You'll always be with me."

"I'll be watching."

"I'll live my life like you taught me to, as a beautiful Na'vi." I told her and laughed lightly.

"I love you." She said once more.

"And I love you."

"It's time."

"I'm ready."

We placed a kiss against each other's cheeks before the white light intensified. It grew so strong that I had to shield my eyes from it. When it faded something felt different. I could feel my ears and my tail. I was in my avatar. I could hear voices but I was afraid to open my eyes. To make it feel real, I attempted to drift back to my human body. Nothing happened. I was no longer torn in half. I was whole. Opening my eyes I met the beautiful yellow of my mate's. Grinning, I took his face in my hands, kissing him deeply.

"Nga yawne lu oer." He said with relief. "Nga yawne lu oer."

"I love you more." I smiled before kissing him again.

"You did it." Jake said from behind Tsanten.

"Grace helped me." I told him as Tsanten helped me to my feet.

Jake smiled and embraced me as we listened to the joyful cries from our clan. Feeling Tsanten's hands on my hips, I released my brother before turning and wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face there.

"You're one of us." He told me gently in my ear.

"For forever." I said and kissed him.

"Sara." Mo'at said stepping up to me.

"Thank you." I told her, embracing her. "Thank you so much."

"You were brave and strong. I always knew you'd become one of us."

"It's all I ever wanted."

"And now it's yours."

For a moment there was immense happiness. But then my eyes beheld my body and I couldn't help the melancholy that passed through me. Stepping up to it, I knelt, looking at myself one last time. Now that I saw the condition I was in, I was shocked that I'd survived the ritual. I looked peaceful. The pain of one body was over. Now I had only one to worry about. One that I had wanted for as long as it had existed.

After saying goodbye to my human body, the seriousness of what had happened today came back. "Where is everyone else?" I asked my family. "Rai'uk and Kyuna? Tsu'tey?"

"They have yet to return." Yerik said stepping up to me. "I'm glad you survived, my friend."

"You too." I said and embraced him. "Thank you for everything."

"Tsmuke." Neytiri said embracing me.

"Tsmuke." I replied hugging her tightly. "In almost every way now." She smiled before moving to Jake's side.

"We have to go find the others." He told us.

Nodding, I took Tsanten's hand, leaning against him briefly before we prepared ourselves to return to the jungle.

"How do you feel?" He asked me gently.

"I feel whole and alive and happy." I smiled at him.

"Good." He smiled kissing my temple.

Loki stepped up to us, bowing before me. Grinning, I stroked his head. "Not needed, my friend." I told him. "Ready?" I asked my mate, who nodded at me.

Leaping up onto Loki's back, we once against were running through the jungle. I had hoped to use him to help search for the Na'vi who were close to us but once we hit the battle zone I realized how impossible that would be. There were bodies everywhere. Most dead or dying, others injured, several attempting to help them. Sliding from Loki's back, I quickly made a makeshift cot, attaching it to him so he could drag the wounded behind him.

"There's so many." I stated as we looked at the fallen warriors.

"Then let's get to work." Tsanten told me and took a sure step forward.

Taking a deep breath, I followed him, moving from Na'vi to Na'vi, trying to help the ones most dire before moving to the minimally injured. There were Na'vi with limbs blown off. Others that were blown in half, their parts lying next to each other. Burns that looked to go to the bone. It was horrific. I knew what war would bring, but not even the most graphic movie I could ever have seen could not have prepared me for what I was seeing. I didn't fully understand until right now, seeing the carnage of all those who had helped save my people.

Tsanten held a composed yet shocked expression as he did the same as me. We helped each other lift the wounded onto the cot as Loki followed us around, helping move large debris from on top of our fellow clan members. It was long and tedious work and despite all the people that we'd already helped, there was still no sign of Rai'uk, Kyuna, Tsu'tey or any others we'd grown close to.

"Nga nìwotx muiä?" Tsanten asked as he gently rubbed my back.

"Srane." I smiled at him. "Just getting tired. It's been a long day. I wish we'd find Rai'uk and Kyuna. And where is Tsu'tey? He's clan leader. He wouldn't abandon us. It makes me think the worst."

"Oe omum." He sighed and kissed my shoulder.

We were just about to start again when I heard my name being yelled. Turning toward the sound of it, I darted through the wreckage, they called out again and I recognized it as Neytiri. My heart started to race. It was evident in her voice that something was wrong. They had found someone and it wasn't going to be a happy ending. Leaping over a falling tree, I came to a sudden stop as I saw Neytiri and Jake kneeling next to a wounded Tsu'tey.

"Tsu'tey." I said sadly as I slowly stepped toward him, kneeling on Jake's other side, taking my clan leader's hand. "Tsmukan."

"Tsmuke." He smiled at me the best he could. There was blood slowly falling from his mouth. He was dying. "I see you."

"And I see you." I smiled back at him.

"Oel ngati kameie, Jakesully." He said looking at our brother.

"I see you, Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan." Jake replied with sadness.

Tsu'tey coughed, keeping his composure, "Are the people safe?"

Jake nodded, "They're safe."

Tsu'tey's breath came in heaves. "I cannot lead The People. You must lead them…Jakesully."

Jake shook his head subtly, "I am not officer materiel."

"It is decided." Tsu'tey told him with certainty. "Now…do the duty of Olo'eyctan." He added as he guided Jake's hand to his knife, pulling it free from its sheath.

"Tsmukan." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Rutxe."

"I will not kill you." Jake told him gently.

"It is the way." Tsu'tey replied forcefully. Tears slid down both Neytiri's and my faces as the inevitable drew nearer. Tsanten wrapped his arm around me, pressing his lips against my shoulder, reaching his hand out, putting it against Tsu'tey's arm. "And it is good. I will be remembered." His voice was weak, but thick with emotion and conviction. "I fought…with Toruk Macto. We were brothers. And he was my last shadow."

His final words sent me over the edge. Holding in the sobs that wanted to tear out of my throat, I clenched my teeth as I gripped Tsanten's thigh, needing to feel his flesh against mine. This could have been any of us. Now our leader was going to join Eywa. We had beaten the humans back but they had still managed to hurt us immeasurably. Tsu'tey gripped Jake's hand as he drew his knife. Leaning over our brother, Jake blocked the sun from his face before he thrust the knife into him, speaking the prayers as Tsu'tey joined Eywa. Resting my hand against his chest, I let a sob escape my lips before Tsanten turned me into him.

We were only allowed a few moments of grief before we had to get back to work. We had lost a cherished leader, but his soul wasn't the only one at stake here. There was still many that were in need of saving. Getting back to work, Tsu'tey's body was taken with the others to be prepared for burial. I tried to be strong for those who I helped but it was hard with Tsu'tey's death so fresh in my mind. Tsanten was always near, but there was no time for us right now. We needed to tend to the people. Tend to those that needed help more than us.

The day was long and even when night had fallen we were still amongst the wreckage. The jungle shed the light we needed as we continued to work through the night. There were more wounded then we thought possible. Then I had thought possible. Yet every time we moved a tree or pile of brush we found more Na'vi. The sight of them brought back memories I didn't want to remember. Brought back feelings that were debilitating. But I fought through them. I did not let myself fall apart. Not yet. Not until I was done.

"Come." Tsanten said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"There is still work that needs to be done." I told him, unresponsive to his touch as I bound an arm before moving onto the next, declaring her dead.

"Others will take our place. We do not need to see to everything." He replied placing a long kiss against my shoulder.

His lips against my skin was what finally made me relax, melting against him, turning my head to press my forehead against the side of his. He lifted his head, letting his lips meet mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I repeatedly kissed him before burying my face against his shoulder, moving my arms under his, hugging his shoulders so I could press my body against his.

_"_Nga kin ne hahaw." He told me gently.

"As do you." I replied. "Though I am not sure sleep will take me."

"You must try." He said as he started to lead me back toward Vitraya Ramunong.

"I fear nightmares will plague my mind." I said resting my head against his chest.

"I will hold you and chase them away." He smiled and kissed me sweetly. Laughing lightly, I pressed myself closer against him. "Come."

Looking up at him, my smile faltered, "We must do something first."

"Okay." He nodded.

Taking his hand, I moved us into the jungle, moving through and around the damaged part of our home. I knew we were close when Seze came into sight. Stepping up to her, I spoke the prayers over, stroking her neck before moving away from her. Her suffering was over. Retracing my steps from the battle, I moved through the web of roots, hearing a low rumble. Smiling, I swiftly went to Tirea, stroking his neck as I spoke softly to him.

"He lives." Tsanten said gently looking at my ikran's broken wing.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked him worriedly.

Tsanten continued to look at his wing, a concentrated look on his face. "I think so." He finally told me. "You did a nice job." He smiled at me. Smiling back at him, I stepping up to him, kissing him. "Let's get him home."

"Thank you." I smiled, kissing him again.

_It was slow going on the way back to _Vitraya Ramunong. Tirea wasn't made to walk on the ground for extended periods of time. I found myself trying to support him. Tsanten was on the other side of him, supporting him just as I was.

Laughing, Tsanten looked at me, "Sorry." I told him. "It's just a little funny, two Na'vi supporting a mountain banshee, trying to get him home."

He smiled before laughing with me, "I'm sure we would look odd to the others right now."

"Thank you for this." I smiled at him. "I do appreciate it."

He just smiled wider, "You're my mate. I'd do anything for you."

"Nga yawne lu oer."

"I love you too."

When the village finally came into sight, we both breathed a sigh of relief. My back was killing me and even Tirea seemed to be on the verge of collapse. Getting him to the alter he quickly laid next to Tanhì, making soft noises to each other. Tsanten helped me unbandage Tirea's wing, checking it before resetting it in another tighter sling, immobilizing it against his side. Hoping it would heal soon, but the time we were done, I felt tired enough to find sleep.

After making sure everyone was tended to, we finally laid upon our makeshift bed, making ourselves comfortable, our bodies molded around each other's. Sighing, Tsanten pressed his lips against my shoulder, helping me relax. It took only a few minutes of Tsanten's caressing before falling blissfully asleep. However sleep would not keep me. Waking only a few hours later, I shifted, rolling onto my back and looking at Tsanten. He was sleeping soundly. He was so tired. He had worked so hard. Slowly standing, I walked to the base of Vitraya Ramunong, kneeling and connecting to her. Hearing the sounds of our people, I thought of Grace and conveyed how much I missed her, praying for those who we lost and those who were wounded. When I was done, I disconnected, sitting in silence. Looking at my hands, for the first time since the transfer, I let myself feel the immenseness of what had happened. Much horror had taken place but there was one thing that I couldn't help but feel joyful about.

I was Na'vi.

There was no link to go back to. No humans to deal with. There was only one body I had to take care of now, one mind. I finally let that sink in, looking at my body as if I were seeing it for the first time. Pulling my braid over my shoulder, I ran my hands down it, smiling with pride that it was all mine. I was no longer just an avatar that belonged to some company. I was me. This body was mine just as my human one had been. Pushing aside all the bad that had happened, I couldn't help but broaden my smile, happy with the way my life had turned out. The war was won. We had lost many and many were still fighting for their lives, but I had found mine. I had found my life and my purpose and I couldn't bring myself to feel sad about it.

_"_Yawne?" Tsanten's voice said softly.

"Ayap'alute." I told him just as softly.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he knelt next to me.

Smiling, I ran my hand down his face, "For the first time since I was transferred, I'm letting in the fact that I am full Na'vi now. No other body is waiting for me. I have only one body now. And it's one that is just like yours."

His response was to simply kiss me. He was passionate and gentle yet I could feel the strength in his muscles as he wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me tightly against his chest, I took his head in my hands, savoring the taste of him. We had been lucky. A luck that we had not felt in the past. Pulling me to my feet he swept my legs out from under me as he took me in his arms. All the while, I kept my lips against his. Even if we weren't kissing my lips still brushed his, keeping the lust moving through both of us. We knew there was no time for pleasures but we weren't about to deny ourselves either. Carrying me to Tanhì, he pulled her wing over us, keeping us from sight as we linked our queues. For several minutes we took each other in, loving each other more and more with every passing moment. Silently making love, we found ourselves once again wrapped in each other's arms, staring at each other as the night passed around us.

"You are so beautiful." Tsanten whispered.

Beaming at him, I ran my hand down his face, "As are you, my love."

"You were beautiful in either body." He stated, surprising me a little, making me furrow my brows at him while keeping the smile on my face. "I just want you to know that I couldn't love you any more now than I did then. I am happy that you are full Na'vi now. But I want you to know that I would have loved you the same if it had not worked."

"If it had not worked I would be dead right now." I told him nonchalantly.

"You were very brave." He told me. "I couldn't be any more proud of you or happier to call you mine and mine alone."

"As you are mine." I said kissing him. "You were very brave as well." He smiled but I knew that he didn't believe me. "You were."

I could feel the worry he had felt for me. The pain and the agony of almost losing me. At the same time he could feel what I felt when I had thought him dead. It was painful and yet made our love feel stronger, for we had overcome more than most could ever dream of. Turning to happier thoughts, I thought of when we first bonded. The intense love that I felt for him every time my eyes fell upon him. A smile crossed his face and soon other memories passed between us of the time we've spent together. Even when our eyes grew heavy, we remained lost in the euphoria of our love.

"We should be sleeping." I finally smiled at him.

"Will you stay bonded with me?" He asked.

"As if you need to ask." I grinned and kissed him deeply.

Smiling, he kissed me once more before putting our foreheads together. Shifting as close to him as I could get, my head resting against his bicep, we once again found sleep. This time it was full of dreams, peaceful and rich. They showed us the happiness we would feel. It was amazing to know that Eywa was always with us. Guiding us. Protecting us.

The sounds of our people woke us, the suns light diminished through Tanhì's wing. Though it was only a few minutes later when she took off to join her kind amongst the sides of the basin. Pressing my face into Tsanten's chest, I let my eyes adjust before rolling onto my back. Looking up at the Tree of Souls, seeds flitted around her tendrils. Watching the one closest to me, it slowly circled downward, landing on my nose for just a second before moving on.

"I'm going to take that as good luck." Tsanten said before he rolled his torso over me, his lips finding mine. Kissing him back, I slowly gripped the end of my braid and gently pulled our queues apart. "Not nice." He said standing up.

"Same to you." I replied doing the same.

Looking out over the basin, there was much commotion already. The wounded were being tended and there were still more wounded being brought in. There was movement in every direction. Smiling at Tsanten, I sighed, nodding. He leaned in and kissed me before we both moved off in different directions. It was once again time to tend to the wounded. There still was so much work that needed to be done.

"Sara!" Jake's voice called from behind me.

"Jake!" I called back when I saw him, rushing to meet him halfway. Throwing my arms around his neck, I embraced him tightly. "Thank God."

"Thank Eywa." He smirked.

"Ha-ha." I smirked back at him. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"I made sure the compound was taken care of." He replied.

"And?" I frowned.

"The humans are going to be shipped back to where they came from."

"When?"

"As soon as we can. I'm giving them a few days to get packed. It's generous."

"They better remember that generosity or they will not be met with such again." I replied angrily.

"You're sounding more and more Na'vi every day." He smiled.

"I am Na'vi." I smirked at him. "Soon enough you will be as well."

"I long for the day." He said wrapping his arm around Neytiri.

"Where is your giant friend?"

"Free." He said putting his hand on my arm.

Wrapping my arms around him again, I rested my head against his chest. He was right when he said that we were safe. We were all safe. And soon we would all be Na'vi. Jake would be transferred into his avatar and we would finally be able to go home. Go home with those we loved most. Our mates. Our brothers and sisters. Home to the only mother we had left. And we would be welcomed and loved. We would be as free as the great leonopteryx and the rider who lead us to win back our home.


End file.
